Still Loving You
by AngelBMalfoy
Summary: Draco reencontra Gina após dois anos separados e tem uma grande surpresa. Como será que eles passarão a conviver novamente? Será possível passar por cima de mágoas do passado para viver um grande amor?
1. Prólogo

**"Depois de tudo, somos um, você e eu, juntos sofremos, juntos existimos, e para sempre recriaremos um ao outro"** – Teilhard de Chardin

Prólogo 

- Você me ama, Draco?

- Por quê pergunta?

- Por quê você sempre responde com uma pergunta?

- Porque sei que isso te irrita...

Um momento de silêncio. Ele brincava com uma mecha do cabelo dela.

- Não vai responder?

- O quê?

- Você me ama ou não, Draco Malfoy?

- Ainda não ent---

Ela o interrompeu.

- Sim ou não?

- Lógico que sim, Virgínia. Você sabe que sim.

Ela sorriu.

- Por quê não respondeu isso antes? Seria mais fácil.

- Por quê você gosta de fazer tantas perguntas justo no momento em que quero ficar calado?

- Porque sei que isso te irrita... - ela respondeu por fim, sorrindo.

* * *

- Eu quero um filho seu, Virgínia.

- Sim. Nós teremos filhos! Muitos! – ela disse, empolgada.

- Eu não quero um bando de filhos. Sei que você é uma Weasley, mas eu permaneço sendo um Malfoy. Não gosto de muita gente. Eu disse que quero um filho...

Ela resmungou e fez uma careta.

- E é exatamente por isso...

- Isso o quê?

- O seu jeito. Eu adoro ver as caretas que você faz, são lindas. Suas manias são adoráveis. Acho que o que mais me chamou a atenção em você foi o seu modo de agir. E eu imagino tendo uma filha, com manias como as suas. O mesmo modo de enrolar o cabelo quando está nervosa ou quando não se recorda de algo. O mesmo olhar quando está com raiva...

- Eu adoraria te dar uma filha, mas...

- Mas...? - ele deu uma pausa, olhando nos olhos dela. - Já sei. Mas nós não somos casados e nossa família ainda não engoliu nosso relacionamento.

- Exatamente. Eu não sei se esse é o melhor momento pra darmos um passo tão grande em nossas vidas. Filho é uma grande responsabilidade.

- Eu sei que a sua família não me suporta, do mesmo modo que minha mãe não gosta de você. Mas, uma vez, você me disse pra gente começar a pensar em nós mesmos e deixarmos os outros de lado. Você não acha que já está na hora?

- Vamos deixar as coisas acontecerem, Draco.

Ele apenas suspirou, resignado.

- Eu te amo... - ela sussurrou baixinho.

Ele se deu por satisfeito e a abraçou.

* * *

- Virgínia??? Virgínia??? - ele chamou quando chegou em casa. Não a encontrou em nenhum cômodo da casa. Ao chegar no quarto, encontrou um bilhete, preso no espelho.

_' Querido Draco,_

_Fui visitar meus pais. Se eu não estiver em casa ainda, por favor, venha me buscar. Tenho algo de muito importante pra te contar. Você vai ficar muito feliz. Não vejo a hora de te encontrar. Venha logo._

_Para sempre sua,_

_Virgínia. ´_

Chuva. Relâmpagos. Tensão. Gritos. Choro.

- EU ODEIO VOCÊ, VIRGÍNIA!

- Draco, por favor, me escute! Não foi culpa minha! - ela implorou, com lágrimas nos olhos.

- COMO NÃO? EU SEI MUITO BEM O QUE EU VI! EU VI VOCÊ AGARRADA COM O POTTER!

- Ele me agarrou! E-eu, eu não queria! - ela chorava cada vez mais.

- POIS NÃO PARECIA!!! - ele vociferou. – QUEM NÃO QUER NÃO CORRESPONDE AO BEIJO!

- Por favor, Draco, me escute...

- Não tenho mais nada para escutar. - ele respondeu, já sem gritar, demonstrando uma falsa calma, mas com a voz completamente gélida. - Eu não quero mais te ver na minha frente, Weasley.

Gina soluçou.

- Não faça isso antes de escutar o que eu tenho pra te contar...Por favor...- implorou.

- Eu já disse que não tenho mais nada pra escutar. Não te quero mais, Virgínia. Não quero mais uma mulher que se joga nos braços do primeiro que aparece.

PAF

Ela acertou um tapa no rosto dele.

- Não admito que você fale deste modo comigo! – ela já tremia da cabeça aos pés. Não sabia se era de raiva ou se era por causa da chuva que caía sobre eles.

- Acabou. Isso foi o cúmulo. Acabou. Nunca mais quero te ver na minha frente, Weasley.

- VOCÊ PRECISA ME ESCUTAR!!! TEM ALGO QUE VOCÊ PRECISA SABER! ALGO QUE EU TENHO, E QUE VOCÊ TAMBÉM VAI QUERER! - ela gritou, desesperada.

- Eu não quero você, nem nada que venha de você. Eu tenho nojo de você. Cada vez que eu te olhar, vou me lembrar da cena que eu acabei de presenciar. E eu posso te dizer que não é algo muito agradável. - ele disse sem demonstrar um pingo de emoção.

- Você vai se arrepender se não me escutar... - ela deu um passo a frente e tocou no braço dele.

Draco, sem dizer mais uma palavra, desaparatou.

* * *

- O que você está fazendo aqui???

- Você precisa me escutar... - disse baixinho.

- Não tenho nada o q escutar. Saia da minha casa!

- Mas Draco...

- Malfoy pra você. Como se fôssemos desconhecidos, porque eu não te conheço mais.

Ela sentiu uma dor no peito e as lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto. Mas não pôde ignorar uma mágoa crescente dentro de si.

- Você vai se arrepender se não me escutar...

- Nada do que você diga vai mudar a minha opinião sobre você e sobre o que você fez. É tarde demais, Weasley. Estou saindo do país com minha mãe. Não quero mais te ver e nem saber de mais nada que tenha a ver com você.

- Sair do país? Mas... MAS EU TENHO ALGO QUE É SEU TAMBÉM! - ela se desesperou.

- Não me importo. Não quero nada seu. Não quero nada que me lembre você. Nada. Agora, faça um favor ao menos uma vez na sua vida: SUMA DA MINHA FRENTE! - disse, extremamente frio.

Gina engoliu em seco e enxugou as lágrimas.

- Você não sabe o que está fazendo... - dito isso, se retirou do quarto.

* * *

- FESTAAAAAAAA! – Carlinhos gritou.

- Elle! Quantas vezes eu já te falei pra não correr? - Gina brigou.

- Mamãe, eu _quelo_ subir!

- Você não pode subir na árvore!

- O Joey sobe. Eu _quelo_, mamãe! Eu _quelo_!

- Você não pode porque você é pequena, Elle. Você só tem dois aninhos. Agora se sente ali e brinque com suas bonecas.

A menina, batendo o pé e murmurando algumas coisas, foi brincar com as bonecas. Um minuto depois, já estava completamente entretida com seus brinquedos.

- Nunca imaginei que ela fosse tão... Weasley! - Gina comentou.

Carlinhos sorriu.

- É verdade. Ela puxou muito a personalidade dos Weasley. Por outro lado, a aparência dela é toda do pai...

- Sim... A única coisa dela que parece comigo são os olhos. E mesmo assim, é somente a cor, porque o modo de olhar é idêntico ao dele... - Gina suspirou. - Mas eu prefiro mil vezes que ela tenha a minha personalidade e a aparência dele do que ao contrário. - Suspirou mais uma vez. - Vamos mudar de assunto. Acho que não vou à festa...

- Ué? Por quê? - Carlinhos se assustou. - Já estava tudo certo! Você precisa se divertir, maninha!

- Não estou muito a fim de diversão.

- Então vá pela sua filha. A festa é de dia, será ótimo pra uma criança. Ainda mais uma com tanta energia pra gastar.

Gina sorriu, mas o sorriso morreu logo em seguida.

- Tenho medo que ele esteja lá... Afinal, a festa é pra muita gente. Toda a sociedade bruxa estará lá. Ele deve ter sido convidado.

- Deixe de tolice, Gina. Ele não estará. – Carlinhos olhou pra ela por um momento. - Você ainda tem muita raiva dele, não é?

- Dele? Não... Dele eu tenho muita mágoa. Uma mágoa enorme. Eu tenho raiva de mim. Raiva porque mesmo depois de tudo o que ele fez comigo, eu não consigo esquecê-lo.

- Pois deveria. Ele não te merece, minha irmã. Você tem medo de encontrar com ele?

- Tenho medo de qual será a minha reação ao encontrar com ele...

- Mas, por enquanto não precisa se preocupar. - Carlinhos iniciou. - Fontes do Ministério garantem que ele ficará na Dinamarca. Ele já enviou um bilhete dizendo que não viria.

- Eu não entendo porque ele não quer participar de uma festa tão influente. Os Malfoys sempre foram de participar dessas formalidades sociais... - ela caminhou em direção à filha e começou a brincar com ela. Carlinhos fez o mesmo, mas se manteve em pé.

- Ele tem algo mais sério pra resolver, Gina... Ele está organizando a festa de casamento dele.

Gina deixou o brinquedo cair.

- Ele vai... Ahn... Ele vai se casar? - perguntou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

- Sim. Ele vai.- Carlinhos se sentou ao lado dela.

- Com quem?

- Com uma dinamarquesa. Devidamente sangue-puro e rica. O orgulho da Sra. Malfoy.

Gina olhou para filha e passou a mão pelo cabelo dela. Não pode evitar que algumas lágrimas caíssem. Depois, apoiou a cabeça no ombro do irmão.

- Ao menos ele não vem para festa...

* * *

- Coma, Elle!

- Não _quelo_ mamãe!

Gina já estava perdendo a paciência. Estava há mais de meia hora tentando fazer sua filha comer, mas ainda não havia conseguido. A menina estava mais interessada em correr pela festa com seus primos.

- Anabelle Weasley!!! Se não comer a gente vai embora da festa, agora!

- Não _quelo_ mamãe! Tô com medo!

- Medo de quê, menina???

- Medo daquele moço _estlanho_. - a menina apontou para alguém que estava atrás da sua mãe.

- Que moço estran---

Sua voz sumiu ao se virar. Um homem estava parado, olhando fixamente pra elas. Estava assustado, com os olhos arregalados. Era o homem de quem sua filha tinha se referido. Era Draco Malfoy.


	2. O encontro

**Os personagens pertencem a JK Rowling e empresas associadas a ela. Apenas Anabelle e Joey pertencem a mim...**

**Capítulo 1- O Encontro.**

- Você..! - ela murmurou, ainda assustada.

Seu coração parecia que ia explodir. De todas as coisas do mundo, o que ela menos queria era se encontrar com Draco Malfoy. Depois de tudo que ela havia passado, de tudo que ela havia sofrido, encontrar aquele homem era como trazer a tona todos os sentimentos que ela queria ocultar. Num impulso, ela se virou para a sua filha:

- Elle, vá ficar com a sua madrinha.

- Mas, mamãe...

- Vá, Elle! - ela disse, com severidade.

A menina, batendo o pé, se dirigiu até Hermione, que estava não muito longe dali, presenciando a cena.

Draco acompanhou todo o trajeto que a sua filha fez até Hermione, ainda com a aparência muito assustada. Depois tornou a olhar para Gina. Ficou algum tempo movendo os lábios, mas sem falar nada. Parecia querer tomar coragem.

- Ela é sua filha, Virgínia? - ele perguntou, sem gaguejar, mas com a voz bastante tremida.

- Sim. - ela não conseguia encará-lo, por isso voltou sua atenção para onde sua filha estava.

- Ela tem quantos anos?

Gina ficou um tempo considerável olhando para a filha.

- Dois anos e quatro meses.

Ela viu quando Draco fechou os olhos e deu um suspiro.

- Nós terminamos há três anos atrás...

Ela concordou com a cabeça.

Um silêncio inquietante tomou conta deles, a tensão era palpável. Draco queria falar algo para quebrar o silêncio, mas não conseguia. Gina queria, a todo custo, que ele desse meia volta e fosse embora sem fazer a pergunta que ela havia temido durante todos os dias depois que sua filha tinha nascido.

Ele a encarou. Ela permaneceu olhando para a filha, mas sentiu o peso do olhar dele em cima de si e ruborizou. Não agüentando mais ver aquele olhar pousado em cima dela, ela quebrou o silêncio:

- O que você quer, Malfoy? - ela virou para olhá-lo.

Um instante de silêncio entre eles. Ele parecia tomar coragem novamente e ela temia pelo que iria escutar.

- Quem é o pai dela, Virgínia? - ele perguntou, sério.

Gina soltou um suspiro resignado. Não conseguia olhá-lo sem reparar o quanto que ele estava bonito, o quanto que os olhos cinzentos dele ainda faziam com que ela tremesse...

Ela voltou a olhar para a menina, que agora estava entretida, brincando com seu primo Joey.

- Ela não tem pai. - ela disse com a voz trêmula. Dizer que a filha não tinha pai, estando diante dele, doía mais do que ela imaginava. – Pai é aquele quem cria... Sendo que quem me ajuda a criá-la são os avós e os tios dela... E eles não podem ser chamados de pai.

- Quem é o pai biológico dela? - ele perguntou, dessa vez com mais força e um pouco de raiva na voz. Estava nervoso, queria saber logo das respostas, mas ela fugia, sem dar respostas conclusivas.

- E isso realmente importa? Do que interessa saber quem é o pai biológico dela se ele nem está do lado dela agora? - ela estava se alterando. Já sentia suas mãos tremerem. 'Por quê ele tinha que aparecer nessa festa? Ele não estava planejando o casamento com a tal dinamarquesa? Por quê não havia ficado lá com ela? Antes tivesse escutado meu coração e tivesse ficado em casa com Anabelle', ela pensou com amargura.

- Importa se o pai dela ignorasse por completo a existência da filha e por isso que ele não estava do lado dela! - ele aumentou o tom de voz e Gina agradeceu por estarem em um lado isolado do sítio.

- Não se ele tivesse renegado-a quando ela nem havia nascido! - ela retrucou, já muito nervosa. Olhou para cima, para o céu azul, como se pedisse aos deuses que alguém a acalmasse.

Ele respirou fundo várias vezes. Olhou para a filha e ficou fitando-a enquanto ela se divertia com o primo. Ela era realmente linda. Era muito branca e tinha os cabelos platinados, tal qual eram os dele. A única diferença encontrava-se nos olhos, que eram castanhos, assim como os da mãe e as poucas sardas que ela tinha no rosto. Ela era, incontestavelmente, filha de Virgínia Weasley e Draco Malfoy.

Ele voltou a olhar para Gina, que estava com os olhos marejados de água. Ele percebeu que ela estivera observando-o enquanto ele olhava para a filha.

- Eu não sabia que você estava grávida. Nem passou pela minha cabeça que você estivesse. - ele engoliu em seco. - Eu posso ter feito o diabo com você, Virgínia, mas eu nunca abandonaria um filho.

- Mas abandonou...

- Eu não sabia! Quantos milhões de vezes eu vou ter que repetir isso? Ou você não entende mais o que eu digo? - ele se alterou, levando a mão à nuca, como que se tentasse se acalmar. - Eu quero fazer parte da vida dela agora. Ela é a minha filha e eu tenho que ser um pai para ela.

- Não fale como se isso fosse uma obrigação. Ela viveu muito bem até agora sem você. Ela não precisa de você. - ela disse com maldade, querendo feri-lo a todo custo.

- Querendo você ou não, essa é a minha obrigação e eu vou cumpri-la. Você não pode me negar isso.

Ela olhou para ele com fúria e, pela primeira vez, o encarou de verdade.

- Como não posso te negar isso? Anabelle é **minha** filha! Eu que a criei! Depois que passou toda a fase difícil, você aparece aqui, todo pomposo e vem dizer que vai ficar com a **minha **filha? Você tem noção do que eu passei, Malfoy? TEM? - ela gritou e viu quando Hermione olhou pra ela. Acalmou-se um pouco e abaixou o tom de voz. - Eu tive uma gravidez muito difícil. Por sua culpa, eu entrei em depressão profunda e por pouco eu não a perdi. Não queria comer, não queria viver. Mas, mesmo assim, eu consegui ter a Anabelle. E depois... Tudo o que eu queria era alguém ao meu lado. Não que eu não tivesse ninguém... Não... Meus pais, meus irmãos, Hermione, Harry, me ajudaram muito. - Draco bufou involuntariamente ao ouvir o nome do Potter. - Mas mesmo assim, eu queria alguém ao meu lado, que segurasse a minha mão quando eu fosse dormir, que me apoiasse nos momentos mais difíceis, quando eu pensava seriamente em desistir... Mas isso você não me deu. E eu nem pediria tanto... Eu queria um pai pra minha filha. E você também não deu isso a ela, também. E como agora você se acha no direito de reivindicar algo?

Quando ela parou de falar, as lágrimas já rolavam pelo rosto dela. Gina achava-se incapaz de chorar mais do que já tinha chorado por esse assunto, mas viu que estava errada. A volta de Draco fez com que a ferida, que ela achava que já estava cicatrizada, voltasse a abrir. Tinha muito que ela queria dizer a ele, muitas coisas entaladas na garganta dela. Mas ainda não era a hora. Ainda não tinha forças para tanto.

- Eu... Eu imagino pelo que você deve ter passado. Por isso que eu quero dar o meu nome a ela, quero cuidar dela...Não quero cometer o mesmo erro com ela... Dê o direito da sua filha ter um pai, Virgínia.

Ela respirou fundo. Ele vendo que estava obtendo avanços, continuou:

- Imagine daqui a alguns anos, quando ela já entender mais das coisas... Ela vai perguntar pelo pai dela e o que você irá dizer? Que eu estou morto? Não, você pode poupar isso. Basta permitir.

Nesse momento, Elle veio correndo, sorrindo e correu pra trás da mãe. Joey veio logo atrás.

- Elle! Eu não gosto que você brinque de correr! - Gina ralhou. - Pare de correr, Joey!

- Desculpe, mamãe. - Elle abaixou a cabeça, mas ainda sorria pro primo. Joey voltou pra perto da sua mãe, Hermione.

Gina olhou apreensiva para Draco quando viu que ele sorria pra menina. Anabelle deu um sorriso maroto pra ele, escondendo-se atrás das pernas da mãe. Parecia ter esquecido completamente que havia se assustado com ele momentos antes.

Ela viu quando Draco, com um sorriso, se esticou para o lado onde a menina estava, e Elle, com uma gargalhada, se escondeu pro outro lado.

Ele estava brincando com ela!

Gina não conseguiu impedir que algumas lágrimas caíssem por mais patético que aquilo pudesse parecer. Sempre quando brincava com a filha, imaginava como deveria ser Draco Malfoy sendo pai. Ela o via sendo um pai desajeitado, fazendo as coisas tudo ao seu modo, e agora, via que ela não estava tão errada. Mesmo que aquela 'brincadeira' fosse um tanto normal, Draco parecia desconfortável, mas mantinha-se sorrindo, fazendo Elle gargalhar atrás dela.

Do nada, ele parou de 'perseguir' a menina e olhou para Gina, ainda sorrindo. E, dessa vez, ela não desviou o olhar.

Sentiu novamente a tão característica contração no estômago que ela costumava sentir quando olhava pra ele. Sim, ela ainda o amava. Amava muito. E agora ela se dava conta da força desse amor. Nem três anos separados e toda a dor que ela havia sentido serviu para que aquela chama se extinguisse. Como aquele olhar tinha a capacidade de fazer com que ela esquecesse toda a raiva que sentia dele e fazia com que ela quisesse correr para os braços dele? Ela iria enlouquecer se continuasse a olhá-lo deste modo. Travava uma guerra entre a sua mente e o seu coração. Enquanto o racional mandava que ela desviasse o olhar e ficasse o mais longe possível dele, o emocional dizia que se ela mantivesse o olhar, ele a abraçaria e eles ficariam juntos novamente. Estava perdida.

Draco olhou pra ela meio que sem querer, mas não conseguiu desviar o olhar. Agora reparava mais na mulher que estava à sua frente. Ela estava diferente e ele não sabia dizer ao certo o que havia mudado. Ela estava mais bonita, seu rosto mais sereno, mesmo que agora estivesse marcado por lágrimas. Mas mesmo assim, ele encontrava os traços daquela mulher que o havia ensinado tanto. Que havia feito com que ele mudasse vários de seus conceitos. Que havia mostrado a ele que ele era capaz de amar. Ele a amou muito. E hoje, continuava a amar, embora negasse para si mesmo a existência desse sentimento. Vê-la nos braços do seu maior inimigo nos tempos de escola e de seu eterno desafeto havia machucado-o como nunca havia acontecido antes. Ela tinha que ter feito aquilo com ele? Justamente naquele dia? E agora, ali estava ela, com a mão na cabeça da sua filha. 'Minha filha... Minha filha... Minha filha...', ele repetia isso, mentalmente, como se quisesse assimilar a informação que havia recebido a pouco. Ele era pai. Ele tinha uma filha. De agora por diante, não poderia pensar apenas em si, como sempre havia feito. Havia mais alguém, extremamente fraca e inocente, que precisava dele.

Gina desviou o olhar, para desgosto dele, e se virou para falar com sua filha.

- Elle, querida... Venha aqui que a mamãe quer te apresentar um amigo dela...

Draco arregalou os olhos. Ela havia, enfim, aceitado a sua proposta! Ela deixaria que ele cuidasse da filha deles! Na realidade, não entendia ao certo por quê insistia tanto em assumir aquela criança. Não que tivesse alguma dúvida quanto a paternidade, ela era incontestável. Mas porque não era da natureza dele se importar com o que era o correto a ser feito. Talvez fosse porque sempre quis ser pai. Não pai de uma criança qualquer, mas sim, pai do filho de Virgínia Weasley. Isso, ele queria quando eles ainda estavam juntos, só que, para sua surpresa, isso continuava tendo um imenso peso em sua vida.

- Vá cumprimentá-lo...- Gina completou.

A menina obedeceu a mãe e, sorrindo, foi até ele. Draco, por sua vez, se abaixou e, hesitando um pouco, deu um abraço na menina. Um abraço fraco, mas que em seguida se intensificou e ele levantou, com ela nos braços, fazendo-a sorrir.

- Qual seu nome? - ela perguntou, com sua voz fina, enquanto brincava com uma das orelhas dele.

- Draco... O seu é Anabelle, não é?

Ela concordou com a cabeça.

- Um nome muito bonito, Anabelle. Você tem quantos anos?

A menina tentou fazer um dois com as mãos. Depois de um tempo, com uma certa dificuldade e alguma ajuda do Draco, ela conseguiu.

- Dois anos!?! - ele fingiu surpresa.- Mas já é uma mocinha! - ele a colocou no chão.

- Eu sou mocinha. - ela repetiu, ajeitando o vestido e correndo para o outro lado, porque seu primo havia acabado de chamá-la.

Draco e Gina sorriram ao mesmo tempo.

Mais um silêncio tomou conta entre eles. Draco abaixou a cabeça, pensando no que dizer, então, optou pelo mais sensato:

- Obrigado, Virgínia. - disse, e em seguida olhou para o lado, como se tivesse feito algo vergonhoso e não quisesse encará-la.

- Não precisa agradecer. Fiz o que a minha consciência mandou. Elle é sua filha e não posso privá-la do contato do pai pelo que você me fez no passado. Agindo desse modo com ela, eu estaria fazendo a mesma coisa que te culpo hoje: negligência, descaso. - ela suspirou. - No entanto, nossos problemas são apenas nossos, ele não pode afetar a nossa filha. - ela ruborizou profundamente ao dizer isso.

Ele, percebendo, não comentou nada. Apenas deu um sorrisinho satisfeito (e involuntário) para si mesmo.

- E... Como vai ficar a minha situação com ela? Você me apresentou como amigo...

- Você não queria que eu chegasse pra uma criança de dois anos, do nada, e dissesse 'Elle, querida, venha conhecer seu pai...' - ela debochou.

- Lógico que não! Mas você tem pretensões de contar a ela... Não tem?

Ela ficou um tempo pensando. Olhava para filha, olhava para ele, ameaçava falar algo e não dizia nada. Ficou assim por uns instantes, deixando-o impaciente. Odiava quando ela hesitava em falar. Parecia que ela iria fazer exatamente o contrário do que ele queria que ela fizesse.

- Ahhhhh, Draco Malfoy... Se você ousar magoar a minha filha ou tentar fazer um terço do que você fez pra mim... Eu juro que eu mato você!- ela disse, com um tom raivoso, mas soando condescendente.

- Primeiro de tudo, Virgínia Weasley... - ele sabia que chamá-la pelo nome completo a irritava, e ele não conseguiu evitar o sorriso ao vê-la bufando. - Você aprontou muito mais comigo do que eu com você. Não se esqueça disso. - ela tentou retrucar, mas ele impediu. - Segundo, você nunca me mataria, porque você é nobre o suficiente pra isso. E por último... Eu nunca magoaria a nossa filha. - ele disse essa última frase, um pouco mais baixo do normal.

- Isso não faz parte da natureza dos Malfoys... - ela disse, olhando-o fixamente.

Ele deu um passo a frente, sem desviar o olhar.

- Eu nunca magôo aqueles que amo.

- Então você nunca me amou. - ela respondeu, com a voz firme.

Ele levantou a cabeça, olhando-a do alto. Depois, deu um sorriso sarcástico.

- Se você prefere pensar assim... Eu, simplesmente não posso fazer nada.

Gina interrompeu o olhar dado por ele e não disse nada. Draco, por sua vez, quebrou o silêncio.

- Bom... Está na hora de ir. Ainda não fui fazer o que eu tinha pra fazer aqui nessa festa. Alguns contatos... - ele explicou e Gina fez uma expressão como não se importasse.- Você pode chamar a Elle pra me despedir dela?

Sem respondê-lo, Gina chamou a menina, que veio prontamente.

- Dê um abraço no Draco, ele está indo embora...

- Tchau, tio Dlaco...

Draco deu um abraço forte e demorado na menina. Em seguida, olhou para Gina:

- Até mais, Virgínia. A gente se encontra em breve... - ele respondeu, saindo em seguida.

Gina respirou fundo e sentou-se na grama. 'A gente se encontra em breve', isso ecoava na sua cabeça. Antes, não queria encontrá-lo de modo algum, agora, não poderia mais fugir. O pior não era conviver com ele. O problema era resistir a ele. Sempre impecavelmente bonito, arrumado, perfumado. Com o olhar penetrante e o sorriso enviesado. Perfeito como sempre. Como será que ela sobreviveria a isso? Só o tempo poderia responder e, por enquanto, ela teria que conviver com a expectativa de encontrá-lo novamente.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Oh, céusssssssss! Como eu senti falta disso!!!! Tá, eu sei q eu prometi voltar a escrever fics bem rápido e sei que tem anos que Fenômeno acabou, mas a preguiça foi maior... Não faço idéia se vcs sentiram a minha falta mas mesmo assim eu digo: Desculpem ;;

Mas agora eu voltei com uma fic novinha em folha! Espero que vocês gostem!!!!!

**Algumas considerações sobre a fic**

Ao contrário do que pode parecer, Still Loving You **não** é centrada na Anabelle. Nos primeiros capítulos, ela vai aparecer bastante, mas a partir do meio da fic, começa a se desenvolver o D/G action, logo, ela terá a sua participação reduzida.

Ela ainda está sendo escrita, embora eu já tenha 2 capítulos prontos dela. E o seu enredo tbm ainda está sendo desenvolvido, mas espero que não haja nenhuma complicação com relação à postagem dos capítulos, até pq eu estou adiantada com a fic...

O nome da fic é baseado numa música homônima do Scorpions. Sugiro q vcs leiam..! É linda e muito D/G! Em alguma parte da fic, eu certamente vou colocá-la aqui.

**Agradecimentos**

Nossa!!! Eu nunca imaginei receber 15 reviews só pelo Prólogo! O.o

Fiquei assustada de verdade!

Eu queria então, agradecer a todas vcs que revisaram aqui: Chloe, Mimi, Bel4, Ana Black Borguin, Mione G. Potter RJ, beka black ,Crystin-Malfoy ,CarpeDiem, Biba Evans, Ninde Seregon,Kika Felton-87, BeBeL Malfoy, Nana Malfoy, Dea Snape, Rute Riddle

Muito obrigada mesmooooooooooo!!!

E revisem esse cap, viu??? Mesmo q seja pra dizer q está uma bosta... Como sempre, só não vale xingar a mãe pq ela é sagrada...

Até a próxima o/


	3. Convivência e Sustos

Capítulo 2 – Convivência e Sustos

Passaram-se dias, semanas, meses. E Gina passou a se acostumar com a presença do Draco novamente em sua vida. Não que ela não sentisse mais vontade de correr para os braços dele toda vez que o via. Não. Apenas aceitou o fato de que eles tinham uma filha e que por isso teriam que conviver mais. Era como uma guerra e cada dia, uma nova batalha: ela sabia exatamente o que teria que enfrentar naquele dia e se esforçava o bastante para conseguir superá-lo. E quando passava, ela respirava fundo e esperava, pacientemente, ao outro dia, quando começaria tudo novamente.

Na realidade, ela até gostava de encontrá-lo. Era maravilhoso e dilacerante ao mesmo tempo. "timo, porque agora a relação entre eles havia se acalmado um pouco, e eles se permitiam conversar decentemente. E ela se divertia com os comentários maldosos que ele sempre fazia! Sim, ele não havia mudado nada. E isso fazia com que Gina se lembrasse sempre do homem por quem ela se apaixonou. Não foi com um Draco bonzinho que ela conviveu. Ela namorou um Draco cheio de defeitos, mas com inúmeras qualidades que nem todo mundo conhecia. E agora, ela estava usufruindo tudo isso novamente. O lado ruim era o que mais machucava, o que mais doía. Era estar tão perto dele e não poder tocá-lo. Era ver aqueles braços, que já havia segurado-a tantas vezes, agora tão distante dela. Era refrear a vontade de tocar no rosto dele, de segurar as suas mãos frias. De beijá-lo...

Com relação a Anabelle, Draco encontrava com a filha sempre que podia. Eles criaram um vínculo muito forte e a menina passara a gostar muito dele, até porque ele fazia as coisas totalmente ao contrário do que Gina costumava fazer: entupia a menina de sorvete e balas antes das refeições, comprava brinquedos com funções 'duvidosas' como os vendidos na Zonko´s, os quais Gina nunca deixara a menina brincar, entre outras coisas. Lógico que Gina brigava muito mais com ele do que com a filha, mas não adiantava muita coisa... No outro dia ele estava fazendo tudo novamente. Quando Draco e Anabelle estavam juntos, ele virava criança novamente. Ajudava a menina a fazer as travessuras que ele costumava fazer quando era pequeno. 'Ah, Virgínia... Se eu não ensinar a ela, quem vai ensinar?' Era o que ele sempre respondia. Ela bufava e dava de ombros, não adiantaria retrucar mesmo.

Agora, os dois se viam um pouco menos do que o normal, já que Draco havia decidido voltar para a Inglaterra, e por isso estava envolto com a sua mudança. Essa notícia pegou Gina de surpresa. Ele havia dito que morar na Dinamarca estava dando muito trabalho, já que ele ficava viajando para lá todas as semanas, então ele resolveu voltar a morar na antiga Mansão Malfoy. Por conseqüência disso, o seu casamento havia sido adiado. Quem não gostara nada dessa história havia sido Narcisa Malfoy e sua noiva, logicamente. Porém, Draco não deu atenção. O que mais lhe importava agora era sua filha e inconscientemente, estar cada vez mais perto de Gina Weasley. Ele havia se esquecido como era bom estar perto dela. Como era bom dizer algo debochado sobre ela e vê-la ruborizar, ver o sorriso tímido que ela costumava dar quando algo inesperado acontecia. Ou, simplesmente, contemplá-la. Olhar naqueles olhos castanhos que faziam com que ele se sentisse aquecido e vivo. Ver como as sardas dela combinavam perfeitamente com seus cabelos vermelhos e como estes contrastavam com sua pele branca. Quando se deu conta, Draco estava novamente ligado àquela ruivinha. Lógico que sempre que se encontravam, sua maior intenção era encontrar a sua filha, mas vê-la era uma das coisas que o motivava.

Numa quinta-feira de sol, Gina levou a filha para encontrar com Draco em um parque não muito longe da Toca. Quando elas chegaram lá, ele já estava à espera.

- Belle! - ele exclamou quando a menina foi correndo na direção dele.- Me dê um abraço.

A menina obedeceu e deu um forte abraço nele, que aproveitou e a pegou no colo. Depois de uns instantes, Draco pediu que a menina fosse brincar um pouco em um dos brinquedos da pracinha e se aproximou de Gina.

- Já faz três meses que você me disse que iria contar para a Belle que eu sou o pai dela, Virgínia...

- Não me pressione, Draco. Isso não é algo fácil de se fazer. - ela respondeu com a voz baixa.

- Eu sei que não é fácil, mas tem que ser feito. Eu não quero ficar com esse papel secundário pelo resto da vida.

Ela ficou pensando por um instante, fitando a filha enquanto ela brincava em um balanço.

- Muito bem. Eu conto para ela ainda essa semana. Você vai para a Dinamarca, não vai? - ela se voltou para ele, que concordou com a cabeça.

- Vou, mas volto no fim de semana. É a minha última viagem para Dinamarca. Semana que vem, já estarei devidamente instalado na minha casa.

- Bom pra você e pra Elle também. Ela está muito ligada a você. - ela respondeu.

Draco sorriu.

- Ah, Virgínia! Por falar nisso... Eu já separei um quarto na Mansão pra ser exclusivamente dela. Minha mãe vai cuidar da decoração do quarto, mas queria que você me dissesse de algumas coisas que ela gosta e que eu ainda não tenho conhecimento. Quero que fique o mais agradável possível.

Gina não pôde deixar de sentir ciúmes. Achava que Draco aos poucos estava tirando a sua filha de si e estava ocupando um espaço que antes era ocupado somente por ela. Porém, ela não tinha como evitar isso. Era uma conseqüência natural e vinha para o bem da sua filha. Mesmo que tivesse que dividir a atenção da Anabelle com ele, ela assim o faria, porque sabia que sua filha sofreria muito mais se não tivesse um pai e isso ela não poderia negar a ela, já que ele queria tomar conta dela. Então, ela não poderia fazer nada além de se resignar.

- Virgínia? O que foi? - ele perguntou ao ver o olhar perdido dela.

- Ahn?! Ah... Nada. - ela respondeu, recompondo-se. - Não foi nada. Pode deixar que eu irei te ajudar. E a sua noiva? Quando vem?

Draco sempre se sentia desconfortável quando Gina tocava nesse assunto com ele. Sentia que toda vez que ela falava sobre a sua noiva, ela tinha um tom de amargura na voz, e isso o incomodava. Além do quê, ele não gostava de falar sobre esse assunto com ela, principalmente porque ainda achava que quem deveria ser a sua noiva era a ruivinha e não Sophie. Mas então, ele tratava de se lembrar que, se eles não estavam juntos nesse momento, era tudo culpa de Gina e que ela havia escolhido seguir esse caminho e por isso, ele não podia fazer nada. Lógico que havia sido rude com ela, não havia dado chances para ela se explicar, sendo que em sua mente, não havia nada a ser explicado. Ele havia visto o suficiente para compreender o que estava acontecendo. Ele gostava de Sophie, não poderia negar. Ela era a mulher perfeita para carregar o nome Malfoy: muito bonita, loira, educada e refinada. E além de tudo isso, ela era totalmente apaixonada por ele e fazia qualquer coisa para vê-lo feliz. E ele não ignorava esses fatos, porém, o que ele sentia por Gina era muito maior e ele nunca havia conseguido se livrar do sentimento por mais que tivesse tentado. Talvez essa fosse a maior frustração da sua vida nesses últimos tempos: não conseguir esquecer Virgínia Weasley.

- Ela não vem logo comigo... Só após o casamento. – ele respondeu, contrariado.

- E quando é o seu casamento? - ele não deixou de notar na voz embargada, que ela tentou, em vão, esconder.

- Não quero falar sobre isso. Será que podemos mudar de assunto?

- Por que você não quer falar? Não sei porque você fica tão aborrecido quando eu falo do seu casamento.

- Se você não sabe, não sou eu que irei explicar, Virgínia. Mas já que você quer saber tanto, me caso daqui a quatro meses. Satisfeita? - ele perguntou, completamente sarcástico.

- Muito.

Ele fez uma careta, saiu do lado dela, e se dirigiu até a filha. Gina deu um suspiro resignado e sentou em um dos bancos enquanto via os dois brincando, ao longe.

- Anabelle! Venha até aqui que a mamãe quer falar com você...

Gina se sentou em um sofá na sala da Toca. Havia dito para Draco que contaria tudo para a filha e agora era o momento certo. Ponderou durante muito tempo qual seria o melhor método para fazer isso e com a ajuda de algumas pessoas, chegou a conclusão que toda a verdade deveria ser contada, utilizando-se todo o tato possível. Estava nervosa, logicamente. Não sabia como a filha iria reagir. Tudo bem que ela era uma menina de dois anos e que não entendia muito das coisas que aconteciam ao seu redor, mas seu medo era que inconscientemente, ela sofresse de algum tipo de trauma e que algum dia isso pudesse voltar contra ela.

A menina veio em sua direção e Gina a sentou no seu colo. Ficou durante um tempo acariciando o cabelo da menina, até que começou a falar:

- Bem, Elle... O que a mamãe quer falar com você é algo muito importante, tá? - ela virou a menina para si e respirou fundo, tomando coragem. - Toda criança tem um papai. O tio Rony é papai do Joey e o tio Fred é o papai do Mike e da Courtney. Assim como o vovô Arthur é o meu papai. Você sabe disso, não é?

A menina sacudiu a cabeça, afirmando.

- Então... Como todo mundo, você também tem um papai.

- Eu tenho um papai? - Gina viu quando os olhinhos dela brilharam ao fazer a pergunta, e isso fez com que Gina se motivasse e percebesse que estava no caminho certo.

- Sim... Você também tem um papai. Você não o conheceu antes porque ele estava muito, muito longe, num lugar bem distante e fazendo algo de muito importante. Mas agora ele voltou e vai cuidar de você também.

- Quem é meu papai?

- Seu papai é o Draco. Você gosta dele, não gosta?

- Gosto sim! Mas o tio _Dlaco_ é o tio _Dlaco_!

- Não, Elle... O Draco é o seu papai...

- Mas ele não é o tio _Dlaco_? Tio _Dlaco_ é meu papai?

- Sim, ele é seu papai. E a partir de agora, você não precisa mais chamá-lo de tio Draco. Pode chamar só de papai, tá bom?

Ela olhou meio desconfiada e deu de ombros. Depois disse baixinho "Tá bom, mamãe".

Gina deu um beijo na filha e a soltou, pra que ela fosse brincar. Sentiu-se infinitamente mais aliviada. Havia contado toda a verdade para a filha sem maiores danos... Agora era esperar que tudo desse certo.

Anabelle demorou um certo tempo pra assimilar a informação. Continuou chamando o Draco de tio durante um certo tempo e Gina sempre a consertava. Com o tempo, ela foi se acostumando, até que sempre o chamava de pai e Gina ficou mais aliviada. Tudo estava se encaixando e, calmamente, as coisas voltavam para o lugar.

****

**TEMPOS DEPOIS******

****

- Rony! Dá pra me ajudar aqui?

Gina estava pegando algumas coisas dentro do armário. Faltava cerca de um mês para o Natal e eles já estavam montando a árvore de Natal. Tinham esse costume por causa das crianças da Toca. Queriam que elas aproveitassem ao máximo essa época. Elle, por exemplo, ficava fascinada nessa época, sempre fitando durante horas as fadinhas reluzentes que voavam ao redor da árvore. E se tratando da menina, isso era um grande feito.

Já estava saindo com as coisas do armário, quando Joey entrou correndo na casa.

- Tia Gina! Tia Gina! A Elle caiu!

- O QUÊ, JOEY?! - Gina gritou, enquanto deixava todas as coisas caírem no chão.

- A Elle caiu da árvore! Está lá fora!

- Por Merlin! - Gina gritou e saiu correndo da casa, sendo acompanhada por Rony e por Carlinhos, que chegaram na sala ao escutarem o barulho.

Ao chegarem lá, a menina estava caída no pé da árvore, desmaiada. Num impulso, Gina foi em direção a filha para fazê-la levantar, mas Carlinhos a impediu.

- Não mexa nela, Gina! Se ela sofreu alguma fratura, será pior se você mexer nela. Temos que chamar o médico!

- E a minha filha vai ficar caída aí? Você está louco? - ela respondeu, com a voz alterada, chorando muito.

- Calma, Gina! Mantenha a calma! – em seguida, virou-se para Rony. – Rony, chame os curandeiros, urgente. Enquanto isso, cuidaremos dela. - Carlinhos disse quase que exigindo, enquanto ainda segurava Gina.

- Ela está morta, Carlinhos! Minha filha morreu!

- Não! Ela **não** está morta, Gina! Acalme-se e deixe-me vê-la.

Carlinhos se abaixou perto do nariz da menina e verificou que ela ainda respirava, para seu alivio. Realmente o caso da menina parecia muito grave, mas não havia comentado nada para não deixar a irmã mais nervosa. Depois, passou a examiná-la de longe, sem tocá-la. Não sabia o que ela poderia ter sofrido, não era curandeiro e poderia piorar a situação. Mas viu que a perna da menina estava inchada e um pouco arroxeada, e ele sabia que esse era um dos sintomas de uma fratura. Começou a pedir a Merlin que fosse somente isso, porém o fato dela estar desmaiada não ajudava em muita coisa.

- E então, Carlinhos? O quê que a minha filha tem? Ela vai ficar bem? - Gina perguntou, soluçando.

- Ela vai ficar bem! Elle está respirando. Está tudo certo. - Carlinhos mentiu para que a irmã se acalmasse.

- Você jura?

- Dou minha palavra. - ele disse, sem olhar para a irmã. Gina nem ao menos percebeu. Limpou os olhos e viu quando Rony se aproximava com dois curandeiros.

- O que aconteceu com a menina? - O mais alto havia perguntado. Tinha a feição fechada, mas parecia completamente compenetrado no que fazia. O outro, mais baixo, já tinha a aparência mais amena e tratou de tranqüilizar Gina.

- Ela caiu da árvore. - Gina respondeu.

- Exatamente de que altura? - o segundo perguntou.

Joey, que estava grudado no pai, olhando tudo muito assustado, apontou para a árvore.

- Hum... Cerca de dois metros. É uma altura considerável. - o outro ponderou. - Vamos levá-la para o St. Mungus.

- Realmente há a necessidade? Ela está tão mal assim? - Gina começou a ficar nervosa novamente.

- Não sabemos se há gravidade. Temos que levá-la para fazermos exames no hospital. Vamos lá.

O bruxo mais sério conjurou uma maca e em questão de segundos, Anabelle já estava presa na maca. Em seguida, o bruxo mais baixo retirou uma chave de portal de dentro da bolsa.

- É o método mais seguro de irmos com pacientes até o St. Mungus. - Gina concordou com a cabeça, e ele continuou a falar. - No entanto, só podemos transportar os pacientes, não os parentes. Então, se a senhora quiser ir até lá, deverá usar seu próprio método de locomoção.

- Tudo bem. Minha filha ficará bem, doutor?

Ele a fitou sério.

- Só poderemos afirmar com precisão depois que examiná-la, senhora...

- Senhorita Weasley. - ela informou.

- Perdão, senhorita Weasley, mas agora temos que ir.

Ela concordou. Os curandeiros colocaram a lata nas mãos da menina e os dois tocaram a lata. Segundos depois, não havia mais nada no local em que eles estavam. Gina começou a chorar novamente.

- Minha filhinha... Eu sou uma péssima mãe! Péssima!

- Não é não, Gina! Pare de se culpar! Quantas vezes você havia avisado pra que ela ficasse longe da árvore? Não fique assim... - ele abraçou a irmã.

- Temos que avisar ao Draco... Rony... Você pode fazer isso pra mim? - Gina pediu.

- O QUÊ? Eu? Por q—

Rony começara a reclamar, mas Carlinhos lançou-lhe um olhar contrariado. Batendo o pé, Rony entrou na casa enquanto Carlinhos e Gina aparatavam até o St. Mungus.

Draco chegou muito nervoso até o hospital. Não sabia ao certo o que tinha acontecido com a sua filha, já que Rony se recusou a falar decentemente com ele. Não estava com o cabelo penteado e tinha a aparência um pouco desleixada. Não se importava. Sua filha estava no hospital, seu estado era indefinido. Não tinha tempo pra ficar se arrumando.

Logo que chegou, viu Gina sentada em um dos sofás da sala de espera, junto com alguns familiares. Carlinhos se antecipou e foi falar com ele:

- Como minha filha está? - Draco perguntou logo que Carlinhos se aproximou.

- Não sabemos. O curandeiro ainda não apareceu para nos dar notícias. Olhe, Malfoy...- ele abaixou o tom de voz. - Não culpe a Gina, ela não te---

Draco olhou pra ele, censurando-o.

- Não me diga o que eu devo ou não fazer. - ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, jogando-os pra trás.

- Ela está muito nervosa. Você vai piorar o estado dela... - Carlinhos se alterou.

- Nervoso está você. Eu não vou culpá-la.

Sem dizer mais nada, Draco foi em direção a Gina.

- Como você está? - ele perguntou, abaixando-se pra ficar na mesma altura que ela.

- Ah, Draco... É tudo culpa minha! Eu sou uma péssima mãe! - ela chorou mais, levando as mãos ao rosto.

Draco retirou as mãos do rosto dela e as segurou. Com uma das mãos, enxugou as lágrimas que rolava pelo rosto dela. Não conseguiu deixar de pensar no quanto ela o atraía e em como era bom tocá-la novamente. Olhou-a firmemente nos olhos.

- Não é culpa sua. Crianças são assim mesmo, Virgínia. Elas nos cegam e quando a gente vai ver, elas já aprontaram algo. Não se culpe.

- E se... E se acontecer algo de mais grave a ela? - ela fez um biquinho, como se fosse chorar novamente.

- Não vai acontecer. Anabelle ainda vai nos dar muitos sustos desse tipo. Você vai ver.

Ela deu um sorriso fraco e Draco sentou-se ao lado dela, ainda segurando uma das mãos dela.

- Vai ficar tudo bem... - ele disse por fim.

Ele olhou para o lado e viu que alguns Weasley lançavam olhares incrédulos a ele. Fez, então, uma expressão de nojo e perguntou, apenas movendo os lábios: 'O que foi? Nunca viram?'. Alguns, como Carlinhos, disfarçaram, embora Rony e os gêmeos permanecessem encarando-o. Draco fez novamente uma expressão de nojo e os ignorou, voltando sua atenção para Virgínia.

Estava realmente preocupado. Não iria perder o seu tempo pensando em algo ofensivo para dizer. Não fazia idéia de como sua filha estava e nenhum curandeiro aparecia para lhe dizer. Olhou por um momento para a mão de Gina, que tremia. Apertou a mão dela em apoio... Não sabia se queria apoiá-la ou se queria dizer para si mesmo que tudo terminaria bem. Talvez fosse um pouco das duas coisas. Talvez achasse que passando força para ela, iria acabar com seus próprios medos.

Não se lembrava a partir de que momento que Anabelle passara a ter tanta importância em sua vida. Só sabia que no primeiro momento em que olhou naqueles pequenos olhos castanhos, sentira algo de diferente. Sentira que ela era como ele. Só não entendia ao certo se ela fazia parte dele ou ao contrário... Mas conseguia ver que, através daqueles olhos tão inocentes, existia um 'qu' de Draco Malfoy. Não conseguia explicar ao certo o que era isso. Só sabia o que havia sentido e que, quanto mais o tempo passava, quanto mais ele convivia com a filha, mais se sentia ligado a ela.

O tempo passava e Draco ficava mais angustiado. E o mesmo acontecia com Gina. Ele conseguia escutar os soluços fracos que ela dava. Em um certo momento, ela encostou a cabeça no seu ombro, e ele se sentiu arrepiar. Era o maior contato que eles tinham desde que haviam se reencontrado. Mesmo tendo passado incontáveis dias juntos, parecia que ainda existia uma barreira entre eles, que impedia que eles se tocassem. Na realidade, Draco até agradecia por isso. Achava que não seria capaz de se controlar tendo Virgínia tão perto de si. Mas agora era uma situação completamente adversa e ele não tinha cabeça para pensar em fazer nada, a não ser deixar que ela recostasse em si.

Não demorou muito e um curandeiro apareceu. Imediatamente, todos levantaram em um salto e Draco permaneceu segurando a mão de Gina, que pareceu não perceber.

- E então? Como está minha filha?- Gina perguntou, chorosa.

- Acalmem-se... Ela está bem e felizmente não foi nada grave. Ela sofreu uma fratura interna na perna direita, que já foi consertado e algumas luxações. O desmaio foi recorrente do tombo e nós já fizemos todas as verificações para termos certeza de que nada mais sério aconteceu com a menina... Ela é muito forte.

- E muito travessa... - Gina comentou, já se permitindo sorrir. Todos os outros sorriram levemente.

- Podemos vê-la agora? - Draco perguntou.

- Não acho prudente. Ela ainda está descansando. Mais tarde o senh---

Draco interrompeu-o.

- Mais tarde? Nós estamos aqui ansiosos por qualquer notícia, sendo que nenhum de vocês foi capaz de vir até aqui dar qualquer satisfação e você ainda vem me dizer para que eu veja a minha filha mais tarde? Não. Eu quero vê-la agora. - disse, intransigente. O curandeiro soltou um muxoxo.

- Draco... Ele sabe o que é melhor para Elle... Se ele acha que é melhor vê-la mais tarde, é porque é verdade... Qual seria a intenção dele de nos impedir de ver a nossa filha?

Ele lançou um olhar frio ao médico e manteve-se calado. Gina, vendo que ele não iria responder, tornou a falar.

- Nós já sabemos que ela está bem e por hora, é o suficiente. Nós a veremos mais tarde... Ok?

Draco suspirou, resignado.

- Eu queria vê-la agora. - disse tão baixo a ponto de que somente Gina o escutou.

Ela sorriu e quando iria respondê-lo, seu olhar pousou na mão dele, que ainda estava entrelaçada com a dela.

Engoliu em seco.

Lembrou das vezes em que culpou Draco por nunca ter lhe dado apoio. Por estar tão longe dela nos momentos mais difíceis. Pensou nas vezes em que queria apenas que ele segurasse na mão dela e dissesse que tudo daria certo, que terminaria bem. E agora, em um dos momentos mais críticos da sua vida, ele finalmente estava ao seu lado. Mais: estava segurando a sua mão, dando o apoio que ela tanto precisava no momento. Ele estava ali. Ele havia voltado. E pela primeira vez desde que haviam se reencontrado, Gina finalmente percebeu o quanto que a presença dele a fazia bem. O quanto que somente um olhar, uma palavra dele poderiam fazer com que ela se sentisse especial. O quanto que apenas um toque dele fazia com que ela achasse que seu coração iria saltar pela sua boca...

Finalmente ele viu pra onde ela estava olhando. Ainda estavam de mãos dadas. Há quanto tempo não usufruía daquele toque? Há quanto tempo não sentia o quanto que aquelas mãos eram macias? Não lembrava ao certo, mas nunca esquecera a sensação que aquilo lhe causava.

Gina acariciou de leve a mão dele, passeando lentamente com os dedos. Viu quando ele engoliu em seco, exatamente como ela fizera segundos atrás. Seu coração acelerou novamente. Deu um leve sorriso. E sentiu sua respiração falhar ao ver que ele correspondeu com um sorriso tímido, mas genuíno. Não importava quanto tempo se passasse, ele nunca mudaria. Esqueceu completamente o mundo a sua volta quando o viu dando um passo em sua direção. Achou que lhe faltava o ar. Mordeu o lábio inferior, sem intenção, mas lembrou-se depois de que ele se sentia provocado com tal gesto. Continuou acariciando a mão dele, desta vez com mais confiança. Olhavam-se profundamente nos olhos um do outro. Outro passo. Sentiu as pernas fraquejarem...

- Draco! - uma voz feminina, carregada no sotaque, quebrou o momento. Eles se afastaram imediatamente.

Gina já sabia de quem se tratava mesmo sem conhecê-la. Já sabia no momento em que escutou a voz. Virou-se lentamente e fitou a mulher que estava na sua frente.

Era inegavelmente... linda. Alta, com seus longos cabelos loiros e lisos, caindo sobre os ombros. Estava com um vestido longo azul, que fazia com que seus olhos, também muito azuis, ganhassem vida. Tinha um ar de superioridade no rosto e um sorriso de desdém traçado em seus lábios. Definitivamente era o par ideal para Draco Malfoy.

- Sophie...? O que está fazendo aqui?!

A loira se aproximou do noivo. Todos os Weasley viraram para acompanhar a cena. Rony estava ligeiramente boquiaberto e recebeu um cutucão discreto da mulher. Gina limitou-se a abaixar a cabeça.

- Oh, Draco... Você saiu tão apressado, tão nervoso... E estava demorando a voltar, por isso pensei que algo _muito importante _deveria ter acontecido e fiquei preocupada... - ela disse num tom falso, que todos os presentes perceberam.

Ela então, se virou para Gina.

- Oh... Então você é a mãe da filha do Draco, não é? - ela disse isso na tentativa de ofendê-la. Queria dar a entender que Gina não passara de uma procriadora e ela havia conseguido, a julgar pelo olhar que a ruiva deu ao loiro.

- Sim... Eu sou a mãe da Anabelle.

Sophie deu um sorriso falso e esticou a mão.

- Muito prazer, eu sou Sophie Montserrat. - suspirou por um momento e completou - Noiva do Draco.

Gina apertou a mão dela e também deu um outro suspiro.

- Eu sou Virgínia Weasley.

Draco aproximou-se de Sophie e, puxando-a pelo braço, levou-a para um outro canto do hospital e disse baixo:

- Eu falei para você ficar em casa.

Sophie deu um suspiro.

- Então você quer me dizer que eu venho da Dinamarca apenas para ficar com você e no primeiro chamado dessa _ruivinha _sem classe, você sai correndo, como um cachorrinho, me larga plantada na sua casa e eu tenho que aceitar? - ela respondeu em um tom igualmente baixo e mantendo um sorriso no rosto, fazendo com que ninguém que tivesse escutado o que ela havia dito percebesse o que realmente estava acontecendo. Gina escutou todas as palavras ditas por ela. Com um muxoxo, sentou-se em uma das cadeiras do hospital, preferindo ignorar a conversa.

- Você precisa aprender a assimilar mais as informações, Sophie... Primeiro: minha filha sofreu um acidente e foi por isso que eu vim pra cá. Não estou aqui para me divertir. Segundo: eu não mandei você vir da Dinamarca pra cá. Você veio porque quis. E por último, um aviso: nunca mais em sua vida me chame de cachorrinho. – ele terminou com um sorriso enviesado.

- Diga o que você quiser, Draco. Mas eu não sairei desse hospital sem você. Pensa que eu não vi como vocês estavam se olhando quando eu cheguei?

- Você viu errado. Não estava acontecendo nada entre Virgínia e eu. – ele respondeu sério, fitando-a nos olhos.

- Assim espero. Lembre-se que somos comprometidos... - ela deu um leve sorriso.

- Pode apostar que eu não esqueci disso em nenhum momento. - ele respondeu por fim, em um tom levemente sarcástico, que passou despercebido por ela.

Não conseguia tirar da sua cabeça a imagem dela quando avistou Sophie. Seus olhos, que em segundos antes estavam brilhantes, escureceram. Um leve rubor tomou conta de seu rosto e seus pés tornaram-se subitamente alvo do seu interesse. Ela havia ficado incomodada com a presença dela. E isso o torturava.

Sabia que estava voltando a sentir por ela tudo o que ele quis enterrar no passado. Percebeu que não fora bem sucedido nessa meta e que de nada adiantava tentar esquecê-la se ela ainda mantinha tudo o que havia feito com que ele se apaixonasse por ela: a voz doce, a aparência frágil, decisões fortes... Estava mais consciente e sensata, era fato. Mas ainda mantinha o mesmo ar juvenil e alegre que ele tanto admirava...Ainda mantinha o mesmo toque...

Draco Malfoy tocou a sua própria mão, onde ela havia tocado alguns dias antes. Por quê raios não conseguia esquecer aquele toque? O quê que aquela garota tinha que a diferenciava de todas as outras mulheres do mundo? Por quê não se apaixonara por Sophie do mesmo modo que se apaixonara por ela?

Sabia que precisava tomar um rumo na sua vida. Do jeito inconstante que estava, não poderia continuar. Só não conseguia se decidir que caminho que escolheria: o mais fácil ou o mais tortuoso. Casar com Sophie era o que estava preste a acontecer. Só restava se acomodar. Tentar com Gina era o mais complicado... Teria que passar por cima do seu próprio orgulho e os dois, juntos, teriam que tentar recuperar a confiança que fora perdida. No entanto, não sabia se ela iria querer isso. De fato, não sabia se ele mesmo estava pronto pra isso.

* * *

E então?? Gostaram do capítulo????

E Sophie Montserrat finalmente apareceu! E é em homenagem à Chloe, que ama a Sophie.. u.u'

Queria agradecer de coração à todo mundo que mandou as reviews! Eu amo vocês!!!

**Lele**** Potter Black, BiaMalfoy84 , Miaka, Mione G. Potter RJ, Caitlin Lestrange **– Muito obrigada pelas reviews!!! Continuem lendo e revisando, ok?

**Fefs**** Malfoy** - Ahh! Eu tbm acho a Anabelle muito fofa! -

Na minha cabeça, ela parece uma bonequinha de porcelana! -

Sim,o Draco foi muito burro por ter abandonado a Gina, massss não sei se ele vai se tocar disso não.. :roll:

E obrigado pelos elogios à fic! Fico muitooo feliz!

**Taty**** M. Potter**- Best-seller?? Nossa! essa me surpreendeu! rs

Tbm não é pra tanto, não acha?

Mas já que vc diz, eu me sinto lisonjeada!

Bjs, moça!

**Ninde**** Seregon**- Sim, vai ter muito D/G action, mas eu acho que vai demorar um pouquinho :roll:

Eu sou má e vou fazê-los sofrer!!! risada maléfica

Obrigada pela review, nina!

**Ana Luthor** - Eu tbm amo essa música!!! E acho que ela combina perfeitamente com a fic.

E eu tbm já vi a versão do passarinho! Hahahahaha

A música nunca mais foi a mesma!

Eu amo aquele passarinho. Muito fofo!

Obrigada pela review!

**Bel4** - Não precisa xingar! Olha o capítulo aí! rs

Mas se eu merecer, pode me xingar... Só deixa a mãe de fora! hahahaha

Obrigada pela review!

**Nana Malfoy** - Você quase conta da Sophie, não é?

Se vc fizesse, eu te matava no msn.

Acho que vou parar de te amostrar os capítulos.. u.u'

Te amo, Nanusca!

**Bebel**** Malfoy** - Eu sei que vc é tão louca por D/G quanto eu!

E que bom que vc está gostando da fic... Afinal, vc é bastante crítica pra fics.. o.o

Qto ao action... Acho q demora um pouquinho mais...

Te vejo no msn! o/

E obrigada pela review!

E pessoal... Leiam e revisem esse cap, ok???

Bjosssssss e até a próxima! o/


	4. Uma festa pra Anabelle

Capítulo Três – Uma festa pra Anabelle 

Gina estava sentada na poltrona do quarto de Anabelle, olhando-a dormir. Já havia passado três semanas desde que ela tinha recebido alta do hospital, mas Gina mantinha-se em alerta. Ela havia se abalado bastante com o acidente da filha e por isso, não perdia nenhuma oportunidade de ficar perto dela. Várias vezes, durante a última semana, ela havia dormido naquela mesma poltrona porque passara a noite velando o sono da filha.

Ela era o que tinha de mais importante. Já não se lembrava mais como era a vida sem Anabelle. Ela era sua motivação, seu alicerce, sua companhia... Sua vida. Desesperou-se como nunca imaginara que poderia acontecer quando viu a sua filha caída ao pé daquela árvore e a única coisa que lembrava com clareza era que pedia veementemente a Merlin pra que, se tivesse que acontecer algo com a sua filha, que tudo se transferisse pra ela mesma. Queria, com todas as suas forças, que fosse ela que estivesse caída ali. Que ela estivesse sentindo aquela dor. Que ela ficasse internada. E que sua filha pudesse ficar sã e salva em casa. Porém, de nada adiantou... O acidente já havia ocorrido e não poderia mais mudá-lo. A única coisa que ela pôde fazer foi voltar todos os pensamentos positivos para a recuperação da filha e esperar...

Naquele dia, ela viu como uma espera pode ser angustiante. Ela queria a todo custo que o tempo passasse logo pra que ela pudesse ter notícias de sua filha, mas parecia que todos os relógios do mundo conspiravam contra ela. Os segundos passavam lentamente e ela conseguia escutar o barulho de cada movimento feito pelo pêndulo do relógio do hospital. O seu maior conforto era estar cercada por todos aqueles que ela mais amava. Todos eles estavam junto dela no momento, torcendo pela recuperação da Anabelle e a apoiando. Sua mãe, seu pai, seus irmãos... E Draco.

Quantas vezes ela havia amaldiçoado-o por ele não estar ao lado dela? Quantas vezes ela havia chorado, pensando em como alguém poderia ser tão frio? Quantas vezes ela havia perguntado a si mesma porquê ele nem havia dado chances dela se explicar e havia renegado a própria filha? Mas agora... Tudo isso parecia infundado. Ele estava lá! Ficou ao lado dela até o último instante, quando saíram do hospital. Parecia tão mais sério, tão mais responsável, não parecia o Draco Malfoy que ela havia conhecido. Porém, se lembrou que ele não era uma pessoa constante. Pelo contrário, ele era uma pessoa cheia de surpresas e que sempre estava se descobrindo. Por esse motivo, Gina podia dizer que havia conhecido vários Dracos. O primeiro, fora o garoto mimado da Sonserina; Aquele que maltratava seus irmãos, xingava sua família e quando não tinha mais o que fazer, a humilhava pelos corredores. O segundo, fora o garoto indeciso; Que queria se entregar ao amor que sentia, mas não queria perder o seu prestígio na frente de todos. O terceiro (e o último que ela se lembrava), fora o garoto forte e até um pouco inconseqüente, que a assumiu perante toda a escola, enfrentando seus pais, a família dela, seus amigos e passando por cima do orgulho que o 'outro Draco' tanto se importava. E foi esse mesmo Draco que decidiu não ser Comensal da Morte, embora tenha ficado neutro durante toda a guerra. E foi desse Draco que ela engravidou. E foi esse Draco que a decepcionou.

E agora ela se encontrava diante de um novo Draco. Mais seguro de si, parecendo que tinha o controle sobre todas as suas ações. Sabia exatamente o que deveria fazer, todos as suas decisões e até mesmo as suas palavras pareciam ser previamente estudadas. Parecia ter muita confiança em si, mas nenhuma confiança nos outros. Certamente, esse era o Draco mais diferente que havia conhecido. Gina sabia que algo nele havia se perdido, embora ela ainda não tivesse conseguido assimilar o quê.

Não poderia negar que a presença dele mexia com ela. Isso era óbvio. Qualquer pessoa que prestasse um pouco de atenção nela, enquanto os dois estavam juntos, conseguiria perceber que ela ainda sentia algo por ele. Nunca havia conseguido ser forte quando o assunto era Draco Malfoy. Poderia fazer mil planos, poderia prometer para si mesma que nunca mais acreditaria nele. Porém, só precisava olhar nos olhos cinzas dele para que todas as suas forças se esvaíssem, restando apenas a enorme vontade de correr para os braços dele, abraçá-lo e dizer que o amava. Certamente, ela sempre tentava manter a pose, passar a impressão que não ligava para a presença dele. Ela apenas tentava. Quando o via, se sentia esquentar e sabia que estava ruborizando contra a sua vontade. Mantinha o olhar fixo no chão, para não olhá-lo nos olhos e impedi-la de tomar alguma atitude impensada. E acima de tudo isso, a simples menção do nome Malfoy fazia seu coração pular. Logo, toda a vez que o via, seu coração dava enormes saltos dentro do peito e ela tinha a impressão que qualquer pessoa que estivesse por perto poderia ver a tentativa desenfreada do seu coração, querendo sair pela sua própria boca. Para disfarçar, engolia em seco, o que acabava chamando mais atenção ainda.

E ela não se sentia bem com isso.

Desde que Draco havia aparecido novamente, ele nunca demonstrara qualquer indicação de que ainda gostava dela, com exceção do dia no hospital, embora Gina acreditasse veementemente que fora porque ela tinha tomado a atitude. De resto, Draco permanecera bastante interessado apenas em conviver com Anabelle, tratando Gina meramente como a mãe da sua filha, no máximo uma amiga. Por isso que a ruiva não alimentava esperanças. Na realidade, tudo o que ela mais queria era uma oportunidade para tirá-lo de vez da sua cabeça. Estava certa que entre eles não haveria futuro algum. Draco casaria em dois meses. Estava tudo praticamente pronto e ele não parecia reticente quanto ao fato. Além do quê, todas as atenções dele estavam voltadas no momento ao aniversário de 3 anos da Anabelle. Ela faria aniversário em um pouco menos de um mês, e ele colocara na cabeça que ela precisava de uma festa.

Inicialmente, Gina havia sido completamente contra a essa idéia. Não sabia ao certo, mas não queria que ele fizesse. Talvez porque ele quisesse esbanjar o seu dinheiro... Ou porque tinha medo da Anabelle passar a gostar mais do pai do que dela, ao ver tudo o que ele poderia proporcionar a ela. No entanto, Draco havia conseguido convencê-la. Antes, ele havia dito que esse era o primeiro aniversário que ele passava ao lado da filha e que gostaria de comemorar. Gina permanecera irredutível. Quando a menina saiu do hospital, ele resolvera ter uma nova conversa com ela onde ele disse que depois do acidente que ela havia sofrido, era muito justo comemorar mais um ano de vida da menina. Esse último argumento fora o suficiente para que ela aceitasse.

Agora, ela também estava envolvida nos planejamentos da festa. Como ela havia previsto, Draco não estava fazendo economias. Já perdera as contas do quanto que ele havia gastado nessas três semanas. A única coisa que ela sabia era que a festa seria perfeita... Digna de uma princesa.

Ao pensar isso, Gina deu um suspiro de leve. Sua filha era realmente uma princesa. Tão linda, com uma personalidade tão inquieta, mas que ela amava... Sim, Anabelle merecia essa festa.

* * *

- Por quê não na Mansão Malfoy?

- Essa já é a décima vez que você pergunta isso, Draco! Eu não quero que seja na sua casa e acabou - ela retrucou, irritada, sentando-se no sofá.

- Por quê não quer que seja lá?

- Décima primeira vez... – suspirou - Porque eu não vou me sentir bem lá, está bem assim?

- E daí? A festa é da Anabelle... Não sua! Ela que tem que se sentir bem. – ele disse, contrariado.

- Mas ela é minha filha!

- Nossa! - ele corrigiu. - Virgínia... Entenda... A Mansão é grande, possui um jardim enorme. Vai ser ótimo lá. Além do que, se a Belle ficar cansada, ela vai poder ficar no quarto dela. Festa em casa é muito mais fácil...

- Seus familiares vão estar lá! Eu não vou me sentir bem! - ela cruzou os braços, emburrada.

- Ah, você nem imagina como eu estou me sentindo bem aqui, discutindo sobre a festa da nossa filha, nisso que você chama de casa e rodeada pelas coisas que você chama de irmãos! - ele respondeu, sarcástico. Ela deu um suspiro irritado

- Se você não está satisfeito de estar aqui, pode ir embora. A porta é bem ali, ó... - ela apontou pra porta.

Draco bufou.

- Por quê você gosta de complicar as coisas?

- Por quê você não facilita as coisas? Se o problema for dinheiro, eu me viro e alugo algum lugar.

- Você sabe muito bem que não tem problema algum com dinheiro. Aliás, se não fosse pelo meu dinheiro, essa festa nunca ia sair.

Gina olhou pra ele, sentida.

- Pois se você resolveu fazer essa festa pra me jogar na cara o quanto você tem dinheiro, era melhor nem ter começado...

- Eu não preciso jogar na sua cara, Virgínia. Você já sabe muito bem o quanto que eu tenho. - respondeu, irritado. - Olha, se a gente continuar com essa palhaçada, nós não vamos decidir nada e ainda vamos brigar.

- Eu já disse: Mansão Malfoy, não!

- E por quê não na Mansão Malfoy???

- QUE SACO, DRACO! SE FOR PRA VOCÊ CALAR ESSA BOCA, QUE SEJA ONDE VOCÊ QUISER, MAS PÁRA DE ME IRRITAR!!! – ela gritou, com o rosto muito vermelho.

Draco gargalhou.

- Eu sabia que ia te vencer pela insistência... Você continua a mesma, Virgínia Weasley...

- Eu te odeio com todas as minhas forças... – ela murmurou.

- Bom saber disso. - ele deu um sorriso enviesado. - Vamos pra outro assunto: O que você já tem definido?

- Tudo. Já vi a empresa que pode fazer a festa. Tem coisas lindas lá e acho que a Elle vai ficar bastante satisfeita. - ela começou a se empolgar. Realmente, quando o assunto era os preparativos para a festa, Gina sempre ficava um pouco mais feliz.

- Pois bem... Me fala que empresa é essa, que a minha mãe quer ir lá dar uma olhada.

- Como assim? Eu já escolhi a empresa, não quero ninguém se metendo! - ela já estava se alterando novamente.

- Eu não estou duvidando da sua capacidade, Virgínia. Mas o problema é que você quer economizar quando não precisa. E eu só quero me certificar que você escolheu a melhor empresa. Ela é a melhor?

- Essa é muito boa... - ela respondeu, timidamente.

- É a melhor..? - ele perguntou novamente.

Gina ruborizou.

- Pode não ser a melhor, mas é muito boa! - ela disse, muito rápido.

- Está vendo? Não é a melhor. Parece que você tem medo de gastar...

- Eu só acho que não tem necessidade gastar tanto assim. Dá pra fazer uma ótima festa gastando menos.

Draco se aproximou e segurou na mão dela. Sentiu que no mesmo instante, as mãos dela gelaram e ela engoliu em seco. Não conseguiu refrear um sorrisinho de satisfação, que havia dado mais pra si do que pra ela. No mesmo instante, Gina se puniu intimamente por ser tão fraca quando estava perto dele.

- Entenda uma coisa... Anabelle é minha única filha e eu passei dois longos anos longe dela. Me permita fazer uma festa onde tudo saia perfeito, onde ela possa ter do melhor. Se eu posso oferecer isso pra ela, porque me negar essa chance, Virgínia? - ele perguntou, olhando-a nos olhos.

- Mas você já está gastando tanto com esse aniversário... Sem falar nos gastos com o seu casamento...

Ele soltou a mão dela e se afastou.

- Por quê você nunca consegue ficar sem falar no meu casamento? - ele se virou de costas pra ela.

- Por quê você sempre se irrita quando eu falo dele? – ela se levantou e foi até a direção dele, que se virou pra ela novamente.

- Por quê você insiste em responder as minhas perguntas com mais perguntas?

- O quê você quer que eu responda? - ela olhou dentro dos olhos dele.

- A verdade... - ele manteve o olhar.

- Eu sempre falo do seu casamento porque é impossível esquecer dele, já que está tão perto e você faz tanta questão de lembrar a todos disso.

- Eu não faço questão de te lembrar disso, mas você sempre faz questão de me lembrar.

- Por quê você sempre fica tão irritado quando eu falo do seu casamento? - ela deu um passo mais para perto dele, sem desviar o olhar.

- O que você quer que eu responda? - ele deu um passo, aproximando-se mais dela, ficando a apenas um palmo de distância.

- A verdade... – ela sussurrou.

Draco percorreu todo o rosto dela com o olhar e parou na boca. Viu quando ela molhou os lábios de leve e os entreabriu. Ela estava tentando-o. E ele não estava disposto a lutar contra essa tentação. Levou o olhar novamente até aqueles olhos castanhos e sentiu-se hipnotizado. Há quanto tempo ansiava por aquele beijo? Essa era sua chance...

Foi abaixando a sua cabeça lentamente, aproximando seus lábios cada vez mais dos dela...

- MÃEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- Anabelle entrou correndo no mesmo instante na sala. Eles se separaram em um salto.

Draco levou a mão até os cabelos, jogando-os pra trás, num gesto impaciente. Gina sorriu sem-graça para filha e abaixou pra ficar da mesma altura dela.

- O que foi, filhinha? - perguntou, ajeitando os cabelos da menina.

- O Joey me bateu... – ela respondeu, fazendo beicinho.

Draco virou na mesma hora pra filha.

- O quê que você disse, Belle?

- O Joey me bateu, papai...

Gina viu quando Draco encrespou os lábios. Isso não era bom sinal, por isso levantou e foi na direção dele.

- Quem é Joey? - ele perguntou, pausadamente.

- Joey é o filho do Rony. Acalme-se, Draco...

- Tinha que ser filho daquele abestalhado e da sangue-ruim! Eu pego esse moleque! - Draco tentou sair atrás do menino, mas Gina tentava a todo custo segurá-lo.

- Pare de ser idiota! O menino só tem cinco anos!!!

- Pior ainda! Cinco anos batendo numa menininha inocente de dois! Ele merece uns bons tapas!

Quando a situação está ruim, sempre acontece algo pra piorar. E Gina percebeu o real significado dessa frase ao ver Rony entrar na sala d´A Toca.

- Dar uns bons tapas em quem, doninha? - Rony perguntou, com uma cara não muito boa.

- No seu filho, que bateu na minha Belle! Você não deu educação a esse moleque, não?! - Draco gritou.

- Não venha falar da educação que eu dei pro meu filho, Malfoy! Você nem esteve presente na educação da sua filha! - Rony gritou de volta.

- PAREM JÁ COM ISSO! - Gina vociferou, olhando raivosamente para os dois. - NÃO ESTÃO VENDO QUE A ANABELLE AINDA ESTÁ AQUI?!

Depois, ainda bufando, foi em direção da filha, que estava com os olhos arregalados, espantada com toda a cena que havia presenciado.

- Mamãe... O quê que houve? - perguntou, timidamente.

- Nada, minha filha... Nada. Vamos sair daqui. - Já estava saindo com a filha, mas antes se virou pro Draco e disse: - Vá embora, depois nós conversamos. - Depois, deu um olhar mortal pro Rony, e saiu da sala.

Rony e Draco se entreolharam, furiosamente.

- Acho melhor você ir embora, Malfoy. - ele murmurou, com um tom raivoso.

- Eu vou, mas não é nem porque você ou a Virgínia querem. E sim porque eu não quero arranjar mais confusão e assustar mais ainda a minha filha.

Draco pegou as suas coisas, mas antes de aparatar, aproximou-se do ruivo.

- Você ainda vai engolir tudo o que você disse aqui hoje... E acho melhor você passar a pouca educação que sua mãe deve ter lhe dado, pro seu filho, antes que ele faça qualquer outra coisa com a Anabelle e não tenha ninguém pra me segurar...

E sem dar a chance do Rony retrucar, Draco desaparatou.

**TRÊS SEMANAS DEPOIS**

A Mansão Malfoy estava em festa. Gina nunca imaginara que um dia estaria numa festa daquelas. Muito menos imaginara que um dia a filha dela teria uma festa daquelas.

O tema escolhido? Casa de bonecas.

O jardim estava todo decorado com incontáveis bolas de várias cores, mas predominava o vermelho e o rosa. Em algumas partes, as bolas estavam em arranjos ao redor dos postinhos iluminados que estavam espalhados pelo jardim, além dos arcos enormes, indo de ponta a ponta. Muitos brinquedos estavam espalhados pelo jardim. No centro, estava uma enorme praça onde várias bonecas se movimentavam, empurrando carrinhos ou montadas em triciclos. Um pouco mais ao lado, tinha uma réplica de um parquinho, com bonecas brincando em balanços e gangorras. Havia também muitas casinhas de bonecas espalhadas, que dava pra duas ou três crianças brincarem, sem maiores problemas, contendo inclusive mesinhas com jogos de chá. Mas a parte mais imponente da festa estava no fundo do jardim: uma enorme casa de boneca, de dois andares em tamanho real. Ela possuía quatro cômodos finamente mobiliados e decorados com frente em acrílico. Era realmente belíssimo.

As mesas dos convidados ficaram espalhadas no jardim. Cabiam cerca de cinco pessoas cada. E estavam forradas com toalhas de cetim branco. Em cima de cada uma das mesas havia uma boneca sentada em uma cadeira branca.

Por fim, possuía o Salão, onde estavam as principais mesas. Ao centro, se encontrava a enorme mesa do bolo, que estava ornamentada com várias bonecas de todos os tipos e tamanhos. Do lado esquerdo, se encontrava a mesa dos doces e ao lado desta, havia a mesa dos frios. Do lado direito, tinha a mesa das lembrancinhas (que eram bonecas de porcelana para as meninas e bonecos para os meninos) e ao lado desta, a mesa dos presentes. Seguindo o mesmo padrão do jardim, havia arranjos de bolas, variando entre as cores verde, salmão, vermelho e rosa. As toalhas da mesa também variavam nessas cores e todas elas possuíam iluminação própria.

- E então...? O que está achando da festa? - ele perguntou subitamente atrás dela, fazendo-a saltar. Passado o susto, ela sorriu:

- Está tudo tão lindo..! Elle está tão feliz..! - respondeu, suspirando.

Draco se aproximou e parou do lado dela.

- Sim, a pequena Belle está radiante... – comentou vagamente.

- Isso porque você não viu como os olhinhos dela brilharam ao chegar aqui. Eu fiquei tão feliz!

- Eu vi quando vocês chegaram. A Belle correu logo para o castelo. - os dois sorriram.

Ficaram um tempo em silêncio, mas este não era constrangedor. Draco estava na realidade fitando os acontecimentos da festa, enquanto Gina estava perdida em seus devaneios.

Depois de um momento, já cansado de olhar rodas àquelas pessoas se divertindo às suas custas, Draco voltou seu olhar para a mulher ao seu lado. Esta, percebendo, ruborizou levemente e abaixou o olhar (que antes estava posto na filha), passando a fitar a grama.

- Eu disse que ficaria perfeito na Mansão Malfoy, não disse? - ele falou mais para quebrar o silêncio.

- Obrigada. - ela murmurou baixinho.

Ele deu um sorriso de satisfação imperceptível à ruiva e disse:

- Não precisa agradecer. Fiz tudo isso pela minha filha.

- Eu sei disso. - ela respondeu, ainda baixo. - É que ao vê-la tão feliz, eu fico feliz também. Muito obrigada, Draco.

Ele deu um sorriso debochado.

- O quê foi?? – ela perguntou, com uma expressão chateada.

- Nada demais... É que por algum tempo eu achei q nunca mais iria escutar as palavras "Draco" e "felicidade" numa mesma frase vinda de você...

Gina teve vontade de abraçá-lo ali mesmo, na frente de todos, mas conteve o impulso. Mesmo que as palavras dele tenham parecido vagas, para ela significou muito. Principalmente porque a fazia lembrar dos tempos em que ainda estavam juntos e que ele dizia as coisas mais belas do mundo, na concepção dela. Porém, ele sempre utilizava palavras simples, vazias, como se forçasse a pessoa a entender pelas entrelinhas. Ele nunca fora de tomar atitudes tipicamente românticas, mas ela nunca se importou. Ele conseguia dizer tudo o que ela necessitava ouvir com apenas um olhar. Porém, quando ela pensou em dizer algo mais "atrevido" em sua concepção, Narcisa Malfoy chamou Draco para se integrar a uma conversa com Joseph Coyller (o maior empresário de joalheria bruxa) e sua esposa.

O dia transcorreu sem maiores incidentes. Lógico que Gina mantinha uma distância razoável de Sophie, que andava pela festa com sua feição imponente e tratava de deixar bem claro pra todos que se casaria em menos de um mês com Draco Malfoy. Em um certo momento, ela passou ao lado de Gina e esticou um pouco a mão, numa atitude nada discreta de amostrar o enorme anel de noivado que ela carregava no dedo anelar. Gina apenas ignorou, mas sentiu uma enorme pontada dentro do peito. Afinal, pela primeira vez, pensara que o perderia pra sempre. Que em menos de 1 mês, ele estaria casado com outra... Que aquela mulher a sua frente passaria a ser uma Malfoy...

Antes de anoitecer, a babá e a consultora de moda contratadas pela Narcisa, foram arrumar Anabelle para partir o bolo. Pontualmente às 6, ela voltou, parecendo com uma boneca. Os cabelos loiros estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo alto, com um prendedor rosa. O vestido tinha muitos babados, parecendo com o de bonecas. Era rosa e tinha alguns detalhes brancos. O sapato branco era do estilo boneca e combinava com a meia, também branca. Ela estava incrivelmente linda.

Draco a pegou no colo e se dirigiu para trás da mesa do bolo, junto com Gina, Narcisa, Molly e Arthur. Narcisa Malfoy tinha uma feição de que não estava gostando nada da situação e não fazia o mínimo esforço para esconder. Não que ela não gostasse da neta. Ela não gostava dos familiares da neta. E isso nunca iria mudar. Sophie, por sua vez, também estava emburrada, pelo simples fato de que ela estava no meio dos convidados, e não ao lado de Draco, que era como ela queria anteriormente.

Cantaram os parabéns para a menina, que sorria muito, demonstrando estar muito feliz com toda a festa. Ao ver isso, o coração de Gina saltou e ela entendeu que ter consentido com a festa foi a atitude mais sensata dela nos últimos tempos.

No fim, Anabelle adormeceu nos braços da mãe e Draco, então, levou-as embora.

- Pronto... Estão em casa... - ele disse, enquanto parava o carro em frente A Toca.

- Oh, céus... Como eu estou cansada... - ela murmurou.

- Quer que eu leve a Belle? Ela é pesada pra você, Virgínia...

- Por favor, Draco. Eu não vou agüentar levá-la.

Ele abriu a porta do carro, pegou a filha no colo e levou-a para dentro.

- Pra onde eu a levo? - ele perguntou, ajeitando a filha no colo.

- Pro meu quarto.

- Por quê não pro quarto dela, Virgínia?

Ela deu um olhar atravessado pra ele e ela entendeu: Anabelle não tinha um quarto próprio na Toca. Ele deu um muxoxo contrariado, como se achasse que isso era um absurdo e começou a subir as escadas. Fez todo o percurso resmungando que as escadas eram apertadas, mas Gina o ignorou. Não estava com disposição para discutir com ele.

Ele entrou no quarto e colocou a filha sobre a cama. Depois, levantou-se e olhou em volta. Como um flash, várias cenas passaram novamente na sua cabeça. Lembrou-se das várias vezes que esteve ali, naquele quarto, correndo um perigo enorme de ser pego, mas fazendo isso apenas pra estar mais alguns minutos juntos da sua ruiva.

Olhou para ela e viu que ela o fitava. Ela suspirou.

- Eu tenho boas recordações desse quarto... - ele começou, olhando pra baixo.

- Há! Às vezes, eu lembro de algumas situações que passamos aqui... Algumas bem embaraçosas... - ela sorriu e ele levantou o olhar.

- Nem me lembre, Virgínia! O dia que seu irmão mais velho quase me pegou aqui foi o pior de todos..!

Ela gargalhou.

- Você morria de medo do Gui..!

- Claro! Você já viu o tamanho do seu irmão??? Pior é aquele outro... O que cuida dos dragões...

- Ah, o Carlinhos... Foi por causa dele que você teve que se esconder no meu armário... - ela respondeu com a voz marota.

Eles riram juntos, mas ela não deixou de reparar que ele ficava muito mais bonito quando sorria genuinamente. "Pena que ele não faz isso muitas vezes", pensou tristemente.

- Nossa! Eu me lembro disso! Eu fiquei durante quase dez minutos nesse armário pequeno. Todo encolhido! Minha coluna dói só de lembrar.

Ela gargalhou. Ele olhou pra ela. Ficaram se fitando durante alguns instantes.

- Nós éramos loucos, Virgínia...

- Nós éramos felizes... - ela respondeu, fracamente.

- Éramos mesmo. Mas você jogou tudo isso fora.

Ela olhou pra ele, com raiva.

- Eu joguei fora, Draco? Por Merlin! Eu não fiz nada!

- Oh, eu não sabia que o nosso relacionamento era aberto e que a gente podia sair se esfregando com o primeiro que aparecesse! - ele ironizou.

- É por isso que nós ficamos separados por tanto tempo. Porque todas as vezes que eu tentei me explicar, você vinha cheio das suas ironias, tentando me ferir a todo custo!!! E pra sua felicidade, saiba que você sempre consegue!

- Eu não quero te ferir, Virgínia. Apenas digo a verdade. A realidade é cruel, não acha? - ele se aproximou dela, enquanto sibilava.

- Não é a realidade que você diz pra mim. Porque eu não me esfreguei no Harry. Ele me agarrou e me deu um beijo! De despedida! - ela quase gritou, e se puniu quando viu que Anabelle tinha se mexido na cama.

- Despedida?! - ele perguntou, tentando não demonstrar que estava confuso.

- Sim... Despedida! Mas eu nem sei porque eu estou te dizendo tudo isso, não é? Você vai se casar com a Sophie 'toda-linda-e-escovada' Montserrat e eu não tenho mais nada a ver com a sua vida sentimental.

Ele voltou a sua tradicional pose fria e a olhou de cima.

- Tem razão... Você não tem. E sim, eu vou me casar com a Sophie. - ele ia saindo, quando pareceu se lembrar de algo. - Ah, entregue isso pra Belle.

E se retirou.

Gina se sentou na beirada da cama. Ela abriu a caixinha e viu um cordão de ouro, com um pingente onde estava escrito 'Anabelle' em ouro branco. Era belíssimo.

Ela suspirou.

Estava tudo indo tão bem... Porque eles tinham que acabar a noite daquele jeito? Por quê ela havia sido tão grossa com ele? Por quê ela sempre se deixa seduzir pelo 'fogo Weasley' e nunca faz o que deve ser feito?? Ela poderia simplesmente ter dito tudo o que havia realmente acontecido naquela noite, mas ao contrário disso tudo, ela simplesmente mandou-o para os braços de Sophie.

E ela sentia que ia se arrepender amargamente por isso...

* * *

EU SEI! EU SEI! EU SEI!

Demorei anos pra atualizar!

Podem mandar reviews me xingando, ok??? Eu não vou ficar com raiva...

Eu demorei pq eu queria terminar o outro capítulo pra postar esse. Mas não devo fazer isso com o próximo.. Então, em breve, vcs terão capítulo fresquinho pra vcs, ok???

E me mandem reviews! Mesmo que seja pra xingar!!!! Eu gosto tanto de reviews... cara de cachorro pidão

Vamos aos agradecimentos:

**/mari** – eu sei q vc ama betar minha fic, fofoletxi. E não reclama pq vc recebe os capítulos quase em tempo real.. .

O melhor são seus comentários...Ainda vou fazer um cap só com eles! /o/

**Ninde**** Seregon** – AHHHHHHHH! Obrigada, moça! -

Sua review me deixou muito feliz. Obrigada mesmo. E eu não sou má... Se não tivesse a Sophie, a fic não teria muita graça...

**Dark**** Angel Malfoy** – Na realidade eu não demorei a voltar a escrever. A idéia dessa fic nasceu uma semana após eu terminar Fenômeno e eu até postei em alguns fóruns da vida. O problema é q eu fiquei com preguiça de continuar e tirei umas férias...hehehehe

Espero mesmo q essa fic seja melhor do q Fenômeno, vai ser bom pra todo mundo! /o/

Mas Fenômeno continua sendo meu xodó.

E como eu disse... A Sophie está aí pra isso... Ser a estraga prazeres!

**Bel4** - Obrigadaaa, moça!

Que bom que vc está gostando do Draco. É muito difícil escrever sobre ele! .

Bjs!

**Joanne D'learc** – Sim! Tinha tempo q eu não atualizava... Mas olha aí! Fic nova! /o/

E muito obrigada pelos elogios... Fiquei toda boba! Hehehe

E eu continuo demorando nas atualizações, né? Sei q isso é um saco, mas são os problemas da vida q me impedem a atualizar com mais freqüência! Porém, eu sempre atualizo!

**Fefs**** Malfoy** – Um drama de vez em qdo cai bem, não acha? Ainda mais em D/G!

Fazer vcs lerem sobre o casamento dele? Er... Lalalalala assovio

Tá.. Brincadeirinha..! Mas não vou dizer o q acontece pq senão estraga!

**Bebel**** Malfoy** – Hohohohoho! Todos odeiam a Sophie! E pode deixar q o q vc diz sobre os autores só fica na nossa janela do MSN!

Bjus, moça! o/

**Nana Malfoy **– Fofoletxi... Você é outra q acompanha os capítulos em tempo real! Eu não consigo mais escrever os capítulos sem ver sua opinião antes, sua tosca!

Tinhamú tumbém!

**Isa Malfoy** – Er.... Um dia... Bem longíquo... Eu acho que vai ter action...

Hahahaha. Brincadeirinha. Vai ter action sim! /o/

**Rafinha**** Potter** – Bem.. O Harry aparece de novo na fic sim. Mas não vai ser ele que vai fazer o Draquinho sentir ciúmes... Pense em quem pode ser...E me mande review respondendo! A resposta vem no próximo capítulo!

**PatyAnjinha** - Malfoy Potter – Sim... Eu mereço a morte, não é??? Demorei muito pra atualizar! É que eu estava esperando acabar o próximo pra publicar esse... Então... Desculpe! ó.

**BiaMalfoy84** - Que bom que você gostou! Ei... Você é da Sonserina do 3V???

Beijinhos sonserinos pra vc tbm!

**Mione**** G. Potter RJ** - Obrigado, moça! Não veio muito rápido, mas chegou!

E não percam o próximo capítulo... Vocês vão querer me matar depois dele... /o/

Leiam e revisem a fic da marina (ou Chloe, ou exotic, ou... vcs entenderam!) que é o endereço do fanfiction ponto net / exoticwillmore ok?

E até o próximo capítulo!


	5. O casamento

**Capítulo Quatro – O casamento**

Gina estava em sua cama, mas quem olhasse na direção dela não conseguiria enxergá-la. Nem mesmo os flamejantes cabelos apareciam no emaranhado de cobertas que ela estava enrolada. O quarto estava todo fechado, assim como as janelas e as cortinas. Estava em um breu total.

Ela estava acordada há horas, mas não tinha coragem de abrir os olhos. Era como se, com essa atitude, ela conseguisse fazer com que o dia não começasse e retardasse todos os acontecimentos posteriores. Sabia que era uma atitude estúpida, mas não conseguia achar motivos que a fizesse levantar daquela cama. Nem o fato de que tinha que cuidar da Anabelle. Em sua cabeça, ela sabia que a filha estava cercada de tios e primos para lhe fazer companhia.

Espreguiçou-se e virou para o lado. A cama começava a incomodá-la. Não fazia idéia de que horas deveria ser ou há quanto tempo estava revirando naquela cama. Finalmente, tomou a atitude que tanto estava protelando: tirou a coberta da cabeça e abriu os olhos. Parecendo descobrir que a mãe havia acordado, Anabelle entrou no quarto, sorrateiramente, andando bem devagar:

- Anabelle...? – Gina perguntou tentando enxergar, porque a recente luz que inundava seu quarto, vinda da porta, ofuscava sua visão.

- Shhhh... – uma voz fina pediu silêncio e começou a sussurrar. - Vovó Molly não _quelia_ que eu viesse...

Ela se sentou na cama, entrando no raio de visão da Gina.

- Oi minha filhinha... - Gina a abraçou e a tristeza pareceu crescer dentro dela.

- Ta na _hola_ de comer, mamãe... A _senhola_ não vai comer?

- Eu não estou com fome, Elle. - Gina respondeu com a voz fraca.

- Mas, mamãe... A _senhola_ tem que comer... Senão o seu bichinho _mole_.

Gina esboçou um sorriso. Lembrou-se da vez que contou a Anabelle que havia um bichinho muito bonzinho na barriga dela e que se ela não comesse, o bichinho morreria de fome. Isso ajudou bastante a fazer a menina comer.

- Então a mamãe come depois pra alimentar o bichinho dela, ok?

Anabelle apenas balançou a cabeça. Ficaram um tempo em silêncio no qual Gina passava as mãos lentamente nos cabelos platinados da filha. Enquanto fazia isso, ela sentiu um caroço se formar na sua garganta e sentiu seus olhos arderem. Estava sendo mais difícil do que imaginava.

- Mamãe... – Anabelle interrompeu o silêncio. - A _senhola_ não vai se vestir? A vovó disse que hoje é a festa do papai. Esqueceu?

-Não, não esqueci, Elle. É que a mamãe não vai.

- _Poque_?

- Porque... Hum... Porque a mamãe está dodói.

Anabelle arregalou os olhos. - Então deve ser _poque_ o bichinho tá _molendo_, mamãe!

- Não se preocupe, ele não está morrendo... Eu já vou comer. - Gina respirou fundo - Olha, filha... Eu vou pedir pra sua madrinha levar você pra festa, ok?

- Eu não _quelo_ ir com a _dinda Minhone_! Eu _quelo_ ir com a _senhola_!

Gina sorriu. Achava que sua filha nunca ia conseguir falar "Mione" direito. Desde quando ela começara a falar, que ela chamava Hermione de "Minhone". É claro que os gêmeos não deixaram isso passar e aderiram ao apelido também, repetindo a todo momento e irritando Hermione.

- ANABELLEEEEEEEE!!!

A menina deu um pulo da cama.

- É a vovó Molly! Tenho que ir, mamãe! – A menina deu um beijo desajeitado no rosto da mãe e saiu correndo, enquanto Gina se afundava novamente na cama.

* * *

Puxaram o cobertor e Gina se movimentou na cama, grunhindo e colocando o travesseiro em cima do rosto.

- Ande logo, Gina. Levante-se.

- Me deixa em paz, Hermione! Não quero levantar e acabou!

- São 2 horas da tarde! Você precisa se arrumar e arrumar a sua filha.

A ruiva virou para a morena e tirou o travesseiro do rosto. Viu que Hermione não estava com uma cara muito amigável. Suspeitava que isso iria piorar depois que ela fizesse o pedido.

- Eu não vou ao casamento, Mione...

- Como você não vai? Alguém tem que levar a Anabelle! - ela disse, sentando-se na cama.

- Isso que eu queria te falar. Preciso de um enorme favor seu...

Hermione a encarou por um momento.

- Você está querendo que eu vá a essa festa pra levar a Anabelle?

Gina concordou com a cabeça.

- Ah, você vai me desculpar, Gina... Mas não dá! Eu não piso naquela casa! Eu só fui no aniversário da Elle, porque ela é minha afilhada e eu fui convidada. Hoje é o casamento do Malfoy e eu nem sequer fui convidada! Não vou mesmo... - ela disse, parecendo bastante confiante.

- Mas você é a madrinha da Elle! Você tem que desempenhar a função da mãe quando essa tem que se ausentar! - Gina alterou o tom de voz. Hermione precisava concordar em levar a sua filha.

- Olha, Gina... Eu amo você e amo muito a pequena Elle. Mas eu não posso admitir isso! Você tem condições de ir nesse casamento. Você tem que ir pra mostrar que não está por baixo! Vai deixar se abater assim?

Gina olhou pra ela, com os olhos cheios de mágoa.

- Você acha que isso é fácil, Mione? Você não faz idéia do quanto que isso tudo está doendo aqui dentro. - ela apontou pro coração.

- Eu não posso imaginar mesmo, mas sei que é bastante coisa... - ela abraçou a ruiva. - Mas você não pode deixar isso tão fácil, Gina! Pode apostar que a "Sophíbora" quer é isso mesmo!!!! – 'Sophíbora' havia sido um apelido que as duas haviam dado à noiva do Draco. Era a mistura de Sophie com víbora.

- Eu não me importo com a Sophíbora. Eu só sei que eu não vou agüentar ver o Draco indo pro altar com uma outra mulher! Eu ainda o amo tanto...

- Então por quê você não diz isso pra ele? Pode mudar muito as coisas...

Gina deu um sorriso fraco.

- Você está louca... Ele vai rir da minha cara! Ele não sente mais nada por mim. Ele quer mesmo se casar com a loira-escovada. Não posso fazer nada...

- Eu já te disse que eu não penso assim. O que aconteceu entre vocês dois não dá pra apagar desse jeito. Está bem claro que vocês se amam, mas não conseguem dar o primeiro passo. Vocês dois são irritantemente orgulhosos...!

Gina suspirou.

– Você que é irritantemente otimista, Hermione.

- Não, não sou. Agora, eu tenho certeza que você tem que ir nesse casamento. Ficar nessa cama não vai mudar o fato de que em poucas horas ele vai ser um homem casado. – quando ela disse isso, Gina deixou rolar uma lágrima. - Mas o que você tem que fazer é tomar um bom banho, fazer um belo penteado, uma maquiagem linda, colocar o seu melhor vestido e ir nesse casamento como a mulher mais bela daquela festa, junto com a filha dele. No mínimo, ele vai se repreender intimamente pela maior burrice que ele está fazendo na vida dele...

- Eu... Eu não sei se consig---

Hermione a interrompeu.

- Você consegue e você **vai**. Agora vamos, levante-se!

Hermione puxou Gina pelo braço e a levantou da cama. A ruiva respirou fundo. Ela iria ao casamento.

**Poucas horas depois...**

Ele estava olhando sua imagem refletida no espelho. Já estava pronto há algum tempo. Vestia um fraque: um paletó mais longo cinza chumbo e o colete era cinza claro; A calça era risca de giz e a gravata plastrom de seda estava presa por uma pérola. O cabelo, que ia na altura do queixo, estava elegantemente penteado pra trás, com o auxílio de uma poção fixadora, que fazia anos que não usava mais. Segurava o antigo bastão da família, que herdou depois que seu pai fora morto. Tinha a cabeça de uma cobra e ali guardava a sua varinha. Os olhos estavam num cinza diferente, talvez porque não continha nenhuma emoção neles.

Ele achava que tinha algo de errado. Ele se via no espelho, mas não se reconhecia. Faltava algo para ele ser o Draco Malfoy que todos conheciam. Talvez fosse o fato de que estava pronto para se casar com Sophie e não com _ela_. Mas ele tratava de esquecer esse fato, já que, se eles não tinham se casado antes, a culpa havia sido totalmente dela, não dele.

Deu um suspiro no mesmo instante em que a porta do quarto foi aberta. Ele olhou pra porta. Um homem, da mesma idade dele, entrou no quarto. Era alto e branco; tinha cabelo pretos, também longos, mas não tão alinhados quanto os do Draco; e seus olhos eram bem azuis. Trajava um meio-fraque, mas estava completamente desarrumado: camisa pra fora, gravata bagunçada e paletó na mão.

- Desaprendeu a bater na porta, Blaise? - Draco perguntou entediado.

- Claro que não. É que eu não ia perder o meu tempo batendo na porta, sabendo que a pior coisa que poderia acontecer era te ver pelado. Como eu já sabia que você estava devidamente vestido... - ele deu de ombros e sentou-se no sofá.

- Quem te contou que eu já estava arrumado? - Draco olhou desconfiado pro amigo.

- Oras... E precisa alguém me contar? Draco Malfoy nunca se atrasa... - ele deu um sorriso irônico.

- Ah, sim... Infelizmente não se pode dizer o mesmo de você, não é? - ele o olhou com escárnio.

- Pra sua informação, meu grande amigo, eu já estava devidamente arrumado quando encontrei uma das damas de honra no corredor... O resto, eu acho que você já pode prever.

- Você é doente, Blaise.

- Sou irresistível, meu caro.

Draco apenas revirou os olhos. Blaise pegou um maço de cigarros no bolso do paletó, tirou um e acendeu, recostando-se no sofá.

- Sabe... Ainda não acredito que você vai se casar...

Draco permaneceu olhando pro espelho.

- E o que tem de tão interessante nisso? Casar é natural. Não pra pessoas da sua espécie, é claro. Mas as pessoas normais, como eu, costumam casar.

Blaise fez uma careta.

- Eu não pretendo me casar mesmo. Pra quê ficar com uma só mulher quando posso ter todas? - ele deu um sorriso safado e Draco sorriu junto. - Mas o que eu quero dizer é que é estranho ver você se casando com Sophie. Sempre imaginei que você fosse se casar com Virgínia...

- Virgínia é passado.

- É? - ele olhou pra Draco com desconfiança. - Que bom...

O loiro então, tirou o olho do espelho e pousou os olhos no moreno.

- O que você quer dizer com isso, Blaise? - perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Quero dizer, caro amigo, que a Virgínia é uma linda mulher. E agora, que você diz que ela é passado... Vejo meus caminhos abertos até ela.

As feições do loiro se fecharam e ele deu a impressão que iria voar em cima do outro a qualquer instante. Blaise pareceu não se importar e continuou a falar:

- Achava que você era mais esperto, Draco. Virgínia é mais bonita que a Sophie. E mais _gostosinha_ também... – Ele pareceu devanear por um instante. Depois suspirou. - Isso vai ser bem divertido.

Draco deu dois passos longos e rápidos, parando de frente pro moreno. Depois, se abaixou pra ficar na mesma altura que ele e murmurou:

- Não ouse chegar perto dela se você não quiser ter uma morte bem dolorosa, Blaise.

O moreno gargalhou.

- Está rindo de quê? Enlouqueceu? Ou você agora acha a hipótese de morrer divertida? - perguntou, empertigando-se.

- Claro que não, Draco! É só que você ainda é apaixonado pela Virgínia. Sabe, você é mais idiota do que eu pensava.

- Quem é você pra me chamar de idiota, Blaise? - ele perguntou, se irritando.

- Eu sou aquele que é o seu melhor amigo há 14 anos e você ainda insiste em mentir pra mim. Eu te conheço muito bem, Draco Malfoy. Você ainda ama aquela ruiva.

Ele tornou a olhar pro espelho.

- Não, eu não a amo. Eu amo a Sophie. - ele falou de um jeito que não convenceu nem a si mesmo. Estava perdido.

Blaise deu um sorriso de leve.

- Tenho certeza que, se a Virgínia entrar por essa porta e dizer que te ama e que quer ficar com você pra sempre, você joga tudo pro alto, incluindo a Sophie, e vai embora com ela.

Draco pensou na hipótese dela entrar no quarto por um momento. Depois, afastou o pensamento da sua cabeça. Era loucura.

- Ela nunca faria isso, Blaise.

- E se fizesse? - o moreno insistiu.

- Ela não faria. - Draco respondeu, como se colocasse um ponto final na história. – Agora, apague esse cigarro e vá se arrumar. O casamento é em menos de duas horas, não faça com que eu me arrependa de ter te colocado como meu padrinho.

- Há! Você me colocaria como padrinho de qualquer jeito... Ou você ia querer Goyle no altar?!

Draco fez uma careta e Blaise gargalhou.

- Você imaginou a cena, não foi? – Draco concordou com a cabeça. – Viu, meu amigo? O Blaise aqui vai deixar o altar esteticamente mais bonito. Você não vai se arrepender.

Ele jogou o cigarro no chão e apagou com o pé. Draco ameaçou avançar nele, mas ele saiu antes. Restou para o loiro olhar pra marca de queimado no tapete persa e depois murmurar: "Blaise maldito...!"

* * *

Draco já estava de pé no altar improvisado no jardim da Mansão Malfoy. Era uma bela noite. O céu estrelado, a brisa leve e o ar fresco pareciam abençoar aquela união. Mas ele não via nada que pudesse ser abençoado. Ele continuava com a sensação de que havia algo de errado com tudo aquilo. Queria parar, queria abandonar aquilo tudo, queria fugir dali. Mas não tinha coragem para tanto. Mesmo que essa idéia não saísse da sua cabeça, o seu lado sensato fazia com que ele permanecesse em pé naquele altar, esperando pela sua noiva. Em toda a sua vida, quando tivera que escolher entre o correto e o fácil, sempre escolhera o fácil. Na única vez que escolheu aquilo que considerava o correto, mesmo sendo o mais difícil, foi quando abandonou tudo para ficar com _ela_. Não iria repetir o mesmo erro.

Balançava lentamente os pés, jogando o seu peso de um lado para o outro. Percorreu o olhar por todos os convidados sentados nas belas cadeiras brancas postas sua frente. Uns pareciam maravilhados, outros, entediados. Alguns, apenas conversavam entre si. Não sabia bem o porquê, mas sentiu que invejava aquelas pessoas. Gostaria de estar sentado ali, provavelmente sendo mais um com expressão entediada, mas bem longe de todo esse circo que ele mesmo havia armado. Gostaria de estar na platéia, vendo um outro bobo da corte no centro do picadeiro.

Não entendia porque tudo parecia tão errado pra ele! Ninguém parecia pensar desse modo. Sua mãe estava sorrindo, sentada em uma das cadeiras na primeira fila. Olhou pro lado e viu Blaise, compenetrado em lançar olhares calorosos a uma das convidadas, que ele não conhecia. Provavelmente, amiga de Sophie. Não tendo mais pra onde olhar sem se sentir incomodado, levantou o olhar. E a viu.

Ela estava parada no centro, no vão entre os convidados. Por onde a noiva teria que entrar. Ele engoliu em seco e finalmente entendeu o que tinha de tão errado e isso não o animou. Havia fugido dessa possibilidade durante todo o dia, mas agora ela aparecia claramente, parecendo um letreiro feito de néon na sua frente. Tudo aquilo soava errado pra ele, porque não estava se casando com ela. Com Virgínia Weasley. A sua Gina.

A ruiva permaneceu parada no centro, fitando-o. Nenhum dos presentes pareceu notá-la, senão ele. Ninguém teve o ímpeto de ver pra onde ele tanto olhava. Sabia que estava dando bandeira e que se alguém visse como ele estava olhando pra ela, poderia dar um grande problema. Porém, ele não conseguia desviar o olhar. Era mais forte que ele. Ela estava tão linda... Estava com um vestido longo azul-petróleo, o corselete marcando bem o seu corpo, aquelas formas que ele tanto conhecia e que ele tanto desejava. Os olhos castanhos estavam tristes e sem vida e ele sentiu algo apertar dentro de si ao constatar isso. Os longos cabelos vermelhos estavam soltos com vários cachos pequenos. Teve vontade de ir até ela e desmanchar aquele penteado com as mãos, enquanto puxava-a pela nuca, pra perto de si e nunca mais soltá-la. Porém, manteve a atitude que estava tendo durante todos esses dias: permaneceu parado no altar.

Viu quando ela desviou o olhar e olhou para baixo. Ele acompanhou o olhar dela e viu Anabelle. E ele prendeu a respiração. Céus, como sua filha estava linda! Parecia um anjo!

A menina estava com um vestido branco, cheio de babados e sapato boneca. Os cabelos estavam todos cacheados e usava um arco também branco. Ela sorria pra ele e ele, inevitavelmente, lançou um sorriso pra filha. Gina, então, puxou a menina pela mão e sentou-se com ela em um dos bancos.

Pouco tempo depois, anunciaram a entrada de Sophie. Todos ficaram de pé. Na frente, vinham as damas de honra. Eram quatro e usavam vestidos idênticos. A noiva veio logo atrás, junto com seu pai, Bernard Montserrat.

Estava com um vestido branco, que era elegante em toda a sua simplicidade. Não havia brilhos, nem babados. Mas estava claro que o vestido havia sido caríssimo. Os cabelos loiros estavam presos no alto, com alguns cachos caindo pelo rosto e sendo circundados por uma coroa de ouro branco e diamantes, que ficava na altura da testa. Não usava véu e por isso fez uma maquiagem mais expressiva que valorizava principalmente os olhos. O vestido tomara que caia ia até os pés e atrás saía uma longa cauda. Ele possuía detalhes bordados à mão, principalmente na parte de cima. Por fim, tinha longas luvas, que passavam do cotovelo, complementando a sua roupa.

Sim, ela estava belíssima. E pela primeira vez no dia, Draco se sentiu empolgado com o casamento. Não que fosse algo exacerbado, mas era algo considerável partindo do princípio que, durante todo aquele dia, ele só tinha sentido desânimo. Mas olhando-a tão feliz e tão bela, até que o casamento não seria tão ruim, seria? Na verdade, poderia ser **muito bom**... Quando pensou isso, não conseguiu evitar um sorrisinho.

Ela chegou ao altar e Draco pôde repará-la de perto. Ela estava com um sorriso deslumbrante, na opinião do Draco, tanto que ele ficou embasbacado por um instante, olhando para o modo gracioso que ela sorria.

Nesse momento, ele se corrigiu mentalmente. O casamento poderia ser **ótimo**.

Cumprimentou Bernard com um singelo aperto de mãos, e em seguida, segurou na mão de Sophie, que estava coberta pela luva. Subiram juntos pro altar, e nos instantes seguintes da cerimônia, Draco esqueceu por completo a presença da ruiva, que o fitava com os olhos completamente marejados.

* * *

Draco não agüentava mais tanto blá, blá, blá. Ele estava cansado de estar em pé ali, há mais de uma hora. Como sempre fazia quando estava incomodado, começou a se contorcer, dando sinais claros de desconforto para que o juiz de paz do Ministério notasse que ele não estava nada satisfeito com a situação e que ele acabasse logo com aquela lenga-lenga.

Olhou para o lado e viu Sophie com os olhos atentos ao juiz. 'Será que ela está prestando atenção ou está apenas disfarçando?'. Sentiu-se tentado a perguntar, afinal, ele não estava conseguindo nem ao menos fingir interesse, muito menos prestar atenção em uma mísera palavra que o juiz dizia.

Cutucou-a uma vez.

Ela permaneceu imóvel, com o mesmo sorriso e os olhos vidrados.

Cutucou outra vez.

Ela olhou pra ele de rabo de olho.

- O que foi, Draco? - ela murmurou entre dentes.

- Você está prestando atenção nesse cara? – ele sussurrou.

- Lógico que estou. E você também deveria. - ela virou pra frente, mantendo o sorriso e ele soltou um muxoxo e disse algo parecido com "Que chatice".

Procurou algo no altar para prender a sua atenção. Não achava nada de interessante. Olhou para Blaise. Certamente ele estaria fazendo algo para se entreter também. E estava certo. O moreno estava olhando pra algum ponto no chão do altar, que Draco acabou descobrindo ser uma borboleta. Achou patético, mas era alguma coisa. Fixou seu olhar nela. Percebeu que realmente não era algo muito divertido, mas era mil vezes melhor do que escutar todo o sermão que ele estava fazendo.

Não se sabe ao certo quanto tempo se passou até que ele escutou algo de longe... Algo que se parecia muito com "Quem tem alguma coisa contra, fale agora ou cale-se pra sempre...".

Levantou o olhar correndo e viu que a face do juiz se contorceu por um instante. Certamente, ele se sentiu surpreendido pelo súbito interesse do noivo. Olhou para Blaise e viu que o moreno não compartilhava do mesmo medo que ele e sim o fitava com um sorriso de escárnio no rosto. 'Maldito! Está se divertindo com toda a minha situação', pensou, com raiva.

Durante todos os instantes que se seguiu a pergunta do juiz, Draco temeu que Gina fizesse algo naquele momento. Que ela se levantasse da cadeira e dissesse que ele não poderia se casar com a Sophie porque ele era o pai da Anabelle e porque ela ainda o amava. Percebeu que o que mais temia não era a reação dos convidados se Gina fizesse isso; Nem era a reação da Sophie; Era a sua própria reação que ele temia. Não sabia o que faria. Na realidade, sabia exatamente o que aconteceria... E se viu pedindo internamente para que ela falasse naquele momento.

Os segundos se passaram... E ela não se pronunciou. Draco respirou fundo. Olhou para Blaise e quase sorriu da cara de descontentamento dele. Certamente, ele estava esperando algum barraco acontecer para se divertir com a cena. Enquanto isso, Blaise voltou a atenção para a borboleta e Draco já ia fazendo o mesmo, mas havia chegado o momento do juramento.

- Eu, Draco Malfoy, te recebo Sophie Montserrat, como minha esposa, e te prometo ser fiel, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, amando-te e respeitando-te por todos os dias da minha vida...

Ele disse tudo meio rápido e sem convicção, mas Sophie não pareceu se importar. Na realidade, ninguém pareceu perceber isso. Blaise deu um passo a frente e entregou a aliança de platina e diamantes, que Draco colocou no dedo de Sophie. Ela fez o mesmo juramento, para depois colocar a aliança no dedo anelar da mão esquerda do rapaz.

- Pelos poderes a mim concedidos, pelo Ministério da Magia e pela Ordem de Merlin, eu vos declaro marido e mulher. - ele se virou para Draco - Pode beijar a noiva.

Ele a puxou delicadamente pela mão e deu um beijo suave nos lábios. Depois, esticou o braço para ela e começaram a se retirar do altar. Quando passou por Gina, não teve coragem de olhar para ela. Sentiu seu estômago revirar quando percebeu que os olhos dela estavam pousados nele. Não sabia o porque, mas voltara a não se sentir confiante no casamento.

* * *

Estavam no Salão da Mansão Malfoy, onde grande parte dos 600 convidados já estava acomodada. Draco e Sophie estavam parados na porta do salão, sendo cumprimentados pelos convidados que restavam. Ele estava nervoso. Sabia que em instantes teria que encontrá-la. E ele realmente não queria que isso acontecesse.

Porém, muitas vezes acontece coisas que não queremos. E foi isso que ele pensou quando viu Gina aparecer na porta do Salão, segurando a mão da Anabelle. Sophie, ao vê-la, se aproximou mais do marido (ele só não sabia se fora instintivamente ou por pura maldade) e olhou a ruiva de cima. Gina não deixou por menos e a encarou com o mesmo olhar. Draco resolveu manter sua pose de homem frio. Já estava casado e agora não tinha mais nenhuma pretensão com a ruiva, afinal, ela já havia tido a chance dela.

Anabelle, com sua inocência de criança, logicamente não percebeu a situação. Correu em direção ao pai e o abraçou nas pernas. Ele sorriu e a pegou no colo.

- Estava com saudades, papai... - ela o abraçou.

- Eu também, Belle... Eu também.

- Papai... _Poque_ você não se casou com a mamãe?

Um silêncio pesado pairou entre os três. Draco ficou olhando perplexo durante alguns instantes pra filha e depois lançou um olhar perturbado para Gina. Ela manteve o olhar, mas depois virou para a menina.

- Não pergunte besteiras, Anabelle. Eu já te respondi isso. - ela ralhou, seca.

- Não fale assim com ela, Virgínia.

Ela preferiu não fazer nenhum comentário, apenas o olhou com fúria. Depois, tirou os olhos dele e virou-se para Sophie. As duas se encararam por um momento e ela disse, com a voz um pouco falhada:

- Meus parabéns, sra. Malfoy...

Sophie deu um sorriso enviesado transbordando satisfação. Gina pegou a filha no colo e foi em direção de uma das mesas.

* * *

Gina já estava acomodada em uma mesa, porém estava sozinha. Estava de olho na sua filha, que brincava com outras crianças em um canto do salão. Porém, estava tranqüila. Draco havia contratado várias babás pra tomar conta das crianças, para que os pais pudessem se divertir sem preocupações. Mas como não tinha mais nada para fazer, ela olhava a filha. Enquanto fazia isso, ela passava o dedo de leve na borda da quinta taça de champanhe que ela bebia naquela noite.

- Assim eu vou ser obrigado a te carregar pra casa, Virgínia.

Ela deu um pulo ao sentir aquela voz em seu ouvido. Olhou pra trás e deu de cara com um par de olhos azuis, bem pertos dela.

- Assim você nem vai precisar me levar pra casa, já que você quase me matou do coração agora, Blaise.

Ele se empertigou. Ela olhou para cima.

- Posso me sentar?

- Se eu disser que não você vai se sentar do mesmo jeito...

- É impressionante como você me conhece... – ele respondeu, se sentando na cadeira ao lado dela.

Ela sorriu pra ele e ele retribuiu o sorriso. Ficaram em silêncio, enquanto ele dava goles leves no seu whisky e ela olhava a filha, sem parar de brincar com a taça na sua mão.

Ela deu um suspiro. Ele resolveu falar.

- Não achei que você viesse ao casamento...

- Eu não viria. - ela respondeu calmamente. - Só vim por causa da Elle. Não tinha ninguém para trazê-la...

Nesse instante, passou um garçom do lado deles. Blaise o parou, pegou uma outra taça de champanhe e entregou pra ruiva.

- Entendo... - disse enquanto fazia um gesto pra que ela bebesse. - Mas você está demonstrando bastante maturidade estando aqui.

Ela o olhou de rabo de olho.

- O quê foi, Virgínia?

- Você está sério demais pro meu gosto. Nós já trocamos mais de três frases e você ainda não falou algo engraçadinho. – ela bebeu mais um pouco de champanhe.

- Lógico... Eu não sou insensível. Estou respeitando o seu estado de dor de cotovelo. - ele falou bem devagar enquanto ela quase se engasgou.

- Estava demorando muito. - ela disse sorrindo, e ele compartilhou.

- Ah, Virgínia! Poupe-me! Vai me dizer que você não está na merda? – ele deu o último gole no whisky e começou a agitar os braços pra que algum garçom o visse.

- Lógico que não. Eu me conformei com a minha situação já faz mais de três anos.

- Eu não sei quem é mais idiota. Aquele loiro burro ou você.

- Burro por quê?! - Ela perguntou, curiosa.

- Você já acabou com essa taça? Por Slytherin... Você está uma esponja hoje, hein? - ele mudou de assunto propositalmente, mas ela não percebeu.

- Cale a boca e pegue outra taça pra mim.

- Tá legal... Só espero que tenha alguém por perto quando você resolver levantar dessa cadeira...

Um outro garçom de aproximou dos dois. Blaise murmurou 'Finalmente...' e pegou um outro copo de whisky pra ele.

- Peça a um garçom pra trazer uma taça de champanhe pra senhorita, sim?

- Pode me dar whisky mesmo! Não quero esperar o outro garçom.

Blaise a olhou, incrédulo.

- Não... Não vou te dar whisky!

- Pega pra mim, Blaise!

- NÃO!

Ela deu de ombros.

- Não preciso de você mesmo! – Ela esticou a mão e pegou o copo. – Viu?! Eu mesma peguei. - ela suspirou. - Nem pra pegar um copo você serve, Blaise!

- Ao menos não compartilhei com a sua bebedeira! Você deveria ao menos pensar na sua filha antes de encher a cara... – ele disse, emburrado.

- Eu não sou irresponsável. Eu não sou você. – ela disse e ele soltou um muxoxo. - Primeiro, aqui estão o pai e a avó da Anabelle. Segundo, Draco contratou uma babá pra tomar conta dela durante a festa, pra que eu não me preocupasse. - ela revirou os olhos. - A que toma conta da Elle é aquela ali... - Gina apontou na direção de uma mulher que estava apoiada em uma pilastra, olhando Anabelle brincar.

- Ahhh, sim... Agora você explicou o porque que você está bebendo tão tranqüilamente. - os dois sorriram - Mas bem que a babá é gostosinha, não é?

Ele esticou mais o pescoço pra olhar. Gina o chutou por debaixo da mesa.

- Você é um tarado!

- Só sou um eterno amante das mulheres. Se a babá é bonita, não tem porque não olhá-la...

- Pare de beber, Blaise... Você já está vendo coisas.

- Está com ciúmes, Virgínia? Não precisa, meu bem. Você sempre terá um lugar no meu coração. - ele levou as mãos ao coração, fazendo uma cena dramática.

- Eu e toda a torcida do Holyhead Harpies... - ela murmurou contrariada.

- Como é exagerada... Eu não amo toda a torcida do Holyhead...! Por exemplo, aquela sua amiga sangue-ruim também torce pra elas... E eu certamente não a amo! - ele fez uma careta de nojo.

- Não chame a Hermione de sangue-ruim, Blaise! – ela brigou com ele. - Eu gosto muito de você, mas sempre me aborreço quando você faz isso.

- Está legal... Desculpe-me, Cenourinha...

Ele gargalhou quando ela ficou mais vermelha ainda. Ele a chamava de cenourinha desde quando ele havia reparado que toda vez que ela ficava nervosa com algo, ela ficava bem vermelha. Então, ele deu o apelido a ela. E ela odiava.

- Pára de me chamar de cenourinha! – ela deu um tapa no braço dele.

- Que tal tomatinho, então? – ele gargalhava, enquanto ela estava mais vermelha ainda, porém, já não conseguia mais segurar o riso.

- Tomatinho?! Eu te mato se você me chamar assim!

- Me mata, tomatinho?

- Porra, Blaise! Você é muito chato! - ela bebeu o resto do whisky em um gole só.

- Não sou chato... Só que te ver com raiva é a coisa mais engraçada deste mundo!

Ela soltou um muxoxo.

– Ainda vou arranjar um apelido pra você...

Ele riu.

– Duvido que você consiga um tão bom quanto 'cenourinha´.

- Tá, tá... Vamos mudar de assunto, por favor? – ela pediu.- Ei! Para aquele garçom ali!

- Ei, garçom! Uma pinguça desenfreada necessita de combustível aqui!

Ela o chutou por debaixo da mesa.

- Ai, Virgínia! Amanhã vou estar todo roxo!

- Ninguém manda ser engraçadinho... - ela deu de ombros.

- Mas foi você que disse que estava sentindo falta! – ele falou com um tom falsamente contrariado.

- Não disse nada! Só disse que você estava estranho porq---

- Cala a boca, Virgínia, e vamos dançar.

- Vamos o QUÊ?! - ela arregalou os olhos.

- Dançar! Está ficando surda, mulher? - ele esticou a mão pra ela.

- Não... Mas devo estar ficando maluca...!

Ela aceitou a mão dele e se levantou. Na hora que fez isso, pareceu que o mundo deu uma volta em torno dela numa velocidade maior que a de uma viagem com pó de flu. Sentiu-se tonta e se segurou no Blaise, que passou a mão pela cintura dela, mantendo-a em pé.

- Eu te disse que quando você levantasse a coisa ia ser complicada...

– Oh, você é meu herói... - respondeu, gargalhando.

Ainda rindo, ela olhou por cima do ombro de Blaise (que permanecia segurando-a) e deu de cara com Draco olhando-a com fúria. Ela manteve o olhar durante uns instantes. Depois, olhou pro moreno e deu um sorriso meigo.

- Não íamos dançar?

- E vamos, senhorita...

Aos solavancos, os dois conseguiram chegar até a pista de dança. Gina percebeu que ela não era a única bêbada. Blaise também estava. Percebeu pelo modo excêntrico que ele dançava, se sacudindo mais do que o normal. Porém, parecia que ninguém no salão percebia os dois dançando ali, no meio de tanta gente, apenas duas pessoas: a dama de honra e Draco Malfoy.

Depois de muito dançar, muitos pisões nos pés, cotoveladas e com o Salão já vazio, Gina resolveu ir embora. Anabelle dormiria na Mansão Malfoy, com sua avó, como já havia sido previamente determinado. Blaise se ofereceu a levá-la em casa e ela aceitou.

"Espere um minutinho que eu vou pegar meu paletó. Só falta lembrar onde eu o deixei...", ele disse, enquanto bagunçava os cabelos e ia em direção ao outro lado do salão. Gina continuou sentada à mesa, com sua inseparável taça de champanhe.

- Ei! Draco... Você viu meu paletó?

Draco olhou pra ele e não respondeu.

- Está todo mundo surdo hoje ou eu estou tão bêbado que eu acho que eu estou falando, mas, na realidade, eu não estou? – ele coçou a cabeça mais uma vez, sacudindo mais os cabelos.

- Você está falando, Blaise. Eu só não estou a fim de dar papo para bêbados.

- Todo metido só porque casou... Há uns dias atrás você estava caindo de bêbado na sua despedida de solteiro e ainda tive que te aturar vomitando na estrada!

Draco cruzou os braços e soltou um muxoxo.

- Mas eu não dei em cima da sua... Sua... Ah! Vai se danar, Blaise!

Blaise sorriu.

- Já entendi o que está acontecendo... Ciúmes da ruivinha, não é?

Draco nada respondeu. Blaise continuou falando:

- Se deu mal, eu te avisei. Você poderia ter desistido, mas você não me escutou... Agora, se vira com a Sophie! - ele gargalhou, achando graça do que ele mesmo tinha falado. - Virgínia está livre, leve e solta... Aliás, Virgínia e eu estamos livres, leves e soltos...

Quando Draco ia retrucar, Blaise deu um grito de satisfação:

- Ali está meu paletó! – ele se abaixou e pegou o paletó caído embaixo de uma mesa. Quando levantou, bateu com o topo da cabeça na mesa, soltou um palavrão e finalmente ficou de pé, com o cabelo mais bagunçado do que já estava.

Draco começou a falar, mas ele ignorou. Foi até a ruiva, que agora olhava algo muito interessante dentro da taça de cristal vazia e a pegou pela mão. E ambos saíram juntos do Salão, trôpegos, passando na frente de Draco Malfoy.

O loiro respirou fundo e olhou para sua mulher sentada na mesa junto com a sua melhor amiga (que fora dama de honra), que estava triste por algum motivo que ele não sabia o qual. Agora era só ele e ela. Agora, ela era a sra. Malfoy. Agora, ela era a única mulher que ele deveria desejar e amar.

Agora, ele deveria esquecer Gina Weasley de uma vez por todas, pelo resto da sua vida.

**

* * *

****N/A 1: **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Atrasei de novo! /o 

Mas dessa vez não foi culpa minha.. Eu juro. Meu pc deu pau e eu perdi T-U-D-O!!!! Sim, eu perdi tudo. Projeto de fanfics, Fenômeno, sumário dessa fic, os capítulos dela.. Tudo! A sorte foi q eu mandei a metade do cap4 pra Lux e o q eu já tinha feito do 5, eu mandei pra todas as meninas lerem. Então, eu recuperei o 5 inteiro e o resto do 4, eu tive que ficar catando pelos históricos que as meninas me mandaram.

Foi muito complicado!

Perdi tbm todas as mp3... Aquelas que me ajudavam tanto a escrever...

Porém, já estou baixando as melhores.

**N/A 2:** Está td voltando a normalidade. O capítulo 5 já está bem grandinho e ele é bem divertido. Acho que vcs vão gostar.

**N/A 3:** Sim, podem mandar reviews com ameaças de morte por causa desse capítulo... ;-;

**N/A 4:** Não, o Draco não se separa da Sophie. Não agora ao menos... hehehehehe

**N/A 5:** A história de ter um bichinho no estômago, minha avó me contava qdo eu era criança e realmente funcionava. Eu ficava com pena do bichinho e comia... Já a Marina (a beta) disse que se ela soubesse que tinha um bicho dentro da barriga dela, ela ia começar a berrar pra que tirassem a coisa de dentro dela.. xD

**N/A 6**: Como todos vcs sabem, Exotic (Chloe Malfoy) é quem beta a minha fic. E ela ama de coração a Sophie. Qdo ela beta a minha fic, ela faz alguns comentários... Como esses:

**_Hermione chama Sophie de Sophíbora:_**

_Comentário super educado número 1:_ Mete esse Sophíbora no cu, esquilo nojento!

**_Hermione diz que Draco está fazendo a maior burrice da vida dele se casando com a Sophie_**

_Comentário super educado número 2:_ Nah... Não confunda Rony Weasley com Draco Malfoy. O fósforo-ambulante sim fez sua maior burrice casando com vc.

**_Blaise entra na sala:_**

_Comentário histérico número 1:_ GOSTOSOO!

**_Blaise incentiva Draco a desistir_**

_Comentário mega educado número 1_: Quer saber? Tu não é nenhum pouco gostoso! VÁ TOMAR NO CU.

**_Blaise chama Gina de Cenourinha_**

_Comentário nonsense número 1: _É sério, mude esse Cenourinha. Esse apelido não me trás boas lembranças... Conheço uma guria q tem esse apelido pq enfiou, literalmente, uma cenoura lá naquele lugar u.u'

**_Comentário final_** Apesar de agora vc deve estar achando o contrário, saiba q eu amo a tua fic, viu, mia marida? E amo beta-la, ainda mais fazendo comentários vulgares e toscos xD

Tinhamú! E vida longa a Sophie! /o/

Ela não é um amor?

**N/A 7:** Vamos aos agradecimentos!

**Nana Malfoy** : Pare de se gabar q vc sabe de tudo antes! Hahahaha

E sim, se vc dissesse, não teria Nana pra comentar!

Bjus, marida¹

**BiaMalfoy84 : **Que bom que vc gostou da festa!!! Gostou da festa desse cap tbm? xD

E eu sabia que vc era do 3v! /o/

Pena q o nosso fórum está fora do ar, né?

E honrada monitora? Nossa.. Obrigada! Rs

Bjus, moça.

**Miaka: **Mais uma pro fã-clube: Nós odiamos Sophie Montserrat. /o/

E sim, a Gina deixou ele se casar com a megera... ;;

Beijus!

**BeBeL Malfoy: **Outra que está se amostrando pq já leu! Hahahahaha

Eles nunca conseguem se agarrar, mas cap q vem tem uma supresinha.

E será q a Gina soca a Sophie até o fim da fic? Hum.. Quem sabe? É uma idéia!

Bjus, moça!

**Adara Black: **Vc me disse que qse chorou no final e eu fiquei assim: O.O

Nossa.. Não sabia que tinha dado pra emocionar...

E novamente, peço mil perdões pela demora...

Sorry.

Bjus, filhota!

**Rafinha Potter: **E VOCÊ ACERTOUUU!

Não é que era o Blaise??? Ele apareceu só pra jogar fogo na fic. E claro, acrescentar o jeitinho sexy dele.

Essa relação dele com a Gina ainda vai ser explicada melhor. Aguarde e verão.

Bjuss!

**Mah Lestrange e Mille-Chang:** Desculpem!

Nesse rolo com meu pc não consegui ver a fic de vcs.

Mas pode deixar q eu vou dar uma olhadinha ok?

Bjusss!

**Fefs Malfoy :** Affe...

Fiz vcs esperarem tanto q vcs devem ter desistido....

Por favor, não desistam! cara de cachorro abandonado

E finais dramáticos são os melhores!!!

Bjusss!

**Isa Potter:** Outra q eu matei com a demora! ;;

Desculpeeeeeeeeee.

Mas foi tudo culpa da Light! Sniff...

E obrigada pelos elogios, moça!

Eu lembro das suas reviews em Fenômeno! Obrigada!

Bjuss!

**Nika Gwen:** Ah, meu Deus!

Vou ser presa por chacina! Matei todo mundo com a demora.. hehehe

Não morra! Eu estou de volta! /o/

Bjusss!

**MyA-LeE:** Ei... Vc era a minha parceira de MP, não era???

Se não foi, era alguém com o nick muito parecido com o meu... o.o

E eu demorei só um pouquinho pra atualizar... :roll:

**Thaty :** Pronto! Atualizei!

Obrigada pela review!

Bjusss

**Mione G. Potter RJ**: Eu sei como é essa falta de tempo.

Ao menos vc revisou! Isso é o que importa!

E o Draco nunca entende nda.. ;;

Bjussss!

**Leitores! Leiam e Revisem esse capítulo, ok????**

**E ANTENÇÃO FÃS DE D/G ACTION: Não percam o próximo capítulo. É td o q eu tenho pra dizer... X**


	6. Milão

**Capítulo 5 – Milão**

Draco estava sentado em sua cama, na Mansão Malfoy, olhando os presentes que inundavam seu quarto. Sophie se encontrava no banheiro, provavelmente se desfazendo do vestido e se aprontando pra viagem. Olhou para sua mão esquerda e fitou a enorme aliança de platina e ouro branco que carregava. Agora era um homem casado, e com uma bela mulher. Levantou-se da cama e pensou _nela_. Naquela que sempre invadia os seus pensamentos, sem ao menos pedir permissão. Que sempre aparecia nos momentos mais inoportunos, mas ele sempre se sentia acalentado ao lembrar do sorriso acolhedor e os olhos castanhos profundos...

- Draco, meu amor... Já estou quase pronta.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça como se expulsasse os seus pensamentos. Teria que pensar somente em Sophie. Precisava pensar nela e apenas nela. Começou a desfazer o nó da gravata, tirou o colete, a blusa e jogou em cima da cama. Pegou a sua roupa e já ia se dirigindo a outro banheiro quando este se abriu com um clique.

Sophie apareceu na porta, com os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo descontraído e um vestido de tecido leve, degradée de tons do vermelho até o branco e ia até um pouco abaixo do joelho. Usava uma sandália branca, com salto agulha bem alto. Draco levantou o olhar e percebeu que havia olhado-a de cima a baixo. Ela tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto.

- Você está linda... - ele murmurou.

- Obrigada... - ela respondeu de leve. – Agora, vá se arrumar. Se não vamos perder a Chave do Portal. Estou louca pra ir pra Milão! - finalizou com um gritinho, o que fez Draco sair do transe.

- Não sei porque você está tão empolgada. Nós já fomos pra Milão milhares de vezes. - ele disse, entrando no banheiro. Ela começou a verificar se estava tudo dentro das malas.

- Oras... Não é óbvio? É porque agora eu vou como sua mulher e na nossa lua-de-mel. É muito mais especial.

- É verdade. Você tem razão. - ele respondeu com a voz baixa e Sophie percebeu que ele deveria estar entrando no banho.

- Você está levando roupas o suficiente? – ela perguntou em um tom de voz mais alto, pra que ele conseguisse escutá-la debaixo do chuveiro.

- Creio que sim.

- Mas você só está levando duas malas!

- Eu não sou você, Sophie! Duas malas são suficientes.

Ela soltou um muxoxo e encerrou o assunto. Passou a se concentrar na tarefa de verificar as malas e se tudo estava em ordem. Poucos minutos depois, o chuveiro foi desligado e Draco saiu do banheiro com uma toalha enrolada na cintura e outra secando os fios platinados.

- Ah...! Me sinto outra pessoa... - ele disse, enquanto sentava na cama pra colocar as meias.

- Você tem certeza que vai com essa roupa? Acho que não deve estar tão frio em Milão, Draco.

- Qualquer coisa, eu tiro o suéter. - respondeu com a voz abafada. O suéter estava preso na sua cabeça.

- Por Merlin, Draco! Como você é enrolado. Não sabe nem se vestir. - ela ralhou.

- Pare de reclamar, Sophie! - ele respondeu, contrariado. Ela fez uma expressão triste que não foi vista por ele.

- Quer ajuda? - ela perguntou baixinho.

- Não, eu me viro.

Em seguida, Draco conseguiu colocar o suéter. Olhou para a mulher e ela deu de ombros. Ele se virou e foi em direção ao banheiro. Forçou-se para não rir da própria imagem refletida no espelho. Seu rosto estava completamente vermelho e seu cabelo estava muito bagunçado. Era deprimente, mas era engraçado. Porém, Sophie não achara graça nenhuma. ' Se fosse a Virgínia, ela cairia da cama rindo...', ele pensou para se repreender depois. Seria mais difícil do que imaginava esquecer aquela ruiva.

Ele saiu do banheiro, embaraçado. Ela deu um sorriso condescendente. Ele murmurou algo como 'Isso não acontece todos os dias... Acho que foi o whisky' e ela deu um sorriso largo. Draco suspirou. Ela tinha um pouco de senso de humor.

- Temos que ir senão perderemos o portal... – ele bateu palmas e dois elfos apareceram. – Carreguem as nossas malas lá pra baixo. AGORA!

Ele se aproximou dela e a abraçou.

- Vamos para Milão, sra. Malfoy.

Ela deu um gritinho de satisfação e o beijou.

Ele já havia estado várias vezes em Milão e já não se importava mais. Porém, a julgar pelos olhos brilhando da sua esposa, ela não sentia o mesmo. Ele entendia porque ela estava tão empolgada: Sophie, como todas as mulheres compulsivas por compras e moda, amava Milão. Lembrou-se do dia em que eles estavam escolhendo o roteiro para a lua de mel... O agente de viagens oferecera vários pacotes, para variados lugares exóticos e afrodisíacos, porém, ela não quisera nem escutar: quis Milão e nada mais.

Tudo bem que a lua de mel deles não iria se restringir apenas a Milão. Iriam fazer uma viagem de trem que passaria por Verona (a cidade dos lendários Romeu e Julieta que até os trouxas os conheciam) e Veneza. Entre essas cidades, Draco também dava preferência a Milão. Para ele, Veneza ficava muito cheio durante todo o ano, com turistas trouxas e bruxos de todos os cantos do mundo, que se acotovelavam por aquelas vielas que não foram construídas para suportar tanta gente. Já Milão não. Lá era uma área nobre. Uma cidade rica e cosmopolita. Além de ser completamente freqüentada pela mais alta sociedade, ela ainda mantinha ares de cidade do século antigo, com obras de arte de pintores bruxos e trouxas que entraram pra história. Sim, ele se interessava muito por artes. Era algo que, para gostar, era necessário ter requinte e muitos galeões. Era algo tipicamente Malfoy.

Chegaram ao hotel que, por sinal, era belíssimo. Pessoas com ares aristocráticos passavam a todo o momento, conversando baixo entre si. No enorme bar do hotel, homens conversavam enquanto tragavam seus charutos e bebiam conhaque ou whisky. As mulheres estavam no salão do hotel, provavelmente com falsas amizades, quando na verdade, queriam demonstrar quantas jóias possuíam, quantos sapatos compraram ou quantos dólares e galeões tinham gastado durante o dia. Sim, o hotel era freqüentado tanto por bruxos quanto por trouxas. Eles não se misturavam entre si, até porque os trouxas que ali se hospedavam não faziam idéia que existiam bruxos. Por isso, todos aqueles que eram do mundo mágico e se hospedavam lá, tinham que assinar um termo de responsabilidade afirmando que não deveriam praticar nenhum tipo de atividade mágica dentro dos limites do hotel. Draco achava isso um absurdo, óbvio, porém, ele não deixaria de se hospedar no melhor hotel de Milão por pequenas divergências.

Foram até o último andar, onde se encontrava a suíte presidencial. Ela era simplesmente enorme. Era toda decorada em tons pastéis. Na entrada, vinha uma saleta, onde tinha lugares específicos para deixar paletó, sapatos e bengalas. Logo após, vinha a sala de estar, que mesmo sendo da mesma cor de toda a suíte, era um pouco mais escura. Tinha dois sofás muito confortáveis, uma mesa ao centro e algumas mesas decorativas. Do lado esquerdo, tinha uma entrada para a sala de jantar particular, onde tinha uma mesa a dois, já decorada com castiçais e um piano ao canto. E a entrada da direita era para o enorme quarto. A cama de casal king size ficava no meio e um pouco no alto. Estava coberta com um edredom branco muito pesado, que parecia esquentar até nos dias mais rígidos do inverno, e tinha várias almofadas em cima como decoração. De cada lado, tinha uma mesinha de cabeceira, com seu próprio abajur. Do lado de cada mesinha, tinha uma cortina, que cobria a porta que dava acesso à varanda, da qual dava pra ver grande parte de Milão, inclusive a _Piazza Del Duomo _e grande parte de sua famosa catedral. No quarto ainda tinha sofás para descansar, um imenso closet que deixou Sophie radiante, vários objetos decorativos e é claro, uma saída para o não tão pequeno banheiro, que possuía banheira de hidromassagem (com loções e sais para banho como cortesia, as quais Sophie se recusou veementemente a usar) e uma ducha que tinha aparência de ser reconfortante.

O carregador de bagagens trouxe as malas e as deixou na saleta. Draco deu algumas moedas pra ele, que se retirou. Foi até o quarto e encontrou Sophie olhando cada canto do quarto.

- Gostou? - ele perguntou quando ela saiu do banheiro.

- É perfeito, meu amor! – ela veio na direção dele e o abraçou. – Eu te amo tanto...

- Eu também... - ele disse baixo, com a cabeça afundada nos cabelos dela.

_" __Ele jogou uma pedrinha na janela. Nenhum movimento foi notado. Ele já estava ficando impaciente... Não era para ele estar ali. Estava se arriscando muito... Mas sabia que valeria a pena. Valia a pena por ela._

_Empinou a vassoura pra baixo e pegou outra pedrinha no chão. Tacou novamente na janela. Dessa vez o barulho foi maior. Subiu com a vassoura e rodeou a janela por um momento. Sentiu um frio na barriga. Se ela demorasse muito, certamente seria pego ali. Escutou um barulho no quarto. Era ela. Em poucos instantes, ela abriu a janela e ele se deparou com os grandes olhos castanhos, olhando pra ele, assustada._

_- Draco! Seu louco! - ela sussurrava, mas ele sabia que se ela pudesse, ela estaria berrando a plenos pulmões. - O quê que você está fazendo aqui?_

_- Se você não me convidar pra entrar, eu não vou poder te contar, porque vou ter virado uma pedra de gelo... Está muito frio aqui fora, Virgínia!_

_Ela olhou pra dentro do quarto, mais especificamente pra porta. Caminhou até ela, passou a tranca e voltou pra janela, murmurando coisas inaudíveis pro loiro._

_- Anda... Entra logo antes que alguém te pegue aqui.- em seguida, murmurou - Você é um louco... E eu sou mais ainda por te deixar entrar._

_Ele entrou no quarto e tratou de se esquentar, passando as mãos várias vezes nos braços. Seus lábios tremiam. Ela ainda murmurava sem parar, enquanto estava sentada na cama._

_- Que tanto você murmura aí? - ele perguntou, tentando soar contrariado, mas falhando totalmente na tentativa._

_- Você ainda me pergunta, Malfoy? - ela sempre o chamava pelo sobrenome quando estava irritada. E isso era o primeiro sinal pra ela começar a falar sem parar. - Você taca um pedregulho na minha janela que provavelmente deve ter acordado a minha casa inteira, fica rodando em volta dela com uma vassoura sabendo que eu tenho milhões de irmãos muito maiores do que você aqui dentro, além de uma mãe histérica e um garoto que te odeia e está esperando a oportunidade perfeita pra te matar, invade o meu quarto e ainda por cima isso tudo é feito às duas horas da manhã!_

_Ele permaneceu encostado na parede enquanto ela falava. Ela parou pra tomar fôlego e o fitou._

_- Pra quê toda essa loucura, Draco? - ela perguntou, mais calma._

_Ele olhou para o chão e disse, como quem dizia a maior banalidade do mundo._

_- Apenas pra te ver._

_Ela ficou sem reação. A sua boca abriu por uns instantes e ele teve uma vontade louca de rir da cara que ela estava fazendo. Mas se controlou._

_- Agora que eu já te vi e já percebi que eu não sou bem vindo aqui... Estou indo embora._

_Ele se abaixou pra pegar a sua vassoura, quando sentiu a mão delicada dela tocar no seu braço._

_Ele se levantou. Ela estava próxima de si, balançando os pés pra frente e pra trás. Ficaram em silêncio, apenas um olhando para o outro._

_Ela entrelaçou sua mão na dele de um modo tão natural, que ele nem havia percebido. Deu mais um passo na direção dele._

_- Não vá. - ela murmurou, e ele deu um sorriso enviesado. - Ao menos não agora."_

Ele abriu os olhos quando viu que ela havia levantado a cabeça. Percorreu os olhos por todo o rosto da mulher que estava a sua frente. Sim, ela era belíssima. Com certeza, não havia alguém que discordaria disso.

Mas, os olhos dela eram azuis... Muito azuis... Não castanhos. Não eram grandes nem tão parecidos com chocolates. Não eram quentes, embora também fosse acolhedor. Não tinha todo aquele poço de sinceridade que ele estava acostumado. Não passava toda aquela confiança, que fazia com que ele acreditasse nela cegamente.

Sophie fechou os olhos e entreabriu os lábios. Ele se aproximou para beijá-la.

" _Ele levou a mão ao cabelo dela. Mesmo estando preso em uma trança, ele o achava belíssimo. Sim, ele ainda odiava toda aquela família de cabelos vermelhos. Mas aquele cabelo, em especial, ele amava. Ele amava o cheiro, a textura, o movimento. E ele sabia o porquê... Ele sabia que, na realidade, amava tudo nela. Ele a achava perfeita, com todas as suas imperfeições._

_Desceu a mão pelo pescoço, que ela deixou pender levemente para o lado. Ele não resistiu em apenas tocá-lo. Aproximou seu rosto e ficou passeando com o nariz por ali, causando arrepios nela. Tocou-a com os lábios, dando beijos de leve. Levou a mão até a nuca, fazendo movimentos circulares. Ela soltou um gemido. Começou a beijá-la com mais força. Sabia que provavelmente aquilo deixaria marcas no outro dia. Mas não se importou. Nem ela pareceu se importar._

_Sentiu a mão dela nas suas costas. Os dedos estavam no mesmo ritmo dos beijos dele. Quando ele dava beijos leves, eles apenas acariciavam... Quando ele mordia, ela fincava as unhas. E ele parecia ser motivado por isso._

_A boca dele moveu-se do lado para o centro do pescoço, beijando e mordiscando desde o queixo até o colo. Depois, ele subiu vagarosamente até o queixo, onde se concentrou por um instante. Então, ele subiu e mordiscou de leve o lábio inferior._

_Ela abriu os lábios e ele começou o beijo. Ele amava beijá-la. Levou as mãos até a cintura dela e a puxou pra perto de si, sem nenhuma delicadeza. Ela se desequilibrou e ele acabou encostando-se à parede, com o corpo dela colado ao dele. Ele a apertou mais na cintura, puxando-a um pouco pra cima. Ela ficou na ponta dos pés._

_O beijo se aprofundou e as línguas se procuravam avidamente. As mãos dela passeavam livremente pelo abdômen dele, enquanto as dele estavam concentradas novamente na nuca dela. Ele colocou uma das mãos no cabelo e os movimentos eram ora bruscos, ora delicados. Em um certo momento, ele enterrou a mão no cabelo dela e puxou a cabeça dela para trás, deixando novamente o pescoço livre para os beijos dele. Soube que estragou toda a trança do cabelo dela nesse momento. Não se importou._

_Desceu por todo o pescoço, mordiscando de leve até que alcançou o colo. Ali, ele dava beijos molhados, enquanto ela suspirava e apertava a cabeça dele contra si. A mão dele agora se encontrava passeando pelo lado externo da coxa, subindo e descendo conforme a intensidade do beijo. Em certo momento, ele subiu a mão até mais do que o esperado e levantou um pouco da camisola dela. Ela se afastou."_

Ele abriu os olhos quando ela se afastou do beijo e engoliu em seco. Por alguns instantes, tinha devaneado. Tinha imaginado que estava beijando-a. Por alguns instantes, sentiu o gosto do beijo da Gina ao invés do beijo da Sophie.

Engoliu em seco. Porém, tratou de seguir em frente. Fazer o que tinha que ser feito. Sem nem ao menos pensar, pegou na mão de Sophie e a levou em direção à cama.

"_– Ahn.. .- ele começou desconcertado. - Acho que já está na hora de ir... Já está tarde._

_Ele olhou pra ela, que não disse nada. Apenas o fitava. Ficaram em silêncio. Ele já estava desconcertado._

_- Bom... Então, eu vou indo..._

_Ele se aproximou pra dar um beijo nela, mas ela o impediu, colocando a mão no ombro dele. Ele gelou. Achou por um momento que ela terminaria com ele por ele ter levantado a camisola dela. Mas isso era um absurdo! Ele já havia ido muito mais longe do que isso..._

_- O quê houve, Virgínia? - ele tentou não soar preocupado._

_- Não vá. - ele a viu ruborizar e olhar para o chão._

_- O quê? - ele perguntou, meio assustado, meio se divertindo com a situação._

_- Não vá. Fique comigo aqui. - ela levantou o olhar. - Esta noite._

_Ele sorriu instintivamente._

_- Você tem certeza?_

_Gina sacudiu a cabeça, afirmando._

_- Absoluta._

_Ele a beijou carinhosamente dessa vez. Como se fosse um agradecimento. Ou apenas um modo de fazê-la perceber que ela não estava tomando uma atitude errada. Que ela não iria se arrepender._

_Ela o pegou pela mão e o levou em direção a sua cama. Ela sentou e ele permaneceu em pé, olhando-a do alto. Passou a mão carinhosamente pelos cabelos vermelhos. Ela sorriu."_

Já estavam deitados na cama... Um sob o outro. Ela deu um sorriso inocente para ele, que se puniu intimamente. Desde quando estavam ali, naquele quarto, Gina não havia saído da sua cabeça. Ele tentava se concentrar na Sophie, mas não conseguia. Era mais forte do que ele.

Passou a mão pelo cabelo dela... Tão loiro. Tão distante das mechas de fogo dela. Eram muito bonitos, mas não eram ruivos. Era discreto... Não chamava atenção ou atraía olhares onde quer que fosse. Muito menos reluzia tanto em contato com o sol.

Suspirou.

Foi acariciando-a, até que atingiu a pele macia dela. Impecável. Sem nenhuma marca. Não possuía sequer uma sarda. Ao contrário de Gina, que tinha o corpo todo pontilhado por elas. O mais impressionante era que ele conhecia a ruiva tão bem, que ele sabia exatamente em quais partes do corpo dela que tinha sardas. Costas, colo, rosto... Ele a conhecia por inteiro. Conhecia cada pequeno detalhe daquele corpo delicado. Aquele que um dia fora dele... E, algum lugar dentro de si ainda afirmava que ele ainda o pertencia.

Lembrou-se do que Blaise havia lhe dito antes e depois do casamento. Como havia sido tão tolo a ponto de ter renegado seus sentimentos? Tudo isso por ser fraco o suficiente para não poder admitir que estava errado ou pra não ter que mudar a situação? Ele não havia conseguido desistir, mesmo que fosse isso que seu coração tinha implorado que ele fizesse. Por quê não havia conseguido dizer "não"?

"_ Toques. Gemidos. Sussurros. Pedidos._

_Dois amantes._

_Duas pessoas perdidamente apaixonadas._

_Sabiam que aquilo era errado, que ninguém aceitaria. Mas ao estarem juntos percebiam o quanto que poderia ser certo... Que ninguém tinha que se intrometer na vida deles dois. Pra quê teria que existir família quando eles tinham um ao outro?_

_Promessas de amor._

_- Eu te amo, Virgínia...- ele murmurou, ainda tentando controlar a sua respiração._

_- Eu também te amo e serei sua pra sempre..._

_- Apenas minha? - ele perguntou, no pé do ouvido dela, fazendo-a estremecer._

_- Apenas sua. Sempre."_

* * *

Draco estava sentado em uma das poltronas do quarto, lendo o Profeta Diário que havia terminado de ser entregue por uma camareira. Sophie se encontrava no banheiro. Havia acordado e ido diretamente para lá, sem dizer nem ao menos uma palavra. Esse era um hábito que ela tinha e o loiro já estava acostumado.

Um bom tempo depois, a porta se abriu e Sophie apareceu no quarto com uma expressão não muito boa. Mas isso não foi notado por Draco, que continuava bastante interessado no seu jornal.

- Bom dia. – ela disse, seca.

- Bom dia. – ele respondeu vagamente.

- Hum... Draco? - ela chamou a atenção dele pra si, o que não adiantou muito. Ele permaneceu lendo a notícia. Ela bufou. - Eu quero alguns galeões para ir fazer compras.

- Já vai gastar, Sophie? - ele a olhara de relance, voltando logo a atenção pra parte de trás do jornal. - Mas nós mal chegamos aqui.

A indiferença dele pareceu irritá-la.

- Gastar o seu dinheiro é o mínimo que eu posso fazer depois de você ter passado a noite inteira me chamando por outro nome! - ela respondeu com fúria, mas sem alterar o tom da voz. Nesses momentos, ela lembrava muito Narcisa Malfoy.

Draco finalmente abaixou o jornal e olhou pra ela. Ela tremia, provavelmente tentando controlar sua raiva. Tentou não demonstrar o quanto estava desconcertado. Tinha a exata noção de que passara a noite inteira pensando em Gina, mas não tinha percebido que deixou transparecer. Muito menos que havia pronunciado o nome dela. "Maldita fixação", praguejou mentalmente.

- Não sei do que você está falando. - ele tentou parecer calmo.

- Como não? Não se lembra que você clamou a noite inteira por _aquelazinha_? - ela estava furiosa.

- Você deve ter entendido errado... – era sua última cartada.

- Oh... Claro que sim... Tem razão. Deve ter sido isso. - fingiu uma falsa calma. - Afinal, Virgínia e Sophie são nomes EXTREMAMENTE PARECIDOS! - dessa vez, ela gritou e isso era a senha pra que ele descobrisse que a situação estava crítica. Ela havia perdido o controle. Isso não era bom. Por isso resolveu não alongar a discussão.

- Olha, Sophie... Eu não me lembro de nada disso... E acho melhor você tirar essas coisas da sua cabeça. Você é a minha mulher agora.

Ela cruzou os braços, mas o olhou de um modo mais ameno. Ele continuou a falar:

- Eu vou tomar um banho rápido e nós vamos tomar o nosso café da manhã juntos. - falou, enquanto dobrava seu jornal. Em seguida, se levantou. - Depois, nós dois sairemos pra fazer compras, ok?

- Nós dois? – ela o encarou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Sim... Nós dois. Algum problema?

- Claro que sim. Quero fazer compras em paz e isso não inclui alguém resmungando atrás de mim a cada cinco minutos.

Ele sorriu.

- Eu prometo que não vou reclamar.

Ela o olhou mais desconfiada ainda.

- Promete?

- Prometo., palavra de Merlin. Posso te acompanhar?

- Já que você insiste... – ela deu de ombros.

- Então, enquanto eu tomo meu banho, você pede o nosso café, ok?

Ela murmurou algo parecido com um 'sim' e Draco se dirigiu ao banheiro.

* * *

Gina se remexeu na cama macia e a primeira coisa que sentiu foi o enorme peso em sua cabeça. Em seguida, sentiu-a latejar. Doía tanto que ela tinha medo de abrir os olhos, com medo de piorar. Estava beirando o insuportável.

Tentou se lembrar da noite passada. Casamento do Draco... Champanhe... Whisky... Danças... _Zabini_.

Abriu os olhos em um impulso, ao se lembrar de Blaise. Depois, se arrependeu amargamente por isso. Sua dor de cabeça piorara. Demorou um tempo até seus olhos se focassem. O quarto ainda girou por um momento, antes que ela pudesse, enfim, analisá-lo. Definitivamente aquele não era seu quarto. Era enorme. Um sentimento de pânico a invadiu: não sabia onde estava.

Resolveu se sentar. Não conseguia. Tateando, foi ver o que a impedia e encontrou um braço pesado e esparramado em cima da sua barriga. Gelou. Com medo do que ela iria encontrar, virou-se para o lado lentamente e deu de cara com tudo o que ela menos queria ver: cabelos negros bagunçados, rosto muito belo, sorriso safado. Tinha aparência angelical e ela sabia que era somente porque ele estava dormindo. Era **Blaise Zabini**.

Berrou.

Deu um pulo da cama, junto com o moreno que se sentou em um pulo, olhando freneticamente para os lados, a fim de descobrir de onde vinha o grito. Quando viu de onde era, bufou:

- Perdeu a cabeça ou a bebida afetou seu cérebro, Virgínia?

- SÓ POSSO TER PERDIDO MESMO! EU ESTAVA NA MESMA CAMA QUE VOCÊ! - ela continuou gritando. - VOCÊ SE APROVEITOU DE MIM, SEU TARADO! SEU PERVERTIDO!

Ele bocejou.

- Do jeito que eu estava ontem, era mais fácil você ter se aproveitado de mim. - ele suspirou. - Por falar nisso... Seja uma mulher boazinha e respeite a minha dor de cabeça. Ela está péssima. - ele resmungou, voltando a deitar e tampando o seu rosto com um travesseiro.

- RESPEITAR A SUA DOR DE CABEÇA, UMA OVA! VOCÊ ABUSOU DE MIM, BLAISE ZABINI! ISSO É IMPERDOÁVEL! OH, MERLIN, ONDE EU ESTAVA COM A CABEÇA? EU FUI PRA CAMA COM VOCÊ! QUER DIZER... VOCÊ ME CARREGOU PRA SUA CAMA E EU NÃ---

Ele se sentou na cama, revoltado.

- PARE DE BERRAR, WEASLEY LOUCA! OLHA PRA VOCÊ! - ele berrou mais alto do que ela, assustando-a e fazendo-a parar de berrar. Aproveitou e baixou o tom de voz. Não ia conseguir gritar por muito tempo com aquela dor de cabeça.

- Olhe pra você, Virgínia... Você ainda está completamente vestida... Seu vestido está intacto e aí de baixo deve ter meia calça, cinta, espartilho e todas aquelas parafernálias que as mulheres costumam usar pra esconder as suas gorduras. - Gina o olhou com raiva. Ele a ignorou. - Se eu conseguisse fazer alguma coisa com você sem tirar isso tudo daí debaixo, eu deveria receber a Ordem de Merlin por ser o bruxo mais sacana do mundo mágico. - ele deu um sorriso safado. - E outra, minha querida, pode apostar que se nós tivéssemos feito alguma coisa, suas roupas não estariam no seu corpo nem pensar...

Ela o olhou meio constrangida, mas ainda não parecendo convencida. Ele, percebendo, continuou.

- O quê? Só falta você estar pensando que eu tirei a sua roupa, nós transamos e você colocou a roupa de novo...

Ela ficou em silêncio. Ele gargalhou.

- Não acredito nisso, Virgínia! Ontem à noite você não conseguia nem tirar seus sapatos, imagina se vestir! - ele continuou a gargalhar. Depois parou subitamente. - Droga, rir piora a minha dor de cabeça...

Ela então se lembrou vagamente da sua luta para desabotoar as sandálias. Não havia conseguido durante bastante tempo tentando e então, Blaise teve que fazer o serviço por ela. Também demorou bastante, mas no fim, ele conseguiu.

- Bem... – ela começou a falar, muito vermelha. - Me desculpe! Mas você sabe como é... Bebi muito ontem e acordei aqui, na sua cama. E como eu não lembro de quase nada, isso me assustou.

Ele suspirou.

- As mulheres costumam berrar de excitação ao perceberem que estão na cama comigo. Sabe... Não são todas que tem a honra de acordar ao meu lado. A maioria, eu despacho no meio da noite mesmo.

Ela o olhou contrariada.

- Você não presta, Zabini!

- Mas você me adora do mesmo jeito, Weasley. Agora, pare de drama e venha se deitar aqui. Vai ser melhor pra você terminar o seu sono, se não você pode passar mal o dia inteiro. E eu estou morrendo de dor de cabeça.

- Não, Blaise... Eu tenho que ir pegar a Anabelle e...

- A Anabelle está com a avó dela e ela, há essa hora, deve estar dormindo. Relaxe e durma. Mais tarde eu te levo na Mansão, você pega a pequena e eu levo vocês duas até a sua casa. Só me deixa dormir mais um pouquinho... – ele bocejou. - Durma também, eu não vou te agarrar... - ele deitou na cama e virou para o lado.

Gina ainda ponderou por um instante. Era certo deitar na mesma cama que o Blaise? Era fato que eles eram amigos há anos e tinham uma certa cumplicidade. Porém, não esquecia que Blaise era considerado o homem mais conquistador do mundo mágico.

Em poucos minutos, ela percebeu que ele estava completamente entregue ao sono, já que ele ressonava baixinho. Como sua cabeça já começava a pesar e seu corpo apelava por uma cama, ela cedeu ao pedido do moreno e deitou ao lado dele para dormir.

* * *

Eles já haviam passado pelas maiores lojas do mundo, tanto no âmbito geográfico como no âmbito financeiro. Perderam um tempo considerável na área do "Quadrilátero de Ouro", onde se encontravam as lojas mais famosas do mundo. Sophie entrara em todas elas e experimentara praticamente todos os vestidos, até aqueles menos interessantes. E no fim de tudo, levava todos pra casa. Em apenas um dia, Draco estava se aproximando de tudo que ele havia gastado na festa do casamento e isso tudo estava deixando-o apavorado. Até onde Sophie aliviaria toda a sua fúria usando o seu dinheiro como terapia? Porém, ele nada poderia reclamar. Era dar margem a mais uma série de insultos, todos vindo da parte dela. Além do quê, ele havia prometido a ela que não reclamaria em nenhum instante. Embora, várias vezes, tivesse vontade de reclamar, ele refreava o impulso e ficava calado.

- E então, Sophie...? Está satisfeita? - Draco perguntou olhando-a de rabo de olho, enquanto caminhavam de mãos dadas pela cidade.

- Ainda não... - ela respondeu, desinteressada.

- Ainda não?! - ele exclamou. - Mas você comprou tanto que não conseguiu carregar as próprias bolsas e eles vão ter que entregar no hotel!

- Isso é o mínimo de cortesia que eles podem me oferecer depois da quantidade absurda de dinheiro que eu gastei em cada uma das lojas... - ela continuava com ar relapso e mantinha-se olhando as vitrines.

- Do meu dinheiro, você quer dizer, não é?

Ela o olhou rapidamente.

- Do _nosso_ você quer dizer, não é, meu _marido_?

Draco bufou, e ela voltou o olhar para as vitrines que passavam. Ficaram um longo tempo em silêncio. Ele, não se conformando, resolveu tornar a falar:

- Tá legal, Sophie! Você já comprou sapatos, bolsas, vestidos, saias, blusas e sabe-se lá mais o quê. Eu só não consigo ver o que mais está faltando pra você não estar satisfeita! - ele soltou a mão dela, pra demonstrar que estava realmente aborrecido.

Finalmente, ela o olhou fixamente e deu um sorriso.

- Falta o presente que toda mulher merece ganhar, Draco... Jóias.

- Ah, é claro... Como pude esquecer a sua maior fixação? Jóias... É óbvio. - ele pareceu pensar por um momento. - Hum... Tenho uma idéia.

- Que idéia? - pela primeira vez, ela pareceu interessada.

- Você verá.

Eles andaram por mais algumas ruas, dobrando em outras. Sophie já estava ficando perdida e Draco olhava atentamente as placas, mordendo de leve os lábios finos.

- Onde você está me levando, Draco? Não agüento mais andar. Estou de salto, sabia?

- Espera... Já estamos chegando.

Andaram por mais cinco minutos e ele finalmente parou diante de uma loja enorme. Era toda feita de mármore negro e estavam expostas na vitrine jóias belíssimas, que deixaram Sophie com os olhos brilhando.

- E então...? O que acha?

- Oh, Draco... Elas são lindas. - ela disse, suspirando.

- Vamos entrar. - ele colocou uma mão na cintura dela e os dois entraram na loja.

- Boa tarde. Giovanni Maldini, por favor.- Draco disse pra vendedora.

- Só um momento, senhor. - ela respondeu, com um sotaque carregado.

Poucos instantes depois, um homem saiu pela porta dos fundos da loja. Era alto, moreno e tinha cabelos negros ondulados até a altura dos ombros. Seus olhos eram verdes, como esmeraldas e tinha uma leve barba por fazer.

Ao ver Draco, ele abriu um largo sorriso:

- DRACO! Stai bene? _Draco! Como você está?_ – ele perguntou, vindo-o cumprimentá-lo.

- Sono benissimo! _Estou muito bem!_... – Draco respondeu. - Agora, por favor... Fale minha língua porque senão minha esposa não vai entender nada.

Os dois sorriram. Draco olhou pra trás e Sophie ainda olhava algumas jóias.

- Sophie...

Ela olhou pra ele.

- Oh, são lindas... - os olhos dela bateram no amigo do Draco enquanto ia na direção dos dois. - São realmente lindas.

- Grazie, signora _Obrigada, senhora_.

- Este é Giovanni Maldini. Giovanni, essa é minha esposa, Sophie Malfoy.

Giovanni puxou delicadamente a mão de Sophie e beijou-a na mão.

- Piacere di conoscerti...

Ela olhou desconcertada para Draco, que sorriu. Giovanni, então, disse:

- Prazer em conhecê-la, senhora...

- Ah, sim... – ela sorriu, um pouco envergonhada por não ter entendido. - Igualmente.

- Há quanto tempo estão na Itália? - Giovanni perguntou, enquanto puxava uma cadeira para Sophie sentar.

- Chegamos ontem mesmo. Lua-de-mel. E já estamos fazendo compras. Não é absurdo?

- Assim é Milão, Draco. Para as mulheres é praticamente impossível não fazer compras. Ainda mais as que possuem muito bom gosto. - ele sorriu para Sophie, que retribuiu timidamente. Draco notou a troca de sorrisos, mas não se importou.

- Pois então, Giovanni... Depois de passar o dia em compras incansáveis, minha mulher ainda não comprou nenhuma jóia. Lembrei logo de você.

- Veio no lugar certo, _amico_. Vou buscar as melhores jóias para sua esposa. - ele fez uma leve reverência e se retirou. Os olhos da Sophie ainda estavam postos no rapaz e Draco (que estava de pé, atrás dela) percebeu. Porém, não sabia de certo o motivo, mas novamente não se importou.

- Conheci o Giovanni em umas férias que passei na Itália com meus pais. - ele falou subitamente atrás dela, assustando-a. - Acho que eu estava indo pro sexto ano em Hogwarts. Nossos pais eram _amigos_, se é que você me entende...

- Sim... Hum... Claro, entendo perfeitamente.

- Mas nós nunca chegamos a ser amigos como nossos pais. - ele pareceu pensar. - A família dele sempre esteve envolvida no ramo das jóias. São as melhores jóias trouxas e bruxas já vendidas no mundo. E é engraçado justamente o Giovanni estar tomando conta dos negócios... – ele disse, tentando parecer casual.

Sophie se virou pra ele.

- Por quê justamente ele?

- Porque o Giovanni é o Blaise da Itália. Com a diferença de que, Giovanni costuma ser fiel. Mas tal qual o Blaise, ele só pensava em mulher.

- E ele mudou por quê? Se casou? - perguntou tentando disfarçar a curiosidade.

Draco deu um sorriso enviesado.

- Não sei. Se ele se casou, não me convidou para o casamento dele, assim como nós não o convidamos pro nosso.

Logo se ouviu barulho de passos e os dois pararam de conversar.

- Aqui estão as jóias mais belas que eu tenho na minha loja. Não são tão belas quanto a senhora, mas acho que elas chegam perto.

Sophie experimentou todas as jóias com o auxílio do Giovanni, enquanto Draco se mantinha um pouco afastado, apenas fazendo sinal de positivo ou negativo com a cabeça. Depois de cerca de quarenta minutos, Sophie decidiu pelos dois colares mais caros que tinham na loja.

Draco pagou os colares e já ia se despedir, quando Giovanni apareceu com um pequeno embrulho.

- Um presente da casa para a nova sra. _Malfoy_, como congratulações pelo casamento.

Quando ela abriu, era um anel de ouro amarelo, ouro branco e várias pedrinhas de diamantes no detalhe.

- Oh... Muito obrigada.

Draco apenas deu um sorriso de meia-boca para o outro homem.

- Nós já vamos, Giovanni. Gostei muito da sua loja. Você é _bastante_ receptivo.

- Sim... Concordo com você, Draco. É _ótimo_ o atendimento daqui.

- Meu dever é servir bem aos _clientes_. Sempre que a senhora quiser comprar jóias, pode voltar aqui...

Draco lançou um olhar penetrante ao homem e saiu da loja junto com Sophie. Não andaram nem por dois minutos quando ela deu um gritinho:

- Não acredito! Como sou esquecida!

- O que houve?

- Esqueci minha bolsa na loja. – ela deu um tapa de leve na cabeça dela.

Draco sorriu pra si mesmo.

- Vamos lá buscar, querido? - ela perguntou.

- Não... Vá você, a loja é ali perto. Eu quero fumar um cigarro.

Ela olhou pra ele meio sentida, mas deu meia volta e se dirigiu até a loja.

Então Draco riu. Gargalhou.

Estava casado há menos de 24 horas e acabara de mandar a sua esposa para os braços de outro homem. Por que ele sabia que ela não tinha _esquecido_ a bolsa. Por que ele sabia que Giovanni havia se interessado nela. Por que ele sabia que Sophie havia se interessado nele. Por que ele sabia que Giovanni não deixaria essa oportunidade passar.

Ele sabia que se, sua mulher tivesse um caso com outro homem, sua reputação ficaria manchada. E seria taxado de vários nomes pela sociedade. Porém, ele não sabia bem o porque que ele se manteve parado ali, naquele lugar e não a impediu de ir até lá. Não conseguiu entender por quê ele não se importava com isso.

"E se fosse com a Virgínia...?", ele não conseguiu evitar de pensar.

Bem, ele sabia que se fosse com a **sua** ruiva, ele teria mandado toda aquela loja para o espaço e lançado um Avada Kedavra em Giovanni pela audácia dele de paquerar a sua mulher na sua frente.

Mas não era Virgínia. Era Sophie. E com ela, ele não se importava.

E, dessa vez, ele parou de teimar consigo mesmo. Ele gostava de Sophie sim. Como amiga. Afinal, ela era uma das mulheres mais especiais que ele já havia conhecido.

Talvez, se ele tivesse conhecido Sophie antes, ele pudesse amá-la. Mas não. Ele amava Virgínia Weasley.

Sim, ele amava a sua ruiva. E admitia pela primeira vez para si mesmo em quatro anos.

E se sentiu livre. Foi como se um peso saísse de suas costas.

Sophie veio na direção dele, segurando a sua bolsa. Estava com as bochechas rosadas. Ele sabia que ela estava envergonhada. Ele deu de ombros... Seu orgulho o impedia de querer saber o que se havia passado lá dentro.

Deu o braço para a mulher e foram em direção a um táxi que estava estacionado ali perto.

Tinha que pensar... Tinha que pensar muito. Por isso, escolheu ir tomar o chá das cinco na _Galleria Vittorio Emanuele II_, que ficava perto do hotel e onde ele poderia ter calma para pensar.

Sophie, para seu alívio, preferiu ir direto para o hotel, onde ia esperar as suas compras chegarem. Não sabia se ia conseguir ficar calado ao lado dela, sabendo exatamente o que poderia ter acontecido na loja. Ele seguiu para galeria, sozinho, de onde pode desfrutar do belo pôr do sol de Milão. Na realidade, não se importava com a beleza do por do sol e sim, ele queria algo que disfarçasse o que ele realmente queria fazer: pensar. Com essa desculpa, ele se sentou em uma das mesinhas da galeria, pediu um capuccino e se permitiu a pensar nela e somente nela.

Por todas as horas que se seguiram. Como se não houvesse mais nada no mundo. Como se tudo se resumisse apenas nele e nela. Exatamente como era há quatro anos atrás, quando ele a abandonara.

Pensou em tudo. Ponderou todas as suas atitudes durante o tempo em que ficaram afastados. Tudo o que ele havia prometido a ela e que ele não cumpriu. Pensou se nesse momento ela poderia estar nos braços do Blaise, como ele havia deixado bem claro que iria fazer. Pensou. Pensou. Pensou.

E a única decisão que chegou foi que ele amava Virgínia Weasley e que cometera outra burrada se casando com Sophie.

Ele não sabia o que fazer. Estava perdido. E ele já não sabia mais quantas vezes havia pensado isso em apenas um ano.

Havia acabado seu tempo de omissão.

Agora, só restava saber o que ele teria que fazer pra conquistar Virgínia novamente...

* * *

N/A: Viram??? Dessa vez o capítulo veio rapidinho! Podem comemorar! /o/

N/A2: Na realidade, era pra ele ter vindo mais cedo, porém, eu estava em semana de provas e não deu... Por outro lado, agora eu estou de féééérias!

N/A3: Gostaram da provinha de D/G no início do cap? -

N/A4: O Draco demorou pra tomar essa atitude, não? .

N/A5: O próximo cap não terá uma ação propriamente dita. Na realidade, nós só vamos descobrir algumas coisinhas interessantes nele. E, provavelmente, a Gina não vai aparecer.

N/A6: No Quadrilátero de Ouro estão as maiores lojas do mundo: Armani, Versace, Gucci, Valentino.. Entre outros. Ou seja: o paraíso.

N/A7 Bobagens de MSN:

Eu, Nana Malfoy e Chloe num Chat no MSN.

Chloe: Ei... O Draco não vai colocar camisinha não né? Tá, eu sei que isso é dar um bom exemplo, mas é um nojo qdo ele para pra se "proteger". Pior qdo ele ainda faz um feitiço qualquer...

Eu: Não, Chloe, ele não vai colocar a camisinha, satisfeita?

Nana: Ei... Ele poderia colocar a Camisinha Protectorial!

Eu: Ahn? o.o

Nana: Tá, eu acabei de inventar. Mas podia ser a 'Camisinha Protectorial', aquela com sabores para seu prazer!

Chloe: Sabor de quê? Hortelã?

Nana: Feijoada XD

Chloe: QUE NOJO!

Nana: Viu, Tati? Não se esqueça de dizer q eles usaram a camisinha Protectorial Camisolex!! A unica que dá mais "sustança", saúde e ainda tem gostinho de feijoada! XD

N/A 8: Vamos aos agradecimentos: /o/

**Lux** Você escrevendo como a Anabelle é tudo de bom! Hahahaha! Ri muito!

**Exotic**** Willmore:** "Aqui é a beta dessa budega falando"

Sério.. Amei sua review ¦lt;/p>

**Ninde**** Seregon:** Sophíbora é criação by me! /o/

O pior foi que ele saiu do nada! Tipo, eu estava escrevendo e ele saiu... Bizarro.

E o Blaise é muito gostoso mesmo!

E eu já estou recuperando minhas mp3...

Bjusss!

**Bebel**** Malfoy :** Eu? Má? Imaginaaaa!

E claro, se rolar um barraco entre Gina e Sophie, o soco vai ser dedicado a vc, ok?

E eu não demorei com o cap, viu?

Bjss!

**Isa Potter:** Me assustei com o tamanho da sua review, sério! Acho que foi a maior q eu recebi até hj e isso inclui Fenômeno. Eu a-m-e-i!!

Nossa.. Desculpa... Mas não sabia q o casamento ia te abalar tanto.. rss.

Mas acho q esse capítulo vai melhorar um pouquinho as coisas, não?

E eu amei o deusa da escrita! Hahahahaha

Obrigada mesmo!

Bjss!

**Adara**** Black**: Filhota do meu core!

Queria entender o que vc e a Chloe vêem na Sophie, but...

E calma que vai ter um D/G action propriamente dito.

Nesse cap foi só uma prévia.

Bjss!

**Miaka** O Blaise é o mais relapso porém é o mais certo de todos eles.

Eles deveriam escutar mais o Blaise, não acha?

Obrigada pela review!

**Ana Bya Potter**: Sim, eu mando um e-mail pra vc avisando da atualização!

Bjsss!

**Miah**** Canyo:** Estou vendo que o Blaise é unanimade!

Vamos abrir um fã clube do Blaise! /o/

Topas?

Seria até legal um Blaise e Gina, mas Draco e Blaise são muito amigos mesmo. Vcs vão ver melhor no próximo capítulo :roll:

E, por favor, não roube meu travesseiro! Eu não consigo dormir sem ele!

**Rafinha**** M. Potter:** É.. Vc Acertou de cara! Fiquei pasma!

O Draco não vai sofrer por muito tempo, pode deixar.

E o Blaise é tudo de bom mesmo!

**Suki**** W. Malfoy:** AHHHHHHH! Obrigada, fofa!

Amei sua review!!!

Comenta mais, ok?

**Nika**** Gwen:** É.. Coloquei o casamento pra dar uma apimentada na fic, pq senão ia ficar muito sem graça. E pode apostar q a coisa vai ficar ainda mais enrolada.

Bjusss

**Ninha** Obrigada pelos elogios!

Fico muito felizzz!

Bjuss!

**Mione**** G. Potter RJ:** Bem.. Não foi um D/G action atual... mas foi um "flashback", né... Acho que conta. Espero ter gostado!

E foi barra perder tudo mesmo. Mas eu estou recuperando!

Bjss

**Fefs**** Malfoy:**

'Maravilhosamente horroroso', eu fiquei um bom tempo pra adivinhar se isso era bom ou ruim! Rs

'Faz ele broxar na noite de núpcias', bem.. vc quase adivinhou! Foi quase isso!!! Gostou da noite deles? Hehehehe

Espero q tenha gostado!

E o capítulo veio rapidinho, viu?

Bjusss!

**Lilli-Evans** Obrigado por ter colocado a fic nos seus favoritos!

Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo.

Bjusss!

**Thaty** Ei... Será que vc é minha xará?? Eu me chamo Tatiana!

E, bom... A Sophie não morre.

Espero q vc tenha gostado do cap.

Bjusss!

**Manu**** Potter:** Que bom que os personagens não estão OOC. Eu morro de medo disso!

Eu lembro do seu nick.. Qdo revisava Fenômeno!

Bjsss

**Nana:** Pare de spoilear a fic!

Vai ficar de castigoooo!

Tinhamu, sua vaca!

Bjsss

**MSM:** Viu? Acabou que a outra review veio!

E vc é D/H, mas está parecendo uma D/G doida! Hahahaha

Mais uma q ama o Blaise... Sim, temos que montar um fã-clube!

E vcs ainda vão gostar da Sophie... Tenho certeza! Ela não é vilã.

Bjss, filhota.

**Mya-Lee** É.. A gente não conversou muito mas eu adivinhei q era vc!

Meu MSN é: linamalfoyarrobaglobo ponto com

Bjusss

**Kah** Aqui tem um pouquinho de D/G...

Espero que vcs tenham saciado um pouquinho a vontade.

Mas não vai demorar muito pra ter um verdadeiro D/G...

Bjssss!

**Cenas do próximo capítulo:**

_- NÃO É BEM ASSIM O QUÊ, BLAISE? VOCÊS DORMIRAM JUNTOS NO DIA DO MEU CASAMENTO!- Draco finalmente se irritou._

_- EI! VOCÊ DISSE BEM! SEU CASAMENTO! O QUÊ VOCÊ PODE EXIGIR????_

_Draco procurou outra coisa pra tacar em cima dele e não achou. Então correu atrás dele, que correu para o outro lado da sala e se protegeu atrás do sofá._

_- Você se dizia meu amigo, não é? Aquele que me conhece durante anos... BELO AMIGO VOCÊ ESTÁ SENDO!_

_- AH! QUE ENGRAÇADO! VOCÊ PODE ESTAR CASADO, MAS A VIRGÍNIA TEM QUE FICAR SOLTEIRA PRA SEMPRE?_

_- TEM!- vociferou._


	7. Conversa de Meninos

**Capítulo Seis - Conversa de Meninos**

- JÁ VAI!

Blaise gritava pela quinta vez desde quando uma pessoa começara a bater freneticamente na porta. Ele realmente odiava pessoas insistentes. Já não havia dito que ia atender? Pra quê bater desse jeito? Ah, a pessoa ia se arrepender amargamente por ter tanto desespero para bater em uma porta.

Abriu-a e a última coisa que viu antes de bater contra a parede foi a cara de fúria de Draco Malfoy.

- AHHHHHHHHHH! - ele berrou. - Seu louco! - ele levou a mão no nariz, que se encheu de sangue. - VOCÊ QUEBROU O MEU NARIZ!

Draco o pegou pela blusa, levantando-o e empurrando-o contra a parede.

- Você tem sorte de eu não ter te matado logo de cara, seu traidor! - ele sibilou. Em seguida, jogou-o no meio da sala.

- O que aconteceu com você? Sophie te enlouqueceu em Milão?! – Blaise se arrependeu logo depois de ter perguntado: Draco avançou na direção dele e ele teve que correr pro outro lado da sala.

- Você me pergunta o que aconteceu? Então o que aconteceu aqui? A Weasley te fez perder a memória? - ele se aproximava de Blaise, que se afastava a todo custo.

- Ah! Deveria ter adivinhado que tinha algo a ver com a Virgínia... Mas Draco, você não pode exigir nada... Você é um homem _casado_. - ele frisou bem o casado, e Draco jogou um vaso de porcelana na direção dele, que desviou a tempo.

Blaise olhou pros estilhaços do vaso no chão e depois olhou pro loiro assustado.

- Cara, você está realmente furioso...

- Como você queria que eu estivesse se eu chego em casa da minha viagem e a segunda frase que minha mãe diz é: "Já sabe quem é o novo casal do mundo bruxo? Blaise e Virgínia..."!!!

- Ei... Não é bem assim quê...

- NÃO É BEM ASSIM O QUÊ, BLAISE? VOCÊS DORMIRAM JUNTOS NO DIA DO MEU CASAMENTO! - Draco finalmente se irritou.

- EI! VOCÊ DISSE BEM! SEU CASAMENTO! O QUÊ VOCÊ PODE EXIGIR?!

Draco procurou outra coisa pra tacar em cima dele e não achou. Então, correu atrás dele, que correu para o outro lado da sala e se protegeu atrás do sofá.

- Você se dizia meu amigo, não é? Aquele que me conhece durante anos... BELO AMIGO VOCÊ ESTÁ SENDO!

- AH! QUE ENGRAÇADO! VOCÊ PODE ESTAR CASADO, MAS A VIRGÍNIA TEM QUE FICAR SOLTEIRA PRA SEMPRE?

- TEM! - vociferou.

- POR QUÊ? - o outro gritou mais alto.

- PORQUE EU A AMO!

Pairou um silêncio entre eles. Draco estava ofegante, como se tivesse travado uma luta árdua e sua feição denunciava que ele não havia medido suas palavras, enquanto as feições de Blaise denunciavam completamente que ele não esperava que ele admitisse.

Depois de perceber o que havia dito, Draco passou a mão pelo cabelo e se virou de costas.

- Hum... Então... Você a ama... - Blaise murmurou.

- Olha aqui, Blaise... Eu não sei porque eu falei isso, tá legal? Você me irritou e eu falei besteira. Esqueça isso. Você pode ficar com a Virgínia. Até se casar com ela, se quiser...

- Aham... – Blaise sorriu de leve e passou a mão no nariz, sujando o rosto de sangue. - Você quer que eu realmente acredite nisso depois de um nariz quebrado, um vaso voador e uma declaração de amor a plenos pulmões? Faça-me o favor, Draco Malfoy...

Draco se virou pra ele, mas não disse nada. Blaise continuou.

- Olha... Deixa eu te explicar tudo de uma vez. Eu e Virgínia não temos nada. Não somos mais do que grandes e bons amigos. Eu não encostaria um dedo nela, nem se ela dançasse de lingerie na minha frente... E, caro amigo, só Merlin sabe como isso seria difícil... - ele sorriu.

- Blaise... - Draco ameaçou.

- Tá, calma! Só estou brincando. A propósito, você não quer ficar parado desse lado aqui não?

- Por quê? - o loiro perguntou, desconfiado.

- Porque você anda numa crise de nervos e eu não consigo refrear os meus comentários. E a única coisa aí, perto de você, que você pode tacar em mim, é o vaso de porcelana que foi da minha avó.

- Aquela sua avó que...

- Sim, a que foi cremada. Por acaso, ela está aí dentro.

Draco se afastou em um pulo.

- Agora eu fico imensamente mais aliviado. - Blaise fingiu um suspiro. - Bom, mas como eu ia dizendo, não há nada entre nós dois. Ela realmente dormiu aqui em casa na noite do seu casamento. Mas acho que você se lembra o quanto estávamos bêbados, não se lembra? Pois então... A _doce_ Virgínia não conseguia nem tirar os sapatos, imagina a roupa, ou fazer alguma coisa... Aliás, você deveria ter visto a cena que foi pra gente conseguir tirar a sandália dela. Impagável.

- Imagino... Pelo estado de vocês dois... Você tropeçava nas próprias pernas... - Draco comentou, tentando não rir.

- Pra você ver... Então, nós chegamos em casa e só deu tempo de dormir. No outro dia, ela acordou dando um _pequeno_ ataque... - Draco sorriu. Sabia muito bem que os ataques da Gina nunca eram pequenos. - e gritando aos plenos pulmões que eu havia seduzido-a. Depois, ela se lembrou do que havia acontecido e se acalmou. Foi apenas isso que aconteceu, Draco. Mais nada. Porém, você sabe como são essas pessoas daqui, não é? Tudo um bando de fofoqueiros que só tomam conta da vida dos outros para colocar na coluna de fofocas do Profeta Vespertino.

- Você está me dizendo que não houve absolutamente nada entre Virgínia e você nesse período?

- Não. Não houve absolutamente nada entre nós dois.

Draco sabia que ele não estava mentindo. Com todos esses anos de convivência, ele sabia que Blaise tinha dois defeitos gritantes: não sabia mentir e não sabia brigar.

Os dois se entreolharam por um momento.

- Faça um feitiço pra curar esse nariz. Está nojento.

- Você deveria curá-lo. Foi você que quebrou!

Draco soltou um muxoxo e Blaise entrou no cômodo ao lado. O loiro pegou a varinha e fez um feitiço para consertar o vaso quebrado. Enquanto o esperava voltar, ele foi andando calmamente até a extensa janela da sala.

Blaise morava num apartamento triplex no Soho, na 43 Frith Street, em frente ao _Caffè Nero_, uma daquelas cafeterias que estavam sempre cheias. Draco achava que aquele lugar combinava perfeitamente com Blaise... Era badalado, um lugar de artistas, de animação, de _mulheres bonitas_. Realmente era a cara dele.

Alguns instantes depois, o moreno voltou pra sala, com o habitual sorriso debochado no rosto.

- Quer uma bebida? - Blaise perguntou.

- Um firewhisky. - Draco respondeu, se sentando no sofá.

- E o que você vai fazer agora? - perguntou Blaise, que estava preparando a bebida no bar.

- Sobre o quê?

- Sobre o quê nós estamos falando, Draco? Virgínia, não é óbvio?

- Oras... Eu não tenho o que fazer. Como você bem disse, eu estou casado, não estou? - Draco amostrou a aliança dele, com uma expressão de desagrado.

- Você não vai desistir assim, vai?

- E eu tenho outra opção?

Blaise parou do lado dele e entregou a bebida.

- Ela te ama.

- O quê? - ele o olhou, surpreso.

- Virgínia te ama. Você a ama. Vocês têm uma filha. Passaram anos juntos. Não é certo estarem separados.

- Nossa relação nunca foi baseada no que é certo. - ele deu um gole na bebida.

- E nem por isso vocês ficaram separados, ficaram? Não é porque você foi burro o suficiente pra não perceber que a ama antes do seu casamento que você vai desistir agora, não é? - Blaise se sentou no sofá.

- Eu posso jogar o vaso de novo em você, Blaise...

- Estou falando sério, Draco!

- Eu também! - o loiro olhou pra ele e os dois sorriram.

- Bem... Como eu ia dizendo... Você não deve desistir. Acho que você deve tentar reconquistá-la.

- Não vejo como...

- Ah... Vou ter que te ensinar como ganhar garotas agora? Pensei que você já tivesse aprendido a lição...

Draco sorriu.

- Eu nunca precisei disso, Blaise. O que eu queria dizer é que a Virgínia não ficaria com um homem casado. E ela deve estar me odiando nesse momento.

- Você a conquistou quando ela te odiava por tudo o que você era e tinha vários preconceitos com relação a você. Agora, ela já te conhece. Vai ser muito mais fácil.

Draco pareceu pensar.

- Hum... Eu precisaria de um pretexto...

- Quer um pretexto melhor que a Anabelle? Você pode levar sua filha pra passear e aproveita pra chamar a mãe pra dar umas voltinhas...

- Até parece que você não conhece Virgínia Weasley... Apesar do quê... - Draco parou de falar por um instante.

- O quê? - o outro perguntou, curioso.

- Eu poderia alegar que isso é um modo de estreitar relações para facilitar a criação da Belle. Já que ela deve estar muito confusa por ter me visto casando com outra mulher... Sabe, traumas de infância afetam a vida de um ser humano pra sempre...

Blaise sorriu.

- Ohhhh... Draco, sua mente é sórdida..!

- Agora que você descobriu? - os dois sorriram.

- Vai fisgar a mãe pelo coração... Ótima sacada, Draco...

- Pode dizer que eu sou um gênio. Eu deixo.

- Gênio e egocêntrico...

- Tá, Blaise... Pare de me elogiar. Daqui a pouco, você lambe os meus pés.

O moreno bufou.

- Não sei como consigo te aturar... - dito isso, ele levantou e foi até o bar. - Mais alguma bebida?

- Sim... - Draco respondeu com o olhar preso na parede, parecendo pensar.

- Alguma idéia de onde vai levá-las?

- Ainda não... Tinha que ser um lugar diferente, não acha?

Blaise apenas murmurou em consentimento.

Ficaram instantes em silêncio e o único som no apartamento vinha das pedras de gelo que Blaise colocava no copo. Ele mesmo quebrou o silêncio.

- Sabe quem eu queria que estivesse vendo toda essa cena?

Draco o olhou.

- Quem?

- Seu pai. Seria divertidíssimo.

- Pra você, não é? Que ama uma confusão. Quanto mais barulho pra você, melhor.

- É claro, essa é a graça da vida. - os dois sorriram. - Mas não é só por causa disso. Eu gostava das histórias do sr. Malfoy.

- Só você tinha saco pra aturá-las...

Blaise entregou o copo novamente para o loiro.

- Elas eram realmente divertidas. Eu me lembro até hoje como eu ri quando ele me contou que colocou fogo, _involuntariamente_, num evento do Ministério da Magia só porque estava entediado.

- Onde que foi esse evento mesmo?

- Acho que foi em um circo, não foi?

Draco deu um pulo de satisfação.

- É isso, Blaise! Circo! Crianças adoram, não é? E a Virgínia vai ficar tocada por eu estar convidando-a pra ir a um lugar tão...

- Infantil? Chato? Entediante? Na metade da apresentação, você vai colocar fogo no circo assim como seu pai fez...

- Eu tenho autocontrole. Além do quê, eu terei um motivo pra estar fazendo todo esse sacrifício. E, pode apostar que vale a pena.

- Bom, se você pensa assim... Vai na fé, amigão. - Blaise deu um tapinha nas costas do amigo e depois sorriu debochado.

- Você é um babaca.

- Eu também te amo, cara.

- Bom, Blaise – Draco colocou o copo em cima da mesa – eu já vou indo, que eu ainda tenho que passar na casa da Virgínia pra convidá-la.

- Tudo bem.

Os dois se levantaram do sofá e Blaise já ia levá-lo até a porta, porém Draco permaneceu parado.

- AH! Já ia esquecendo _novamente_ de perguntar algo a você...

- Pode perguntar.

- Pois bem... Virgínia e você são muito amigos, não é? - o moreno assentiu com a cabeça, e Draco continuou. - Então, já que vocês têm essa linda amizade de longa data, acho que você deve ter ficado sabendo quando Virgínia ficou grávida, não é..?

Draco viu quando Blaise mudou de cor e ficou pálido de repente. Parou de encará-lo e passou a fitar o chão. Pronto. Sabia que tinha alguma coisa de errado nessa história.

- Eu? Não... Claro que não, Draco. Eu não sabia de nada. Nada mesmo.

- Você está mentindo, Blaise. Está na cara. Conta logo.

Ele viu o moreno travando uma batalha interna. Ele o olhava, olhava pro chão, pensava, tentava dizer algo, desistia, tornava a olhar pra ele e ficou nesse ciclo durante vários minutos. Quando ele percebeu que Draco começava a se irritar com a sua indecisão, ele resolveu falar:

- Não me pede isso, meu amigo... Esquece essa história... Você já sabe da Belle, pra que querer saber disso agora?

- Você sabia... – Draco cruzou os braços.

Blaise não respondeu e Draco considerou isso como um sim.

- Eu não acredito que você sempre soube da Belle e nunca me contou! Que tipo de amigo você é? – ele se exaltou e Blaise deu alguns passos pra trás.

- Não foi por querer, tá legal? Eu não podia contar!

- Como não podia?

- Virgínia me proibiu. – ele respondeu com um muxoxo.

- Desde quando alguém te proíbe de algo? Ainda mais uma mulher?! Ainda mais uma mulher que você não tem nenhum relacionamento amoroso? - Draco perguntou, muito desconfiado.

- Oras... Virgínia era uma menina doce antes de te conhecer... Depois disso, ela virou a cobra em pessoa. Mulherzinha má, aquela...

- Virgínia? Má? Faça-me o favor, Blaise! - Draco cruzou os braços novamente.

- Sim, ela é má! E aprendeu isso com você!

- Por quê ela é má? O que ela fez com você?

Blaise se jogou no sofá e afundou a cabeça numa almofada.

- Não me faça mais perguntas, por favor... – ele pediu, com a voz abafada.

Draco foi na direção dele e arrancou a almofada do rosto dele.

- Conta. Agora.

- NÃO! - ele gritou.

- Eu vou ter que quebrar seu nariz de novo?

- Draco... - o moreno murmurou.

- Ou você prefere um _Imperius_?

- Você não seria louco o suficiente...

Draco puxou a varinha e Blaise se levantou do sofá, se afastando rápido dele.

- Tá, tá! Eu conto! A Virgínia descobriu algo de mim e ela ameaçou contar pra todo mundo caso eu te contasse que ela estava grávida! Pronto!

- Ah... Foi isso, então? Ué... Mas você poderia ter me contado e eu fingia que tinha descoberto de qualquer outro modo.

- Você realmente acha que a Virgínia é burra? Ela exigiu que fizéssemos um contrato mágico.

- Oh... - Draco gargalhou. - E qual foi a sua condição caso ela quebrasse o contrato?

- Eu ficaria com A Toca. - ele respondeu, emburrado, como se ainda tivesse se arrependido por ter contado.

- Pra quê você ia querer aquele chiqueiro?

- Pra criar porcos, Draco... – ele respondeu, sarcástico. - Pra nada, não é? Só que se eu ficasse com A Toca, sua amada ficaria morando na rua, assim como a família dela.

- Ah, claro. E qual foi a condição dela?

- Eu... Eu... – ele disse tão baixo que Draco não escutou.

- O quê que você disse?

- Eu... - ele continuou dizendo baixo.

- Eu não escutei de novo!

- Eu ficaria impotente! Pronto! Essa era condição da _doce_ Virgínia!

Draco gargalhou.

- Virgínia sabe ser cruel...

- Não faço nem idéia com quem ela aprendeu isso... – Blaise respondeu num muxoxo.

Blaise começou a andar pelo apartamento, murmurando algo baixo, que Draco não fazia idéia do que era. Depois de alguns minutos com ele fazendo isso, Draco se irritou.

- Para com isso! Estou ficando tonto!

Blaise o olhou com desdém.

- O apartamento é meu e eu faço o que eu quiser.

- Virou criancinha birrenta agora, é?

- Claro! Você vem aqui só pra me lembrar dos meus maiores pesadelos! E ainda se diverte com tudo isso. Você acha que foi fácil guardar um segredo desses durante três longos anos?!

- Pior seria se você quebrasse o trato.

Blaise fez uma careta.

- Hum, cara... Nem me fala... Agora, olha só... Você já quebrou meu nariz, me jogou na parede, quase me fez quebrar umas costelas e ainda me fez lembrar dessas coisas, em menos de três horas. Então... Você não quer ir embora, não?

- Na verdade, não... - o loiro sorriu. - Eu quero saber o que foi de tão vergonhoso que a Virgínia descobriu...

- DRACO. PRA FORA. AGORA.

- Onde foi parar sua educação, Blaise?

- O pouco que a minha mãe me deu, deve ter fugido pra algum lugar... Então CAI FORA! - Blaise apontou pra porta.

- Estou indo! Estou indo!

Draco foi andando em direção a porta. Blaise foi junto. Ao chegar lá, Draco virou pro amigo e disse:

- Mas não pense que eu vou me contentar com isso não... Eu vou descobrir toda essa história aí.

Blaise o olhou furioso e o loiro foi embora sorrindo. A última coisa que ele escutou antes de pegar o elevador foi a porta sendo batida com selvageria.

* * *

**N/A 1:** Eu sei, eu sei que esse capítulo foi pequeno.

Mas, era pra ser assim msm.

Sabe aqueles capítulos de ligação? Então, esse é um.

Ele tinha que existir pra ligar a primeira fase da fic com a segunda.

Sim... Próximo capítulo começa uma nova fase... E vai ser mais D/G que nunca! Podem comemorar!!!

**N/A 2**: O que acharam do capítulo?? REVISEM, please!

**N/A3:** Passamos das 100 reviews!!! MUITO, MUITO OBRIGADA A TODO MUNDO QUE REVISOU!

O reviwer #100 foi a Angel DeLynx! Muito obrigada maninhaaaaaaaaaa!

Aliás, entrem no profile dela.. Tem fics ótimas!!! É o / angeldelynxsnape

**N/A4:** Até eu mandar o capítulo pra minha beta Marina/Chloe... Nós não tínhamos falado nenhuma besteira sobre a fic no MSN, já que eu colava a fic e elas só riam... Até que, a Marina me manda o capítulo betado e rolou o seguinte Chat no MSN.

_Eu:_Eu concordo com o Dolce & Gabanna

_Chloe_ Na verdade, um dia descubriremos q todos só gostavam d D&G pq secretamente eles queriam dizer Dolce & Gabanna /o/

_Eu:_ Hahahahaha! Mensagem subliminar!

_Chloe_ Claro! Por isso q D&G faz sucesso, beim!

_Eu:_ E eu achando q não ia ter nenhuma besteira msn-al pra colocar no capítulo... u.u'

_Chloe_: hahahah nom creio q tu vai colocar isso xD

_Eu:_ Claro

_Chloe_ Entao posso mandar outro recado?

_Eu:_ Pode...

_Chloe_ Leiam Inimigos Íntimos, D&G too (pq eu tbm quero fazer sucesso, hoho)! No ff ponto net mais próximo d vc /o/ ou por aqui msm u.u --- www ponto fanfiction ponto net / exoticwillmore

_Eu:_ Não acredito...

_Chloe_ fofa... propaganda é tudi-tudi

**N/A 5:** VAMOS AS REVIEWS!!!!

**Isa Potter** - Q bom q está adorando ler!!! Fico muito feliz!

E muito obrigada... Ah, e o Draco sempre teve inteligência, só demorou um pouco para perceber

**Karol**** Malfoy** - Hey Karol!!!

Entre para o fã-clube da Sophie junto com a Chloe! Ela pede para eu dizer q vc tem muito bom gosto.

Ah.. e q bom q minha obra se tornou referência para outras fic!

Bjos!

**Fefs**** Malfoy** - Fefs, fico honrada que eu tenha iniciado vc no ramo do D&G. E me colocar ao lado da Yellowred... uau! Mto obrigada!

Quanto ao masoquista sentimental... bom, eu não sabia que eu tinha o poder de causar isso nas pessoas... mas agora q sei, vou aproveitar o/

Beijo pra vc e pode continuar comentando assim, ok? Vc não sabe o quanto a sua review me fez bem!

**AngelD** - Suas fics são ótimas, moça An, e eu não escrevo melhor q vc ¦lt;/p>

E muito obrigada por todas essas reviews!!! Eu te amo, maninha!

Anyway... obrigada pelos elogios!

E sim, o "moço estlanho" da Belle é mto fofo! -

Esperando a L/N

**Thaty** - Q bom q gostou do cap, xará-com-h!

bjao pra vc tbm!

**MSM** - Eu realmente torço por Sophie e Giovanni, sabe? Hahahaha

**Recado de Dona Marina... A beta da fic:**

Tá, olha só... Como o capítulo foi curto, eu decidi usar um pouco do tempo que ainda deveria restar, certo?

Pois então, Tatiana... Essa mensagem não é para você, e sim para as menininhas histéricas que querem porque querem que o Draco largue a Sophie e vá correndo para a ruivinha sem sal:

_Imaginem se vocês conhecem um cara, e gostam dele... Então vocês começam a namorar, e ele te pede em casamento. Daí, num belo dia, ele volta pra sua terra natal pra uma festa... E não volta mais. Então, você vai atrás dele e descobre que ele tem uma filha. E logo depois, que a mãe da filha dele, ainda gosta do seu noivo. Você não ficaria brava? Irritada? De matar todo mundo? Oras... Ele é **seu** noivo e você, naturalmente, não quer dividi-lo com mais ninguém! Viva a monogamia, oras! Mas então você se casa com ele, e a criatura ainda vai à festa de casamento. E troca olhares significativos com o seu marido. Vocês gostariam? Não iriam procurar a alto-defesa, que seria mostrar que ele é seu? E na lua-de-mel, ele ainda troca o seu nome pela vadia! Sinceramente, para continuar com ele depois dessa, é amar muito o marido. Mas não... O que ela ganha com isso? Um bando de fãs histéricas D&G que se dizem muito sensíveis, choram pela Gina... Mas são insensíveis o suficiente para chamar a Sophie de Sophíbora e milhões de outras coisas! Como a Tati mesmo disse, a Sophie não é má... Mas ela gosta do Draco, marido dela! E vocês a culpam por isso? Então, francamente, vocês merecem ser traídas pra ver o que é isso. Vamos ver se vão gostar. _

Eu, AngelBMalfoy, nada tenho a ver com isso...


	8. Correndo Atrás

**Capítulo 7- Correndo atrás**

- Circo? - ela perguntou, boquiaberta, enquanto sentava no sofá.

- Sim... Circo. O que tem de tão diferente nisso?

- Hum... Er... Nada...- ela disfarçou, olhando pro chão.

- Não parece ser nada, visto a sua reação. - ele cruzou os braços e se recostou na parede.

- É que você nunca levou a Elle nesses passeios... Hum... Infantis.

- Circos são educativos, Virgínia. Vai ser bom para a nossa filha.

Ela o olhou, desconfiada. Depois, relaxou.

- Já que você insiste, pode levá-la.

- Na realidade, gostaria de levar vocês duas... - ele arrastou as palavras.

- Duas? Que duas?

- Você está meio devagar hoje ou é impressão minha? Belle e você, não é, Virgínia?

- Você quer me levar pra um circo? - ela levantou a sobrancelha, ignorando a provocação dele.

Draco se desencostou da parede e foi em direção a ela. Sentou-se na mesa de centro que tinha na sala e ficou de frente para ruiva. Depois, a segurou pela mão.

- Nós precisamos estreitar relações. Pelo bem da nossa filha.

- Como assim? - ela afastou as mãos das dele e cruzou os braços.

- Bem... Crianças costumam ter uma mente muito fértil. Ainda mais a Belle, que vive num mundo de fantasias. Para ela deve ter sido muito difícil e conturbado me ver casando com outra mulher, que por sinal, não era a mãe dela. Isso pode afetá-la, Virgínia... - ele disse, com um ar sério.

Gina olhou séria pra ele por um momento. Depois gargalhou.

Draco, bufando, cruzou os braços e esperou até ela parar de rir, o que demorou um tempo considerável.

- Acabou com a palhaçada?- ele perguntou, enquanto ela enxugava as lágrimas no canto dos olhos.

- O que você queria? - ela deu uma pausa pra suspirar. - Você me fala uma asneira dessas, super sério e ainda quer que eu não ria? Faça-me o favor.

Ele se levantou da mesa e se afastou.

- Blaise tem razão. Você é cruel, Virgínia. Não se importa nem com a própria filha.

Ela deu uma risada de leve e respondeu.

- Eu me importo com as pessoas mais do que você imagina. E, pra provar isso, mesmo que esse seu papinho tenha sido desprezível, eu aceito ir ao circo com você.

* * *

- Pra quê isso tudo pra um circo? - Gina perguntou, enquanto levantava a barra do vestido, saindo da Toca.

- Por algum acaso nós temos que andar mal arrumados? - Draco pegou Anabelle no colo e começou a levá-la em direção ao carro.

- Não... Mas andar com esses vestidos que não me deixam respirar por aí, à toa, é um pouco demais.

- Não é à toa. É pelo prazer de se vestir bem.

- O que você quer é estar melhor do que os outros.

- Isso é óbvio. - ele colocou Anabelle no banco de trás e prendeu o cinto magicamente. Depois, deu a volta no carro e abriu a porta do carona. - Milady...

Gina fez uma careta e entrou no carro. Draco fechou a porta, deu a volta e também entrou no carro.

Foram praticamente em silêncio, com exceção de Anabelle que ia falando algumas coisas desconexas sobre a paisagem no caminho ou cantando alguma música infantil, que ela havia aprendido.

Na proximidade do circo, o trânsito estava engarrafado. Draco deu um soco de leve no volante.

- Odeio engarrafamento!

- Draco... Que circo é esse que tem engarrafamento? - perguntou, desconfiada.

- Um circo, oras! Não sabe mais o que é um circo? - ele respondeu, impaciente.

Ela suspirou.

- Não é isso, idiota. Olha o conjunto todo da situação: eu, com essa roupa de festa. Você de terno. Elle com babados até a testa. Engarrafamento. Tem algo de errado aqui!

Ele ficou em silêncio, fitando os carros. Ela perguntou.

- O que houve?

Ele a olhou.

- Há quanto tempo você não me chama de idiota?

Ela sorriu.

– Tem um bom tempo.

- Você costumava me chamar todos os dias.

- Claro. Você agia como um todos os dias.

- Ei! Eu não era assim. Não tenho culpa se você pegou a mania de me chamar desse modo.

Ela cruzou os braços.

- Não sei do que você está reclamando. Idiota é mil vezes melhor do que trasgo.

Draco gargalhou.

- Era ótimo ver a sua cara quando eu te chamava de trasgo!

- Humpf! - ela bufou. - E ainda tinha a coragem de dizer que me amava.

Pairou um silêncio entre eles e Gina se repreendeu mentalmente pelo que tinha falado.

Viu quando ele se remexeu no banco e soube que ele também estava incomodado com a situação. Isso fez com que ela se punisse mais ainda. Ela, então, procurou qualquer assunto banal, apenas para terminar com aquele clima pesado entre eles.

Resolveu dizer a primeira coisa que passou pela cabeça dela:

- Você vai me dizer ou não que circo é esse?

- Ainda não percebeu, Virgínia?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça negativamente e ele continuou.

- Estamos indo para o Zirkus des Mondes...

A boca de Gina se entreabriu por um instante e ele pareceu satisfeito ao perceber isso.

- Zirkus des Mondes... Você está me levando para o Zirkus des Mondes...

- Você vai ficar repetindo a mesma coisa até quando?

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Draco! É o Zirkus des Mondes!

- E daí? Grande coisa! – ele respondeu com desdém.

- Como você consegue menosprezar o circo mais famoso do mundo mágico? - ela perguntou, incrédula.

- Oras... Fui várias vezes quando era criança e não vi nada demais.

- Você é inacreditável.

- Eu sei disso, Virgínia. - deu um sorrisinho enviesado. Depois, colocou a cabeça pela janela do carro e voltou pensativo. – Pelo jeito, acho que hoje vai ser especial. A julgar pelo engarrafamento e por ser estréia.

Ela deu um gritinho abafado.

- Estréia???

- Sim... E camarote. Convites limitadíssimos. – ele puxou os convites do bolso e entregou na mão dela.- Conseguidos diretamente com a Ministra da Magia.

Os olhos dela brilharam quando fitaram os convites. Passou um tempo considerável olhando cada detalhe do convite até que murmurou:

- Isso é incrível, Draco... Incrível...- ela sorriu pra ele.

Ele a olhou intensamente, admirando o sorriso dela. Tinha algum tempo que não a via sorrindo tão verdadeiramente. O rosto dela se iluminou e os olhos pareciam sorrir para ele também. Ele se sentia completamente hipnotizado, analisando cada detalhe do rosto delicado dela.

Aproximou-se dela, bem devagar, como que num impulso, sem ter noção do que estava fazendo. Ela desviou o olhar. No mesmo instante, o carro de trás buzinou alto e ele percebeu que a fila já andava e ele não havia percebido. Engoliu em seco, passou a marcha e seguiu em frente.

Desceram em frente a uma imponente estrutura montada estrategicamente em um campo deserto. Era coberto por um enorme toldo branco e em cima havia o letreiro onde estava escrito Zirkus des Mondes, feito por milhares de fadinhas coloridas e reluzentes. Havia manobristas na porta, pegando o carro e estacionando num lugar próprio, atrás do circo. Várias pessoas importantes já estavam paradas no acesso ao camarote.

Draco pegou Anabelle pela mão e foi até Amelia Bones, que era Ministra da Magia há três anos. Gina o seguiu.

- Olá, Mdme Bones. Como está? - ele a cumprimentou, beijando a mão.

- Draco! Que bom que veio. Estou muito bem e você?

- Estou ótimo. Conhece minha filha? - ele olhou pra baixo e Amelia fez o mesmo.

- Já ouvi falar muito dela, mas ainda não havia conhecido. Ela é adorável! - Amelia se abaixou para ficar no mesmo tamanho que Anabelle. - Qual é seu nome?

- Anabelle. - ela respondeu com sua voz fina. - Eu tenho _tlês_ anos. - ela fez um três com os dedos.

- Nossa! Isso tudo? - Amelia fingiu um espanto. - Mas já é uma mocinha.

Anabelle sacudiu a cabeça.

- Sim, eu sou mocinha.

- E já tem namoradinho?

- Não... - ela arregalou o olho. - Papai não deixa. _Namoladinho_ não...

Draco, Amelia e Gina sorriram.

- Isso mesmo, filha... Você é muito nova pra essas coisas. Você só vai namorar com 18 anos, não é?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, afirmando e Draco a pegou no colo, abraçando-a.

- É incrível como vocês são parecidos. - Amelia comentou. - Mas ela tem os olhos da mãe. - ela olhou pra Gina e sorriu.

- Então conhece Virgínia Weasley?

- Claro... O pai dela trabalha no Ministério e é muito competente. - ela sorriu. - Homem bom, o Arthur... Como vai, srta. Weasley?

- Vou muito bem. Obrigada. - ela sorriu.

Amelia tornou a olhar para Draco.

- E onde está sua esposa?

Draco olhou de relance para Gina e viu que ela olhava para outro lugar, como se não quisesse prestar atenção no assunto.

- Ela estava indisposta e preferiu permanecer em casa.

- Oh, que pena. Mande um abraço para ela, ok?

- Claro que sim. Agora, se me dá licença, vou entrar logo com a Belle e a Virgínia. Até mais.

Despediram-se e, logo em seguida, adentraram ao circo.

* * *

O espetáculo fora maravilhoso. Toda a apresentação fora uma combinação de dança, representação recheada de bastante humor, que divertiram desde crianças até os mais idosos, além dos números acrobáticos, que muitas vezes deixavam os espectadores com o coração na mão.

O vestuário dos acrobatas era exótico, com uma combinação de cores excêntricas e berrantes, além dos cenários incomuns. As coreografias perfeitas eram realizadas numa sincronia impressionante, tendo como pano de fundo, músicas originais além de efeitos de luz feitos por fadinhas reluzentes e outros animais mágicos, dentre eles, alguns raríssimos.

Anabelle saíra de lá radiante. Repetia a todo o momento tudo o que ela tinha acabado de ver.

_'Papai... Você viu quando aquele moço caiu de lá de cima, papai?', _ela repetia a todo o momento. Além do que, ela tentava reproduzir as acrobacias vistas no circo, o que deixava Gina super nervosa e fazia Draco sorrir.

Depois, seguiram para o centro de Londres, onde jantaram no Simpson´s-in-the-Strand, um restaurante bruxo muito sofisticado, onde só a mais alta sociedade freqüentava.

- Você não me disse nada sobre esse jantar... - ela comentou em algum momento do jantar.

- Apenas quis ser agradável. Não gostou?

- Está muito bom. Não se preocupe. - ela voltou a sua atenção para o prato.

Logicamente, Gina não estava se sentindo nem um pouco confortável no local e Draco, percebendo isso, resolveu não prolongar o tempo em que eles ficariam ali.

Após o jantar, resolveram levar Anabelle até um pequeno parquinho, que ficava numa praça próxima ao Simpson´s-in-the-Strand. Draco e Gina ficaram sentados em um banco, olhando a menina enquanto ela brincava.

- Ela está muito feliz... - Gina comentou, mantendo o olhar na filha.

- É o que parece. Ela adorou o circo.

- Quem não adorou, Draco? - ela olhou para ele.

- Eu! - ele sorriu enviesado.

- Com exceção de você, que é um estraga-prazeres...

Os dois sorriram.

- Está bem... Até que o espetáculo foi legalzinho...

Ela sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.

- É impressionante... Você não consegue elogiar nada verdadeiramente?

Os dois se olharam ao mesmo tempo e perceberam que estavam mais próximos do que imaginavam.

- Eu já te elogiei várias vezes, Virgínia. E em nenhuma delas eu estava mentindo.

Gina sentiu o ar faltar por um instante e respirou fundo.

- Você já me humilhou várias vezes também.

- Apenas disse o que eu estava sentindo.

Ela desviou o olhar e passou a fitar suas próprias mãos, que estavam entrelaçadas em cima da perna.

- Onde está sua esposa? Está realmente indisposta?

- Não. Não está. - ele respondeu seco e ela pode notar a mudança no tom de voz dele.

- E por quê ela não veio? - ela não conseguia olhar pra ele, por isso manteve o olhar nas mãos, que agora estavam sendo pressionadas uma contra a outra.

- Porque eu preferia trazer você.

- Pelo menos alguma vez na sua vida eu estou sendo a sua preferida.

Pairou um silêncio entre eles. Draco não respondeu, apenas a olhou. Ela, por sua vez, manteve o olhar nas mãos. Quando se sentiu incomodada com isso, levantou o olhar e passou a fitar a filha, que agora brincava em um balanço.

Ele se aproximou dela e pensou várias vezes antes de fazer o que tinha em mente. Quando tomava coragem, desistia por algum motivo. Até que, sem pensar mais nas conseqüências, ele tocou de leve nas mãos delas. No mesmo instante, ele pôde senti-la enrijecer e percebeu o quanto elas estavam geladas.

- Durante vários anos da minha vida você foi a minha preferida.

Ele a viu enrubescer, mas ela manteve o olhar na filha. Ele, motivado pelo fato dela não ter afastado a mão, levou a outra mão até o rosto dela e a acariciou de leve.

- E nunca deixou de ser. - ele completou.

Ela fechou os olhos ao sentir o toque dele. Respirou fundo. Ele chegou mais perto e encostou o seu rosto no dela. Ao sentir a proximidade dele, ela abriu os olhos e se afastou.

- Sua preferida agora é a sua mulher. - ela respondeu e depois mexeu na aliança da mão dele.

Foi a vez dele de respirar fundo.

- Por quê teve que ser assim, Virgínia? - ele perguntou com a voz rouca.

Ela voltou a atenção para ele e mesmo que a fraca luz da praça impedisse que ele enxergasse com clareza, ele pôde ver que ela estava com os olhos úmidos. Gina acariciou a mão dele por um momento e disse:

- Você escolheu assim, Draco.

E, por fim, tirou a mão de perto da dele. Engoliu em seco e disse:

- Está tarde. Elle precisa dormir. Me leva pra casa?

Ele sacudiu a cabeça afirmativamente e foi pegar a filha para irem embora.

* * *

- O quê aconteceu, Virgínia?

A cabeça dele apareceu flutuando no fogo da lareira. Ela se abaixou pra ficar na mesma altura do que ele.

- Eu te chamei pra perguntar se você pode ficar com a Elle até amanhã.. .- ela perguntou timidamente.

Draco fez uma cara desconfiada.

- Hum...- ele parou por um momento. - Você vai sair?

Ela ficou vermelha.

- Sim... Er.. Umas amigas de Hogwarts resolveram marcar pra sair...E... E me convidaram.

- E seus pais?

- Foram visitar uns familiares no norte. Um tio meu está doente. Só estamos Anabelle e eu.

- Tudo bem então. Eu fico com ela. Eu passo aí que horas?

- As 8:30 está bom pra você?

- Ótimo.

- Até lá então.- ela disse e no mesmo instante o fogo se dissipou.

* * *

- Ela disse não pra mim, Draco! - Blaise andava de um lado para o outro no quarto, completamente nervoso. Às vezes chutava algo no caminho e Draco, que estava terminando de se arrumar, apenas o censurava com o olhar.

- Você já repetiu isso mil vezes...

- Claro! Ela me disse NÃO! Você sabe o que isso significa??? - ele perguntou, puxando Draco pelo braço e forçando-o a olhá-lo.

- Isso significa não. Não quero. Não estou a fim. Não me interesso por você. Não so---

Ele o interrompeu.

- Tá bom, Draco. Já entendi. Mas como ela pode não me querer??? Eu sou irresistível!

Draco sentou na poltrona para colocar o sapato e não respondeu.

- Quer prestar atenção em mim, Draco?

- Eu estou atrasado. E eu odeio atrasos.

- Onde é que você vai? - perguntou, curioso.

- Vou pegar Belle. Virgínia vai sair hoje e eu vou ficar com ela.

- Com a Virgínia? - ele arregalou com os olhos.

- Com a Anabelle, seu tapado! - Draco sacudiu a cabeça. - Você está todo desconcertado só por causa da....

- Louise, Draco... Louise! Como você pode esquecer o nome dela? Ela foi dama de honra no seu casamento e é melhor amiga da sua mulher!

- Nunca conversei muito com ela. Agora eu tenho que ir, Blaise...

Draco se levantou apressado da cama. Blaise o segurou.

- Eu preciso da sua ajuda! Que tipo de amigo você é?

- Eu te ajudo quando você precisa. Mas agora você só está desesperado porque uma mulher sensata te deu o fora...

- Sensata? Ela é completamente pirada!

Draco bufou.

- Se eu me lembre bem, você dormiu com ela no dia do meu casamento e depois a abandonou. E agora que está sozinho, foi procurá-la. Não é verdade?

- É! - ele exclamou.

- E ainda queria que ela te aceitasse?

- Óbvio! Porque esse é o ciclo natural das coisas!

Draco sacudiu a cabeça, negativamente.

- Você não existe, Blaise. Agora deixa eu ir. Vou chegar lá muito atrasado e eu odeio isso.

- Mas Draco...

O loiro bateu a porta e deixou o moreno sozinho e estático no quarto.

- Ela me disse não... - Blaise murmurou e depois se jogou na cama, afundando a cabeça no travesseiro.

* * *

- Você está meia hora atrasado, Draco. - Gina abriu a porta, completamente arrumada.

Ele a olhou de cima a baixo. Ela estava linda. Estava com um vestido leve rosa claro e uma sandália alta branca. Os cabelos estavam soltos e jogados por cima do ombro.

- Eu sei disso. É tudo culpa do Blaise. Ele chegou lá desesperado porque alguém deu o fora nele.

Os dois caminharam em direção a sala. Ela olhou pra trás.

- Quem deu o fora nele?

- Louise DeLancré. Uma amiga da Sophie.

- Sei... - ela comentou unicamente antes de gritar. - ANABELLE, SEU PAI JÁ ESTÁ AQUI!

Draco se encolheu, tampando os ouvidos.

- Meus tímpanos agradecem, Virgínia...

Ela lançou um sorriso debochado a ele.

- Não há de quê.

- Mamãe... Minha boneca... - Anabelle apareceu da escada, com a voz chorosa.

- O que tem, minha filha?

- _Pedi_...

- Como perdeu? Ela estava em cima da sua cama...

- Não tá... - ela choramingou.

- Vai procurar a boneca, Virgínia. Você sabe que ela não dorme sem ela...

Ela olhou pro relógio impaciente e Draco pôde perceber que ela estava nervosa.

- Tudo bem... Já estou indo.

Gina subiu as escadas correndo, segurando o vestido para não tropeçar. Draco se sentou em um sofá para esperar. Mal se recostou no sofá, alguém bateu na porta. Prevendo que poderia ser uma das amigas da Gina, levantou-se e foi até a porta abrir.

Quando estava chegando perto da porta, escutou-a gritar de cima da escada.

- NÃO ABRA A PORTA, DRACO!

Ele se virou pra ela.

- E por quê não?

Ela ficou muito vermelha e começou a gaguejar algo incompreensível. Percebendo que havia algo de errado naquela situação, Draco abriu a porta.

Deu de cara com um jovem na altura dos seus 25 anos, bem arrumado e com um buquê de flores na mão. Certamente era com ele que Gina iria sair.

No mesmo instante, sentiu-se enrijecer e seu coração disparar de raiva. Percebeu que suas feições endureceram, porém não deixou transparecer qualquer emoção. Apertou de leve a maçaneta da porta e disse unicamente:

- Olá, Potter.

- Malfoy... - ao contrário do loiro, Harry deixou transparecer toda a sua confusão.

Gina apareceu na porta, logo atrás do Draco.

- Entra, Harry... Er... Eu me atrasei um pouco, mas... Mas eu já estou pronta.

- Sem problemas. - o moreno entrou n'A Toca e entregou o buquê de flores a ela, junto com um beijo no rosto.

Quando ele passou pelos dois, Draco lançou um olhar mortal para Gina, que ficou muito vermelha e desviou o olhar. O loiro bateu a porta furiosamente e foi em direção a sala, passando muito rápido pelo Harry.

- Vamos, Anabelle. Já está pronta? - a menininha sacudiu a cabeça. - A boneca já está aí? - ela sacudiu novamente, confirmando. - Então vamos logo. Não vamos atrapalhar o casalzinho.

Olhou para os dois com cara de desdém, pegou a filha no colo e se retirou.

* * *

- Como ela pôde fazer isso comigo? - ele murmurou, dando um tapa de leve no volante. Tentava a todo custo conter toda a sua raiva, pra que a filha nada percebesse, já que ela estava no banco de trás do carro, brincando com a sua boneca de pano. - Ainda mentiu pra mim... Aquela... Aquela... - bufou de raiva. - Como eu pude ser tão estúpido? Ela está fazendo isso pra me irritar... E pensar que eu largo a Sophie em casa pra correr atrás dela. Eu sou mesmo um babaca. Ela vai sair com o Potter! Com o nojento do Potter!!!! Preciso dar mais valor pra quem me dá.

Estava na estrada e olhou pras placas. Centro de Londres indicava pra seguir em frente. Wiltshire, teria que virar a direita. Não pensou duas vezes: virou a direita e seguiu pra Mansão Malfoy.

- O quê aconteceu, Draco? - Narcisa Malfoy apareceu na porta e mesmo sendo tarde, ela ainda estava completamente arrumada.

- A senhora pode cuidar da Anabelle por algumas horas pra mim? Quero levar Sophie para jantar.

- Claro que eu fico com ela. Melhor, ela dorme aqui essa noite. - Narcisa se abaixou e ficou na altura da neta. - Você quer dormir com a vovó hoje a noite?

A menina sacudiu a cabeça.

- _Quelo_, vovó. A _senhola_ vai me _mostlá_ as coisas?

Draco arregalou os olhos.

- Que coisas a senhora vai amostrar pra minha filha, mamãe?

Narcisa sorriu.

- Fique tranqüilo. Ela gosta de ver as minhas maquiagens e perfumes. E usar também...

- Não acredito nisso... Você vai transformar a minha filha numa louca por cosméticos e fresca.

- Que Slytherin te ouça, meu filho. - ela sorriu. - Agora você pode ir tranqüilo que eu tomo conta dela.

- Será que é uma boa idéia? Virgínia pediu pra que eu tomasse conta dela...

- Bom, se ela pode sair, você também tem todo o direito. Além do que, eu fico muito sozinha nessa casa e a pequena trás alegria pra cá. Ela me lembra muito você quando era pequeno.

- Não sabia que eu era tão feminino assim...

- Engraçadinho. - Narcisa deu um sorriso enviesado. - Agora vai... Leve a sua esposa pra sair. Se quer uma opinião minha... A leve para o Le Caprice.É um ótimo lugar... Seu pai costumava me levar...

- Tudo bem. Vou levá-la até lá. - Draco respondeu e depois abaixou para falar com Anabelle - Obedeça a vovó, tá?

- Ta, papai. - e deu um beijo estalado na bochecha dele.

Draco se despediu e partiu em direção a sua casa, onde chamaria sua esposa para ir ao Le Caprice...

* * *

Harry e Gina já estavam no carro e ela parecia transtornada com o que havia acontecido. Ele, percebendo, comentou:

- Malfoy pareceu bem irritado...

Ele a tirou dos seus devaneios e olhou para ele meio assustada.

- Ah, é... Mas não deveria. Ele não tem nada com o que se irritar...

- Tem certeza, Gina? - ele perguntou sério.

- Absoluta, Harry. Cada um está seguindo o seu caminho. Vamos esquecê-lo, ok?

- Tudo bem... - Harry concordou.

- Então... Para onde você está me levando? - ela perguntou curiosa.

Ele a olhou e sorriu. - Você já conhece o Le Caprice?

* * *

**N/A**** 1:** Primeiro de tudo: FELIZ 2005 A TODOS!!! Que Deus nos abençoe e nos dê um ano muito melhor que 2004, realizando nossos sonhos e desejos e nos dando principalmente muita saúde!!!!

**N/A**** 2:** O que acharam do capítulo? Vocês não vão querer me matar, né?? Ou vão..? o.o

**N/A**** 3:** A Marina, beta da fic, viajou. E por isso, esse capítulo foi betado pela mia maninha Malfoy foda³ Angel DeLynx. Muito, muito obrigado mesmo, viu, maninha!!!

E por falar nisso, entrem no profile dela aqui no fanfictionpontonet! É o /angeldelynx

Tem muitas fics ótimass!

**N/A**** 4:** Como eu já disse previamente, sem a Marina aqui, nós não temos ataques de fúria a favor da Sophie, nem comentários no capítulo... E como a Nana tbm viajou em grande parte desse capítulo, eu sinceramente achava que não teria nenhuma besteira no MSN pra acrescentar aqui... Até que a Lux me surpreende...

Não sei se vcs sabem, mas eu dei a Anabelle de presente pra Lux. Anabelle é o nome de uma personagem que a Lux tinha em uma fic minha (Os maus tbm amam) que morreu prematuramente no primeiro capítulo. Então, eu dei o nome da filhinha dos dois em homenagem a ela. E teve o seguinte diálogo no MSN:

Lux: MINHA.MÃE.É.UMA.VACA!

Lux: EU NÃO QUERO O POTTER COMO MEU PADRASTO!!!!

Lux: NÃO QUERO MESMO!

Eu: hahahahahahaha

Lux: EU PREFIRO A SOPHÍBORA!

Eu: deve ser deprimente, né?

Eu: ser filha de um Malfoy e ter o Potter como padrasto

Lux: é

Lux: vai chorar num canto

Eu: eu queria acabar o capítulo aí

Eu: ia dar um tchan na coisa

Lux: não, não!

Lux: vai acabar com papai beijando a mamãe

Eu: isso só no oito, Anabelle!

Lux: NÃO, NÃO, NÃO!

Lux: SENÃO EU CHORO

Eu: ANABELLE!

Eu: Vai ficar de castigo no quarto escuro!

Lux: vai soluçando pro quarto escuro e começa a planejar uma morte bem dolorosa pra dona Tatiana

Tá, nós não somos normais... oO

**N/A**** 5:** Deu um probleminha no capítulo passado e a maior parte das reviews que eu respondi não apareceu no capítulo. Portanto, ME DESCULPEM MESMO!!!! Não foi culpa minha e sim do fanfictionpontonet.

**BeBeL**** Malfoy, Mki, miaka, MiaH Canyo, MyA-LeE, Isa Potter, Nana Malfoy , Mrs. Malfoy, Ana Carolina, Carol Malfoy Potter, Estrela Cadente, Camie, PatyAnjinha , Nika Gwen, Nath Mansur, Chloe, Ninha :** A todas vocês eu agradeço muito... De coração. E gostaria de pedir desculpas pelo agradecimento de cada uma de vocês não ter saído no capítulo passado. 1000 desculpas!!!!

**N/A**** 6:** Vamos as reviews desse cap! Espero mesmo que dessa vez todas sejam respondidas...

**Nath Mansur** – Concordo com vc que a Sophie é uma incompreendida.

E que, sinto muito por ela, mas o Draco é da Gina e acabou!!!

Que bom que vc gostou do cap.. Bjus!

**BeBeL Malfoy**- Você já foi viajar né, sua vaca vacosa!!!

Espero que vc esteja se divertindo.. E não esqueça de SLU!!!

Estou esperando os meus postais, viu?

Te adoro e estou sentindo sua faltaaa!

**Angel DeLynx** – Todas nós amamos o Blaise, beibi.

E vc? Fanática por compras como a Sophie? Olhaaa! Eu nunca ia imaginar!

Obrigada por betar o cap, sista! o/

**Pati G W Black** – Esperto ter matado um pouco da sua curiosidade.

Que bom que vc está gostando.

Bjoss!

**Nana - Sim, a da Lufa².** – Nana, a Lufa! não, isso não é pra soar pejorativo ¦lt;/p>

Para de implicar com o pobre Blaise só pq ngm sabia se ele era homem ou mulher... Td mundo já sabe agora que o cara é macho e muito gato! Hohohoho

Só espero que a JK não acabe com as nossas esperanças nesse livro 6... O que é bem provável de acontecer já que ela não é muito chegada nos sonserinos... :roll:

E é claro que vai rolar uma participação da Susan Bones em sua homenagem.. Aliás, Amelia Bones te lembra algo???

Bjos, nina!

**Thaty** - Eu sei que ele foi curtinho... ;;

Esse já aumentou um pouco...

E sim, Sophie só defende o que é dela... Com um jeitinho bem peculiar de ser! Hahahaha

Bjus, xará!

**MyA-LeE** – Quem não ficaria feliz no quadrilátero de ouro cheio de dinheiro pra gastar???

Ela até superou o fracasso da primeira noite... De ter sido chamada por outro nome!

Mas ela é boazinha... Eu ainda hei de provar isso!

Bjos!

**Miaka** – O melhor capítulo? Nossa, essa me surpreendeu. Eu pensei que vcs iam odiar!

Ta, não dá pra odiar algo que tenha Draco e Blaise juntos, mas é que foi muito pouquinho, né?

Qse sem ação nenhuma.

E o podre do Blaise? Hum... Sim, é algo bem podre. Mas vcs não vão descobri agora. risada maléfica

Obrigada pela review!

Bjos!

**Maluh** – Atualizei! o/

Obrigada pela review.

Bjos!

**Isa Potter** – Já disse que amo as suas reviews?

Sim, eu amo! o/

E eu não pinto a Sophie como vilã... Pinto? Oh, shit!

E aqui está a atualização. Nem demorou muito!

Bjosss!

**Nika Gwen** – Hahahahaha

Eu amei essa história do bicho papão em versão impotente. Ri muito! Sério.

E obrigada pelos elogios, nina!

Bjoss!

**Adara Black** – Oi filhota!

Saber o segredo do Blaise só daqui a alguns capítulos. /me mãe má

E acho que vcs vão acabar criando o fã clube da Sophie msm...

Se reúnam no MSN!

Bjos, filhota...

**PatyAnjinha **- Sua review chegou sim. O site que não publicou. Desculpe mesmoo!

E que bom que vc gostou do cap!

Espero q goste desse.

Bjoss!

**Carol Malfoy Potter**- Não esqueci não... Problema do site! Desculpe!

E caramba... Todo dia numa lan? oO

Pior é que eu nem tenho como te avisar sobre as atualizações.

Que bom que está gostando...

Bjoss!

**Ninde Seregon** – O Blaise tenta acabar com a perfeição do Draco mas não consegue. Os dois são perfeitosss!

E espero q ele consiga consertar as merdas dele!

E dessa vez, a Gina resolveu colaborar... Tbm resolveu fazer merda!

Bjos, nina!!!

**Lele Potter Black** – Blaise gay??? Sem jeito! É mais fácil o Draco ser do que ele.

Não é pra esse lado o segredo dele!

Obrigada pela review...

Bjos!

**Nana Malfoy** - Eles se batem mas se gostam.

Te amo, sua vacosa!

Bjos!

**Kah **– Hahahahaha

Marina vai amar saber que conseguiu te comover com a história da Sophie.

Pena que ela está viajando...

E o D/G está qse chegandoo

Bjosss

**Mione G. Potter RJ** – Que bom que vc gostou!!!!

Obrigada pela review!

Bjosss

**Fefs Malfoy** - Vc é outra que eu amo as reviews! -

Bom.. O fluffy ta chegando... Mas as brigas já estão aí!

E irmãos gêmeos??? Oh....... Devem ser fofos!!!! Qdo eu pensei na fic, eu pensei em colocar gêmeos. Mas ia dar muito trabalho pra coitada da Gina. Anabelle vale por dois!

E ela aparece um pouquinho nesse cap, viu?

E eu concordo inteiramente com vc! A Sophie é idêntica ao Draco. Versão feminina dele. E pode apostar que a vida pra ela não está nada legal.

E obrigada pela inspiração. Realmente preciso.

Feliz 2005!

Bjos!!!

**Camie** – Bem.. Você conhece a Marina, não é?

Doida que só ela.

E se junte a Adara e a Mari pro fã clube!

Bjos, nina!

**MSM** – Mia filhota!!!

Demorou pra ver, mas comentou!

Estou com saudades de vc no MSN, sua doida!

Bjossss!

**Manu Potter** – Aeeeeeeeeee!

Você comentou!!!

Dps q eu praticamente ter implorado, mas vc comentou!

E eu amei, viu? Obrigada!

E se sai merda do segredo do Blaise? Hum... Segredo! XD

Bjos, ninaaa!

**N/A**** 7:** COMENTEM ESSE CAPÍTULO ANTES QUE A AUTORA DESSA BUDEGA MORRA DO CORAÇÃO.

Muito obrigada!


	9. Um Novo Começo

Capítulo 8 – Um novo começo

Chegou em casa e jogou o sobretudo de qualquer jeito, em cima do sofá. Subiu as escadas apressado, pulando alguns degraus e parou meio ofegante em frente à enorme porta de cedro, escurecida em tons de tabaco que se tornava quase negra a seus olhos. Esperou sua respiração voltar ao normal e entrou no quarto.

Sophie estava sentada na cama, com as pernas cobertas pelo enorme edredom. Estava com óculos de aro leve e lia um livro que Draco não conseguiu ver qual era o título. Ao vê-lo entrar, ela colocou o livro no colo e o olhou.

- Onde está Anabelle?

- Cadê o Blaise- ele perguntou de volta.

- Eu fiz a pergunta primeiro.

- Responda a minha que eu te respondo - ele deu um sorriso enviesado.

Ela bufou.

- Depois que você saiu, não demorou muito e ele desceu. Falou muito no meu ouvido sobre a Louise até que eu o mandei calar a boca e ele resolveu ir embora.

- Hum... - Draco murmurou. – Outra pergunta: quanto tempo você leva pra se arrumar, Sophie?

- Pra quê isso agora, Draco? E onde está Anabelle- ela perguntou, desconfiada.

- Responda logo.

- Cerca de uma hora. O que você está planejando- ela retirou os óculos e ele pôde ver a sobrancelha franzida dela.

- Tente se arrumar em meia hora. Nós vamos sair pra jantar – ele se dirigiu até a porta. Depois olhou pra trás e deu de cara com a mulher boquiaberta. - Aliás, já deixei Belle com a minha mãe... Para que possamos passar a noite juntos - dito isso, saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Chegaram a um restaurante de esquina. Parecia um lugar simples à primeira vista, mas se tratava de um dos estabelecimentos mais chiques de Londres. O glamour ficava por conta de seu ambiente monocromático, suave, beirando ao melancólico. A entrada era pintada de preto, assim como era a roupa dos recepcionistas. Já o piso de todo o restaurante era cinza, dando um ar niilista ao local.

Em contrapartida, as paredes em tons claros quebravam a tristeza do local. Nelas, ostentavam-se as fotografias em preto e branco de grandes artistas, filósofos e pensadores ingleses de vários séculos, que somados contavam praticamente toda a história britânica em imagens. Pra finalizar, no fim da sala de jantar havia um suntuoso piano de cauda branco, onde um pianista tocava as mais belas canções para acompanhar o jantar.

Draco colocou a mão na cintura da mulher, que estava belíssima em seu vestido negro, de cabelos soltos e ostentando jóias de ouro branco. Caminharam até um dos atendentes que estavam verificando as reservas na porta do restaurante:

- Boa noite... O Le Caprice agradece a preferência. Nomes por favor.

- Você não vai achar meu nome aí porque eu não fiz reserva - Draco arrastou a voz.

O atendente pareceu desconcertado.

- Sinto muito, senhor, mas sem reserva será impossível permitir a entrada. Aqui as reservas são feitas antecipadamente e...

Draco o interrompeu.

- Seu nome é Kerry... - afirmou, olhando para o crachá. - Pois bem, Kerry... Eu sei muito bem qual é a política adotada aqui no restaurante. Não precisa me explicar - ele rolou os olhos. - Porém, eu creio que você vai conseguir achar uma mesa para o Sr. e a Sra. Malfoy, não é?

Kerry arregalou os olhos.

- Oh, claro que sim, Sr. Malfoy! Foi uma grande falha minha! Peço que me perdoe. Há uma mesa disponível na ala esquerda da sala de jantar, reservada especialmente para os senhores! Sally, por favor, acompanhe esse casal até a mesa 417.

Uma moça bonita, com aparência jovem e um sorriso natural no rosto, surgiu e os levou em direção a mesa.

Enquanto caminhavam, Sophie sussurrou pra ele:

- Você lançou um Imperius no rapaz?

- Óbvio que não - ele sussurrou de volta.- Por quê acha isso?

- Nós não tínhamos reserva e ele nos deixou entrar... Do nada.

- Não foi do nada, Sophie... Foi depois que eu disse meu nome. Não percebeu- ele parou quando Sally se virou para eles, indicando a mesa. Pondo a mão no bolso, retirou um galeão e deu para menina como gorjeta, agradecendo. Depois, se virou para Sophie e continuou a falar. - Eu conheço o gerente daqui. É um grande amigo da minha família e...

Ele parou de falar de repente. Sophie percebeu que os olhos dele mudaram bruscamente: passaram a ficar mais frios do que o normal e estavam vidrados em algum lugar atrás dela, já que ele fitava por cima de seu ombro direito. Ela se virou e deu de cara com Gina Weasley e Harry Potter encarando-os.

Ela virou pra ele, com um olhar que denunciava que estava furiosa.

- Que espécie de palhaçada é essa, Draco Malfoy- ela murmurou entre dentes.

Ele forçou-se a tirar os olhos da outra mesa, engoliu em seco, olhou pra baixo e depois fitou a mulher:

- Eu não sabia que eles estariam aqui, senão nem ao menos teria vindo - dito isso, a segurou pela mão. - Vamos embora daqui.

Ele a puxou pela mão, porém, ela nem ao menos se moveu. Ele tornou a olhar pra ela.

- O que houve, Sophie? Vamos embora. Não escutou o que eu disse?

- Não... Nós não vamos. Viemos jantar aqui e nós vamos. Não vai ser por causa dessa ruivinha sem sal que nós vamos nos retirar.

- Eu não quero ficar aqui - ele arrastou a voz, soando ameaçador.

- Pois nós vamos ficar - Sophie se sentou à mesa, numa cadeira de costas pra mesa de Harry e Gina, o que obrigaria Draco a ficar de frente.

Passado alguns instantes, Draco ainda permanecia em pé, respirando pesadamente, denunciando toda a raiva que estava sentindo. Ela, calmamente, levantou a cabeça e olhou pra ele.

- Vai ficar parado aí, em pé, por quanto tempo? Todo mundo do restaurante já está te olhando...

- Dane-se, Sophie! Eu quero ir embora e se você não vier agora, eu te abandono aqui- ele ameaçou levantar o tom de voz.

Ela deu um sorrisinho irônico.

- Caso você vá embora e me abandone aqui como está dizendo, ou faça qualquer coisa que me envergonhe na frente de todas essas pessoas por causa dessa ruivinha idiota, eu posso qualificar isso como um ato indecoroso da sua parte – ela suspirou. - Você sabe o que isso significa, não é?

Ela viu quando o rosto dele se contorceu. Depois percebeu que ele travava uma luta interna, provavelmente tentando decidir o que fazer. Até que se sentou à mesa, junto com ela, de frente para Gina.

- Agora eu entendo porque minha mãe dizia que você merecia levar o nome Malfoy. Você é falsa exatamente do jeito que a minha mãe acha que todos devem ser - ele quase cuspiu.

- Admitir isso ou faz você dizer que a ruivinha sem classe é falsa ou que ela não merecia carregar o nome Malfoy. Qual das duas opções, Draco- ela sorriu de um jeito tão doce pra ele, que Draco teve vontade de jogar o cinzeiro de porcelana em cima dela.

- Primeiro: a ruivinha sem classe a quem você se refere se chama Virgínia Weasley - Graças à atitude de Sophie, a raiva de Draco por Gina havia passado. Na realidade, ela tinha se transferido com toda a sua fúria para cima da loira. – Segundo: eu não disse que todos os Malfoys são falsos e sim que minha mãe acha que todos devem ser.

Ela o interrompeu.

- Convenhamos que a sua mãe tem uma idéia muito mais correta do que é ser um bom Malfoy do que você.

Sim, ela estava pedindo. Ele segurou o cinzeiro com força e se não fosse o garçom ter chegado naquele exato momento, não saberia qual teria sido sua ação.

- Desculpe pela demora. Aqui estão os Menus. Querem algo para beber enquanto escolhem o pedido- ele perguntou, enquanto entregava um menu para Draco e outro para Sophie.

- Tem cianeto- ele perguntou sério ao garçom.

- Draco, meu querido... Vai tentar me matar- ela perguntou com um sorriso muito debochado no rosto.

- Grande pretensão sua achar que é pra você. É pra mim. Um método que eu achei pra me torturar por ter me casado com você.

O rosto dela se contorceu. Sem tirar os olhos do marido, ela disse para o garçom:

- Uma garrafa de vinho, por favor.

- Qual marca?

- A mais... - ela começou.

- Cara - Draco completou. Ela se remexeu na cadeira.

O garçom, muito desconcertado pela cena que acabara de presenciar, se afastou. Draco manteve o olhar.

- Você é tão previsível, Sophie...

- Por quê você tem que me humilhar desse jeito- ela perguntou com um tom de voz nitidamente magoado.

- Por quê que você tem que fazer tudo para me irritar?

Ela suspirou e olhou para o lado, desviando o olhar. Quando o olhou novamente, seus olhos estavam marejados, mas ela lutava para não deixar a lágrima escorrer.

- Você acha que é fácil conviver dia após dia com você sabendo que seus pensamentos estão vinte e quatro horas por dia em outra mulher?

Ele não respondeu. Ela continuou.

- E que a única vez em que você tenta fazer algo agradável pra mim, eu descubro que era apenas dor de cotovelo porque a sua amada saiu com outro homem e você queria pagar na mesma moeda? E pior ainda, que você se sente tão incomodado, você se machuca tanto ao vê-la com outro homem que queria se retirar do restaurante sem nem ao menos disfarçar ou tentar me poupar dessa humilhação- no fim de tudo, ela não resistiu e uma lágrima escorreu. Ela rapidamente limpou com a mão.

Ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Ao abrir, ela pôde notar a diferença nos olhos dele, que pareciam mais quentes.

- Me desculpe, ok? Você me aborreceu e eu não medi as minhas palavras.

Ela o fitou, mas não respondeu. Ele tocou na mão dela.

- Vamos esquecer isso. Eu já te pedi desculpas e você sabe que isso é algo que não acontece todos os dias - ela esboçou um sorriso ao ouvir isso. - Agora vamos aproveitar nosso jantar em paz, está bem?

Ela deu um sorriso fraco.

- Está bem.

Nesse momento, o garçom chegou com o vinho, parecendo meio receoso. Colocou o vinho na taça dos dois e depois deixou a garrafa sobre a mesa.

- Já decidiram o que vão pedir?

Draco olhou para Sophie e sorriu.

- Pode escolher o que você estiver com vontade de comer. Qualquer coisa.

Ela olhou, interessada, para o menu durante alguns instantes. Depois se virou para o garçom:

- Como está o Squash Risotto?

- Maravilhoso, madame. Uma ótima escolha, se me permite dizer - ele respondeu com um sorriso no rosto, mas ainda se mostrando receoso quanto à mudança repentina de atitude do casal.

- Está bom para você, Draco?

- Perfeito.

Ela se virou novamente para o garçom.

- Esse é o nosso pedido então. Obrigada.

Depois que o garçom se afastou, os dois iniciaram uma conversa sobre amenidades. Draco tentava a todo custo manter seus olhos presos nela, que falava bastante empolgada sobre algo relacionado a mais nova coleção Versace. Tentava, mas não conseguia. A todo o momento, seus olhos pareciam escorregar e iam parar na mesa de Gina Weasley. E cada vez que isso acontecia, uma raiva inexplicável crescia dentro dele. Por quê ela estava naquela mesa com Potter? Por quê Sophie estava na mesa com ele? Não poderia ser ao contrário? Ele, certamente, não se importaria.

Odiava ver como Potter olhava dentro dos olhos dela e a fazia enrubescer. Odiava ver quando ele a fazia sorrir, mesmo que ele soubesse que o sorriso dela era muito mais bonito quando ela estava com ele.

Em um certo momento, os olhares se encontraram. Draco sentiu a respiração presa e uma sensação estranha no estômago. Achou que estava voltando aos tempos de Hogwarts, quando começara a trocar olhares com a ruiva. Eram as mesmas reações, as mesmas sensações. Viu quando ela ficou um pouco vermelha ao notar os olhares dele. Deu um sorriso de leve. Ainda eram os mesmos de anos atrás. Ela passou uma mão pelo cabelo e ele acompanhou todo aquele movimento com melancolia. Gostaria que fosse sua mão acariciando o cabelo dela. Ah! Como sentia falta disso tudo...

Suspirou e olhou para Sophie. Pelo visto, não tinha percebido nada. Continuava a falar sobre a última coleção, mas pelo que parecia, havia passado para outra marca famosa. Ele balançou a cabeça algumas vezes, concordando com ela. Às vezes soltava um "Claro que sim" e ela parecia satisfeita com isso. Porém, os olhos dele sempre recaíam sobre a ruiva. Ela parecia fazer o mesmo: o olhava por cima do ombro do Potter, o que o deixava radiante.

Algo lhe dizia que essa noite seria importante...

Estava conversando tranqüilamente com Harry. A noite prometia ser agradável. Harry era um bom rapaz: discreto, sensível, inteligente... Além de ser uma lenda para todos os que viviam no mundo mágico. Certamente, Harry Potter era o genro dos sonhos de seus pais. Porém, Draco Malfoy não conseguia sair da sua cabeça. Parecia uma praga ou algum carma em sua vida, que não saía de jeito nenhum. Ela não podia ficar alguns minutos sozinha em um canto que a imagem dos cabelos platinados dele e dos olhos cinzentos perfurando-a surgiam em sua cabeça.

Como atendendo a um pedido do seu coração, Draco Malfoy surgira na sua frente. Por uns instantes, ela não acreditou no que estava vendo: sua boca se entreabriu e ela piscou várias vezes, como se tentasse espantar aquela imagem da frente de si. Mas, a julgar pela cara que ele estava fazendo ao vê-la, ele não era uma simulação do seu subconsciente... Ele estava realmente a sua frente e estava tão incrédulo quanto ela.

- O que esse cara está fazendo aqui- Harry bufou, mas Gina não tirou os olhos do loiro. Apenas balbuciou:

- Eu... Eu não sei...

- Gina... Gina... Olha pra mim, Gina! Alô- Harry fez um movimento com a mão para chamar a atenção dela.

Ela sorriu, desconcertada.

- Me desculpe, Harry... É que... Eu não acreditei no que estava vendo e...

- Eu sei... Eu também não acreditei quando o vi entrando por essa porta - ele suspirou, como se admitisse algo que não queria. - Como será que ele adivinhou que nós estávamos aqui?

- Pela cara dele e se bem conheço Draco Malfoy, eu tenho certeza que ele não sabia. Foi uma coincidência. Infeliz, é verdade, mas mesmo assim uma coincidência.

- Acho que tenho que concordar com você - Harry olhou para o loiro que ainda permanecia em pé. Fez uma expressão de desagrado e tornou a olhar pra Gina. - Você vai se sentir bem com ele aqui?

Ela olhou para Draco e rapidamente desviou o olhar.

- Claro que sim, Harry. Que pergunta! A única ligação que Draco e eu temos é com a Elle e isso nunca vai mudar. Mas cada um tem a sua própria vida e faz dela o que bem entender.

Ela não sabia se afirmava isso para Harry ou para si mesma. Ela queria a todo custo acreditar (e aceitar) que deveria seguir em frente; que não havia mais nada entre eles dois. Entretanto, cada dia que passava ela se sentia mais e mais ligada a ele, como uma força sobrenatural que sempre a guiasse em direção a ele. Sabia que ele estava casado e que, provavelmente, era muito feliz com sua esposa. Sendo que isso não era o suficiente para fazê-la desistir. Ainda mais porque toda vez em que se encontravam, não importando qual motivo, ele sempre arranjava um modo de dizer algo que a fazia balançar; que a fazia desistir de todas as convicções e querer correr para os braços dele...

O casal parecia brigar. Era notável o clima de mal-estar entre eles, ainda mais pra Gina, que o conhecia como ninguém. Censurou-se mentalmente ao perceber que ficara alegre com isso. Não era justo torcer pelo mal de ninguém, mesmo que esse alguém lhe tenha feito sofrer. Mas, era mais forte que ela, e por isso não conseguiu refrear um sorrisinho.

Pegou a taça de vinho e bebeu um gole. Percebeu que ele a fitava. Tentou desviar o olhar, sem sucesso. Sentiu-se esquentar e sabia que estava ruborizando. Pior: sabia que ele havia percebido, a julgar pelo sorriso de satisfação que surgiu no rosto dele.

Ficou mais quente ainda. Odiava aquele sorriso na mesma proporção que amava. Era um sorriso meio que de lado, safado, egocêntrico e tipicamente Draco Malfoy. Era um sorriso que a fazia estremecer. Que a fazia suspirar noites e noites ao lembrar dele.

Não conseguia tirar os olhos dele. Harry falava sobre algum assunto relacionado ao Ministério que ela não sabia direito qual era. A única coisa que conseguia fazer no momento era olhar Draco Malfoy e refrear a vontade louca que tinha de se levantar daquela mesa, arrancar Sophie daquela mesa puxando-a pelos cabelos e agarrílo ali mesmo.

E parecia que era exatamente isso que ele queria que ela fizesse. Ele não parava de provocíla. Passou a mão nos cabelos, jogando-os levemente pra trás e deixando-os com um ar desleixado. Ele sabia muito bem que isso a excitava. Antes que fizesse alguma besteira, pediu com licença a Harry e se dirigiu ao banheiro.

Chegou a um banheiro muito bonito, mas não prestou atenção aos detalhes dele. Apoiou-se na pia e se olhou no espelho. Estava vermelha e um pouco ofegante.

"Bem que minha mãe disse que Draco Malfoy seria a minha perdição...", murmurou pra si mesma. "Bendita perdição...", completou, sorrindo.

Não conseguia odiílo. Só conseguia adorílo cada vez mais e mais, pela sua cara de pau, por ele conhecê-la perfeitamente bem, por saber exatamente o que ela gostava, por saber exatamente o que ela odiava, por ser tão irritante, tão presunçoso, por ser tão encantador... Por ser Draco Malfoy.

Lavou o rosto, jogando bastante água até que ele voltasse à cor normal. Depois, enxugou-se lentamente com a toalha de papel que estava disponível. Verificou se a roupa estava boa, a maquiagem a prova d'água ainda intacta e se retirou do banheiro.

Já se encaminhava em direção às mesas quando sentiu uma mão apertar seu pulso e lhe puxar para um canto entre duas paredes. Em seguida, a mesma pessoa pegou na outra mão, empurrou-a na parede e a imobilizou, esticando os braços dela na parede e pressionando o corpo contra o seu.

Ela sentiu o cheiro do perfume dele invadir o seu nariz. Mordeu os lábios e disse fracamente:

- Draco...

Ela sentiu quando ele engoliu em seco e pressionou mais o corpo contra o dela, apertando mais ainda nos pulsos:

- Por quê ele, Virgínia- ele perguntou com a voz rouca.

Ela abriu a boca várias vezes e desistia do que tinha pra falar. A proximidade dele não a deixava pensar com clareza.

- Eu... Er... Ele... Hum...Você... Você não pode... Me impedir... - ela molhou os lábios, que ficaram secos de repente. Os olhos dele acompanharam todo o processo a menos de um palmo de distância.

- Eu realmente não posso te impedir. Por mais que eu queira... Mas tinha que ser o Potter?

Ele pegou as mãos dela e as cruzou em cima da cabeça dela. Manteve apenas uma mão segurando os pulsos dela e a outra se dirigiu para a cintura, onde ele a puxou mais pra perto de si, colando totalmente os corpos.

- O que você pretende? Me enlouquecer- ele perguntou, falando em apenas um murmúrio no pé da orelha dela.

Ela mordeu os lábios.

- Você que está me enlouquecendo desse jeito, Draco... Me deixa ir.

Ele roçou o nariz no dela.

- Você quer mesmo ir- sussurrou, com os lábios muito próximos, chegando a se encostar de leve.

Ela estava enlouquecendo. Não ia conseguir manter a razão por muito tempo. Sonhou com essa oportunidade todos os dias nesses três anos, mas nunca quis que fosse nessas condições, escondido de tudo e de todos. Por isso, fez uma força exagerada, lutando contra si mesmo e disse:

- Harry está me esperando... - e depois fechou os olhos, com medo da reação dele.

Ele afastou a cabeça, mas não o corpo.

- Não me faça sentir nojo de você novamente, Virgínia...

- Não é minha culpa - ela murmurou e ele soltou as mãos dela, mas não se afastou.

- Você está livre pra ir, se quiser.

Eles se entreolharam por um longo momento. Estavam tão próximos que Gina conseguia sentir a respiração dele sobre si. Os olhos dele denunciavam totalmente que ele não queria que ela fosse, que queria que ela ficasse ali, com ele. Mas ela não poderia fazer isso. A mulher dele estava lá fora e Harry também. Não era decente. Não era correto.

- Eu não posso ficar, Draco...

- Você quer ficar- ele perguntou, olhando-a seriamente.

- Eu não posso - respondeu unicamente e saiu, sem olhar novamente pra ele.

Draco não conseguira ficar com raiva dela. Afinal, ele havia sido tomado por um impulso ao tê-la agarrado no corredor. E só Merlin fazia idéia da confusão que daria se Sophie ou Potter visse os dois naquela situação.

"Ao menos um dos dois foi sensato", pensou, enquanto saboreava o risoto que sua mulher havia pedido.

Talvez tenha sido também pelo fato de que os dois não paravam mais de trocar olhares durante todo o jantar. Antes de terem se encontrado, eles ainda disfarçavam... Mas agora já nem tinham mais essa preocupação.

Em um certo momento, Harry segurou na mão de Gina e ela, assustada, olhou para Draco instintivamente. O loiro sorriu de canto de boca e murmurou "Idiota", fazendo a ruiva sorrir e complicando-a, já que ela teve que explicar para o moreno do que estava rindo.

Harry e Gina terminaram o jantar antes que Draco e Sophie. O loiro se sentiu enrijecer: Potter estava pagando a conta. Começou a pensar num modo de dizer para Gina não ficar com Potter, mas não conseguiu. Alguns minutos depois, os dois se levantaram e o moreno enlaçou Gina pela cintura. Draco sentiu uma raiva enorme crescer dentro dele, mas se controlou. Não podia fazer nenhum tipo de escândalo com Sophie presente. Gina passou do lado dele e o olhou profundamente, mas ele não conseguiu decifrar o quê o olhar dela queria dizer.

E Draco realmente odiava quando isso acontecia.

* * *

Batidas na porta.

Gina saiu correndo do banheiro, se enrolando de qualquer jeito na toalha e prendendo os cabelos molhados com uma presilha. Desceu as escadas ainda correndo, mas tomando cuidado para não escorregar. Derrapou um pouco quando alcançou a porta e a abriu de uma vez. Deu de cara com um Draco cujo semblante não estava muito agradável, segurando sua filha adormecida no colo.

- Ol� Virgínia - disse seco.

- Draco... Er... – ela ajeitou a toalha. - Você deveria ter avisado que estava a caminho.

Ele abriu um sorriso de escárnio.

- Pelo visto como está vestida, acho que estava esperando outra pessoa... - ele a olhou de cima a baixo, deixando-a furiosa.

- Eu não vou discutir esse assunto com você. Não com a minha filha presente.

- Não seja por isso. Vou colocíla no quarto.

Sem nem ao menos ser convidado pra entrar, Draco adentrou a casa e se dirigiu até o quarto, pra colocar Anabelle na cama. Gina, furiosa, bateu a porta. Instantes depois, ele desceu, depois de se certificar de que nenhum barulho na casa afetaria o sono da sua filha.

- E então, Virgínia... Estava esperando o amado Potter?

Ela ficou muito vermelha. De raiva.

- Quem é você pra falar comigo desse modo? Você não sabe do que está falando!

- Eu te conheço mais do que ninguém! Eu sei que você dormiu com ele- ele alterou o tom de voz. Ela recuou.

- Como você sabe- perguntou desconfiada.

- Oras... Já está admitindo? Pensei que ia negar por mais tempo... - ele continuou mantendo o tom irônico, porém já demonstrando toda a raiva que estava sentindo.

- Eu não tenho porquê negar pra você... - ela provocou.

Draco avançou alguns passos e a pegou pelo braço, apertando-a.

- Pensei que o que eu havia presenciado há anos atrás foi um erro seu. Mas não... Vejo que você tem uma tendência a dormir com qualquer um, mesmo...

Ela usou a mão livre para dar um tapa forte no rosto dele.

Ambas as respirações ficaram pesadas e Gina pôde ver a marca dos seus cinco dedos estampada no rosto pálido do rapaz. Ele a olhou com fúria. Depois, a segurou pelo outro braço e a sacudiu, fazendo com que algumas mechas do cabelo dela se soltassem e puxando-a pra perto de si.

- Isso foi um sim- perguntou, ameaçador.

- Se você se considera um 'qualquer um', pode considerar isso como um sim.

Ficaram instantes em silêncio, apenas um olhando para o outro, ainda respirando pesadamente e com as caras emburradas. Depois, ele afrouxou um pouco o braço dela, mas não a soltou.

- Não minta pra mim, Virgínia. Eu sei que você dormiu com ele. Eu entrei na sua rede de Flu de madrugada para me certificar.

- Você não tinha mais o que fazer de madrugada? Poderia ter feito o mesmo que eu, com a sua esposinha Montserrat - ela provocou mais uma vez e ele apertou novamente as mãos, mas dessa vez muito mais forte, sacudindo-a de novo.

- AI! Você está me machucando!

- Não me provoca, Virgínia. Não quero te machucar - ele sibilou.

- Então me larga- ela quase berrou. Ele a soltou, empurrando-a em direção ao sofá. Depois, atravessou a sala e ficou de costas, fitando a parede.

- Nunca pensei que você pudesse agir tanto como uma puta... - ele murmurou mais para si do que para ela.

- Que eu saiba, puta é aquela que dorme com todos, não é? E nos meus 25 anos, eu só tive dois homens na minha vida: você e Harry.

Ele colocou uma mão na parede e outra na cintura e abaixou a cabeça. Não disse nada. Ela, percebendo que ele ficaria calado, prosseguiu:

- E se o Harry se tornou o segundo homem em minha vida não há mais nenhum culpado por isso além de você.

Ele a olhou de rabo de olho, sem tirar a mão da parede. Ela prendeu a respiração. Ele mais uma vez estava usando daqueles olhares que a tiravam do sério.

- Parece que é fácil jogar a culpa dos seus erros pra cima dos outros...

Ela cruzou os braços.

- Mais fácil é fugir das suas responsabilidades, se escondendo numa redoma de vidro e fingindo que nada é sua culpa.

Ele virou de frente pra ela e cruzou os braços também. Ela ajeitou a toalha que estava caindo e ele abriu a boca de leve. Ela estava tentando-o.

- Então vamos l� Virgínia... Diga-me... Por quê é minha culpa?

Ela gargalhou, mas sem nenhuma vida naquele sorriso. Ele percebeu isso. Ela parou de sorrir e tomou fôlego. Ele sabia que ela ia começar a falar rapidamente, como ela sempre costumava fazer.

- Parece que você se esquece que está casado há três meses, não é! Que há longos três meses eu tenho que encarar essa maldita aliança na sua mão esquerda! Que eu tenho que digerir o fato de que aquela desgraçada é uma Malfoy enquanto eu passei cinco longos anos da minha vida achando que eu seria a sra. Malfoy! Pior! Eu sonhei com isso durante todos os cinco anos em que ficamos juntos! E sonhei mais ainda depois que eu descobri que estava grávida e continuava a sonhar mesmo depois da gente ter se separado!

Ela falava rápido demais, atropelando as palavras, mas extravasava toda a mágoa que estava sentindo. E, talvez, até por estar tão voltada pro fato de querer mostrar pra ele o quanto ele a fazia sofrer, Gina não percebeu que ele se aproximava cada vez mais dela. Sem notar isso, continuou a falar:

- E só Merlin sabe como meu mundo desmoronou quando eu ouvi você dizendo sim pra ela e não pra mim! Só Merlin sabe a vontade que eu tive de cortar a tua língua e jogar fora! E agora você vem me dizer que eu sou uma puta por estar com Harry? Ele ao menos me ama e me dá valor! Ele me esperou todos esses anos, coisa que você nunca pôde fazer! Tudo é pra você! Nunca é pra mim, pra Anabelle ou pros outros. Tudo sempre é você- gritou.

Ele já estava a um palmo dela. E então ela percebeu e num impulso virou de costas. Mas não se afastou.

Ele encostou o corpo no dela, mas não a tocou com as mãos. Apenas enfiou o rosto nos cabelos já praticamente soltos e deu um suspiro longo. Depois, desceu a cabeça lentamente, encostando o nariz no pescoço dela. Ela pendeu o pescoço para o lado contrário, encostando a cabeça no ombro dele, suspirando também.

Draco colocou a mão na cintura dela e só não a puxou mais pra si porque não era possível. Acariciou-a durante um tempo considerável e depois a abraçou, passando os braços em volta da barriga dela.

- Eu senti falta disso... - ele murmurou com a voz rouca ao pé do ouvido dela.

Ela virou a cabeça na direção dele e ele fez o mesmo. Os olhos, muito próximos, se encontraram. Ele pôde ver novamente as sardas do rosto dela, que pareciam ter vida própria quando estavam tão próximas. Ele pôde mergulhar nos enormes olhos castanhos dela...

Ela soltou um suspiro ao olhar nos olhos azuis tão profundos dele e saber que estava tão perto do grande amor da sua vida. Ela sabia que dessa vez era diferente. Ela sabia que eles estavam indo para um caminho que não teria volta.

Draco se aproximou mais e os narizes se roçaram. Ela fechou os olhos e entreabriu a boca. Era a deixa para ele.

Os lábios se roçaram num toque sensível, porém muito sensual e os dois gemeram baixinho. Ele passou a língua de leve no lábio inferior dela e depois pediu passagem, fazendo com que ela entreabrisse ainda mais os lábios, cedendo-os a ele.

O beijo começou leve, com as línguas se tocando com calma, como se eles quisessem aproveitar cada sensação que aquele beijo estava causando nos dois. Conforme o beijo foi se intensificando, Draco foi massageando a cintura da ruiva, ora apertando, ora acariciando. Em um momento, ele apertou com mais força e ela soltou um gemido. O loiro então, a virou para ele.

Apartaram o beijo e durante alguns segundos apenas se olharam, sem qualquer sinal de movimento. Ele levou a mão até o rosto, acariciando cada detalhe da face dela. Depois, foi até o cabelo, onde ele soltou a única parte que ainda estava presa e fincou a mão na nuca, puxando-a novamente pra si e iniciando um beijo muito mais intenso que o anterior.

Era um beijo que demonstrava toda a necessidade que eles tinham um do outro. Que tentava apagar toda a saudade e sanar toda a falta que fizeram um para o outro durante todos esses anos separados. Gina levou a mão até a nuca, acariciando-o; sabia o quanto isso o enlouquecia e pôde confirmar pelo murmúrio que ele soltou, enquanto a beijava antes que ela apartasse o beijo sem fôlego, fazendo com que ele encostasse sua cabeça na dela, beijando levemente sua testa.

- Isso é loucura... - ela murmurou.

- Sempre foi... Desde o início...

Ele apoiou a cabeça no ombro dela. Ficaram em silêncio durante um tempo e ele tornou a falar:

- Eu não sei o que estou fazendo - ele se afastou e sorriu fracamente.- Você nunca teria nada com um homem casado...

Ela deu de ombros.

- Bem... Claro que não! Até porque... Você que não trairia sua mulher... - ela revirou os olhos e passou a fitar o chão.

- NÃO- ele se antecipou. - Quero dizer... É porque eu tenho certeza que você não teria nada com um homem casado.

- Eu que tenho certeza que você não ia querer trair a sua mulher- ela falou rapidamente.

Os dois se entreolharam por alguns instantes. Draco parecia tomar coragem pra falar algo.

- Hum... Se eu te dissesse que eu toparia trair a minha mulher com você... Você aceitaria sair com um homem casado- ele falou tudo muito baixo e rápido, como se soubesse que a reação dela não seria nada boa.

Contrariando a previsão dele, ela ficou calada e muito vermelha. Mas não respondeu nada.

- Virgínia...- ele perguntou fracamente, aproximando-se dela.

Ela levou as mãos ao rosto, nitidamente envergonhada.

- Por Merlin! Eu não queria passar por essa situação. Imagina o que você deve estar pensando de mim? Você tem toda razão por achar que eu sou uma qualquer! Olha só o que eu estou querendo... Ser a outra de um homem...

Ele se aproximou, tirou as mãos do rosto dela e a puxou para si. Depois, disse, olhando nos olhos dela:

- Eu não acho que você é uma qualquer. Eu disse aquilo num momento de raiva. E você não será a outra, pra mim. Porque você sempre foi, é e sempre será a principal na minha vida.

Ela derramou uma lágrima.

- Por quê você não viu isso antes, Draco? Teria poupado tanta coisa...

Ele enxugou a lágrima dela.

- Porque eu sou um idiota, se lembra- ela sorriu. - E também porque não seríamos nós dois se nossa relação fosse fácil.

Ela o abraçou fortemente.

- Por quê teve que ser assim- ela perguntou com a voz abafada pelo abraço.

- Não sei... - ele respondeu unicamente.

- O que vamos fazer- ela olhou pra ele.

- Primeiro, acho bom você colocar uma roupa... Por quê me controlar com você enrolada apenas numa toalha é um esforço sobre-humano...

Ela sorriu. Ele passou a mão no rosto dela, acariciando-a.

- Depois, a gente vê o que a gente vai fazer. Tudo bem?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça afirmativamente. Depois, deu um beijo apaixonado nele e subiu para o quarto, para se vestir. Enquanto ele se jogou no sof� para esperíla.

_"Finalmente nós nos entendemos... E agora, eu não vou desistir dela... Não depois de hoje",_ pensou, antes de jogar a cabeça para trás e passar a mão no cabelo, suspirando.

* * *

* * *

**N/A 1:** Corre e se esconde atrás de uma mesa

Desculpem! Desculpem! Desculpem!

Dessa vez, a culpa não foi minha. O capítulo ficou pronto rápido, porém a minha beta teve um problema sério com o Word, que não abria de jeito nenhum. Como ela já está substituindo a Chloe, que está viajando, tive que iniciar uma corrida contra o tempo pra achar uma beta que pudesse betar mio cap e que fosse boa o suficiente à altura da AngelD e da Chloe...

Ql não foi a minha surpresa, que meu cap foi parar nas mãos da boa e velha Nici, a minha maninha que betava Fenômeno!

E, por isso que demorou a sair o cap.. .

**N/A 2**: Aproveito aqui pra agradecer de coração a Nici, que qse não entra na net, mas achou um tempo pra betar SLU generosamente. Muito obrigada e foi ótimo trabalhar com vc novamente, maninha.

**N/A 3:** Gostaria de agradecer tbm a Lux, que se prontificou pra betar o cap. Ela só não betou pq, nas palavras dela:

_Lux: eu nao consigo me concentrar na betagem u.u'_

_AngelB: pq? o.o_

_Lux: pq sao tao..._

Msm assim, gostaria de agradecer a boa vontade!

**N/A 4:** Aeee! O bendito action!

Gostaram?

**N/A 5:** Sim... A Gina dormiu com o Harry...

continua escondida atrás da mesa

**N/A 6:** SÓ POSTO O PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO QDO VCS POSTAREM 1.000.000 DE REVIEWS!

Afinal, fiz duas cenas entre D/G!

Eu mereço... ó.ò

**N/A 7:** **ATENÇÃO A TODOS! AVISO IMPORTANTE!**

Em abril (dia 23 de abril), vai rolar o primeiro evento brasileiro baseado em Fanfics.

Será realizado em São Paulo...

Pra vcs que curtem fanfics, esse evento vai ser uma boa!

Vai ter área dividida por shippers, debates, palestras... Tudo que um grande evento necessita.

Se Deus quiser, eu estarei lá

Sim, eu sou do Rio, mas vou pra SP só para o evento!

Espero a presença de vcs lá

**N/A 8:** Vamos as reviews:

**Miah Canyo **– Eu sei que eu sou máááá

Mas eu fui bem boazinha nesse cap.

Espero que vc tenha gostado, viu?

Bjs!

**Lele Potter Black** – Espero que vc tenha gostado desse tbm!

Obrigada pela review!

Bjss!

**Nana Malfoy** – Que saudades de vc, sua vacosa!

Eu sei que eu escrevo mal, mas não rpecisa avacalhar.. .

E o Blaise é seu sim... Nessa fic... :roolingeyes:

Bjss! o/

**Nath Mansur** – Eles não se beijaram no cap anterior, mas se beijam nesse!

Espero q tenha gostado!

Bjsss! o/

**Adara Black** – Hey, filhota!

Nesse tem um pouco de Sophie... Mas nada de Blaise ;

E o cap demorou só um pouquinho...

Tem tempo q não te vejo no MSN.. o.o

Bjuss!

**Isa Potter** – Desculpa por eu ter demoradooo!

Como já expliquei anteriormente, foram vários problemas...

E eu coloquei ela estando com o Harry, pq era o único que sobrava e deixaria o Draco louco. Até pq, com o Blaise, o Draco já se resolveu.

E aqui está o beijo D/G e os actions que vc pediu!

E sim, eu amo as suas reviews!

Bjs, moça! o/

**Nika Gwen** - Sim, eu sou o braço direito de Milorde!

E gosto de torturar! risada maléfica

Brincadeirinha...

Pra provar como eu sou boazinha, aí está um cap com action!

Bjss!

**Loly** – Obrigadaaa!

Que bom que vc está gostando.

E aí está a atualização!

Bjss!

**Manu Potter** – Eu não tive culpa de ter assistido o grito! Era o único no horário.. .

E como já disse: o Potter era o único que sobrava! E ficou legal, né?

Eu deixo vc ganhar uma Anabelle de aniversário, mas vc tem que falar com a Lux, que detém todos os direitos da menininha...

E eu te chamei de Isa... :ooops:

É que são parecidosss!

Bjsss!

**Miaka** – Sim, o Draco é um safado traindo a esposa!

Homens são todos iguais...

Espero que vc tenha gostado.

Bjsss!

**Carol Malfoy Potter **– Eu realmente não sei quantos capítulos vou fazer... oo

Enquanto com Fenômeno, eu sabia de tudo que ia rolar com todos os capítulos programados, essa fic está saindo totalmente sem programação.. Surgindo a partir da sinopse.. o.o

E aí está o beijo dos dois!

Obrigada pela review!

Bjss!

**Kah **– Como vc pôde ver... Ele não está desistindo...

Só progredindo!

Que bom q vc gostou...

Bjss!

**Lux** – Sim, eu coloquei aquilo sim! HAHAHAHAHA!

E vc sabe o segredo do Blaise... Mas não pode contar pra ngm!

Tinhamu!

Bjss

**Thaty** – O destino é o que há

Espero que tenha gostado desse cap.

Bjss!

**Dark Angel Malfoy** – Melhor que Fenômeno? Fico muito feliz!

Sinal que eu estou melhorando!

Concordo que o Harry não chega nem aos pés do Draco, mas foi necessário...

E eu amei sua review! Não fiquei nada de saco cheio.

Desculpa msm pela demora!

Bjsss!

**Lidy Malfoy** – Vc não terminou seu MSN.. E eu não pude te adicionar...

É liddyane arroba hotmail ponto com ?

E eu não tenho facilidade... Peno muito pra conseguir escrever algo.. rs

Bjss!

**Catarina** – Pode deixar que a Gina não vai ficar com o Harry!

Obrigada pela review!

Bjoss! o/

**Bebel Malfoy** – To com saudades de vc tbm!

E desculpa pela "decepção" do Harry... hahahaha

Eu quero saber da foto em minha homenagem! Vc ainda não me mandou!

O Jared Leto é o Blaise perfeitooo! Na hora q eu descrevi o Blaise, eu lembrei dele! Qto ao action, aí está... Veio rapidinho!

E um dia a sua sobrinha vai perceber que os Malfoys ruleiam e vai passar pro nosso lado! o/

Quero.Meu.Postal!

Bjsss!

**Camie** – Eiii! Eu que criei a Sophie e o Italianão!

Na verdade, a Marina queria espanhol e eu tive que convencê-la a aceitar o italiano, pq os italianos são mais gostosos!

Mas a Sophie, eu dei de presente pra ela sim!

E o final era pra prender mesmo

Bjusss!

**Miri **– Que bom que vc gostou do cap!

Obrigada pela review!

Bjusss!

**Cela-Chan** – Obrigada pela review!

Bjsss!

**Nana, a Lufa** – Ninguém merece MESMO o Harry!

Vamos matar os 3 H's!

E vc nem foi no Hogwarts in Rio, né? Brincadeira...

Foi ótimo!

E a Susan ainda vai aparecer... Eu prometi pra vc e vou cumprir!

Bjs!

**Duda Amaral** – Ah, meu Deus! Se continuar assim, vc não vai ter mais mãos pra postar reviews pra mim! Hahahaha egoísta

E sobre o Blaise... Bem... Lembra que ele chega amarrotado no quarto do Draco, falando que tinha encontrado com uma dama de honra no corredor? Bem... Essa dama de honra é a Louise e eles transaram antes do casamento!

Bjss!

**Ann Malfoy** – Aí está um pedacinho da reconciliação...

Espero não ter desapontado.

Bjsss!

**MSM** – Eu voto por doença crônica! Hahahaha

É melhor que atropelamento!

Bjuss, filhotinha!


	10. Decisões

**Capítulo 9 – Decisões**

Draco olhava os retratos da Família Weasley que estavam expostos em cima da lareira. Logicamente, ele fitava apenas aqueles que o interessava: fotos de Gina e de sua filha. Não demorou muito e a ruiva desceu as escadas, dessa vez já vestida.

Ele sorriu pra ela. Ela não retribuiu.

O que foi? - perguntou, demonstrando preocupação.

Ela suspirou.

Sabe... Essa situação toda pra mim não é nada conveniente. Eu não vou me sentir bem estando com você e sabendo que tem uma mulher te esperando em casa... Que ela é a oficial.

Ele se adiantou e parou na frente dela. Depois, passou a mão de leve pelo cabelo dela.

Eu sei disso. Mas não há outro jeito.

Gina levantou o olhar.

Não há outro jeito? - ela perguntou com o olhar desconfiado. - Você já ouviu falar em separação? - ela se afastou, sorrindo fracamente. - Já sei... Você quer se divertir com a Weasley idiota aqui algumas vezes, mas quer continuar casado com a escovada-Montserrat, não é?

Ele bufou.

Óbvio que não, Virgínia. Céus... Como você consegue pensar tanta besteira num espaço tão curto de tempo?

Besteira? - ela cruzou os braços. - Então me dê uma explicação plausível pra você não querer se separar...

Ele deu um sorriso fraco e não respondeu de cara. Ela cruzou os braços e demonstrou toda a sua insatisfação. Draco resolveu então, começar a falar:

Virgínia... Eu sou um Malfoy, se lembra?

Isso é impossível de se esquecer, _Malfoy_. Enfim, o que isso tem a ver com a sua separação?

Ele pareceu ponderar por alguns instantes o que ia dizer, depois iniciou:

Você se lembra de quando nós estávamos juntos e queríamos nos casar...? - ela concordou com a cabeça e ele continuou. - Você se lembra qual era o maior empecilho?

Nossas famílias...

Sim, nossas famílias... A sua, por não me suportar... E a minha mãe, por não admitir que eu me casasse com uma Weasley, correto?

A ruiva afirmou com a cabeça, mas começou a mudar de cor. Estava começando a perceber onde ele ia chegar.

E, quando eles viram que nós estávamos realmente dispostos a nos casar e que ninguém ia impedir isso, minha mãe pediu apenas uma coisa...

Gina se sentou em um baque no sofá, com a boca ligeiramente aberta. Depois murmurou:

Contrato Pré-Nupcial...

Ele se sentou na mesinha de centro, ficando de frente pra ela.

Sim... Contrato Pré-Nupcial. Que é tradição na minha família sabe-se lá desde quando. E não foi diferente comigo.

Ela engoliu em seco e assentiu com a cabeça.

E em quais condições vocês se casaram?

Bem... Em várias. Mas as que importam pra gente nesse momento são as mais complicadas. - ele juntou as mãos, esfregando-as. - Quer que eu te explique?

Óbvio. - ela respondeu, seca. Ele ignorou.

As condições são as seguintes: eu poderia anular o casamento, caso ele não fosse consumado, o que não é mais possível. Eu apenas posso exigir o divórcio mediante duas situações: Caso a Sophie não cumpra seus deveres de esposa, que é zelar pelo bom nome Malfoy, manter a casa sempre apresentável e todas essas futilidades que são regras na minha família há séculos, ou se ela me trair e eu puder provar isso.

Gina mostrou espanto.

Apenas com essas duas condições?

Sim.

Caso contrário, você não pode entrar com o pedido de divórcio?

Não.

Então vai ser mais difícil do que eu pensava. - ela se recostou no sofá.

Ainda não cheguei na pior parte... - ela arregalou os olhos e fez um movimento pra que ele continuasse a falar. - Bem... Piora se formos ver como ela pode querer o divórcio...

Gina o interrompeu.

A Sophie nunca vai querer o divórcio, Draco!

Vai se ela souber que eu estou com você.

Ela ficou sem entender.

Como assim? - perguntou, confusa.

Vou explicar desde o começo... De acordo com as regras familiares de um Malfoy, filhos fora do casamento não têm qualquer direito à herança se não houver consentimento da esposa. Como eu me casei com Sophie, Anabelle passaria a ser uma filha "bastarda" e ela não teria direito a nenhum centavo da minha fortuna, mesmo tendo o meu nome. Ciente disso, eu propus um trato à Sophie: que ela admitisse que Anabelle tivesse direito à herança e em troca ela poderia colocar qualquer cláusula no contrato.

Gina levou às mãos ao rosto, já prevendo no que viria. Draco continuou a falar.

Como você sabe, o homem da família, ao contrário da mulher, tem todo o direito da traição. Adultério não dá o direito da esposa pedir o divórcio. Porém, a cláusula que Sophie escolheu pro contrato foi que, se ela soubesse que eu estava tendo qualquer relacionamento extraconjugal com **você**, ela poderia pedir o divórcio eficaria com 50 de toda a minha parte na fortuna dos Malfoys... Que não inclui, logicamente, a parte da minha mãe que ainda está viva e a parte reservada para os filhos.

Você é louco de aceitar uma condição dessas, Draco!

Era isso ou a nossa filha ficaria sem nenhum tostão, Virgínia! Você não entende? E além do mais, eu nunca achei que teríamos uma recaída... Mesmo que eu me contradissesse toda vez que pensava isso.

Então agora, você quer me dizer que se Sophie souber de nós dois, você perde metade de tudo o que você tem?

Ele confirmou com a cabeça. Ela suspirou.

E isso é muita coisa?

Algo em torno de – ele parou por um momento - Quarenta milhões de galeões... – disse, calmamente.

Ela deu um pulo no sofá, sem perceber e abafou um gritinho.

Quarenta milhões de galeões e você me fala nessa tranqüilidade! Você é louco!

Ele sorriu.

Oras... Ainda vão me restar 40 milhões de galeões... Por enquanto.

Definitivamente: Você é um louco! - ela parou pra pensar, batendo o pé repetidas vezes no chão. - Eu não posso ficar com você, Draco.

Por quê não?

Porque eu não quero que você perca esse dinheiro todo por minha causa!

Eu não vou perder. Ela não precisa saber que nós estamos juntos, não é? - ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

E eu vou ser sua amante pra sempre?

Ele não respondeu e os dois ficaram em silêncio durante incontáveis minutos. Ele tinha a cabeça apoiada em uma mão e ela continuava a bater o pé no chão.

E então, Virgínia? Eu não tenho o dia inteiro. O que você me diz?

Ela o olhou.

Eu não sei... É tão complicado...

Ele se ajoelhou na frente dela, ficando apenas um pouco mais baixo. Eles se olharam nos olhos.

Eu quero muito ficar com você, Virgínia. Nós chegamos a esse ponto por pensarmos demais nas nossas atitudes. Não pensa muito agora...

Você quer mesmo correr todo esse risco só pra ficar comigo?

Ele nem ao menos pensou.

Quero.

Ela sorriu pra ele.

Então como nós vamos fazer?

* * *

- E então, o quê vocês acham? - Blaise perguntou animadamente, quando terminava de abrir uma enorme janela, cuja vista era das ruas movimentadas de South Kensington. - Não é grande coisa, mas vocês não vão morar aqui, não é?

O apartamento realmente não era dos melhores. O prédio era muito antigo, e o corredor cheirava a comida de gatos porque a vizinha tinha no mínimo oito deles.

Mas mesmo assim. Era um lugar. E ninguém jamais pensaria em procurar Draco Malfoy ali. Mesmo se o visse, acharia que era outra pessoa.

Onde você conseguiu... _isto_? - Draco perguntou, olhando com uma cara nada agradável para o teto do apartamento.

Eu consegui pela Aston's. E o melhor é que ele já vem equipado! - Blaise se encaminhou para o sofá e deu duas batidas nele, fazendo com que a poeira subisse. - Bem, é só dar uma limpadinha... - comentou, tossindo.

Você não podia ter encontrado algo um pouco mais apresentável? - Draco cruzou os braços e olhou pro moreno enquanto ele tossia.

Draco... – ele fez um gesto pra pedir pra esperar enquanto terminava de tossir. – É uma pequena alergia... Mas enfim. Pense pelo lado positivo! A Sophie nunca pode saber de vocês dois, logo ela nunca vai te procurar aqui...

Lógico, eu nunca me meteria aqui em sã consciência...

Exatamente por isso, amigão!

Draco revirou os olhos. Blaise sorriu.

Eu gostei... - Gina comentou, baixinho, como se falasse mais pra si mesmo.

O QUÊ? - Draco quase gritou.

Eu gostei, oras. É um lugar que nunca vão te procurar e só está um pouco maltratado. Com um pouco de cuidado e um toque caseiro, esse lugar vai ficar perfeito.

Está vendo? É por isso que eu amo essa ruiva! - Blaise foi até Gina e a abraçou, sorrindo.

Ama nada. – Draco se adiantou e tirou Blaise de perto dela.

Ei! Quê que foi isso?

Medida de precaução. - respondeu, abraçando-a.

Os três sorriram.

Eu nunca daria em cima da Gineca, você sabe, Draco...

Sim, eu sei, mas prefiro me prevenir.

Tá, parem com isso! - Gina interferiu e depois olhou ao redor. - Pelas condições do apartamento, eu vou precisar de ajuda com a arrumação.

Pra quê? Você é uma bruxa ou não?

Draco... Você acha que eu vou dar jeito nisso tudo sozinha? Claro que não!

Blaise gargalhou e depois deu dois tapinhas nas costas do Draco.

Você se ferrou nessa, meu amigo...

Ah, é? Você que arranjou esse troço e agora vai ter que ajudar também espertinho...

Mas... - Blaise tentou reclamar.

Sem 'mas'! - Draco finalizou a discussão, se dirigindo até o outro cômodo, que ficava no fim do corredor. - NOSSA! MAS ESSE BANHEIRO É NOJENTO! - ele gritou.

Gina e Blaise sorriram na sala.

Não seja fresco, Draco... - Gina comentou, com um tom de voz mais alto, pra que ele a escutasse de dentro do banheiro.

Não é frescura. Você que não faz idéia da situação precária desse local. Nem magia negra limpa esse lugar. - ele ficou um tempo em silêncio. - Olha... Tem até umas rachaduras aqui e...

NÃO MEXE NIS---

Blaise ainda tentou avisá-lo, mas não deu tempo. Draco gritou logo em seguida e saiu correndo do banheiro, completamente encharcado.

A PORRA DO ENCANAMENTO ESTOUROU NA MINHA CARA! - Draco berrou enquanto tentava tirar (em vão) seu cabelo do rosto.

Eu ainda tentei te avisar, Draco! A proprietária disse que o apartamento estava com uns pequenos problemas no encanamento. Por isso tinha umas rachaduras e seria necessário chamar um especialista pra ver...

Draco bufou.

Eu não fico nisso nem mais um minuto!

Draco! Seja razoável... Você deu sorte de ter sido o cano de água que estourou na sua cara... Imagina se fosse do esgoto!

Se fosse de esgoto, eu lançaria um _Avada_ em você agora por me fazer passar por tal situação.

Nossa, que violento... - Blaise debochou e depois caiu na gargalhada. Draco avançou na direção dele, mas Gina o impediu.

Parem com isso! Parecem duas crianças!

Draco foi para o outro lado da sala, onde permaneceu fitando a parede de braços cruzados. Blaise permaneceu no seu lugar, tentando parar de rir e enxugando as lágrimas.

Então, nós ficamos com ele? - Gina perguntou.

Eu não fico nesse barraco por nada nesse mundo!

Mas Draco... É o esconderijo perfeito. Ou é isso daqui ou você vai perder 40 milhões de galeões. - Gina ponderou.

Eu prefiro perder os 40 milhões de galeões... - Draco comentou ainda com a cara emburrada.

Blaise parou de rir instantaneamente e fitou os dois.

Peraí, peraí, peraí... Se a Sophie souber que vocês dois estão juntos, ela fica com quarenta milhões de galeões? - ele perguntou, um pouco boquiaberto.

Sim... - Gina confirmou e Draco apenas afirmou com a cabeça.

Nossa... Se eu soubesse que você valia tanto assim, eu tinha me casado com você, _garanhão_.

Gina gargalhou, mas Draco não achou muita graça, apenas sorriu de modo debochado.

Tá aí um lado que seu que eu não conhecia, Blaise... Homossexual agora?

Meu amor, por quarenta milhões de galeões, eu me casava com você, te matava e fugia do país com toda a sua grana. Depois, me casava com a Natalie Louren.

Até parece que a Natalie Louren ia se casar com você... Ela é a modelo mais bem paga do mundo. - Draco desdenhou.

E daí...? Com quarenta milhões de dólares, eu a comprava pra mim, caro amigo.

Draco não resistiu e esboçou um sorriso. Gina sorriu abertamente e murmurou um 'Só podia ser o Blaise'. Depois, a ruiva foi na direção do loiro e o abraçou.

Nós ficaremos com ele, não é? Com a sua ajuda e a do Blaise nós vamos fazer disso aqui um lugar agradável pra nós dois... Você verá...

Eu não vejo como a gente vai conseguir fazer isso, Virgínia... - ele a olhou sério.

Você confia em mim?

Confio, mas...

Confia ou não? - ela o olhou intensamente.

Confio.

Então você vai ver como aqui vai ficar um bom lugar.

* * *

- Eu.Estou.Morto.- Blaise comentou, se jogando no sofá e dando uma longa pausa entre as palavras. - Não agüento fazer mais nada.

Eles estavam há uma semana trabalhando naquele apartamento. Blaise e Draco faziam o serviço mais bruto, como mudar a arrumação dos móveis como Gina queria, enquanto ela cuidava da estética da coisa toda, além de ver o que mais faltava e que precisavam comprar. No final das contas, o "cortiço", como Draco havia apelidado, havia ficado um ótimo lugar para se viver.

As paredes da sala haviam sido pintadas de azul claro, com o teto branco e assoalho de madeira. Os móveis todos eram de mogno, em um estilo neoclássico, e Gina não havia deixado nenhum cantinho do apartamento sem ser milimetricamente e caprichosamente detalhado.

Não seja exagerado, Blaise... Você não fez quase nada... – Draco resmungou, se jogando no sofá também. – Ai, minhas costas...

Gina surgiu do quarto, carregando dois vasos de plantas pequenos, um em cada mão. Parou de frente pra eles e ralhou:

O quê que vocês dois estão fazendo jogados aí? Vamos trabalhar!

Blaise a olhou apavorado.

PARA COM ISSO, MULHER! Você é uma sádica!

Ela está falando isso porque não fez quase nada. Só ficou dando ordens... "_Quero o sofá virado em direção ao quadrante solar"_ – Draco afinou a voz, imitando-a.

_- "Quero que a mesinha fique na reta paralela a mesa central e o pano perpendicular a..." - _Blaise também começou a imitar, mas Gina interrompeu.

Tá legal... Tá legal... Eu já entendi! - ela respondeu, colocando um dos vasos em uma janela. Depois virou na direção deles, cruzou os braços e soltou um suspiro. – Não ficou lindo?

É... Ficou melhor do que eu esperava... Mas ainda se parece um cortiço. De luxo, mas um cortiço.

Gina bufou.

Não esperava mesmo que você desse seu braço a torcer e dissesse que eu estava certa o tempo inteiro, Draco Malfoy.

Bem... O papo está muito bom... Eu estou _adorando_ a companhia de vocês, mas eu tenho que ir embora.

Já, Blaise? - Draco perguntou, apenas virando a cabeça.

Claro que já. Já são oito horas da noite e eu tenho que descansar pra curtir meu sábado, não é?

Oito horas? Já? - Draco se levantou de um pulo, mas depois ficou sem graça ao sentir o olhar de Gina sobre si. – Er... Eu tenho que ir, Virgínia...- ele completou, visivelmente encabulado.

Tudo bem. Eu entendo. Vai ser sempre assim, não é? - ela deu um sorriso triste.

Mesmo assim... Você tem o jantar dos seus pais pra ir... - Draco comentou, abraçando-a.

Er... Hem, hem... Eu já vou indo então..- Blaise avisou, mas nenhum dos dois deu atenção. O moreno então, deu as costas e saiu do apartamento.

Eu não queria que fosse assim, Virgínia... - Draco comentou, sem sair do abraço, apenas se afastando um pouco para olhá-la nos olhos.

Eu sei. Eu também não queria. Mas fomos nós mesmo que procuramos isso... - ela deu um sorriso fraco. - Será que um dia nós vamos parar de cometer erros, Draco?

Ele sorriu pra ela e depois olhou em volta e disse:

Isso tudo que nós estamos fazendo pode ser errado pra toda a sociedade, mas soa muito certo pra mim.

Ela sorriu.

Pra mim também.

Ele levou o dedo indicador até o rosto dela e a acariciou lentamente. Suspirou. Os olhares se encontraram e um poderia notar claramente a preocupação nos olhos do outro. Não entendiam como conseguiram deixar a situação deles chegar a esse ponto. Claro que houve toda uma seqüência de desencontros e mal-entendidos, porém eles tinham certeza que foram bastante culpados em tudo isso, tanto pelo orgulho, como pela descrença e falta de confiança um no outro.

E agora, eles se encontravam ali, fazendo algo totalmente fora dos padrões, enganado, mentindo, omitindo e se amando às escondidas. Parecia que eles tinham voltado à época da escola quando se apaixonaram devido a uma fatalidade e por isso tinham que se encontrar escondido, enfurnando-se em salas escuras, abandonadas e muitas vezes, desconfortáveis. Porém, tal qual essa época, eles agora tinham duas certezas: que se amavam e que nada iria impedi-los de viver esse amor... Até quando ele durasse.

Ele a puxou para um abraço apertado. Afundou o rosto nos cabelos vermelhos dela e respirou fundo. Amava o cheiro dela, assim como amava cada pedacinho do corpo da sua ruiva... E por isso, odiava vê-la sofrendo e passando por tal situação. Ela não merecia isso... Muito menos Sophie, que sempre fora uma ótima companheira, esposa e amiga. Mas não havia saída. Ele precisava fazer a sua escolha e era isso que ele havia escolhido pra si.

Você tem que ir... – ela falou com a voz abafada pelo abraço dele.

Ele levantou a cabeça e deu um beijo de leve na testa dela, roçando os lábios.

Tudo bem... Tudo vai ficar bem, ok?

Eu sei... - ela murmurou.

Draco, então, abaixou a cabeça e deu um beijo leve nos lábios dela. Era apenas um toque de lábios, um carinho, um pedido de desculpas. Depois, se retirou do apartamento.

* * *

Draco chegou em casa um pouco antes do jantar e estranhou o fato de não ver Sophie supervisionando os elfos na preparação do jantar. Mesmo que ele reclamasse, ela achava que essa era uma função importante, já que ela não gostava de "ingerir porcarias", como ela mesma definia. Ela não confiava em seus empregados, por isso tomava conta de tudo.

"Talvez ela tenha caído na real" ele pensou, enquanto subia as escadas vagarosamente. Ao chegar no quarto, a enorme porta de cedro estava entreaberta. Ele a empurrou levemente e entrou no quarto, dando de cara com Sophie, sentada em sua penteadeira, terminando de prender os longos cabelos loiros.

Olá, meu amor...! Você demorou hoje! - ela comentou, finalizando com um sorriso doce.

Ah... – ele desviou o olhar. - Tive que assinar uns documentos importantes da empresa... O Ministério já estava nos ameaçando por causa disso.

Esses incompetentes... – ela soltou um muxoxo. Depois, sorriu pra ele e se levantou. - O que achou? - Sophie perguntou, abrindo os braços.

Ela usava um longo vestido de seda preto, que ele ainda não tinha visto. Ele era totalmente tampado na frente, mas quando ela deu uma volta, Draco deixou sua boca abrir por um momento: tinha um decote generoso atrás, deixando boa parte das suas costas de fora. Ele tinha que concordar: Sophie estava simplesmente linda.

Muito bonito. - se forçou a responder. - Vai sair?

Ah, sim... Louise anda meio deprimida por causa do Blaise e me convidou para jantar. Não vai ser muito interessante ouvir todas as lamentações dela sobre esse assunto, mas amigas são pra essas coisas, não acha?

Eu ainda não entendo como ela dá atenção a ele...

O amor é cego, querido... Quando estamos apaixonados perdemos a razão e não vemos um palmo na nossa frente...

"Eu que o diga" Draco pensou, tentando refrear um sorrisinho. - Tudo bem... Como é um assunto particular e feminino, não vou ousar me intrometer.

Ela se aproximou dele e deu um beijo de leve nos lábios dele.

Não tem problemas, querido... Você me leva pra jantar algum outro dia.

Depois, ela acariciou o rosto dele, pegou sua bolsa e foi em direção a porta. Ao abri-la, virou pra trás, lançou um beijo no ar e se retirou.

Draco esperou alguns minutos até ter certeza absoluta que ela tinha saído. Ao ver isso, desceu as escadas pulando alguns degraus e se dirigiu até o escritório. Chegando lá, acionou a lareira, jogou um pouco de flu e chamou a casa de Blaise.

Não demorou muito e o rosto do moreno apareceu flutuando, aparentemente muito cansado.

Espero que seja algo de muito importante, Draco... - o moreno bocejou.

Estava dormindo?

Não... Eu só bocejei por diversão e a minha cara amarrotada é porque eu acho que fico mais sexy assim... Não é óbvio?

Que mau humor, Blaise... Você não costuma ser assim.

Eu fico assim quando eu trabalho o dia inteiro pra uma maluca perfeccionista e quando eu penso que posso finalmente descansar, vem seu amigo inconveniente e te acorda.

Muito obrigada pela parte que me toca... Não vou te atrapalhar então. Só ia te chamar para um drinque, mas vejo que você não está muito disposto.

Bem... - Blaise suavizou as feições. - Eu até iria, sabe... Não sou homem de recusar um pedido feito com tanto carinho pelo seu melhor amigo.

Você não é homem de recusar álcool, isso sim... - Draco interrompeu.

Claro, claro. Mas também não sou homem de recusar uma linda mulher... E como tem uma deitada nesse momento na minha cama, nosso encontro vai ter que ficar pra próxima.

Ah... Já compreendi. Então tudo bem, vou arranjar um livro pra ler, então. - Draco soou entediado.

O que houve? Arranje algo pra fazer com Gina!

Ah... Ela vai jantar na casa dos pais e com seus irmãos. E lá, eu não piso nem morto.

Ih... Que mal. - Blaise fez uma careta. - Então leve Sophie pra jantar.

Não posso, sua amada Louise já fez isso...

Como? - Blaise pareceu interessado. - Sophie saiu pra jantar com Louise...?

Sim. Elas foram jantar juntas porque, pelo que parece, Louise ainda está com dor de cotovelo por sua causa.

Ah... - Blaise apenas murmurou. - Entendi.

O que foi, Blaise? - Draco perguntou, desconfiado.

Nada! - Blaise voltou a si. - Nada... Apenas não sabia que a Louise ainda estava na minha.

Hum... Entendo. Vou arranjar algo pra fazer então.

Tudo bem. E eu vou dar atenção a minha mulher de hoje.

Vai lá, garanhão. - Draco debochou. - Até mais.

Blaise esperou até que Draco fechasse a conexão entre as lareiras e suspirou. Olhou para a mulher deitada em sua cama, adormecida como um anjo, que não tinha a mínima intenção de ir a lugar algum.

Era Louise DeLancré.

* * *

Enfim... Eu sei mesmo que esse cap demorou horrores. E nem tenho apenas uma desculpa, uma satisfação. Eu tive problemas familiares, provas, fiquei doente, preguiça, bloqueio e todas essas coisas que vcs podem imaginar.

Na realidade, eu acho que foi mais um famoso bloqueio fim de fic meu. Quando eu estava escrevendo Fenômeno, eu não conseguia escrever os últimos capítulos por nada nesse mundo e acho que, indiretamente, foi isso que aconteceu com SLU.

Peço milhões de desculpas. Sei que não é justo fazer isso com vocês, que sempre me deixam tão feliz com as reviews, mas eu não fiz por querer. Foi mais forte do que eu.

Espero que eu não tenha mais problemas desse tipo e gostaria de pedir o apoio de vocês.

Muito obrigada a quem revisou o último capítulo, me mandou e-mails, me deu broncas no MSN... E desculpas, mais uma vez pelo atraso.

Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo!

Amo vocês!

PS: Ah, claro.. Sei que o contrato Pré-Nupcial do Draco pode parecer meio 'irreal', principalmente pra quem tem conhecimento de leis (não é, Nana? ), mas quero ressaltar que é um contrato que é regra na Família Malfoy há séculos, ou seja, são regras básicas que vão passando de geração em geração. E como todos vocês estão cansados de saber, a área jurídica dos bruxos também não é muito decente, né...

PS2: O apelido dado por Blaise a Gina (Ginéca) foi uma homenagem minha a Marina, beta da fic, que só chama a pobre Gina desse modo.


	11. De bebidas e descobertas

**Capítulo 10 – De bebidas e descobertas.**

- Eu pensei que você tivesse companhia pra essa noite, Blaise... - Draco comentou, apertando a mão do amigo. - O que te fez mudar de idéia?

- Vamos entrar e conversar, Draco. - ele respondeu, sério. Draco estranhou: Blaise sério não era um bom sinal.

Entraram no The Westbourne, um pub localizado em West London, onde as pessoas iam para beber, relaxar e namorar. De fato, o lugar era conhecido pelas pessoas bonitas que o freqüentavam e pelo clima de azaração presente ali. Era um lugar badalado, onde apenas as pessoas descoladas iam. A cara de Blaise... Mas certamente um dos lugares que Draco evitaria pelo som alto e por ser um tanto impessoal, informal demais.

As paredes brancas tinham alguns detalhes em verde escuro. Era repleta de quadros em estilo retrô e contemporâneo... Também haviam vários quadros negros onde estavam escritos os nomes de cervejas e vinhos que o estabelecimento possuía. Era para dar um toque mais "bar" ao ambiente, mas Draco achou que só servira para estragar a decoração.

- Você realmente me tirou de casa pra me trazer num lugar desses? - Draco perguntou gritando. - Preferia continuar dormindo!

- Você é um velho mesmo, hein, Draco Malfoy? - Blaise resmungou alto o suficiente para o loiro escutar. - Vamos pro fundo do pub... Lá tem um espaço mais tranqüilo.

Draco não respondeu. Resolveu que não iria mais cansar a sua garganta ali.

Blaise foi abrindo espaço entre as várias pessoas, seguindo o caminho até os fundos do pub. Obviamente passava por onde tinha mais mulheres e lançava olhares desejosos para grande parte delas, que soltavam sorrisinhos quando viam. O loiro, por sua vez, apenas seguia o que o outro fazia, não parando pra reparar as mulheres no caminho.

Chegaram até a parte mais afastada do pub, onde tinha sofás de couro vermelho para aqueles que estavam mais a fim de conversa do que badalação. Acomodaram-se e rapidamente estavam sendo atendidos por uma garçonete:

- Olá, Blaise. Como vai?

- Tudo certo, Anne. E com você? Pelo visto, continua linda...

A garçonete sorriu.

- Não ouse começar novamente, Blaise.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem... Então, Anne, por favor, traga o mesmo de sempre pra mim. - Blaise olhou para Draco. - Vai me acompanhar?

- Depende o que você quer dizer com 'o mesmo de sempre'.

Blaise revirou os olhos.

- Duas garrafas de cerveja, por favor.

Anne ameaçou anotar num bloquinho, mas Draco a interrompeu.

- Cerveja? Não... Uma dose de Whisky, por favor.

Anne o olhou de um modo estranho, quase reprimindo um sorriso. - Nós só servimos cervejas e vinhos, senhor.

Draco lançou um olhar para Blaise que dizia claramente 'Não acredito que você me trouxe pra essa espelunca', mas não disse nada. Virou-se pra garçonete e respondeu:

- Duas cervejas, então.

Anne anotou o pedido no bloquinho e se retirou.

- Você me traz pra um local onde só tem cerveja e vinho? O que você estava pensando?

- Quer deixar de frescura? Temos coisas mais importantes pra discutir do que quais bebidas o pub serve.

- Hum... Então finalmente eu vou descobrir o por quê que você me trouxe aqui?

- Sim... Vai. - Blaise respondeu sério. - Mas vamos esperar a Anne trazer a nossa cerveja.

- Quanto mistério. - Draco se mostrou desconfiado. - Enfim... De onde você conhece essa Anne? Você andou apelando até para a garçonete, Blaise?

- Bem... Eu sou um antigo freguês do pub e ela é gatinha. Então, você já pode imaginar no que deu. - Blaise deu uma risadinha que Draco acompanhou. - Agora pare de falar nela que ela está vindo.

A garçonete voltou com as duas garrafas de cerveja.

- Aqui estão as cervejas, rapazes. Qualquer coisa é só chamar.

- _Qualquer _coisa, Anne? - Blaise deu um sorriso safado.

- Qualquer coisa que não tenha passado pelo lado pervertido do seu cérebro, Blaise.

- Droga... Então você já tem menos 70 de chances de ser chamada por mim...

A garçonete sorriu e disse algo parecido com 'cara de pau' enquanto voltava ao trabalho. Draco e Blaise sorriram.

- E então... O que você quer tanto me falar?

- Draco, o que eu tenho pra te falar é muito sério. Você confia em mim?

- Claro que confio, Blaise. Agora, anda logo e desembucha, antes que eu perca a minha paciência e comece a achar que você me chamou aqui pra me fazer de idiota. - Draco falou calmamente, mas deixando uma ameaça no ar.

- Vou direto ao assunto então, meu caro. - Blaise disse e Draco resmungou 'Até que enfim'. – A sua mulher está te escondendo alguma coisa. - ele disse de uma vez, olhando pro amigo.

- Como? - Draco perguntou, meio abobado.

- Sophie está te enganando, Draco. Ela não te disse que ia sair pra jantar hoje com a Louise?

Draco concordou com a cabeça.

– Foi isso que ela me disse... Que a Louise estava triste por sua causa, que você não queria nada com ela...

- As duas coisas são mentiras, Draco. Eu ainda quero a Louise, tanto que ela estava dormindo na minha cama quando você me chamou na lareira. E eu posso te garantir que ela não estava nada triste...

Draco pareceu confuso. Balançava a cabeça algumas vezes, tentando assimilar a situação. Pegou então a garrafa de cerveja e virou tudo de uma vez.

- Eu não entendo... Não entendo mesmo!

- O que você não entende? Está tudo claro demais, Draco.

- Não! Não está! Ou então a Sophie é burra demais. Porque ela e Louise são amigas. Então, se a Louise estivesse bem com você, ela teria contado para Sophie. Sendo assim, a Sophie não seria estúpida o suficiente de dizer isso para mim, sabendo que eu poderia descobrir a verdade por você muito facilmente. – Draco falou muito rápido e em seguida começou a agitar os braços, chamando a garçonete para pedir mais cerveja.

- Eu até acreditaria no seu lado, se nós não tivéssemos voltado hoje. Eu encontrei a Louise hoje à tarde, enquanto eu estava andando pelo SoHo. Conversa vai, conversa vem e acabamos na minha cama.

- Então pode ser que o jantar já estava marcado e a Louise esqueceu, não é? - Draco abriu a cerveja e deu um longo gole.

- É improvável, mas não impossível. Se isso ocorreu, Louise é displicente demais. Cerca das sete horas da noite, eu perguntei a ela se ela queria passar a noite no meu apartamento. Ela aceitou. Ainda perguntei umas três vezes se ela não tinha algum compromisso ou se tinha algum problema dela ficar lá e ela me garantiu que não. Inclusive, ela aparatou em casa para pegar algumas coisas e voltou pro meu apartamento. Ou ela esqueceu completamente do jantar com a melhor amiga ou não havia jantar nenhum.

Draco ficou calado, apenas bebendo a cerveja. Porém, deu um olhar de esguelha para Blaise, que estava com um sorriso torto no rosto.

- O que foi, Blaise? Tá passando mal?

- Sabe... Acho que eu prefiro pensar que eu sou tão bom, mas tão bom, que faço as mulheres esquecerem até das coisas mais importantes...

O loiro apenas revirou os olhos e virou o resto de cerveja que ainda tinha na garrafa.

- Vai ficar bebum hoje, é? Já está indo pra terceira garrafa. – Blaise comentou, enquanto Draco chamava a garçonete novamente.

- Não interessa.

- Uhhh.. Tá nervoso. - O moreno caçoou.

- Você acha que eu ia ficar como? Blaise, a minha mulher pode estar me traindo..! - Draco falou, mas parou em seguida. Pensou durante uns dois segundos e depois arregalou os olhos. - BLAISE! SOPHIE PODE ESTAR ME TRAINDO! - ele gritou, feliz.

- Nossa... É a primeira vez que eu vejo um corno feliz. Obviamente, me refiro aos cornos que _sabem_ que são cornos.

- Não é isso, engraçadinho! Você não sabe o que isso significa, Blaise? Se a Sophie estiver me traindo, eu posso pedir o divórcio sem gastar um galeão!

- Verdade... - Blaise ficou pasmo. - Nem tinha pensado nisso ainda! E eu achando que a história era apenas de um casinho sem importância... Eu estou salvando a sua vida, Draco Malfoy! Isso precisa de outra cerveja! ANNE!

A garçonete veio novamente.

- Queridos... Sem querer reclamar nem nada, mas é a terceira vez que vocês me chamam em dez minutos. Vocês estão com tanta sede assim ou isso é tudo vontade de me ver andando pra lá e pra cá?

Blaise se esticou um pouco mais pro lado, claramente olhando pras pernas da garçonete.

- Não vou mentir e dizer que eu não quero ver esse par de pernas passeando pela minha frente. - ele voltou a se sentar normal no banco. - Mas é que nós descobrimos algo muito interessante e que merece um brinde com a melhor e mais gelada cerveja que você tiver.

- Tudo bem. Mas do jeito que vocês estão indo, acho que eu vou ganhar mais se eu trouxer um barril de uma vez.

- Você pode fazer isso por nós, Anne? - Blaise perguntou, dando um sorriso debochado. - Você poderia vir junto com o barril, não é?

- Estou morrendo de rir, Blaise. - Anne respondeu, irônica, indo pegar as cervejas.

- O que você vai fazer? - Blaise perguntou ao ver a garçonete se afastar.

- Ainda não sei... Nós não sabemos se é verdade, não é? – Draco ponderou.

- É... Mas eu sei que você está feliz!

- Óbvio! Só a perspectiva já me anima... Só de pensar que eu vou poder consertar todos os meus erros sem danos...

- Danos financeiros, você quer dizer.

Os dois riram.

- Sim! Financeiros! Porque a Sophie vai enlouquecer! - Draco comentou rindo muito.

- Nossa... Ela vai pirar! - Blaise pareceu pensar por um momento. - Não queria estar na sua pele, amigão.

- É. Não faço idéia como ela vai reagir quando eu pedir a separação. - Draco deu mais um gole na sua cerveja. - Provavelmente fará um escândalo.

- E quando você pretende fazer isso? Me avisa logo que eu quero estar presente! Não perco a Sophie dando PP por nada desse mundo!

Draco o olhou intrigado.

- PP? O que é isso, Blaise?

O moreno deu um sorriso enviesado.

- Piti de perua.

Draco, que estava dando um gole na sua cerveja no momento em que Blaise falou, teve que se segurar para não cuspir tudo em cima do amigo. Depois, engasgou com o líquido e ficou um bom tempo dando pequenos socos no peito até passar. No fim, caiu na gargalhada.

- Blaise... Só... Você... - ele falou, rindo entre as palavras. - Da onde que você tirou isso?

- Ah... Inventei. - ele comentou com um ar displicente, que Draco não acreditou, mas preferiu deixar pra lá.

- Agora temos que pensar em como nós vamos fazer para pegar a Sophie. Porque... Bem, mais cedo ou mais tarde, ela e Louise conversarão e ela irá saber que eu posso estar sabendo de alguma coisa.

- Claro. - Blaise respondeu, enquanto Anne entregava mais cervejas pra ele. Dessa vez, não soltou nenhuma gracinha. - Temos que armar o plano. Primeiro de tudo, acho que você deve segurar seu temperamento Malfoy e ficar na sua. Sei que é complicado guardar todo esse sarcasmo e ironia dentro de você, mas é preciso.

- Sim, eu sei. Pode ficar tranqüilo, não vou dar nenhuma indicação que estou sabendo de alguma coisa. Para qualquer efeito, nós não entramos em contato essa noite, ok?

- Uh... Um encontro secreto. Isso é excitante.

- Eu não tenho o que você gosta, Blaise...

- Quer dizer que esse é o único impedimento pra você se render ao gostosão aqui? - Blaise piscou os olhos.

Draco ficou calado por um momento, olhando incrédulo pro amigo.

- Acho que você já bebeu demais. Sério.

Blaise sorriu:

- Estava brincando, idiota! Você nem faz meu tipo!

- Seu... Tipo..? - Draco murmurou.- Blaise...

- Vamos voltar a discutir o plano? Ótimo! Eu acho que nós devemos fazer o seguinte...

* * *

**2:30 AM**

- A DONA ARANHAAA SUBIU PELA PAREDEEEEEEE... - Blaise estava andando cambaleante pela calçada do The Westbourne, segurando uma garrafa de vodka (que estava pela metade) em uma mão e simulando a subida na parede da dona aranha com a outra. Estava completamente bêbado.

- VEIO A CHUVA FORTE E A MATOUUUUUUUUU! – Draco completou enquanto também tentava se manter em pé. Segurava uma garrafa de um whisky 12 anos.

- HAHAHAHAHAHA. Não é matouuuuu... É derrubouuu... De derrubar! Veio a chuva e pá! Derrubou a aranha... Bem feito. – Blaise consertou.

- Ah... É verdade. - Draco parou de andar e todo mundo podia ver que ele balançava pra frente e pra trás.- VEIO A CHUVA FORTE E A DERRUBOUUUUUUUU. - cantou de novo.

- JÁ PASSOU A CHUVAAAAA E O SOLLLL VEM SURGINDOOOOOOO... - Blaise cantou.

- E A DONA ARANHA CONTINUA A SUBIRRRRRRRRR - Draco abriu os braços e quase derrubou a garrafa de whisky. - Opa... Fica quietinha aí, bebidinha...

- Sabe... - Blaise veio, sorrindo e o abraçou. - Eu tenho medo de aranhas.

- Quê?

- Medo. De aranhas.

- Por quê? - Draco perguntou, incrédulo. Mesmo estando bêbado, aquilo era uma surpresa pra ele.

- São peludas. Odeio coisas peludas.

- Nem tudo que é peludo é ruim... - Draco riu da própria piada.

Blaise parou pra poder dar um gole na sua vodka.

- Odeio coisas peludas. Fujo de tudo o que é. Só eu sei o que eu já perdi por causa disso, meu amigo...

- Huuum... - Draco murmurou e depois bebeu mais whisky. - Não sabia que você não gostava de aranhas. Se fosse assim, eu teria avisado que tem uma tarântula no seu ombro, Blaise.

Blaise deu um berro e começou a correr em círculos pela rua, enquanto Draco gargalhava.

- Você é tão estúpidooo! Não tem ta... tã... tarân... tarântula nenhuma. - o loiro gaguejou. - E PARA DE CORRER! VAI DESPERDIÇAR A VODKA!

- Tá... A vodka... Não tem aranha nenhuma, tem? - ele perguntou com medo.

- Não tem não... E mesmo se tivesse, acho que eu não ia enxergar.

Os dois começaram a rir freneticamente.

- Estamos bêbabos! - Blaise ria, encostado na parede.

- Demais! Estou vendo tudo em três... Tem três Blaises... - Draco apontou pro amigo e depois olhou pra própria mão. - Olha! Três mãos! Eu nunca vi em três.

Blaise enxugou uma lágrima que escorria de tanto rir. - Eu também não. Se eu fosse você ia correndo fazer sexo. Imagina... Uma mulher com três peitos. - ele apontou pra si mesmo na altura do tórax, imitando seios, com a mão.

- Seriam seis peitos! – Draco corrigiu, contando nos dedos.

- Poxa... Aí seria uma vaca, não uma mulher.

Um olhou pra cara do outro e caíram na gargalhada novamente. Riram tanto que terminaram sentados no chão.

- Ai... - murmurou Blaise, parando de rir e enxugando uma lágrima no canto do olho. - Cansei.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Não. - Draco deu uma longa pausa. - A gente tem que fazer alguma coisa...

- E o que nós vamos fazer?

* * *

Todas as noites eram calmas em Ottery St. Catchpole. O silêncio imperava no local, sendo interrompido somente pelo som do vento arrastando as folhas caídas no chão ou por alguns animais que rondavam o lugar.

Essa noite não estava sendo diferente... Até aquele momento.

Escutou-se um estalido no ar e um grito abafado logo em seguida. Draco havia acabado de aparatar, mas se desequilibrou e caiu, de cara no chão.

Depois, outro estalido no ar, acompanhados de _dois_ gritos.

- BLAISE! Você tinha que aparatar justo em cima de mim?

- Você tem que entender que meu senso de direção não está muito bom depois de tudo que a gente bebeu. E o que você está fazendo deitado no chão?

- A mesma coisa que você está fazendo em cima de mim. SAI DE CIMA DE MIM, BLAISE! Estou comendo formiga!

- É gostoso?

- SAI! - Draco gritou.

- Tá... Tá... Calma... – Blaise apoiou as mãos no chão e fez força pra cima. Cambaleou, pisou em cima do Draco (que soltou o pior palavrão que ele conhecia), cambaleou mais uma vez e enfim conseguiu parar em pé.

- Até que enfim. - Murmurou o loiro, que se levantou com a mesma dificuldade que o amigo. - Olha lá a casa da Virginiazinha!

- Ohh... Eu estou bêbado ou a casa está _torta_? - Blaise perguntou, se entortando, pra ver melhor.

- As duas coisas.

- Será que não cai? Acho que se eu assoprar, a casa vem abaixo. Que nem o lobo mau. - E deu um sorrisinho que Draco (se estivesse sóbrio) qualificaria como idiota.

- É ruim... Se agüenta a mãe dela, agüenta qualquer coisa.

- Shhhhh! - Blaise pediu silêncio, mas não conseguia parar de rir. - Imagina se Ginéca escuta você falando essas coisas? Ela mata vocêêê!

- Mas não é mentira! - Draco se fez de indignado. Depois olhou pra baixo, pegou a garrafa do chão e deu um gole. - Eca! Mais formiga!

- Assim você vai acabar com todas as formiguinhas do mundo! Seu... Seu... Formigomaníaco!

- Cala a boca e bebe, Blaise. Cadê a tua garrafa?

- Tá aqui. – Blaise abaixou e pegou a garrafa, que também estava caída. Havia derramado mais da metade do pouco líquido que ainda tinha.

- Então tá tudo certo... Vamos andando! - Draco apontou pra frente e iniciou uma caminhada, tentando andar em linha reta e falhando miseravelmente na missão.

- Vamos! Mas devagar e sempre! Avante! - Blaise apontou pra frente e passou a marchar. Draco achou graça e o seguiu.

- UM, DOIS, TRÊS, QUATRO! - Draco iniciou.

- QUATRO, TRÊS, DOIS, UMMMMMM!

- Sabia que isso é babaca até pra quem está bêbado? - Draco riu. - Olha! Uma florzinha! Vou levar pra minha ruivinhaaaa. - Depois, foi até a flor e arrancou.

- É... Ela vai gostar... – Blaise parou e olhou pra cima.- E então, chegamos. O que vamos fazer?

- Já te disse... Serenata. Pra Virginiazinha! Só que eu não sei cantar... Então você canta e eu fico ajoelhado.. Fazendo segunda voz, táááá?

- TÁ!

Draco, então, caminhou até a frente da janela do quarto da ruiva. Bebeu todo o resto do whisky de uma vez só e se colocou de joelhos, se preparando pra serenata. Blaise continuou em pé, com uma mão no peito e a outra esticada, imitando os grandes cantores de ópera que ele já tinha visto. Limpou a garganta e iniciou uma cantoria, com uma voz nada afinada:

Blaise:_ VOLTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

Draco:_ Oh, volta, meu amor! Volta pra mim!_

Blaise:_ VOLTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

Draco:_ Sim... Volta! Eu te quero..!_

Blaise:_ VOLTA PRO MARRRRRRRRRRRRRR! Ô BALEIA!_

Draco:_ Sim, baleiazi--- QUÊ? BLAISE!_

- Você pediu uma música! Aí está... Criação própria!

- VOCÊ ME PAGA! – Draco levantou e literalmente voou pra cima do Blaise, derrubando-o no chão.

- SOCORRO! SOCOOOOOO... - Blaise gritava, enquanto foi acertado por um soco torto do loiro. - AIIIII! DOEU!

- E ERA PRA DOER!

- TÁ BOM! TÁ BOM! AI! AI! AI! - Draco levou a mão ao pescoço do amigo - AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

- Peça desculpas. - Draco apertou um pouco o pescoço.

- DESCULPAS! SOCORROOOOOOO! DESCULPA A TODO MUNDO! AI, CÉUS!

- Diga que a minha ruiva não é gorda.

- A minha ruiva não é gorda! - Blaise ainda conseguiu sorrir da própria brincadeira, antes que Draco forçasse mais o pescoço. - VOCÊ TÁ ME MACHUCANDO!

- MAS O QUÊ QUE É ISSO? - Uma voz feminina interrompeu a briga dos dois. Gina havia acabado de aparecer na janela do seu quarto, com uma cara nada amigável. - Posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui?

- Virginiazinha! - Draco se levantou, saindo de cima do Blaise e ficando novamente de joelhos, de frente pra janela. - Fique paradinha aí, ó meu docinho de leite, e escute o que eu tenho pra te dizer!

Antes de começar a cantar, o loiro se virou pro amigo (que ainda tentava se sentar) e sussurrou:

- Levanta e começa a cantar junto comigo!

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Draco Malfoy? - Gina perguntou, já irritada.

- Calma, meu xuxuzinho. Calma que você vai ver.

- Escutar. - Blaise consertou, se levantando.

- Dá no mesmo... - Draco, então, limpou a garganta, antes de começar a cantar:

**You're just too good to be true**  
(Você é linda demais para ser verdade)  
**can't take my eyes off of you**  
(Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você.)

Gina arregalou os olhos. Simplesmente não acreditava na cena que estava vendo. Draco Malfoy estava do lado de fora da sua casa, ajoelhado, cantando uma música brega que seu pai costumava cantarolar há algum tempo atrás. Do lado dele, tinha uma garrafa de whisky vazia. Isso demonstrava que ele estava bêbado, o que explicava um pouco das coisas. Mas, não deixava a cena menos bizarra.

Atrás dele, Blaise fazia umas coreografias esdrúxulas, como se fosse o fundo do cenário de uma peça de teatro. Ele estava totalmente sujo, com as roupas rasgadas e o cabelo bagunçado. Estava deplorável, mas ainda assim bonito.

- Draco... - ela tentou chamar a atenção dele, mas foi em vão. O loiro prosseguiu com sua cantoria.

**You'd be like heaven to touch**  
(Você seria como o céu para tocar)

**I wanna hold you so much**  
(Eu quero tanto te abraçar.)  
**At long last love has arrived**  
(Finalmente o amor chegou)  
**and I thank God I'm alive**  
(E agradeço a Deus que estou vivo.)

Nessa hora, Draco deu um agudo que fez Blaise saltar de susto e Gina levar as mãos aos ouvidos. Isso não daria certo. Ele ia acordar A Toca inteira.

- Draco... Por favor... Me escuta!

**You're just too good to be true**  
(Você é linda demais para ser verdade)

**can****'t take my eyes off of you**  
(Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você...)

Ele apontou pra ela, enquanto se levantava. Nesse momento, Blaise conjurou um tamborim. Aquilo _realmente_ não ia dar nada certo.

**I love you baby and if it's quite all right,  
**(Eu te amo, baby, e se é completamente, tudo bem.)  
**I need you baby to warm the lonely nights**  
(Eu preciso de você, baby, para aquecer as noites solitárias.)  
**I love you baby trust in me when I say**  
(Eu te amo, baby, acredite em mim quando eu digo...)

Draco dançava de um modo totalmente desengonçado enquanto Blaise achava estar dando ritmo a música. Na verdade, ele apenas batia no tamborim de forma descoordenada, estragando mais ainda aquela apresentação.

No mesmo instante, ouviu-se uma agitação dentro d'A Toca. Todos os seus irmãos e familiares pareceram acordar ao mesmo tempo.

E Draco e Blaise agora estavam gritando.

Gina levou as mãos à cabeça e apenas murmurou:

- Oh, céus.

**Oh pretty baby don't bring me down I pray**  
(Oh, coisinha linda, não me deixe deprimido, eu imploro.)  
**Oh pretty baby now that I found you, stay**  
(Oh, coisinha linda; agora que eu te encontrei, fique)  
**And let me love you baby, let me love you**  
(E deixe-me amar você, deixe-me amar você).

Draco iniciou um agudo maior que o anterior. Blaise, achando que fazia o papel de um solista de uma banda, bateu nos tamborins com mais força. Draco continuou com o seu agudo, aumentando a intensidade, e sem perceber, foi pendendo lentamente pra trás, até que caiu de braços e pernas abertos em cima da grama.

Blaise continuou com seu solo no tamborim, sem parecer se importar com o amigo. Provavelmente, nem havia percebido que o loiro havia acabado de cair.

- AH, MEU DEUS! ELE DESMAIOU! – Foi o que Gina berrou antes de sair correndo desenfreada pela casa, até a sala, onde todos os seus irmãos (já muito irritados) se encontravam.

- O QUÊ ESSE CARA ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI, GINA? - um deles, que Gina não se preocupou em identificar, perguntou, em meio às várias vozes que falavam ao mesmo tempo na sala.

Ela não respondeu, apenas abriu a porta e saiu correndo na direção dos dois.

- PÁRA COM ISSO, BLAISE! JÁ CHEGA! – Ela gritou do lado do moreno, que parou na mesma hora. Ele a fitou por alguns instantes e em seguida a abraçou.

- Ginééééééca... Como é bom te verrr! Nós precisamos colocar nosso papo em dia! Já te contei que eu descobri que _ele_ não me quer mais? - Blaise começou a chorar no ombro da ruiva, que tentava a todo custo se desvencilhar do abraço dele. - Gina! Eu não consigo admitir isso! Tá... Eu não sou apaixonado por ele, mas ele é _tão_ gostoso... Já te contei como tudo dá tão certo entre nós, não é? E como assim ele não _me_ quer? EU SOU IRRESISTÍVEL! E eu... Eu também... Eu já disse que... Que eu... Eu... E...

E, de repente, ele ficou calado, enquanto estava abraçado a ela. Gina se afastou por um instante e constatou o que ela temia: Blaise havia caído no sono, enquanto estava abraçado nela.

- Não... Eu realmente não mereço isso. - foi o que ela disse, unicamente, antes de levar Blaise para dentro de casa.

* * *

Ele se remexeu na cama por um instante. Não havia acordado por inteiro, mas mesmo assim, sentia que havia algo de errado com seu corpo. Tudo doía, em especial a sua cabeça, que, ele descobriria depois, foi o que o fez acordar.

Levou a mão até a testa, na tentativa vã de parar com a dor. Em seguida, abriu o olho lentamente, a fim de não ser afetado pela forte luz que invadia o quarto.

Então, sentiu o gosto horrível que estava na boca e o seu estômago embrulhou _mais_ ainda. Não tinha dúvidas: Iria vomitar.

Tentou se levantar correndo da cama, mas ficou tonto, quase caindo. Alguém veio e o segurou: era Sophie.

- Vem que eu te ajudo.

Ele não disse nada. Apenas aceitou à ajuda dela e foi até a porta do banheiro. 'Não precisa... Daqui eu me viro', ele disse, antes de fechar a porta do banheiro. O que se seguiu, foi uma seqüência de sons nada agradáveis de serem ouvidos, sendo intercalados com palavrões e resmungos. Depois de alguns minutos, tudo ficou no maior silêncio.

- Draco, querido, você está bem?

Silêncio.

- Draco..?

Ainda silêncio. Sophie começou a ficar preocupada com ele e ameaçou abrir a porta do banheiro com um feitiço, mas não foi preciso. Logo depois, Draco abrira a porta, com uma aparência deplorável.

- Que dor de cabeça infernal...

- Tome... - ela foi até a mesinha de cabeceira e pegou uma xícara fumegante que estava em uma bandeja. - Uma poção pra melhorar a sua dor de cabeça... Vai ajudar a curar a sua ressaca também. Eu mesma que preparei.

Ele pensou em retrucar dizendo que não estava com ressaca alguma, mas depois se tocou que não estava em uma situação favorável pra si mesmo. Então, apenas aceitou a xícara e começou a beber. Deu dois goles e depois tornou a olhar pra Sophie:

- O quê aconteceu?

Ela suspirou e se sentou na cadeira da penteadeira.

- Bem... Eu já estava aqui em casa, preparada pra dormir, quando um elfo irrompeu pelo quarto, parecendo nervoso e dizendo algo totalmente incoerente. Então, percebi que estava acontecendo algo de grave e desci as escadas pra ver. Foi quando eu me deparei com a última cena que eu acharia que viveria pra ver: Harry Potter e o irmão da procriadora ruiva estavam parados na minha sala de estar. Do outro lado, completamente jogado em um sofá estava você e no outro, Blaise.

Draco quase cuspiu todo o seu chá.

- O QUÊ? QUEM ME TROUXE PRA CASA FORAM AQUELES DOIS? - ele gritou e em seguida levou uma mão livre à cabeça.

- Não faça esforços... Vai ser pior, você sabe.

- Eu sei... – ele murmurou. - Não acredito que eu passei essa vergonha.

- Pois é... Mas passou.

Houve uma pausa na conversa. Sophie se manteve olhando para o marido com um olhar terno, mas que se via uma ponta de preocupação nele. Draco tentou até pensar sobre o que deveria significar aquela preocupação toda nos olhos dela, mas seu estômago tornou a revirar com a última notícia. Embora ele tivesse tomado um dos maiores porres de sua vida (ele achava que o porre perdia apenas pro do dia da formatura deles e o da sua despedida de solteiro), ele ainda se lembrava exatamente do que tinha feito. Havia passado a maior vergonha da sua vida, na frente dos seus maiores desafetos. Realmente, bebida e Draco Malfoy não combinavam.

- E o que eles disseram? - ele perguntou baixo, enquanto tomava mais um gole do seu chá.

- Bom... Eles disseram que estavam passando por Londres, quando viram vocês dois, completamente bêbados, saindo de um pub. Eles viram que vocês não tinham condições alguma de voltarem pra casa sozinhos e vieram trazer vocês em casa. Você conhece... Sempre se trata sobre a eterna mania de ajudar o próximo.

- Ah, sim... - ele murmurou, um pouco mais aliviado. Tinha certeza que eles sabiam o que ele tinha feito em frente à Toca, mas, pelo menos, foram discretos ao tratar do assunto com Sophie. E ela parecia ter acreditado.

- Uma tremenda vergonha, Draco Malfoy--

- Eu sei. – ele tentou interrompê-la, mas ela continuou falando.

- Tudo bem pro Blaise, que é um boêmio inveterado e todo mundo conhece a sua fama. Mas você é um Malfoy. Precisa manter a ordem e--

- Onde está o Blaise? - ele a interrompeu novamente.

- Provavelmente ainda está dormindo. Está no quarto de hóspedes. Louise está tomando conta dele.

- Ah... Verdade. Vocês estavam juntas ontem à noite, não estavam? - ele perguntou, olhando fixamente pra ela e tomando o último gole do seu chá.

Ele viu quando o rosto dela ficou mais pálido que o normal. Os lábios tremeram muito de leve e os olhos se estreitaram. Aquelas mudanças teriam sido, muito provavelmente, ignorada por qualquer outra pessoa. Mas não seria ignorada por alguém que conviveu anos sob o mesmo teto que Lucius e Narcissa Malfoy. Pior, nunca passaria despercebido por alguém que era filho do casal mestre na arte de esconder emoções.

- Você sabe muito bem que não, Draco Malfoy. Eu não estava com Louise. - ela deu uma pausa e por um momento, Draco achou que ela ia assumir tudo. – Como você deve ter ficado sabendo na noite passada, Blaise e Louise voltaram. Então, ela deve ter ficado muito extasiada com toda essa novidade na vida dela e simplesmente esqueceu de mim. Fiquei mais de duas horas esperando-a no restaurante, afinal, você conhece como Louise é. Porém, mesmo que ela se atrase, ela nunca me deixaria esperando por tanto tempo. Foi quando percebi que ela não iria ao meu encontro. Voltei pra casa e não te encontrei mais. Satisfeito? Acabou com as insinuações?

Draco começou a pensar rapidamente. Então havia sido _somente_ isso? Não havia traição? Não havia nada? Tudo havia sido totalmente devaneado por eles dois? Era óbvio que a história de Sophie era convincente... Porém, eles ficaram dormindo por um bom tempo e as duas devem ter tido algum contato. Louise poderia ter contado o acontecido para Sophie, que havia inventado uma história coerente sobre os fatos. E isso também explicaria a mudança nas feições.

Porém, como não tinha certeza de nada, apenas disse:

- Eu não quis insinuar nada, Sophie. - ele bocejou. - Agora me deixe dormir.

Ele se dirigiu à cama e se enfiou debaixo das cobertas, cobrindo-se até a cabeça. Em minutos, já tinha caído no sono.

Sophie apenas murmurou "Preciso tomar mais cuidado" e em seguida, saiu do quarto.

* * *

- Então não deu em nada? - Blaise se jogou no sofá da sala. Eles estavam no apartamento de Draco e Gina.

- Em nada. Quer dizer... Não confiei muito no que a Sophie me disse, porque me atentei às feições dela. Porém, eu não sei se foi um ato natural ou ela realmente estava me escondendo algo.

Blaise pareceu pensar.

- A Louise me confirmou essa história. Disse que havia se esquecido completamente do encontro e tal. Porém, é como você disse... Elas podem ter armado tudo isso. Portanto, vamos ficar de olho... Vamos tentar fazer uns flagrantes e tudo do tipo... Mas com muita cautela. Você, principalmente.

- Sem problema algum quanto a mim. Eu sou o maior interessado, não é?

- É sim... - Blaise olhou no relógio. - Bem, já está no meu horário. Virgínia já deve estar para chegar e eu realmente não quero estar aqui quando isso acontecer. Até mais, meu caro.

Draco nem respondeu. Apenas acenou e Blaise desaparatou.

* * *

- O QUÊ VOCÊ PENSOU QUE ESTAVA FAZENDO? - ela berrou, fazendo com que toda a dor de cabeça dele (que havia passado a muito custo) voltasse.

- Já te disse. Eu estava bêbado. Você viu.

- POIS DA PRÓXIMA VEZ, CONTROLE-SE! OU TODA VEZ QUE VOCÊ RESOLVER TOMAR UM PORRE VAI APARECER NA MINHA JANELA PRA FAZER UMA CANTORIA DE GÊNERO DUVIDOSO? - ela continua gritando, andando de um lado pro outro na sala do apartamento. O famoso fogo Weasley estava em atividade.

- Você só consegue pensar na humilhação! Você poderia se focar mais na intenção...

- _Como? _- ela perguntou a ele, incrédula.

- Ah, Virgínia... Que saco! Você só sabe reclamar! Fiz besteira? Fiz sim. Mas eu já sou bem grandinho pra não precisar ficar escutando você reclamar no meu ouvido!

- Pois não parece ser tão "grandinho" assim! Você faz idéia que agora todo mundo lá em casa está desconfiado de nós dois?

- Que se dane. Que desconfiem. Que coloquem nos jornais. Não me importo. - ele deu de ombros. - Aliás, se eles realmente colocarem nos jornais, só vão fazer um favor pra mim.

- E VOCÊ PERDE QUARENTA MILHÕES DE GALEÕES? - ela berrou. Parecia não acreditar na irresponsabilidade do homem que estava sentado à sua frente.

Pairou um silêncio entre eles, até que Draco murmurou mais pra si:

- E fico com você de uma vez.

Ela cruzou os braços e se remexeu inquieta. O que ele havia dito parecia ter incomodado a ela:

- E você acha que vale a pena?

Draco levantou o olhar e a encarou.

- Eu não sou homem de perder tempo com coisas que não valem a pena, Virgínia. Pensei que você já estivesse cansada de saber que quando eu quero uma coisa, eu consigo. E com você não vai ser diferente. Nem que eu precise perder milhões de galeões pra isso.

- Toda vez que você fala desse modo faz com que eu me sinta apenas um objeto... Uma brincadeirinha da sua parte.

- Você sabe muito bem o que eu quis dizer. - ele deu uma pausa, procurando um cigarro no bolso do seu paletó esportivo. - Agora, se você não estiver satisfeita... Se você não conseguir superar os meus "ataques", "porres" ou "cantorias de gênero duvidoso", fale logo... Porque aí eu vou saber que estou perdendo o meu tempo.

Ele acendeu o cigarro enquanto esperava que ela tomasse alguma iniciativa.

- Eu não quis dizer isso. - ela disse, se acalmando.

- Então o que você quis dizer? - ele deu uma tragada no cigarro.

- Desde quando você fuma? - ela perguntou, de repente.

- Mudando de assunto, Virgínia Weasley?

- Não... É que eu nunca vi você fumando...

- Não costumo fumar mesmo. - ele olhou para o cigarro na sua mão. - Mas acho que a situação pede um cigarro.

- Então se a situação pedisse um suicídio...

- Eu mataria alguém e faria parecer um suicídio. - ele deu outra tragada - Ou você acha que eu me mataria?

Ela sorriu pela primeira vez desde o início daquela conversa.

- Você não existe, Draco Malfoy.

Draco não respondeu. Apenas sorriu de lado e continuou a fumar seu cigarro. Passaram-se alguns instantes em silêncio, onde Gina se encontrava balançando os pés lentamente para frente e para trás.

- O que você quer me dizer, Virgínia? - ele perguntou, soando entediado.

- Eu não quero te dizer nada! - ela respondeu rapidamente.

- Lógico que quer. Quando você fica se sacudindo desse modo irritante é porque você quer dizer algo e está tomando coragem. Ou está se perguntando se deve ou não dizer.

Ela suspirou.

- Odeio o modo como você me conhece.

O loiro sorriu novamente de canto de boca e apagou o cigarro. Em seguida, recostou-se novamente na cadeira e tornou a olhar pra ela:

- Agora que você já admitiu que eu estava certo, comece a falar.

- Bem... É que toda essa situação me deixa incomodada. Eu sei que nós mal começamos a nos entender, que seu processo de separação é complicado e que envolve muita coisa... Mas é tão ruim te ver aqui por alguns instantes e depois ter que ir embora sozinha, dormir sozinha... Pior é ter que encarar meus pais, meus irmãos e principalmente minha filha sabendo que eu estou fazendo algo totalmente errado... - ela falou rápido demais e somente no fim, respirou.

Draco permaneceu sentado, sem encará-la. Parecia estar pensando no que ela estava lhe dizendo e embora concordasse, sabia que não havia outra saída para eles. A única salvação seria Sophie... E ele já não tinha mais tanta certeza de que ela era culpada.

- Eu não sei o que dizer. - ele disse por fim.

- Certa vez você me disse que um Malfoy sempre tem resposta para tudo. - ela comentou, com um sorriso fraco.

- E eu realmente tenho uma resposta pronta para esse assunto. Só não sei se você vai concordar com ela.

- E qual é?

Ele a encarou.

- Nós não temos alternativas. Ou você se acostuma com essa situação. - ele deu uma pausa. - Ou a gente pára por aqui.

Draco estava convicto que ela iria negar a segunda opção com veemência. Porém, o que veio a seguir não estava nos seus planos.

- Eu... Eu não sei... - ela murmurou.

- Como assim 'não sabe'? - ele levantou da cadeira e deu alguns passos na direção dela.

- Eu não sei se eu agüento essa vida, Draco! Eu quero você para mim, realmente quero. Mas não quero te dividir com ninguém! - ela suspirou. - E eu ainda fico pensando na Sophie... Tudo bem, eu a odeio e tudo o mais, mas nenhuma mulher merece ser traída. Eu não mereço. Ela não merece. Mas, eu estou contribuindo com tudo isso, e não me sinto bem...

- Olha a maldita honra grifinória vindo à tona novamente... - ele bufou, irritado.

- Não tem nada a ver com isso! - ela retrucou.

- Óbvio que tem! Você está querendo abdicar de tudo por causa dos outros? Faça-me o favor!

- Não é só pelos outros... Eu tenho mil razões para largar tudo, Draco.

- Me diga quais são?

- Já te disse várias.

- Não concordo com nenhuma delas.

- Então me dê você uma razão para continuar com tudo isso.

- Eu amo você. - Ele disse, bruscamente, e até fez Gina se assustar. Era difícil escutá-lo dizendo essas palavras. Ficaram apenas se encarando por um instante, até que ele retornou a falar. - É o suficiente para você?

Ela permaneceu calada e ele então virou de costas.

- Estou vendo que não é o suficiente para você. Então, eu estou realmente perdendo meu tempo.

Draco caminhou até a poltrona e pegou o seu paletó esportivo que estava jogado lá. Em seguida, colocou-a no corpo, por cima da camisa preta que estava usando, e foi em direção à porta do apartamento, sem nem ao menos olhar para a ruiva. Mesmo ele estando com uma aparência desleixada (talvez fosse pela calça jeans rasgada, mas que provavelmente, tinha custado mil galeões por cada rombo, ou ainda pela camisa preta aparecendo por debaixo do paletó), Gina o achou adorável. Ele colocou a mão na maçaneta, mas ao invés de girá-la, parou. Ficou por um tempo considerável olhando para a porta, até que se virou.

- Sabe, Virgínia... Eu posso ter feito muitas besteiras, e sei que eu continuo fazendo... Mas em toda a minha vida, eu sempre tive uma única certeza... – ele deu uma pausa, ponderando o que ia dizer a seguir. - E pela segunda vez, você está jogando essa certeza no lixo. Só que da primeira vez, eu ainda superei... Fingi que esqueci para poder nos dar uma nova chance. Mas, agora...

Gina engoliu em seco ao ouvir essas palavras. Sabia exatamente o que ele queria dizer. Sabia que, se ele saísse por aquela porta, ele não voltaria mais.

- Você nunca me deu uma chance de explicar o que realmente aconteceu naquela noite... - ela disse, chorosa.

- Eu vi. Não precisava de explicação.

- Óbvio que precisava! - ela deu passos apressados na direção dele, parando de frente. E então, começou a falar sem perguntar a opinião dele. - Eu cheguei na casa dos meus pais... Para te esperar lá... E eu estava tão excitada com a idéia de estar grávida, que eu não resisti... E acabei contando pros meus familiares antes de você chegar. Harry estava lá e ele ficou desolado. Me chamou para conversar e disse que sabia que tinha me perdido para sempre. Porque a partir daquele momento, eu e você nos tornaríamos uma família... E que se eu não tinha me separado de você antes... Com um filho, eu nunca me separaria de você. E, pela primeira vez, eu disse para o Harry, com todas as palavras, que eu te amava mais do que tudo e que mesmo que eu não estivesse grávida, não existiria a mínima chance de deixar você... Por quê era com você que eu sempre quis estar, Draco... Sempre. Desde o nosso primeiro beijo, o único homem em que eu penso, que me faz suspirar, que me faz devanear sobre o futuro... É você.

Ela deu uma pausa para respirar enquanto ele continuou calado, apenas a olhando. Ao recuperar o fôlego, Gina continuou:

- E então, ele percebeu que havia perdido. Que não adiantaria o que ele fizesse, eu não deixaria você. Não por vontade própria. E foi quando ele disse que nunca mais iria me importunar com esse assunto... Que me esqueceria para sempre e que seguiria com a vida dele. E só queria algo de despedida. Eu cometi o erro de perguntar o quê ele queria. Foi quando ele me beijou. E quando você chegou e viu apenas a pior parte. Justo a única parte que você não deveria ter visto.

Draco pareceu incomodado com o que ela havia dito, mas não demonstrou qualquer indicação de que ia falar alguma coisa. Gina suspirou.

- Por favor, Draco... Pense... Todos esses anos que nós ficamos separados, eu só fui ter algo com outra pessoa que não fosse você depois de te ver casado... Depois de perder todas as minhas esperanças... Então, você acha realmente que eu seria capaz de te trair quando nós ainda estávamos juntos?

Ele não respondeu. Ela insistiu.

- Responda, Draco.

- Eu não sei, ok? Eu prefiro desconfiar das pessoas antes de confiar.

- Você desconfia de mim? - ela o olhou irritada.

- Você vive me dando motivos para que eu possa desconfiar.

- Não seja estúpido! Que motivos que eu estou te dando para que você possa desconfiar de mim?

- O fato de que você está me dizendo na maior cara de pau que não quer mais ficar comigo? - ele respondeu, demonstrando maiores sinais de impaciência. Parecia querer ir embora dali o mais rápido possível.

- Eu não disse que não quero ficar com você! Eu disse exatamente o contrário!

- Ah, é? Então você tem dificuldades de expressão... Já que você pensa algo e diz outra completamente diferente! - ele disse, com sarcasmo.

- Eu disse que não quero ficar com você porque eu não suporto a idéia de ter que te dividir com alguém. Porque o meu maior desejo é ter você somente para mim, como você já foi um dia. É isso que eu quis dizer, seu idiota! - ela gritou.

Gina estava muito vermelha e bufando de tanta raiva. Porém, não teve tempo de recuperar o fôlego. No instante seguinte, Draco já havia passado a mão pelas costas dela e puxado-a para perto de si, iniciando um beijo caloroso.

As línguas se tocavam avidamente, num movimento quase brusco. Ele enfiou a mão nos cabelos vermelhos, embaralhando-os e puxando-os de leve, enquanto a outra mão, que estava posicionada na cintura, apertava cada vez mais os corpos, até quando não podia mais. Ela se sentia desequilibrar e se apoiava no corpo dele, mas não dava nenhum indício que queria parar.

Em seguida, ele foi dando passos errôneos, onde as pernas se embaralhavam, mas conseguiu atingir o seu intuito logo que as costas da ruiva tocaram a parede.

Draco a pressionou o quanto pôde na parede, roçando o seu corpo contra o dela e fazendo-a soltar um gemido baixo. Passou a dar mordiscadas leves no lábio inferior dela e em seguida, desceu para o pescoço, onde fazia movimentos circulares com a língua, que a deixavam louca... A mão dele já passeava por debaixo do vestido, tocando a parte inferior da coxa dela, enquanto ela retirava o paletó dele de um modo afobado.

- Isso é porque você quer ficar longe de mim... - ele comentou, sorrindo, e com a voz um pouco falhada.

- Eu não consigo resistir a você. - ela respondeu baixinho, enquanto desabotoava os botões da blusa preta dele.

O loiro pareceu se empolgar com o que ela havia dito e deu um impulso para o alto, enquanto a segurava pela cintura, pegando-a no colo. Gina enroscou as pernas pela cintura dele; Draco a empurrou novamente contra a parede e voltou a beijar o pescoço dela. Ela, por sua vez, passava a mão em movimentos descoordenados pelos cabelos platinados do homem a sua frente e dava beijos ávidos pelo rosto dele.

Em instantes, já estavam no quarto, aos beijos. Ele a levou em direção à cama, já livre da camiseta e com a calça jeans entreaberta e com apenas um movimento, o vestido da ruiva já estava caído no chão, ao lado da cama.

Começou a beijá-la novamente... Rosto... Pescoço... Ombro... Colo... Seios... Barriga... Coxas... E tornou a fazer o caminho inverso, até alcançar os lábios dela, que, a esse instante, já tinha a respiração ofegante e murmurava palavras desconexas.

- Eu... Eu não... Eu não quero te perder, Draco... - ela gemeu baixinho, mordendo o lábio inferior ao sentir um toque mais ousado dele.

Ele parou o que estava fazendo e a olhou. Gina estava muito vermelha (e dessa vez não era de raiva) e os cabelos estavam bagunçados. As sardas dela pareciam que tinham tomado vida e ela estava tentando acertar a sua respiração, enquanto ainda mordia o lábio inferior. Nos enormes olhos castanhos, ele via todo o amor que ela dizia sentir por ele. Não tinha mais dúvida: aquela era a visão mais linda que ele poderia ter.

- Você nunca irá me perder. - e a beijou, carinhosamente, nos lábios.

* * *

**UM MÊS DEPOIS**

- Nada deu certo... - Draco suspirou irritado ao descer de seu Porsche preto conversível na porta de sua casa. - Nada.

- Isso não é possível, Draco. - Blaise saiu do banco do carona, batendo a porta, enquanto o loiro ativava as travas automáticas.

- Como não é possível? Nós já tentamos de tudo! Seguimos a Sophie em todos os locais que ela ia nesse último mês e ela só ia a três lugares: na casa dos pais, ao shopping com a sua amada Louise ou para o apartamento da própria Louise, de onde elas saíam serelepes para irem, adivinha pra onde? Para o shopping! - Draco comentou irritado. - Não tem nada. Ela não estava me traindo.

- Eu achava que, no início, ela estava escondendo o jogo. Mas se fosse isso, ela já deveria ter dado uma falha, não é?

- Exatamente. - ele suspirou, abrindo a porta da casa. Um elfo apareceu diante dele, em instantes. - Terry, Sophie está em casa?

- Não, não, meu senhor... Senhora Sophie saiu junto com a moça loira, senhor...

Draco olhou para Blaise.

- Está vendo? É sempre assim. Sophie sai com Louise... Louise sai com Sophie. Nada de diferente. - falou, enquanto ia em direção a sala de estar se jogou em um dos sofás. Blaise fez o mesmo no outro.

- Tem algo de errado aí... - Blaise falou mais pra si do que para Draco.

- Só você vê algo de errado nisso tudo. Para mim está bem óbvio.

- Não está não. Eu tive uma idéia... Vem comigo. - Blaise se levantou e foi em direção a saída.

- Mas nós acabamos de chegar!

- VEM! - Blaise apenas gritou.

* * *

- O quê está passando pela sua cabeça oca, Blaise? - Draco perguntou dentro do carro. Estavam parados em frente ao apartamento de Louise, aparentemente fazendo vigilância. A capota do Porsche estava levantada, para que não fossem reconhecidos.

- Eu me toquei de algo... Louise e eu não nos encontramos nenhuma vez no apartamento dela nesse mês. Cada vez que eu queria vir até aqui, ela dava uma desculpa esfarrapada diferente. Mas, enfim... Eu pensava que era porque ela preferia ir até o meu apartamento...

- E não é? Você já tinha comentado isso comigo e da outra vez você havia me dito que Louise não gosta de trazer homens para a casa dela.

- Exatamente... Mas e se não for por isso? - Blaise comentou, com um ar astuto.

- Por quê não seria?

- Presta a atenção, Draco... E ligue os fatos. Nós fomos até a sua casa e o elfo disse que Sophie havia saído com o Louise, certo? - ele, recebendo a afirmação do loiro, continuou. - Pois então, nós estávamos aqui antes e vimos que a Louise havia saído com Sophie. Então note a discrepância dos fatos nesse caso... Se Louise já havia ido até a sua casa para buscar Sophie, por quê ter que passar novamente aqui, no apartamento de Louise, ao invés de ir direto da sua casa para o shopping? Elas devem estar usando o apartamento da Louise!

Draco ficou parado por um momento pensando. Realmente não fazia sentido algum.

- Mas, Blaise... Todas as vezes que nós seguimos a Sophie até aqui, ela sempre entrou e saiu somente com a Louise. E ninguém de suspeito saiu logo após dela... Então, como ela está utilizando o apartamento da Louise para ter alguma coisa? Nós pensamos nessa possibilidade, se lembra?

- Sim, eu me lembro, mas... - Blaise ficou calado e Draco sabia que ela estava pensando em várias coisas ao mesmo tempo e estava confuso, porque era o que ele sempre estava fazendo quando enfiava a mão no próprio cabelo e ficava bagunçando-o. De repente, ele parou. E olhou para o loiro, com os olhos brilhando. - E se não for no apartamento da Louise?

- Como? - Draco perguntou, incrédulo. - Você acha que a Sophie vai sair por aí entrando no apartamento de qualquer um para dormir com um cara qualquer?

- Não! Vem comigo, antes que elas cheguem. - Blaise pegou uma caixa que estava em cima do painel do carro e retirou um óculos escuros Ray-Ban. Ajeitou a jaqueta jeans e saiu do carro. Draco não pensou duas vezes: foi atrás.

- Boa tarde... - Blaise ajeitou o óculos. - Muito bons esses apartamentos, não é? - ele comentou com o porteiro do prédio.

- Sim... Esse prédio é um dos melhores de West London. - o porteiro respondeu com orgulho.

- E tem algum apartamento para locação ou para venda? - Blaise perguntou, sério. - Eu moro no SoHo e não estou muito satisfeito com a localização... O senhor sabe como é... Badalação demais enjoa.

- Oh, sim... Obviamente. O bairro aqui é bem tranqüilo, nada parecido com o SoHo, mas tem diversão para aqueles que sabem procurar!

- Eu entendo. E então? Algum apartamento disponível? - Blaise perguntou novamente.

- O senhor não deu sorte... Cerca de três semanas atrás o apartamento 510 estava disponível, mas já foi alugado.

- Sério? - Blaise perguntou, demonstrando interesse. E, obviamente, deu uma olhada significativa para Draco, que estava calado atrás dele. - Apartamento 510, é?

- Sim, senhor. O senhor que alugou estava com bastante pressa de se mudar, tanto que nem fez reformas no apartamento. Se mudou imediatamente. Mas, sabe como é, um apartamento desses é irrecusável, não é? Boa localização, boa vizinhança, boas instalações... E ainda bom preço. Não tem como não querer comprar.

- Hum... Entendo. E esse _senhor_... Ele se adaptou bem ao apartamento?

- Ahhh.. Lógico que sim. Bem, eu não converso muito com ele, porque ele é bastante reservado, mas acho que é porque ele é estrangeiro e isso deve...

- Estrangeiro? - Draco comentou pela primeira vez.

- Sim... Vindo da Itália, se eu não me engano. Talvez tenha sido isso o motivo da pressa, não é?

Blaise olhou para Draco e viu que ele estava mais pálido que o normal. Era a hora de encerrar o assunto.

- Muito bem, senhor... - Blaise olhou para a plaquinha de metal com o nome do porteiro. - senhor Graham. Muito obrigado pelas informações. Foram valiosas. Mas, infelizmente, não vou poder tirar proveito delas... – Blaise já tinha dado as costas para o porteiro, mas no meio caminho desistiu e voltou.- No entanto, acho que o senhor pode me fazer um último favor, não é?

- Um favor? Qual? - o porteiro o olhou, desconfiado.

- Bem... Na realidade, eu até gosto muito do SoHo, mas meu maior interesse em me mudar para esse prédio tem nome: senhorita Louise DeLancré. O senhor sabe quem é?

- Claro que sim. - o porteiro permanecia desconfiado.

- Então... Ela é minha namorada. Sei que ela mora no apartamento 307 e gostaria de fazer uma surpresa para ela, e...

- A senhorita DeLancré não está e infelizmente eu não posso deixar o senhor entrar... Não adianta insistir. - ele disse, intransigente.

- Eu não quero entrar. Eu apenas quero comprar um buquê de flores e entregar pessoalmente para Louise assim que ela chegar. Sabe, ser romântico algumas vezes sempre ajuda. O senhor é romântico com a sua esposa? - Blaise já havia visto a aliança na mão esquerda do porteiro e por isso sabia q ele era casado.

- Sim...

- E sua esposa adora quando o senhor é, não estou certo? Ela fica muito _boazinha_ com você... Não é?

- Sim... Ela fica.

- Então... Eu apenas quero fazer uma surpresa para a minha futura esposa. Pretendo pedi-la em casamento ainda essa semana. - e ao ouvir Blaise dizer isso, Draco teve que se segurar para não cair na gargalhada. - O senhor pode me ajudar com isso? Tenho certeza que o senhor será bem recompensado... - Blaise deixou amostrar algumas moedas de galeões no seu bolso.

O porteiro pigarreou.

- O senhor tem razão. Eu entendo o seu ponto. - respondeu, ainda olhando para as moedas. - Mas, eu só posso permitir a sua entrada quando a senhorita DeLancré estiver no apartamento.

- Está ótimo para mim. - deu dois tapinhas no ombro do porteiro e em seguida foi em direção à calçada. - Vou comprar as rosas. Até mais.

Antes de começar a caminhar, Blaise ajeitou novamente seus óculos, virou para Draco e disse:

- Pode me agradecer eternamente depois, meu caro...

* * *

- Olha! Olha! Elas estão vindo! - Draco comentou, baixando os óculos para ver melhor. Sophie e Louise carregavam várias bolsas e riam alegremente. Passaram pelo porteiro (o qual Louise cumprimentou) e entraram no prédio.

- Vamos esperar uns dez minutos e vamos atrás. - Blaise ponderou.

- Tudo bem. E não se esqueça de pegar a máquina fotográfica, Blaise.

Passados os dez minutos, ambos saíram do carro e seguiram em direção ao prédio.

- E então, senhor Graham... Nosso acordo ainda está de pé? - Blaise esticou a mão para cumprimentar o porteiro, deixando-o sentir as cinco moedas de galeões que estavam na sua mão.

Primeiro o porteiro olhou para o buquê de rosas vermelhas que estavam na mão do moreno e em seguida olhou para as moedas. Ponderando sobre o quê deveria fazer, acabou aceitando.

Blaise sorriu e já ia caminhando para dentro do prédio junto com Draco quando o porteiro falou:

- Só o senhor pode entrar. O seu amigo não.

Blaise ia interceder, mas Draco fora mais rápido.

- E o senhor vai deixar um _Malfoy_ plantado na calçada do seu prédio? Mas que falta de educação... - ele fez questão de frisar o seu sobrenome. - Eu posso ficar entediado... E o senhor já ouviu dizer o que os Malfoys costumam fazer quando estão sem nada para se divertir, não é?

- O senhor é um Malfoy? - perguntou, demonstrando medo.

- Draco Malfoy em pessoa. Filho de Lucius Malfoy... Neto de Edward Malfoy... Bisne---

- Já entendi, senhor... Me perdoe. Obviamente que o senhor deve entrar e...

Draco não esperou ele dizer duas vezes. Deu meia-volta e entrou no prédio.

* * *

Pararam em frente a uma enorme porta de mogno, que possuía uma pequena e delicada placa dourada indicando que aquele era o apartamento 510. Tinha uma lixeira do lado da porta, na qual Blaise jogou o buquê de flores, enquanto Draco pegava a sua varinha.

O loiro apontou a varinha para a porta e disse 'Alorromora' e ouviu-se um clique. Depois, ele tentou abri-la e... Nada.

- Merda! - Draco xingou baixinho.

- Sai daí. - Blaise o empurrou e em seguida meteu a mão na carteira. Tirou um cartão de crédito de dentro e tentou abrir, mas não conseguiu. Depois, se empertigou e começou a procurar algo pelo corredor... Até que teve a idéia: pegou novamente o buquê de rosas no lixo e retirou um pequeno arame que arrumava o buquê. Torceu-o e enfiou no buraco da chave na maçaneta.

- O que você está fazendo? - Draco perguntou e Blaise não respondeu. Continuou compenetrado no que estava fazendo até que se ouviu um clique.

Blaise tentou abrir a maçaneta e esta girou. A porta estava aberta. Depois, se virou para o loiro:

- Lembra quando eu dizia que havia coisas interessantes no mundo dos trouxas e você me chamava de pseudo-Weasley? Pois então... - e deu um sorrisinho sarcástico.

Entraram sorrateiramente no apartamento, sem fazer o mínimo barulho. Era um apartamento bonito e espaçoso, mas não estava muito decorado. Tinha apenas o necessário. Era claramente um apartamento usado para fins específicos que não fosse uma moradia regular.

E então, eles começaram a escutar vozes abafadas vindo no final de um corredor. Era para lá que deveriam ir.

Seguiram sorrateiramente até chegarem na última porta, onde já se podia escutar as vozes mais altas e... _gemidos_.

- É a voz dela... Tenho certeza. - Draco sussurrou. Não estava animado com a situação. Na realidade, estava bastante irritado, querendo entrar naquele quarto e lançar um Avada Kedavra nos dois.

- Está pronto? - Blaise perguntou, enquanto preparava a máquina fotográfica, e Draco apenas concordou com a cabeça. - Então vamos lá! Um... Dois... Três!

E entraram no quarto.

O que veio a seguir foi uma seqüência de ações.

- SOPHIE!GIOVANNI! PEGUEI VOCÊS! - Draco gritou.

- DRACO! AH, NÃO! - Sophie berrou, se cobrindo com o lençol.

- Malfoy... Eu posso explicar! - Giovanni tentou ajudar.

- Nossa! Essas fotos vão ficar ótimas! - Blaise comentou enquanto tirava várias fotos da cena. Depois, virou para os dois na cama e perguntou - Olha, eu nunca tentei essa posição que vocês estavam fazendo... É legal?

- BLAISE! - Draco e Sophie gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Está bem! Está bem! Eu descubro sozinho... - ele fez cara de emburrado, mas em seguida continuou a tirar fotos.

- Draco, meu amor... Não é isso que você está pensando, querido... Vamos conversar... - Sophie se levantou da cama, enrolada no lençol e foi em direção ao loiro.

- Eu sei exatamente o que eu vi e tenho provas disso, Sophie. E nós realmente vamos conversar, embora você já deva saber qual é o assunto.

- O quê? - ela perguntou, com a voz trêmula.

- Eu quero o divórcio, Sophie.

* * *

Foge das pedradas e se esconde

Eu não tenho nada a dizer além de pedir milhões de desculpas pelos seis meses de demora para postar esse capítulo. Mas ele chegou! xD

Nesse aí nós tivemos várias explicações. O que havia realmente acontecido no dia que Draco viu Harry beijando a Gina... Com quem a Sophie estava traindo o Draco e como ela estava fazendo... E o segredo do Blaise! xD Gostaram?

Uma vez, eu recebi uma review dizendo que achava que o segredo do Blaise era que ele era gay. Ele não é gay exatamente... No próximo capítulo vcs vão entender o que eu quis dizer com esse 'exatamente'.

Espero que vocês tenham gostado.

E o próximo capítulo será o último e eu espero realmente que ele não demore mais seis meses para ser postado...

Muito obrigada por todas as reviews que me elogiaram, que me criticaram, que me xingaram... Enfim, que disseram qualquer coisa pra mim... Pq vcs mostraram que se importam com a fic e que não queriam que ela fosse abandonada..! Obrigada mesmo.

E não fiquem preocupados... Não importa quanto tempo eu fique sem atualizar... Eu não vou abandonar a fic, ok?

E até o próximo e ultimo capítulo, que eu espero que venha em breve! o/


	12. O primeiro dia do resto de nossas vidas

**Capítulo 11 – O primeiro dia do resto de nossas vidas.**

"_Time, it needs time  
To win back your love again  
I will be there, I will be there"_

Sophie estava sentada no sofá de couro negro que ficava no escritório da Mansão Malfoy. No rosto ostentava um óculos Chanel de lentes grandes e pretas, que combinavam perfeitamente com a bolsa da mesma marca. Escolheram a antiga casa dos pais de Draco (e ainda residência de Narcisa Malfoy) para resolverem o assunto do divórcio, pois era um local imparcial. Ao lado dela, estava o advogado da família Montserrat.

Draco entrou em seguida no escritório. Estava no mesmo estilo casual-desleixado dos últimos meses: uma blusa que parecia ter sido escolhida ao acaso, com a manga enrolada até o antebraço e uma calça jeans. Sophie começava a achar que Draco estava passando tempo demais com Blaise. Junto com ele, vinha o próprio Blaise (mantendo a sua característica de sempre usar algo no estilo 'Blaise' de ser. Dessa vez, estava com uma blusa de linho branca, que parecia ser dois números maiores do que ele usava e uma calça jeans aparentemente surrada e caríssima), o advogado da família Malfoy e Narcisa Malfoy, impecável em um vestido Gucci preto.

Narcisa se sentou na cadeira que ficava atrás da mesa do escritório, que também era de couro negro e que costumava ser ocupada por Lucius Malfoy. Os outros se acomodaram pelos dois sofás do escritório.

- Então... - Narcisa iniciou logo que todos estavam acomodados. - Vamos direto ao assunto porque não posso perder muito do meu tempo nessa reunião. Sr. Thomas, inicie, por favor.

- Bom... - iniciou o advogado da Família Malfoy. - o meu cliente, Sr. Malfoy, entrou com um pedido de divórcio alegando o descumprimento da cláusula número vinte e um do contrato pré-nupcial, que diz que não serão toleradas relações extraconjugais por parte da esposa, que, no caso corrente, atende pelo nome de Sophie Montserrat Malfoy. E, como meu cliente conseguiu provas cabais de que houve um relacionamento estável extraconjugal pela parte, que fora antes explicitado, estou aqui solicitando o pedido de separação legal dos cônjuges e discussão sobre a divisão dos bens, já que, na cláusula número vinte e um, está discriminado de forma clara e concisa que o não cumprimento dela acarretaria a separação de corpos sem nenhum dano financeiro pelo lado do meu cliente.

- Isso...! Agora, por favor, fale inglês, sim? - Blaise comentou, entediado. O advogado lançou-lhe um olhar de censura. - O que foi? Eu realmente não entendi nada. Quero dizer, eu só entendi que a Sophie foi pega na cama com o italianão do cabelo grande e que por isso o Draco vai dar um pé na bunda dela sem dar um galeão de presente.

Todos se remexeram incomodados com a declaração do Blaise, que parecia ter sido bem imprópria. Draco foi o único a sorrir e dizer:

- Em suma, foi isso o que o advogado quis dizer, Blaise...

- Ah, é? Por quê ele não disse assim antes? É tão mais fácil.

- Muito bem! - Narcisa cortou os dois, mas Draco via claramente que ela tinha vontade de sorrir. Porém, sabia que a mãe dele não ia dar esse gostinho a ele, já que ela estava bastante irritada com a sua separação. - Podemos ir para a parte que realmente interessa? E, por favor, Sr. Thomas, utilize uma linguagem mais... coloquial... Para que o senhor não seja mais interrompido por nenhum outro comentário impertinente.

O advogado fez uma imensa feição de desagrado, mas não ousou discordar de Narcisa Malfoy. Blaise, por sua vez, deu um sorrisinho vitorioso, ignorando o que a mulher havia dito sobre seu comentário.

- Então, Sr. Malfoy, gostaria de fazer alguma colocação? - Sr. Thomas perguntou, virando-se para seu cliente. Draco, então, levantou, com cara de desagrado.

- Bem... Creio que Sophie já está inteiramente por dentro da situação. O nosso contrato pré-nupcial era bastante claro e ela sabia de todos os termos desde o início...

- E sei também que você me deve metade de toda a sua fortuna, Draco Malfoy!

- Não sei do que você está falando. - Ele respondeu, não demonstrando nenhuma emoção.

- Você pensa que eu não sei do seu casinho extraconjugal com a procriadora ruiva? EU SEI! - Ela se levantou do sofá, muito vermelha. - Ou por quê você acha que eu procurei outro homem!

- Porque você não vale um nuque? - ele respondeu com uma pergunta irônica. Sophie deu passos rápidos e bateu no rosto dele, deixando as marcas dos dedos. Ele levou a mão até a bochecha, que se encontrava muito vermelha e a olhou com fúria. Viu que ela tremia de tanta raiva.

Os advogados iriam se intrometer, mas Narcisa os impediu.

- EU TIVE QUE ATURAR VOCÊ TER UM CASO COM ELA DURANTE TODO ESSE TEMPO! - ela berrou.

Ele a puxou pelo braço com força, até ela ficar a menos de um palmo dele. Depois, sibilou:

- Então prove. Exatamente como eu fiz com você.

Sophie permaneceu em silêncio, mas ainda demonstrando toda a raiva que estava sentindo pelas suas feições.

- Você não tem como provar essas suas acusações, Sophie. Sabia que, além de não te dar um tostão, eu ainda posso te processar por calúnia e difamação e tirar algum dinheiro de você? Então fique quietinha que você ganha mais. - ele a largou com força, fazendo-a se desequilibrar. - Sr. Thomas, vamos resolver isso logo antes que eu perca a paciência.

- Sim, Sr. Malfoy. - o advogado respondeu rapidamente, enquanto pegava sua pena de repetição automática.

- Eu quero o divórcio nesse instante. Deixo para ela o apartamento onde nós moramos, o Porsche que ela dirige e uma pensão mensal de dez mil galeões enquanto ela continuar solteira ou sem filhos. Tudo para não ouvir falar mais no nome desta mulher. - ele concluiu, sem olhar para ela novamente.

- Como se isso fosse fazer alguma diferença para mim, Draco Malfoy. Eu sou tão rica quanto você... e Giovanni é muito mais rico que você... Bem, Giovanni é melhor do que você em todos os quesitos. - ela deu uma risadinha falsa - Principalmente num, o qual você pôde conferir ao vivo...

Ele então se virou para ela.

- Talvez seja porque eu nunca dormi com você verdadeiramente. Todas as vezes em que eu fui para a cama com você, eu queria estar indo com Virgínia Weasley, coisa que você descobriu sozinha, na nossa lua-de-mel em Milão.

Ela deu um grito de raiva e quase voou para alcançá-lo, mas seu advogado se interpôs, segurando-a.

- EU MATO VOCÊ!

- Vá matar seu italiano na cama, vá, Sophie! E me deixa em paz!

Draco saiu pela porta afora, bufando de tanta raiva. Blaise o seguiu. O loiro andava a passos rápidos e quando chegou até o jardim, chutou um vaso de plástico que continha uma muda nova de planta, que sua mãe iria colocar em um vaso. Espalhou areia por toda a parte. Blaise parou do lado dele, com os braços cruzados e um sorriso no rosto.

- O que foi? - Draco perguntou com selvageria.

- Sério... eu juro para você... não importa quantos anos eu viva... eu nunca vou esquecer essa cena que eu vi lá dentro.

Draco se remexeu impaciente.

- Nem eu, Blaise. Nem eu. - deu um suspiro irritado. - Mas ao menos todo esse inferno acabou.

O moreno deu dois passos e parou do lado do amigo. Depois, deu dois tapinhas no ombro dele e disse:

- Agora você está livre para fazer o que bem entender, meu caro. Só espero que você não faça nenhuma burrice.

- Eu também espero. – e, finalmente, o loiro sorriu.

* * *

"_Love, only love  
Can bring back your love someday  
I will be there, I will be there"_

Ele entrou devagar no apartamento, tentando fazer o mínimo possível de barulho. Colocou a chave em cima de um armário e seguiu para o quarto, onde sabia que ela estava esperando-o.

Ao chegar lá, encontrou-a sentada na lateral da cama, com a cabeça apoiada nas duas mãos e com o olhar perdido em algum lugar na parede à sua frente. Ele recostou-se na soleira da porta, com braços cruzados, e esperou até que ela percebesse a sua presença no recinto.

- Draco! Nossa! Eu nem te vi entrar... - ela se levantou da cama rapidamente ao notá-lo ali, depois de alguns instantes.

- Reparei. Estava com o pensamento perdido... - ele deu um sorrisinho sarcástico. - Pensando em quem? ___Adorável_ Potter?

- Sério... Você nunca vai deixá-lo em paz, não é? - ela respondeu, um pouco irritada.

Draco não respondeu. Puxou-a pela cintura e lhe deu um beijo ardente, forte, do tipo que fazia Gina ficar sem fôlego.

- Ótimo modo de se encerrar uma discussão... - Gina murmurou, sorrindo.

- Ótimo modo de nem começá-la. - ele sorriu de um jeito que fez a ruiva estremecer. Havia sido uma mistura de pretensão e egocentrismo, que sempre a deixava com a sensação de que estava à mercê dele. E ela adorava isso.

- E então... - ela se forçou a sair dos braços dele. - Qual o motivo desse nosso encontro?

- Não posso querer te ver, Virgínia?

- Claro que pode... Mas nós temos horários, não temos? - ela se sentou na cama, de frente pra ele.

- Sim. Temos. Mas eu quis te ver fora desse horário. É algo tão impossível assim de acontecer? - ele cruzou os braços e se recostou novamente na porta.

- É. Porque toda vez que você faz isso é por algum motivo. Se tem algo que eu aprendi com você nesses anos é que Draco Malfoy nunca faz nada sem nenhuma intenção por trás.

- Que horror, Virgínia. - ele fingiu estar chateado. - Que horror. É isso que você pensa de mim?

- E estou errada?

Ele pareceu ponderar por um momento e depois sorriu.

- Não.

Gina gargalhou.

- EU SABIA! Anda logo... O que você está querendo?

_"__Fight, babe, I'll fight  
To win back your love again  
I will be there, I will be there"_

Draco ficou algum tempo parado no lugar, apenas fitando-a. Depois, se desencostou da porta, andou até ela e parou, acariciando o rosto da ruiva, fazendo-a olhar pra cima.

- Sabe... - ele iniciou, sério. - Naquele dia fatídico... Quando fui ao seu encontro na casa dos seus pais, eu tinha um propósito. Não fazia idéia que você estava grávida e muito menos que iria me contar naquele dia... Mas eu sentia que aquele era o momento certo para fazer algo que nós estávamos protelando há muito tempo. E eu não consegui fazer, por motivos que você sabe muito bem quais são. - ele deu uma pausa, enquanto passava os dedos pelos cabelos ruivos dela. - No entanto, eu ansiei por uma nova oportunidade durante todos os outros dias que se seguiram. Não que eu tenha admitido isso pra mim, obviamente. Mas foi só te ver novamente, te olhar nos olhos para perceber que eu nunca havia deixado de desejar isso pra mim. Por isso... - ele se abaixou até ficar na altura dela. Pegou uma caixinha que estava no bolso dentro do paletó esportivo que ele usava e abriu, deixando transparecer um anel de diamantes, ouro branco e platina que fez os olhos de Gina brilharem. - Você aceita se casar comigo?

* * *

Draco já havia visto aquela cena antes. Embora não fosse exatamente no mesmo local, ele já havia passado por aquela situação. Estava em uma das suítes de luxo do Ritz Hotel, situado no coração de Londres. Em uma decisão consensual com Gina, eles optaram por não fazer o casamento na Mansão Malfoy (onde fora seu casamento com Sophie) e acabaram escolhendo o Ritz, que além de ser muito influente e aristocrático, era belo e íntimo, ou seja, um local perfeito para um casamento Malfoy discreto e com poucos convidados. 

Fora reservado três andares de suítes para os familiares e amigos íntimos. Draco e Gina estavam nas maiores suítes de luxo, em extremidades opostas do hotel, para evitar qualquer encontro antes da cerimônia.

Ele estava parado de frente para o espelho. Vestia um fraque preto risca de giz com camisa branca, ambos perfeitamente imaculados e feitos com um cuidado minucioso pelos costureiros da famosa grife Armani. As abotoaduras de ouro branco com as iniciais dele ostentavam luxo, poder e riqueza, algo que jamais faltara para os Malfoy... E nem nunca iria faltar.

E mesmo lembrando muito o dia do seu casamento com Sophie, ele via naquela imagem refletida, toda a diferença que havia nas duas situações. Agora, ele se encontrava nitidamente nervoso. Não conseguia parar em um lugar só por mais do que cinco segundos. Se olhava no espelho, ia até a janela, olhava o movimento dos carros lá embaixo, ia até o corredor, fumava um cigarro enquanto caminhava (mesmo que apagasse o cigarro depois da terceira tragada), voltava para o quarto e se olhava novamente no espelho, iniciando o mesmo ciclo vicioso.

E foi no meio da quinta vez que estava fumando um cigarro no corredor, que ele escutou umas vozes, vindo da ala leste do andar. Como reconhecera a voz do Blaise e já havia dado quatro tragadas, resolveu apagar o cigarro e ir ao encontro dele.

Ao atingir o corredor onde Blaise estava, sua boca se abriu involuntariamente. Lá estava seu melhor amigo, atracado com duas pessoas no meio do corredor. Blaise tentava, em movimentos descoordenados abrir a porta do quarto, enquanto beijava a mulher, que ele reconhecera como sendo Louise. O homem, por sua vez, mordiscava o lóbulo da orelha do seu amigo. Para ele toda aquela cena não seria novidade... Se fosse apenas uma _mulher._

- Blaise? - Draco nem teve voz para gritar. Apenas saiu um murmúrio fraco, resultado de sua crescente incredulidade.

O moreno se desvencilhou de Louise em um momento. Estava muito vermelho e ofegante:

- Draco! Merda... Draco...! Não é nada disso, Draco... Me escuta...!

O loiro não respondeu. Apenas forçou-se a fechar a boca, deu meia volta e foi em direção ao quarto, andando com passos lentos. Ainda escutou quando Louise disse: "Oh, não!", com uma voz pesarosa. Blaise, por sua vez, o seguiu, falando rapidamente no meio do caminho coisas que Draco não conseguiu escutar. Ainda estava chocado com a cena que havia presenciado.

Ao alcançar o quarto, Blaise parou na frente dele:

- CHEGA! Presta atenção em mim, Draco! - ele estava ainda mais vermelho.

Draco levantou o olhar e encarou o moreno:

- Gay? Blaise... Você é_gay_!

- Não sou!

- Como não? Você estava beijando um homem! Uma mulher também, mas isso não vem ao caso! Eu sabia que você era doente, mas a esse ponto!

- Draco... Vamos entrar e eu te explico toda a situação... - o moreno ponderou e apontou a porta do quarto.

- Meu Deus... Vocês pareciam um bando de polvos se atracando... – Draco murmurou enquanto entrava no quarto.

- Olha... Presta a atenção em mim. - Blaise iniciou, dando um copo de água para o loiro que estava sentado no sofá, que parecia se recompor. - Não é exatamente o que parece, ok?

- Blaise... Por quê você nega? Você deveria ter me contado! Eu teria entendido... Sério mesmo. Eu só estou assim, meio... assustado, porque eu realmente estou confuso. Até ontem você estava cantando uma amiga da minha mãe! Tudo bem que isso não é uma prova de masculinidade e sim de insanidade mental...

- Não fale assim da pobre mulher! Se você for olhar por um determinado ângulo até dá pra tirar uma boa vantagem dela.

Draco o olhou.

- Está vendo? É exatamente isso que eu não entendo! Você é bissexual, é isso?

- Não, Draco. - Blaise se levantou e foi até a janela, ficando de costas para o amigo. - Eu não sei exatamente o que eu sou. Bem, de acordo com o terapeuta que eu consultei há alguns anos, eu sou um maldito ninfomaníaco egocêntrico.

- Como assim?

- Bem... - ele se virou novamente para o amigo, recostando-se na janela. - Eu sou viciado em sexo... Mas acima de tudo, eu não aceito um não como resposta. E, inicialmente, isso se restringia às mulheres. Depois, eu passei a apreciar... Bem... Você sabe... Homens e mulheres juntos... Eu aceito qualquer coisa que envolva sexo e que eu não receba um não. Eu tenho que provar pra mim mesmo que eu sou irresistível, entende? Eu gosto de ver as pessoas loucas para ficarem comigo, praticamente implorando! E quando eu te digo que eu não sou gay é porque, se eu for namorar alguém, certamente vai ser uma mulher. Como eu namoro a Louise. Com homens... Eu só tenho contato em ménage...

- Ok! Ok! Poupe-me dos detalhes sórdidos!

- Mas mesmo assim, eu prefiro ménage com duas mulheres... Ou até casais, sabe? Louise e eu, mais um casal. Swing é bem legal também, você deveria experi---

- BLAISE! CHEGA!

O moreno deu um sorrisinho enviesado.

- Céus... A Louise topa isso tudo? Ela tem a maior cara de santa! O que você faz pra ela aceitar tudo isso?

- Bem... Você se lembra da parte que eu disse que não aceito não como resposta, não é? Então pronto... Não aceitei um não, ela provou, gostou e não quer mais sair dessa vida... - ele sorriu com satisfação.

- Então você deveria se casar com ela, Blaise... Vocês nasceram um para o outro.

- Quem sabe, meu caro..? Quem sabe? - ele disse com ar pensativo.

Ficou um silêncio entre eles. Draco ainda parecia digerir a informação que fora adquirida há pouco tempo. Blaise o olhava, com interesse.

- O quê foi, Blaise? Não me olha desse jeito! Não está pensando em me envolver nessas suas orgias aí não, né?

- Ew! – Blaise fez uma careta de nojo. - Óbvio que não, Draco! Só estou reparando... A sua reação não foi exatamente a que eu esperava quando você descobrisse.

- E o que você esperava?

- Bem... Eu esperava que você simplesmente enlouquecesse! Acho que você não entenderia como seu amigo poderia ser um maníaco pervertido a tal ponto...

- Você não me surpreende mais, Blaise... Sempre soube que você não regulava muito bem.

- Mesmo assim eu nunca achei que você fosse lidar com a situação do modo que você está lidando agora. Isso sempre me impediu de abrir o jogo com você. - Blaise falou sério, o que fez o amigo reparar que ele estava falando algo que considerava importante.

- Era esse o segredo que a Virgínia havia descoberto sobre você?

- Sim. - Blaise deu um suspiro. - Cometi o erro de sair com a irmã da mulher de um dos irmãos dela. Depois eu dei um fora nela, a garota ficou deprimida e como vingança acabou contando para Virgínia o que nós havíamos feito em uma noite dessas da vida, achando que a Virgínia iria contar para você e arruinar a minha vida...

- Virgínia nunca faria isso. - Draco comentou.

- Realmente, ela fez algo muito pior.

Os dois sorriram.

- Óbvio que ela foi forçada pela situação, não é? - Blaise ponderou. - Mas mesmo assim foi muito cruel da parte dela. Fui obrigado a esconder o fato que ela estava grávida de você, sob o risco de ficar impotente.

- Você que foi burro de cair no joguinho da Virgínia, Blaise. Você achou o quê? Que eu te expulsaria da minha casa e que nunca mais falaria com você? Pelo amor de Deus... Você é a única pessoa fora da minha família que eu sempre pude contar, desde quando estávamos em Hogwarts. Seria muita imbecilidade da minha parte. A vida é sua e você faz dela o que você bem entender.

Blaise deu um sorriso com um misto de satisfação, alegria e uma pitada de ironia, que não passou despercebida por Draco:

- O quê foi, Blaise?

- Sabe... Deus... Isso é... Se existe um Deus... Fez uma coisa muito certa.

- Qual?

- Juntar você e Virgínia. - depois de dizer isso, Blaise se caminhou até a porta e iria sair, se Draco não o impedisse.

- Por quê você diz isso?

O moreno se virou para o amigo.

- Porque eu tenho certeza que o Draco que eu conheci em Hogwarts não aceitaria isso do modo que você está aceitando agora. E eu tenho certeza que a Virgínia que eu conheci em Hogwarts nunca faria uma chantagem com um amigo ou teria um caso com um homem casado, mesmo que fosse apaixonada por ele. - disse, com um sorriso. - A convivência muda as pessoas, meu caro. Mesmo que elas nem percebam isso.

Logo depois, Blaise saiu do quarto

* * *

_"__Love, only love  
Can break down the walls someday  
I will be there, I will be there_

___If we'd go again  
All the way from the start,  
I would try to change  
The things that killed our love_

___Your pride has build a wall, so strong  
That I can't get through  
Is there really no chance  
To start once again?  
I'm loving you"  
_

Os convidados se acomodavam nas cadeiras colocadas na Marie Antoniette Suite. Toda a decoração era feita na cor branca, tons de azul (que variava do mais claro ao mais escuro) e detalhes em dourado. Não eram muitas pessoas, já que haviam optado por um casamento íntimo. Estavam presentes a Família Weasley (que ocupava a maior parte do espaço), a Família Malfoy e alguns convidados influentes.

Draco já estava parado no altar improvisado. Ao seu lado estavam Narcisa Malfoy, muito elegante em um Versace cinza perolado, acompanhada de seu tio por parte de pai, Edward Malfoy e Blaise, já totalmente recomposto do flagrante de duas horas atrás.

Ele agora via com clareza a diferença entre o casamento com Sophie e sua situação no momento. Ele estava ali, completamente convicto do que queria fazer. Sentia como se pela primeira vez em muitos anos fosse tomar uma atitude correta. Draco tinha certeza que para ele não havia vida sem Gina. Durante os anos que ficaram separados, ele viveu uma meia-vida, mentindo para si mesmo, dizendo que estava bem; mas era apenas fechar os olhos, que a ruiva aparecia para ele, sorrindo e dizendo que ainda o amava. E então, com todas as suas forças, ele tentava fazer com que ela sumisse dos seus pensamentos, porém de nada adiantava... Ela continuava lá, olhando para ele. Até que ele desistia de lutar contra si mesmo e passava a apreciar a imagem dela refletida na sua própria memória...

Quando ele voltou da Dinamarca e a viu novamente, sentiu como se nunca tivesse deixado de estar ao lado dela. Ela continuava a mesma, com exceção, talvez, da expressão, que não era mais infantil... havia se tornado uma mulher. E antes que pudesse se acostumar com a idéia de estar vendo-a novamente, teve que se deparar com uma mais nova realidade: era pai.

Não poderia dizer que sempre quis ter um filho. Não... Ele sempre quis ter uma filha... Dela. Quantas vezes ele imaginara que teria uma réplica em miniatura de Virgínia Weasley para criar? Porque ele sempre imaginara ter uma filha como ela: bastante ruiva, com imensos olhos castanhos e doces e que teriam as mesmas manias da mãe, as quais ele amava. E ela havia dado uma filha a ele, exatamente como ele queria. No entanto, a menina não era ruiva e não era parecida com a sua mãe. Ela era muito loira e era muito parecida com ele. "Ao menos os olhos são da mãe", ele havia pensado em uma das inúmeras vezes em que ficara admirando a sua filha. O fato de ter uma filha que era praticamente a sua cópia fiel com olhos escuros mexeu muito com ele, mais do que mexeria se ela fosse parecida com a mãe.

Talvez tenha sido por esse motivo que alguns dias de contato com Anabelle fez com que ele se apaixonasse perdidamente por àquela criança. Não havia nada no mundo que poderia se comparar à felicidade que ele sentia quando a via sorrir quando o via; ou o que ele sentia quando ela estava assustada e encontrava conforto nos seus braços; ou apenas do quanto ele se sentia importante quando ela dizia "Você é o melhor, papai". Não entendia como, mas uma pessoa de apenas um metro havia se tornado a pessoa mais importante para ele. Mais importante até do que ele mesmo. E apenas ela havia conseguido essa façanha.

Agora ele estava ali, parado, esperando pela entrada dela. Estava ficando cada vez mais agoniado, não agüentando toda aquela espera. E foi quando já estava resolvendo dar uma saída para fumar um cigarro, que os acordes no piano começaram a tocar. Era o sinal de que ela já se preparava para entrar no local. Ele se empertigou, ajeitando o fraque. No mesmo instante, Blaise parou de beijar Louise e voltou correndo para o altar, ocupando seu lugar como padrinho e todos os convidados ficaram de pé.

Primeiro entrou Anabelle, que carregava as alianças. Usava um vestido azul bebê, com babados, que praticamente tampavam o sapato branco que usava. Os cabelos, metade presos por um prendedor de brilhantes, estavam em cachos uniformes e eles, juntamente com o enorme sorriso que a menina estampava no rosto, a faziam parecer um anjo.

Em seguida, entraram Hermione Granger e Luna Lovegood, que, muito a seu desgosto, eram damas de honra de Gina. Não a ousara contrariar, afinal, elas eram as melhores amigas de Gina, porém, tinha certeza que não conseguira disfarçar sua expressão de desagrado ao vê-las. Expressão essa que demorou cerca de segundos, pois logo em seguida, ele a viu.

Gina entrava no salão de braços dados com seu pai. Estava radiante em um vestido tomara-que-caia de tule francês branco. O corpete do vestido contornava o corpo por ser justo, e era adornado com cristais Swarovski de cima à baixo, principalmente no decote reto de onde saiam tiras verticais do mesmo tule bordado. O vestido ainda possuía uma saia generosa, toda bordada à mão, que exemplificava muito bem o "luxo em toda a sua simplicidade", que todo Valentino possuía. Os cabelos ruivos estavam totalmente presos no alto da cabeça em um coque trabalhado, que estava preso por uma tiara composta por diamantes. E, por fim, segurava um buquê de rosas azuis, extremamente raras.

Não havia dúvidas para ele: Virgínia estava encantadora. Seu coração pareceu saltar quando a viu e ele se repreendeu intimamente, afinal, ele sempre possuíra o controle das suas emoções. Mas isso, agora, parecia ser impossível...

Então, ela alcançou o altar e ele pôde fitá-la mais de perto. Seu rosto estava iluminado; possuía um sorriso largo que parecia ter vida própria e o fazia querer sorrir junto com ela e, por fim, seus enormes olhos castanhos brilhavam mais do que a tiara de diamantes sobre sua cabeça. Ela estava radiante. E, enfim, desde quando haviam se reencontrado, ele estava de frente para a antiga Virgínia Weasley, aquela com expressão delicada e feliz

* * *

A cerimônia havia acabado de terminar, eles agora eram oficialmente o Sr. e Sra. Malfoy e nada parecia mais certo para ele do que aquilo. Estava ao lado da mulher da sua vida e sua filha, tirando fotos que ficariam para a posteridade. 

- Você se lembra de quando nos conhecemos, Draco? - ela perguntou baixo para ele, entre uma foto e outra.

- Beco Diagonal, não foi? No meu segundo ano. Você estava com seu adorado Potter.

- E você já sentia ciúmes de mim. - ela sorriu, em escárnio. - Você sempre me amou.

- Mentira! A única coisa que eu quis foi debochar do quatro-olhos, ok?

- Já está mentindo no primeiro minuto de casado, Draco? Tudo bem... Eu finjo que não notei isso, tá, querido? - ela deu uma pausa para sorrir da cara de desagrado dele. - Mas pode dizer... Se não fosse seu pai, você teria me agarrado ali mesmo, não é?

- Claro... E rolaria com você por cima daqueles livros empoeirados e depois seria morto pelo seu irmão furioso. - ele suspirou. - Não sou idiota, Virgínia. Nunca faria isso. Até porque, eu achei muito mais interessante matar o seu irmão aos poucos. Exatamente como eu fiz durante todos esses anos que estamos juntos.

- Ahhh, verdade. Então isso tudo não passou um plano de vingança contra o meu irmão e o Harry... - ela debochou, enquanto ajeitava a cauda do vestido para uma nova foto.

- Oh, céus. Você descobriu o meu plano secreto! - ele debochou. - O que você fará agora?

- Serei obrigada a te matar...

Nesse instante, Draco teve uma crise de risos, interrompendo a sessão de fotos.

- Nossa, Virgínia... Seu senso de humor está cada vez mais apurado. Em algum dia você poderá até entrar para algum humorístico bruxo. - ele falou entre as risadas, que não pararam nem quando ela deu um forte tapa no braço dele. - Eu estou falando a verdade, oras!

- Muito bem. - interrompeu Narcisa Malfoy, que acabava de entrar na sala de fotos. - Está na hora dos brindes, Draco. Vamos?

* * *

_"__Try, baby try  
To trust in my love again  
I will be there, I will be there_

___Love, your love  
Just shouldn't be thrown away  
I will be there, I will be there"_

Haviam se dirigido para um anexo na Marie Antoniette Suite, onde se encontrava a mesa do bolo. Este possuía cinco andares, era feito de baunilha, nozes e avelãs, sendo seu acabamento feito com marzipã. No seu topo encontravam-se dois bonecos representando os noivos, sendo que os bonecos se movimentavam, mostrando a noiva puxando o noivo pela gravata, que se debatia tentando se livrar da mulher.

Todos os convidados já estavam acomodados nas diversas mesas redondas, que estavam dispostas pelo salão. Eram cobertas com linho egípcio azul e possuíam cerca de dez lugares em cada uma. Em cima, haviam flores brancas espalhadas, dando um contraste na decoração.

No mesmo instante, Blaise se levantou do seu lugar e bateu de leve com a faca na taça de cristal, pedindo atenção para si. Antes de começar a falar, deu uma leve pigarreada, completando com um sorriso de canto de boca.

- Então... Acho que meu discurso como padrinho e melhor amigo dos noivos poderia se resumir em um 'Até que enfim'. - grande parte dos convidados sorriu após esse comentário. - Afinal, todos nós sabemos o que esses dois passaram para estarem juntos, não é? Pois é exatamente por ter assistido de camarote tudo o que aconteceu com os dois, que eu não vou me contentar em dizer apenas breves palavras. Eu ainda me lembro da Virgínia em Hogwarts. Ela era uma pessoa basicamente tímida. Embora qualquer pessoa que tivesse passado mais do que cinco minutos com ela, discordasse totalmente dessa minha opinião. Draco, pelo contrário, era o popular da escola. O menino mau, o arrogante, o conquistador sonserino. Na cabeça de ninguém passaria que um dia esses dois poderiam ficar juntos. Pois eles ficaram... Depois de muitas brigas, ameaças de morte, tentativas de assassinato e tudo o mais, eles finalmente ficaram juntos.

Ele deu uma pausa, provavelmente tentando recuperar o fôlego, antes de continuar.

- Nós até acreditamos que aquilo seria um 'felizes para sempre'. Mas, nós nos esquecemos que uma vida sem emoções não era o suficiente para Draco e Virgínia. Todos nós já sabemos o que ocorreu, não é? Um serzinho patético conseguiu separá-los (e nesse momento, Harry Potter berrou um 'EI!' indignado de algum canto do salão), Virgínia ficou grávida, Draco se mudou para algum canto cheio de neve e excluído da sociedade, o melhor amigo (Blaise apontou para si mesmo) recebeu ameaças cruéis de vida e ainda surgiu uma super loiraça turbinada para terminar de separar os dois. Graças a ela, eu conheci essa adorável senhorita que está ao meu lado, mas Louise DeLancré é outro assunto, que aliás, vocês tomarão conhecimento em breve... - e fez um ar de mistério e todos do salão fizeram um "Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuummmm" comprometedor. - Pois bem, pois bem... Continuando! E depois de muita confusão, nós nos encontramos aqui. Celebrando o casamento de Virgínia e Draco.

Blaise, então, levantou a taça de champanhe que segurava.

- Proponho então um brinde a esse casal, que lutou contra as adversidades da vida e se encontram aqui hoje, casados e felizes, prontos para viverem uma vida maravilhosa juntos, mesmo que tudo e todos indicassem o contrário. Ao casal Malfoy!

E nesse momento, todos ergueram suas taças e disseram em uníssono "Ao casal Malfoy" e os noivos se beijaram.

* * *

___"__If we'd go again  
All the way from the start,  
I would try to change  
The things that killed our love"_

- Nós pretendemos passar a nossa lua-de-mel em Bali. Nós concordamos que é um lugar agradável para nós dois, como para a Elle, não é? - Gina disse para Beatrice Muller, uma amiga de Narcisa Malfoy, a qual havia acabado de ser apresentada.

- E vocês pretendem levar a pequena com vocês?

- Sim. Nós fizemos todos os nossos planos pensando na nossa filha. Afinal, nós ficamos um bom tempo separados e agora que somos uma família, nós preten---

Gina não pôde terminar sua afirmação, pois fora interrompida por Draco.

- Querida...

- O quê foi, Draco?

- Olha quem teve a cara de pau de aparecer aqui... - ele apontou para uma pessoa que vinha na direção deles e a boca de Gina entreabriu-se levemente.

Era Sophie Montserrat.

- Olá, Draco. Sentiu saudades de mim, mon amour? - ela perguntou, com um sorriso debochado no rosto.

- O quê você está fazendo aqui, Sophie? Não está satisfeita de ter sido humilhada na minha casa e veio aqui para ser humilhada novamente? - ele perguntou, já alterando a voz.

- Para quê toda essa agressividade, querido? Pelo que eu saiba eu fui muito cortês com você e esperava ser tratada do mesmo modo. Apesar do que... Oh, que tola que eu sou... - ela fingiu desapontamento – não sei porquê eu deveria esperar educação logo de você, não é?

- Olá, Sophie... - Gina interrompeu o assunto, segurando no braço do marido, para fazê-lo se acalmar. - Seja bem-vinda ao nosso casamento. Mesmo que não tenha sido convidada.

- Óbvio que fui convidada. Afinal, parece que você não puxou a educação de sua mãe, não é, Draco..? Sim... Narcisa me enviou dois convites para o seu casamento: um para mim e um para o meu_____ noivo, _que está vindo ali. - ela apontou para sua esquerda e eles puderam ver Giovanni vindo na direção dos três.

- Noivo? - Draco perguntou com uma visível incredulidade, esquecendo até do fato de que sua mãe havia convidado Sophie sem o consultar.

- Sim... Noivo. - e ela esticou a mão direita, onde eles puderam ver um enorme anel de brilhantes. - É maior que o anel que você me deu, Draco...

- É? Bem... Se ele gasta dinheiro com você, é problema dele. Eu nem me dei ao trabalho... - Draco deu de ombros.

- Pelo que está me parecendo, nem com _______ela _você está gastando seu dinheiro, não é? - e ela lançou um olhar de desprezo para o anel que Gina ostentava na mão esquerda, visivelmente menor que o da loira.

Gina iria retrucar a provocação, mas fora interrompida por Giovanni.

- Olá, Draco. – Giovanni cumprimentou cordialmente.- Sra. Malfoy.

- Agora sim o circo está completo! Giovanni Maldinni e Sophie Montserrat no meu casamento! Quem diria que vocês teriam tanta cara de pau assim?

- Mio caro... Nós só estamos aqui para desejar a vocês toda a felicidade do mundo e mostrarmos que nós não temos ressentimentos, não é, Sophie?

- Claro... E eu também queria agradecer a você, Draco. - ela disse calmamente.

- Me agradecer?

- Óbvio. Afinal, você me apresentou ao Giovanni em Milão e depois, fez o que fez comigo. Ou seja, graças a você, Giovanni e eu estamos juntos e felizes hoje. Muito obrigada.

- Não há de quê. - ele deu um sorriso de canto de boca. - Vocês se merecem.

- Fico feliz em saber que você está bem, Sophie. - Gina comentou, com um sorriso genuíno.

- Obrigada, Weasley. Mas saiba que você nunca vai deixar de ser pra mim mais do que uma procriadora ruiva. - ela respondeu, dando o mesmo sorriso.

- Por favor... Me chame de _____Malfoy,_ sim? Porque agora, eu não me chamo mais Weasley. E sim, Virgínia Malfoy. - Gina arrastou o sobrenome. - E bem... Você também nunca vai deixar de ser a Sophíbora para mim.

- Ótimo. Estamos combinadas, então. Agora... Cuidado com o Draco. – Ela fez como se fosse contar um segredo para a ruiva. - Ele costuma trair, sabe? Geralmente com mulheres de gênero duvidoso.

- Jura? Tudo bem... Tenho certeza que, se ele me trair, eu vou ficar sabendo.

- Ah, é? E como você pretende fazer isso? - a outra perguntou, debochando.

- Fácil. Draco também costuma chamar o nome da outra na cama. - Gina sorriu enquanto Sophie rangeu os dentes de raiva. - Fiquem à vontade, sim? - dito isso, puxou Draco pela mão e se dirigiram para a próxima mesa, onde estavam a Ministra da Magia, Amelia Bones e Minerva McGonagall, diretora de Hogwarts.

* * *

_____"__Your pride has build a wall, so strong  
That I can't get through  
Is there really no chance  
To start once again?"_

Ele a puxou pela mão, bruscamente. Ela não o havia visto, mas sabia que era ele, pelo seu toque. Não importava como, não importava quando... Ela sempre o reconhecia.

Virou para frente e se deparou com os cabelos platinados dele, ainda alinhados. Ele caminhava com pressa, em direção ao lado oposto do salão onde todos se encontravam. Ele se mantinha em silêncio e a única coisa que Gina conseguia escutar era o farfalhar do seu vestido. Não fazia a mínima idéia do que ele queria.

- Para onde estamos indo, Draco?

Ele não respondeu, mantendo-se impassível.

Entraram em um cômodo do Hotel Ritz, que logo Gina percebeu como sendo uma das salas de estar do hotel. Encontrava-se completamente vazio.

- O que nós viemos fazer aqui, Draco?

Ele virou para ela e a olhou profundamente nos olhos. Depois passou a fitá-la, mantendo o seu rosto sério. Parecia analisar cada pequeno detalhe do rosto dela. E então, ele sem dizer nada, a puxou pela cintura bruscamente e deu um beijo longo e apaixonado nela, que parecia estar sendo ansiado há tempos.

Para o desgosto de Draco, os longos cabelos vermelhos de Gina estavam presos. Ele adorava se perder nos cachos do cabelo dela, enquanto fincava a sua mão e a puxava para si. No entanto, teve que se contentar com a nuca dela, a qual, ele segurou e aproximou mais os corpos, colando-os, fazendo Gina soltar um suspiro de satisfação e dando um outro beijo, ainda mais forte do que o primeiro.

- Nossa... - foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu falar enquanto recuperava o fôlego.

- Eu estava ansiando por esse beijo há anos. - ele falou baixinho, quase em um murmúrio. - O beijo na minha verdadeira esposa.

- Eu nem acredito que nós conseguimos, sabia? Tudo parecia tão complicado, tão incerto. Por um momento, eu não via saída alguma para nós dois.

_____"__If we'd go again  
All the way from the start,  
I would try to change  
The things that killed our love"_

Ele roçou o nariz de leve na bochecha dela, que soltou um suspiro.

- Nem eu. Nós fizemos muitas besteiras durante todo esse tempo, não é? Como duas pessoas conseguem errar tanto em um espaço tão curto de tempo?

- Não sei. Mas sei que nós erramos em sermos orgulhosos, em nunca querermos procurar a verdade e principalmente por nunca dizermos o que sentimos. - ela o olhou significativamente.

- Não me olhe assim. Você sempre soube que eu tenho problemas em expressar o que eu sinto. - ele respondeu, contrariado.

- Tudo bem. Se fosse esse o único motivo, eu teria errado também, por conhecer esse defeito e nunca ter feito nada para tentar corrigi-lo.

- Como se você fosse conseguir... - ele deu um sorriso enviesado.

- Bom, ao menos eu deveria ter tentado, não é? Deveria ter corrido atrás de você, te sacudido pelos braços e ter dito que te amava. Já que você não conseguia fazer, eu deveria ter feito por nós dois.

Ele pareceu pensar por um instante, como se ponderasse o que iria falar em seguida. Até que resolveu falar:

- No dia do meu casamento com a Sophie, Blaise me disse que se você chegasse e dissesse que me amava, eu desistiria do casamento...

- E você desistiria?

Ele olhou nos olhos castanhos dela, que ele tanto amava.

- No mesmo instante.

Gina deu um suspiro alto e o abraçou com força, como se agradecesse por estar com ele agora. Ou como se desculpasse por não ter feito o que ele esperava que ela fizesse. Depois, se separou do abraço e olhou nos olhos novamente. Draco pôde ver que ela estava com os olhos marejados.

_____"__Yes I've hurt your pride, and I know  
What you've been through  
You should give me a chance  
This can't be the end"_

- Mas, sabe... - ela iniciou. - Era realmente a minha vontade fazer isso. Mas eu não conseguiria fazer depois de tudo que aconteceu com nós dois. Por mais que eu estivesse feliz que você tivesse voltado e que estava tomando conta da nossa filha, eu não conseguia esquecer das palavras rudes que você me disse, do modo como você me abandonou... - ela ameaçou derramar uma lágrima, mas no mesmo instante secou-a com o dedo.

- Eu sei que eu errei. Mas não jogue toda a culpa em cima de mim, Virgínia. Eu saí daqui sem saber que você estava grávida e achando que era traído justo com meu pior inimigo. Eu te odiava com todas as forças. E mesmo assim nunca que te esqueci. Na realidade, acho que eu me odiava mais do que odiava a você. Não conseguia entender como que eu não conseguia parar de pensar em você, se você tinha feito tudo aquilo pra mim. - ele deu uma pausa. - Mas esse assunto já está mais do que superado. Não consigo acreditar que você ainda chora por causa disso.

- Eu sou uma tola, não é mesmo? Prometo que não chorarei mais por esse assunto. Nós já resolvemos tudo o que tinha para resolver. E estamos aqui... Casados! - ela suspirou. - Tudo ainda parece um sonho... Um lindo sonho. E eu tenho medo de acordar amanhã e ver que nada disso foi verdade. Que você continuou na Dinamarca, onde você se casou com a Montserrat, sem nem ao menos saber da nossa filha...

- Isso não é um sonho, ruivinha. - em seguida, ele abaixou o olhar e segurou na mão esquerda dela, onde ele rodou a aliança que estava no dedo anelar da ruiva. - Vê? Nós estamos casados finalmente. E, com certeza, eu sei da minha filha. Pois sei que a minha vida nunca seria completa sem a Belle nela. Aliás, não sei como algum dia eu já fui feliz sem tê-la na minha vida.

- Elle é uma menina especial, não é? - Gina deu um leve sorriso.

- Ela é perfeita. - ele deu uma pausa. - Mas é minha filha, não é? Não poderia ser diferente. - e completou com um sorriso meia-boca.

- Egocêntrico...

- Jura? E eu sou mais o quê? - ele deu um selinho nela.

- Prepotente. - ela respondeu.

- E mais o quê? – ele deu outro selinho.

- Arrogante, metido, debochado e...

Ele a interrompeu.

- Resumindo, eu sou perfeito. - ele concluiu, antes de beijá-la novamente.

* * *

_____"__I'm still loving you  
I'm still loving you,  
I need your love  
I'm still loving you  
Still loving you, baby..."_

- VIRGÍNIA MALFOY! NÓS VAMOS PERDER A CHAVE DO PORTAL!- ele berrou pela terceira vez com a sua esposa, que estava trancada dentro do banheiro. Em seguida, virou para a filha. – Belle, por favor, pare de pular em cima dessa cama!

- Não paro! Não paro! - a menina respondeu, enquanto continuava pulando.

- Eu estou mandando, Belle. - ele falou sério e a menina parou. - Você já escovou os seus dentes?

- Eu não sei escovar meus dentes, papai. Você que vai escovar pra mim.

- Eu? Peça a sua mãe! Eu não sei fazer essas coisas!

- Não quero a mamãe! Quero você! VOCÊ! - ela berrou e continuou pulando em cima da cama.

- ANABELLE MALFOY, JÁ MANDEI VOCÊ PARAR! - ele berrou enquanto procurava algo dentro do armário. - VIRGÍNIA, VOCÊ VIU A MINHA CAMISA AZUL DE BOTÕES?

- Não... - Gina respondeu baixinho de dentro do banheiro e o loiro nem escutou.

- Está comigo, papai.

- O quê a minha camisa azul está fazendo com você?

Anabelle ficou inquieta por um momento e só respondeu:

- Vou escovar meus dentes, papai. - e desceu da cama, saindo correndo.

Draco apenas bufou e se dirigiu pra porta do banheiro, onde dirigiu três tapas fortes.

- VOCÊ SE AFOGOU NA BANHEIRA, VIRGÍNIA? COMO É QUE É?

- CALMA! - era a primeira vez que ela respondia aos apelos dele.

- CALMA? VOCÊ ESTÁ NESSE BANHEIRO HÁ QUASE UMA HORA! E EU JÁ ESTOU ENLOUQUECENDO COM A _______SUA_ FILHA AQUI FORA! VEM ME SALVAR, AGORA!

- Não dá. Espera um pouco. - ela respondeu, com a voz um pouco abafada.

- Está acontecendo alguma coisa? - ele perguntou preocupado, mas nem teve tempo de escutar a resposta. Em seguida, sentiu Anabelle cutucando a sua perna. – O que foi?

- Olha o que aconteceu, papai. - E a menina mostrou o seu vestido novo, que usaria para viajar, totalmente sujo de pasta de dente de tutti-frutti.

- Ah, merda! - ele olhou para o vestido, depois voltou a bater freneticamente na porta. - VIRGÍNIA, _______SUA_ FILHA ESTÁ TODA MELECADA DE PASTA DE DENTE! VEM AJEITAR A GAROTA!

- Tem um vestido passado na mala da Elle, logo em cima. Troca ela para mim, Draco... - ela respondeu ainda de dentro do banheiro.

- O QUÊ? VOCÊ ANDOU CHEIRANDO SEU SHAMPOO NOVAMENTE? Ela está usando babados e meias... Mas que MERDA! - Draco olhou descrente para filha, que agora enfiava a mão na mancha de pasta de dente e esfregava por todo o vestido, tentando "limpar".

- O que é merda, papai? - perguntou curiosa.

- ANABELLE! Não repita mais isso! É feio!

- Mas você disse...

- Eu posso, você não. - ele encerrou o assunto, pegando a menina pela mão e indo até o quarto dela. Suas feições demonstravam que ele se sentia indo para uma guilhotina.

- Anabelle... Você já está bastante crescidinha... Que tal você tirar o seu vestidinho sozinha? Tenho certeza que a mamãe vai ficar orgulhosa de você!

- Está bem, papai!

- Isso... Ótima menina! - ele a incentivou, enquanto pegava o outro vestido na mala. Quando viu que Anabelle estava um pouco enrolada, ele resolveu ajudá-la de uma vez e parar de frescura. Já que tinha que fazer o serviço "sujo", que fizesse direito.

"Oh, céus... Não quero nem imaginar o Blaise vendo essa cena...", ele pensou enquanto estava de joelhos, abotoando o vestido na menina.

- Pronto. Vire-se pra mim. - Ele pediu e Anabelle se virou. De um modo impressionante, ele havia conseguido colocar o vestido direito nela. - Está linda! Agora fique aqui quietinha que eu vou arrancar a mamãe daquele banheiro, está bem?

A garota balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e foi até o pequeno piano que tinha em um canto.

Ao chegar até o seu quarto, Draco reparou que não precisaria mais tirar a sua esposa do banheiro, já que ela se encontrava do lado de fora, terminando de fechar as malas.

- Até que enfim, madame! Você passou tanto tempo dentro daquele banheiro que eu já nem lembrava mais da sua cara.

- Oh, como você é delicado, Draco. - ela respondeu ironicamente, sem olhar pra ele, ainda fechando às malas.

- Realmente... Depois de estar completamente atrasado para pegar uma chave do portal, de ter aturado Anabelle pulando da cama, dando sumiço na camisa azul que eu ia usar pra viajar, se sujando toda de pasta de dente e ainda por cima, tendo que trocar o vestido dela, você ainda quer que eu seja delicado? E ainda mais sabendo que isso é sua culpa por estar perdendo o seu tempo olhando a sua linda imagem refletida no espelho! - ele deu uma pausa pra respirar. - Eu quase enlouqueci, ok?

- Se você quase enlouqueceu com um, imagina com dois... - ela murmurou baixinho, como se reclamasse.

- Como é que é? - ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Você quer saber o que eu estava fazendo no banheiro até agora? Estava colocando para fora tudo o que eu tomei no café da manhã porque, pelo que me parece, o seu filho não deve gostar muito de _______waffles_ de chocolate. - ela fechou a última mala e colocou no chão. - Aliás, acho bom você preparar uma lista das coisas que nunca devem passar na minha frente pelos próximos nove meses e o primeiro item é _______waffle_ de chocolate.

Ele permaneceu calado, atônito, olhando para ela sem nem ao menos piscar.

- Draco Malfoy? Alô? - ela fez um movimento com as mãos. - Você está aí?

- Você... hum... Você quer me dizer que está grávida? - ele perguntou, se recuperando.

- Aham. Três semanas.

- Tem certeza? - ele perguntou olhando para a barriga dela.

- Absoluta.

- E você pretendia me contar quando? Quando a criança estivesse nascendo? - ele respondeu com um tom chateado na voz.

- Eu queria contar em Bali. E, sabe... Não era exatamente essa a reação que eu esperava de você...

- Bali? Você acha que nós vamos para Bali, Virgínia? Nós iríamos de chave de portal! Você ia chegar lá cuspindo a criança!

- Meu Deus... Eu casei com o homem mais sensível desse mundo... - ela cruzou os braços pra ele e o olhou furiosa.

E então ele continuou parado, fitando-a. Seu olhar passava do rosto para a barriga e depois fazia o caminho inverso. E Gina podia vê-lo murmurar "grávida", "filho", "pai" e "de novo". Até que ele pareceu do transe e foi até ela, pegando-a no colo.

- Eu nem acredito! Pai! De novo! - ele deu um beijo nela, no meio de uma gargalhada que ela soltava. - Mas, por tudo que você ama nesse mundo, me dê um menino! Eu não vou suportar trocar mais de um vestido por dia!

- Vou pensar no seu caso... - ela sorriu. - Mas só faço se você for bonzinho e me encher de mimos.

- É claro que vou fazer isso, Virgínia. Vou começar enchendo a casa de _______waffle_ de chocolates, o que acha?

E antes que ela pudesse responder, ele a beijou apaixonadamente.

**FIM**

* * *

**EEEEEEE... ACABOU. XD**

Siiiim... Eu, finalmente, tomei vergonha na cara e consegui terminar a fic! Espero que vocês tenham gostado!

Gostaria de pedir desculpas por todos os atrasos para postar os capítulos... A questão é que, quanto mais o tempo passa, com mais responsabilidades nós ficamos. E aí, algumas coisas acabam ficando pra segundo plano, infelizmente. Por isso, eu demorei tanto para terminar essa fic. Às vezes, eu não tinha tempo para escrever... Outras vezes, eu estava tão cansada que não conseguia pensar em nada interessante para escrever... Mas, eu peço desculpas, porque vocês não têm culpa das minhas responsabilidades, não é?

Mas chegamos ao fim de mais uma fanfic!

Ahhh, lembro que uma vez me perguntaram se eu já estive nesses lugares que eu descrevo... Não, eu nunca estive. Antes de escrever, eu procuro bastante na net sobre o que eu pretendo descrever... E aí, com essas informações, eu escrevo a fic!

Gostaria de agradecer a todo mundo que mandou review, comentários por e-mail, indicaram a fic no Orkut... Ou que apenas leram a fic aqui no Vocês fizeram o meu dia muito mais feliz! Obrigada de coração.

Sim, eu já tenho um outro projeto de fanfic. Mas eu PROMETO que só vou lançar essa fanfic quando ela estiver completinha. Aí vocês não vão querer me matar novamente... XD

Então, enquanto isso, a minha beta e super amiga Chloe, vai lançar a sua fanfic aqui no sobre um grupo de meninos e meninas que estudam em Beauxbatons. É uma história muito interessante, que retrata a adolescência de 9 jovens de uma forma muito peculiar. Não percam! O profile dela é www (ponto) fanfiction (ponto) net (barra) exoticwillmore.

Amo vocês e até a próxima!


End file.
